Harry Potter y La Hija de Cronos
by Shayleen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día estuvieras caminando tranquilamente por la calle y de pronto te encontraras en el mundo de Harry Potter? Entra y lo descubrirás.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: como es más que obvio ninguno de esto personajes salvo Shayleen y cualquier otro que no reconozcan pertenece a JKR. Sirva este aviso para todos los capítulos posteriores.**

**Capítulo 1**

Volvía a casa por el mismo camino de siempre, ya había anochecido y la calle estaba en silencio, tan solo el canto de los grillos enturbiaba esa quietud, caminaba con paso rápido pero seguro. Si bien no tenía miedo de andar sola a esas horas de la noche, tampoco me gustaba alargarlo más de la cuenta. Andaba atenta a cualquier sonido o sombra a mi alrededor, dispuesta a salir corriendo si era necesario. De pronto oí un ruido a mi espalda, me volví rápidamente buscando la procedencia de ese ruido, tras unos segundos estática, no vi nada sospechoso, por lo que volví a retomar el camino, di apenas dos pasos antes de pararme nuevamente con la boca abierta. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Una frase apareció en mi mente. "Ya no estás en Kansas, Dorothy".

Lo que se mostraba ante mí era un campo, el césped de un verde brillante, la luz del sol iluminaba las gotas de rocío sobre las hojas. Al alzar la vista quedé momentáneamente sin respiración, ante mí un enorme castillo. Apenas si pude creérmelo cuando lo reconocí.

¡Era Hogwarts! Aún seguía intentando creer lo que mis ojos veían cuando oí una voz tras de mí.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - me giré hacia la voz, pero lo único que pude ver fue una enorme barriga, no fue hasta que me aparté un par de pasos y elevé mi cabeza un metro cuando vi la cara de Hagrid.

- Ah... - dije tomando aire -. Dumbledore, ¿me podría llevar hasta a él? - pregunté cuando al fin conseguí tener un pensamiento coherente.

- Claro - sonrió él -. Debe estar en su despacho, sígueme -. Mientras él parecía caminar bastante despacio yo tenía que ir prácticamente corriendo a su lado para poder mantener su ritmo. Tras el tercer pasillo perdí la orientación, no fue hasta que ví esa enorme gárgola cuando reconocí la entrada de su despacho.

- Contraseña - exigió la gárgola.

- Caramelos de limón - respondió Hagrid, entonces la enorme estatua giró permitiéndonos el acceso a la escalera. Hagrid subió conmigo -. Dumbledore - le dijo parándose frente a mí -, aquí hay una estudiante que desea hablar con usted - dijo, yo tuve que hacerme a un lado para poder ver pues el cuerpo de Hagrid ocupaba todo mi campo de visión. Dumbledore era un hombre de pelo largo, a la altura de los hombros, su barba tenía la misma longitud, tenía apariencia amable y vestía una túnica de color plateado que suponía larga.

- Gracias, Hagrid - sonrió -. Ya puedes volver a tus tareas - dijo, con esta frase el semigigante sonrió en mi dirección y nos dejó solos.

- Profesor Dumbledore - comencé -. Con su permiso voy a ir directa al grano - tomé una honda respiración y solté de un tirón -. No soy de este mundo, no sé cómo he llegado aquí y necesito su ayuda para volver a casa.

Su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro ni por instante, ni siquiera cuando dijo:

- Lo lamento, no puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Perdón? - exclamé sintiendo como perdía las fuerzas.

- Mi querida niña, por lo que acabas de decir, has llegado a este mundo mágicamente, sin hacer nada para ello. De modo que debes de estar aquí por alguna razón, no puedo ni debo interferir en ello. Cuando tu misión aquí termine, estoy seguro de que regresarás a tu mundo del mismo modo en que viniste. Mientras tanto haré algunos preparativos, las clases empiezan mañana, le diré a Hagrid que te acompañe al callejón Deagon para las compras y empezarás el curso con los demás.

- ¿Empezar el curso? ¿Aquí? ¿En Hogwarts? ¡Pero si no soy maga! - protesté, él sólo sonrió.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Esa misma tarde, Hagrid me acompañó a comprar, para entonces Dumbledore ya se había inventado una elaborada coartada. Me llamaba Shayleen Diggori, pertenecía a una familia de magos de una cerrada comunidad finlandesa, apenas tenían contacto con el mundo exterior por lo que no había problema en que investigaran, y si lo hacían, Dumbledore ya habían puesto sobre aviso a los Diggori, quienes eran amigos suyos. Para el resto de la comunidad, Dumbledore sería mi padrino quien habría convencido a mis padres de que pasara una temporada en Hogwarts este año para ampliar horizontes. Cuando le pregunté que explicación le daría a Hagrid de porqué no me había saludado apropiadamente o de porqué yo no le había dicho que era mi padrino respondió que era muy sencillo. Yo no quería que el alumnado o el resto de profesores supieran que era mi padrino pues temía que me trataran de forma diferente al estar emparentada con una persona tan conocida, pero que se lo había dicho a Hagrid para que me echara un ojo ya que él no podría estar tan al pendiente de mí como le hubiera gustado. Tuve que admitir que era un explicación altamente creíble. Excepto por el pequeñísimo problema de ser una squib. Tras varias horas de tienda en tienda comprando las distintas cosas que necesitaría durante el curso como libros, calderos o, incluso, el propio uniforme que carecía de emblema hasta que fuera seleccionada para una de las casas, el semigigante me dejó frente a la tienda de varitas Ollivander para que me comprara mi varita. "Un mago no es mago sin una" había dicho. Había estado apunto de preguntarle que era entonces un muggle con una.

Entré a la tienda, la campana sonó avisando de mi entrada, no había nadie a la vista por lo que me dediqué a mirar a mi alrededor, las paredes estaban llenas de cajitas de varitas llenas de polvo y las telas de araña campaban a sus anchas. No sabía cuanto podía ganar Ollivander vendiendo varitas pero desde luego debía darle al menos para poder contratar a alguien que limpiara aquello un poco.

- Viene a por una varita supongo - dijo entonces un anciano de pelo canoso apareciendo por entre las filas de estanterías.

- Sí - dije yo. Me miró fijamente unos instantes y entonces volvió a perderse detrás de las cajitas.

- Pruebe esta - dijo sacándola de su caja y tendiéndomela. Quería decirle que era innecesario, que por mucho que me diera varitas nunca encontraría una que me funcionara, pero me callé y la cogí. La agité levemente esperando nada cuando de pronto todas las cajas de la estantería que había tras él salieron despedidas, miré lo que había sucedido con ojos exhorbitados. ¡Había funcionado! -. No, esa no - dijo el hombre sin darle importancia a lo que había pasado, yo solté la varita con cierta aprensión. Tras unos minutos volvió con otra con resultados idénticos, esta acción se repitió en tres ocasiones más. Ollivander estaba frustrado, se quejaba de que algo así no le había pasado nunca antes, Hagrid entró a la tienda con una preciosa lechuza blanca cuando Ollivander hacía otra inmersión en la trastienda, esta vez le perdí completamente de vista.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó al ver el desastre en el que se había convertido la tienda tras tantos intentos infructuosos.

- Parece que está costando encontrarme una varita - expliqué.

- Bien, este es el último intento - dijo él apareciendo de nuevo -. Si esta tampoco funciona, tendré que hacer una nueva varita exclusivamente para tí, y creéme, sería la primera vez que pasara desde que abrí la tienda -. Me la entregó, su mano temblaba ligeramente al tendérmela al tiempo que su nerviosismo hacía mella en mí. Cuando mis dedos tocaron ese pequeño trozo de madera sentí como una extraña energía los recorría extendiéndose por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, entonces la varita se iluminó -. Por fin- sonrió Ollivander aliviado -. Es una varita muy especial, sólo hay una como esa en todo el mundo, es curioso, fue la primera varita que hice hace ya tanto tiempo... pensé que estaba condenada a no tener dueño. Ahora veo que sólo era que te estaba esperando a ti - sonrió mirándome, yo sonreí también, admirándola. Era realmente especial, o al menos, lo era para mí.

_(lunes)_

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, sabía que al día siguiente llegarían el resto de estudiantes para su primer día, ya tenía todo lo que me hacía falta, la ropa, los libros, la varita, la lechuza... Decidí que lo más sensato era que me pusiera a estudiar algunos hechizos y encantamientos. Según me había dicho Dumbledore entraría en quinto y se suponía que ya debería tener cierta experiencia en algunas cosas, tomé su consejo y me empapé de todo el conocimiento que pude hasta que llegó el momento. Todos los estudiantes ya estaban sentados en las mesas que les correspondían, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Slytherins. Me quedé de pie junto a los estudiantes de primero, debía pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador, me había dicho Dumbledore, ese era un requisito indispensable. Los alumnos de primero me miraron con sorpresa, era obvio que no tenía su edad, entonces mi autoproclamado padrino habló.

- Como cada año, damos la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de Hogwarts, en esta ocasión, tenemos una invitada especial, la señorita Shayleen Diggori, que llega hasta nosotros desde las lejanas tierras de Finlandia, entrará directamente a quinto curso por lo que le pido al prefecto de la casa para la que sea seleccionada que sea amable con ella. Acércate ahora, veamos a que casa perteneces - dijo él, yo tragué en seco y me dirigí hacia allí. La señora McGonagall me esperaba con el Sombrero en la mano junto a un taburete, podía sentir la mirada de mis compañeros clavadas en mí mientras hacía el recorrido, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención por lo que me limité a mirar el taburete y no desviar la vista hacia nada más.

- Mmm... Dificil elección - habló el sombrero sobre mí -. No, ya está claro. ¡Slytherin!

Me quedé petrificada, tan solo me moví al sentir el leve empujón de la profesora McGonagall para que dejara sitio al siguiente alumno, me dirigí hacia los aplausos de la última mesa de mi derecha, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía. ¿Una Slytherin?

¿Eso es lo que era? ¿¡Una Slytherin! No me habría sentido peor si me hubieran pegado una patada en el estómago. La mayoría de los magos que habían apoyado a Voldemort pertenecían a esa casa. Despreciaban a los muggles y a los sangre sucia por igual, ¿cómo podría pertenecer a ella cuando era lo que más odiaban?

- Bienvenida - sonrió uno de ellos sacándome de mis cavilaciones. El chico que había hablado tenía un pelo rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco. "Draco Malfoy", pensé -. Soy Evan Rosier, el prefecto de la casa - fruncí el ceño, ¿Evan Rosier? ¿Dónde estaba Draco entonces? me pregunté echando un rápido vistazo al resto de la mesa. No había ningún otro chico que se ajustara a la descripción de Malfoy. Extrañada miré al chico que estaba sentado a mi lado, ni siquiera me había fijado al sentarme, tenía el pelo negro muy brillante, sus ojos estaban clavados en el libro que estaba leyendo, uno de pociones. "¿Snape?" exclamé frunciendo el ceño aún más si es que eso era posible, me giré entonces hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, pronto localicé a un chico increíblemente parecido a Harry Potter, ¿su padre? Una chica de ojos verdes un poco más alejada me miraba con curiosidad ¿Lily Evans? Esto era ridículo, ¿no sólo había aparecido de manera misteriosa en el corazón del mundo de Harry Potter sino que además había viajado a su pasado? Eso era el colmo. Ahora entendía porqué Dumbledore tenía la barba más corta de lo que la recordaba. Rosier pareció darse cuenta de que no me apetecía hablar puesto que a los pocos minutos dejó de atenderme y continuó hablando con sus amigos. Cuando el último de los alumnos de primero fue dirigido su casa, el banquete comenzó, sin embargo, yo era incapaz de disfrutar de los manjares que se me ofrecían, no hacía otra cosa que pensar que pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes, de los que poco después se convertirían en Mortífagos. ¿Ese era en realidad mi interior? ¿Un ser malvado y ambicioso? Sin poder resistir la sensación de suciedad que me invadía, me levanté y salí de allí a toda prisa, ni siquiera me volví a ver las miradas extrañadas de mis compañeros de Casa o de los profesores. Una vez estuve fuera del Gran Comedor corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más y me desplomé. Me senté y lloré, lloré sin parar, sólo quería volver a casa. No quería ser una Slytherin, no quería estar ahí, sólo quería volver a casa.

**Bueno, hace algún tiempo leí Harry Potter y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea. Este es el primer capítulo de esa idea y bien, ¿qué os parece? ¿Bien, mal, regular? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, así que no dudéis en dejar un comentario.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando cuando oí una voz.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

- No - respondí con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Por qué no? - volvió a preguntar esa misma voz.

- Porque soy una Slytherin - respondí nuevamente con la cara hundida entre las rodillas.

- ¿No te gusta Slytherin? - inquirió, entonces alcé la mirada, lo primero que vi fue su escudo, era una Gryffindor.

- Tú de entre todas las personas deberías entenderlo. Los Gryffindor odiáis a los Slytherin, además, de todos es sabido que la mayoría de los magos que se han inclinado a las artes oscuras pertenecían a Slytherin - contesté.

- No todos son malos, ¿sabes? Yo tengo un buen amigo y es de Slytherin, por cierto, me llamo Lily, Lily Evans - dijo tendiéndome la mano. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era la chica de jos verdes que había visto antes y había supuesto la madre de Harry. Al parecer había estado en lo cierto -. Si quieres te lo presento - continuó.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

- Mi amigo - repitió -. ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

- Sí, sí - respondí -. Eso sería genial.

- Bueno, te lo presentaré mañana, ya es tarde. Ahora será mejor que te acompañe a la Sala Común de Slytherin, es un poco complicado de llegar y no sabrás dónde es.

- Gracias - le dije tomando la mano que aún me ofrecía y levantándome. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos iluminadas tan solo por nuestras varitas cuando vimos otra luz a lo lejos. Entonces ella lo llamó.

- ¡Eh, Sev! - la luz entonces se paró y nosotras llegamos hasta él. Se trataba como ya había supuesto, del mismísimo Severus Snape.

- Hola, Lily - sonrió él ligeramente al verla.

- Severus, te presento a Shayleen, se siente algo sola porque no tiene amigos en Slytherin, así que te la encargo - sonrió ella. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y sincera, podía entender porqué Snape se había enamorado de ella.

- Nos sentamos juntos en la cena - dijo él tendiéndome la mano, yo la cogí y recordé su final, una vez más, sin poderlo evitar, ese recuerdo me dolió, todo lo que había hecho por ellos para acabar de esa forma.

- Estaba un poco... Distraída en ese momento - me disculpé.

- Lo sé - respondió clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los míos. Por un instante me pregunté si podría leer mi mente. Soltamos las manos y Lily nos miró.

- Ahora que hemos encontrado a Sev, ya no hace falta que te acompañe. Me vuelvo al dormitorio.

- Gracias por todo - repetí.

- Un placer - sonrió ella -. ¡Os veo mañana! - exclamó a modo de despedida al tiempo que se alejaba a toda prisa de nosotros.

- El camino a la Casa Slytherin es complicado - dije tras unos minutos y unos laberínticos pasillos después -. Creo que nunca me lo aprenderé.

- Lo harás, todos lo hacemos - dijo él.

- Severus... ¿te importa que te llame así? - pregunté de pronto, no quería que se molestara, y menos cuando estaba a punto de pedirle lo que le iba a pedir.

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Es mi nombre - respondió.

- Verás - dije sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar -, sé que es abusar de ti, pero querría pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó con cierta dosis de curiosidad filtrándose en sus oscuros ojos.

- Me gustaría que me enseñaras a manejar la varita - pedí de un tirón. Entonces él se detuvo clavando sus profundos ojos en los míos.

- ¿No sabes usarla? - preguntó dejando traslucir la sorpresa en ellos.

- Lo cierto es que no demasiado bien - admití retomando el camino -. Mis padres siempre han creído que lo más importante era la teoría, no la práctica por lo que no he tenido varita hasta llegar aquí - expliqué, un poco de mentira, aderezada con un poco de verdad.

- Extraños padres los tuyos - yo me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme entonces? - inquirí.

- Está bien, lo haré - aceptó tras unos segundos.

- Gracias, Severus - dije, él se detuvo de nuevo frente a una enorme pared de piedra de la cual colgaba un enorme cuadro.

- Contraseña - preguntó el caballero del cuadro.

- Gryffindor apesta - contestó, yo lo miré asombrada. Definitivamente no me gustaba esta Casa, repetí al tiempo que entraba tras él a la Sala Común, debo admitir que me sorprendió, estaba iluminada por lámparas de techo con una iluminación que resaltaba el verde de las paredes. Los sillones frente a la chimenea eran de cuero negro y las sillas y las mesas de madera tallada se hallaban cubiertas de elaborados manteles, aunque no pude evitar una mueca de disgusto al ver el escudo con la serpiente por toda la habitación.

- Parece que no te gusta demasiado la decoración de nuestra Sala Común - dijo Snape alzando una ceja. A ese hombre... Chico, no se le escapaba una.

- No me gustan las serpientes - dije por respuesta.

- El dormitorio de las chicas está por esa escalera, tu equipaje ya debe estar allí.

- Gracias por acompañarme - dije -. Buenas noches - y sin mediar otra palabra subí las escaleras hacia el que sería mi dormitorio por tiempo indeterminado.

Tras horas de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño decidí levantarme e ir en busca de Dumbledore, me puse la capa por encima, cogí la varita y me escubullí de la habitación. Quería saber porqué el sombrero me había puesto en Slytherin, que motivo podía haber para ello, quería saber si mi corazón era tan negro como el que había visto en otros Slytherin como los Malfoy, Bellatrix o el mismísimo Voldemort. Necesitaba una explicación. Como no cabía esperar otra cosa me perdí en el proceso por lo que me vi en la necesidad de despertar a algunos de los habitantes de los cuadros quienes, a regañadientes, me señalaron el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Contraseña - exigió la gárgola.

- Caramelos de limón - respondí recordando lo que Hagrid había dicho el día anterior.

- Esa ya no es la contraseña - respondió la gárgola para mi desesperación. Probé un par de nombres de chucherías más sin mejor resultado.

- ¿Dumbledore está en su despacho? - pregunté, la gárgola me miró de mal talante pero respondió.

- Sí.

- En ese caso, ¿podrías decirle que estoy aquí, por favor? - pedí. A los pocos segundos me dejaba paso. Subí rauda las escaleras.

- ¿A que debo esta visita a estas horas tan intempestivas, mi querida ahijada? - preguntó él.

- Necesito preguntarle algo al Sombrero - Dumbledore me hizo un gesto para que continuara, de modo que me dirigí al Sombrero quien reposaba sobre el último piso de la estantería de la izquierda -. ¿Soy mala? - pregunté resumiendo en esas dos palabras todo el caudal de preguntas que inundaba mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - preguntó entonces el Sombrero.

- Me pusiste en Slytherin - dije como si eso lo explicara todo -. La mayoría de los que han tomado sendas oscuras pertenecen a esa casa.

- Entiendo tu preocupación - dijo Dumbledore -. Pero un Slytherin es más que eso, son personas astutas, sutiles, independientes, que se conocen íntimamente, desde sus fuerzas a sus debilidades y, sí, ambiciosas, pero eso no es necesariamente malo. Son las decisiones que tomes lo que marcaran tu camino.

- No me siento una Slytherin, tal vez una Gryffindor o quizás una Ravenclaw, pero no una Slytherin - repetí obcecada.

- Está bien - consintió Dumbledore -. Hagamos una cosa, si en un mes sigues pensando de ese modo te cambiaré a una nueva Casa. ¿Te parece eso razonable? - preguntó, yo asentí, por lo que dando la conversación por terminada salí del despacho.

- No puedes hacer eso - protestó el Sombrero una vez se hubo ido la joven -. Ella es una Slytherin, le guste o no.

- Lo sé, viejo amigo, lo sé. Pero es ella la que debe darse cuenta - respondió Dumbledore.

Llevaba cerca de media hora vagando por los pasillos intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta al dormitorio, había apagado la varita para no molestar a los cuadros por lo que apenas si veía donde pisaba. Entonces me tropecé con algo haciendo caer a ambos en el suelo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había tropezado con otro estudiante. Él fue el primero en levantarse y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar hasta que vió el emblema de mi capa.

- Slytherin - escupió. Entonces me levanté por mi cuenta y lo miré enfadada, mi paciencia acababa de llegar a su fin.

- Lo dices como si fuera un insulto y sólo es el nombre de mi Casa. ¿Sabes? Es injusto culpar a alguien de algo en lo que no ha tenido elección, es como si te culpara a ti por ser hijo de tus padres - respondí extremadamente molesta y dándole la espalda me marché de allí. Finalmente, no sin ciertas dificultades, conseguí llegar hasta mi dormitorio. Me senté en la cama molesta, fui a coger la varita para meterla en el cajón y me di cuenta de que no estaba. Seguramente se habría caído al tropezarme con ese chico. "Genial" rezongué y me metí en la cama.

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, aún así, espero que os guste**

**Reviews son bienvenidos ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Dormí poco y mal, por lo que a una hora mucho más temprana de lo que era costumbre en mí, me vestí y bajé a la Sala Común. Para mi sorpresa Snape ya estaba allí.

- Buenos días - saludó al verme.

- Buenos días - respondí acercándome a él, estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea apagada leyendo un libro.

- Que madrugadora - dijo en lo que supuse un intento de entablar conversación al tiempo que marcaba la página por donde iba y cerraba el libro.

- Eso es porque anoche dormí mal, de lo contrario se me habría hecho tarde - sonreí, eso me recordaba que debía hacerme con un despertador. Él me miró unos segundos fijamente sin decir nada, estaba a punto de preguntarle si pasaba algo cuando dijo:

- Deberías sonreír más a menudo. Te queda bien - yo lo miré un instante sorprendida, ¿estaba coqueteando conmigo?

- Lo tendré en cuenta, claro que tú deberías seguir tu propio consejo - dije sonriendo nuevamente. Él sonrió levemente en respuesta, jamás me habría imaginado el verlo sonreír... O que él supiera lo que era eso.

- ¿Y tú que hacías en la Sala Común? - pregunté tras unos instantes, ya de camino al comedor.

- Esperándote - respondió sin más, yo lo miré extrañada por lo que continuó -. Lily te puso a mi cargo y pienso cumplir con ese deber.

- Así que estás conmigo por obligación, eso es definitivamente algo que nunca le deberías decir a una chica - dije con intención de picarlo.

- Yo... ¡no! quiero decir... No es sólo por eso, también me gusta tu compañía - añadió rápidamente. ¿Se estaba poniendo colorado?

- Tranquilo, Severus, lo sé. A mí también me gusta tu compañía - sonreí quitándole importancia -. ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? - pregunté cambiando de tema dándole un respiro.

- Primero tenemos adivinación - dijo retomando su color habitual -, una pérdida de tiempo.

- Vamos, seguro que no está tan mal - le reñí, en su cara leí un claro "no tienes ni idea de lo que dices".

- Después tenemos una de mis favoritas - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de nuevo. "Pociones o defensa" pienso -. Pociones - dijo él. "Lo sabía".

- Me gusta esa asignatura - admití -. Pero no se me da especialmente bien.

- No te preocupes, te ayudaré - afirmó con la misma seriedad que hubiera tenido si me acabara de prometer que entraría en batalla conmigo.

- Gracias - dije una vez más entrando ya al comedor, tras un sustancioso desayuno pues al apenas haber comido el día anterior estaba muerta de hambre, nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase. Veía su cara, estaba mortalmente aburrido mientras la profesora de adivinación nos enseñaba a leer las hojas de té, yo sin embargo estaba encantada. Siempre me había sentido atraída por esos temas.

Una vez terminó su tortura particular nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase, su cara cambió radicalmente entre los tubos y los calderos. Bajo sus indicaciones hice mi primera poción, me había salido bien a la primera. Lo miré sonriente, él cabeceó, su forma de felicitarme, supuse.

- Muy bien, señorita Diggori - dijo el profesor a nuestro lado -. Acaba de ganar cinco puntos para Slytherin - yo amplié mi sonrisa aún más si cabe.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora? - pregunté al terminar la clase.

- No sé, eso depende de la optativa que eligieras - respondió.

- ¿Es que hay optativas? - pregunté sorprendida, pero antes de darle tiempo a contestarme yo misma me respondí -. Pues claro que hay, esto es una escuela. Pues no tengo optativas, el profesor Dumbledore no me dijo nada.

- Puedes venir a la mía entonces - ofreció él.

- ¿Tú que elegiste?

- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - respondió.

- Tiene buena pinta - sonreí -. Además, al menos así no me perderé.

La clase de Criaturas Mágicas también me gustó, en realidad, hasta el momento me habían gustado todas las clases, al terminar salimos juntos.

- ¿Ahora es el descanso? - pregunté.

- Sí, pero yo tengo ahora una clase especial avanzada de pociones, si quieres nos podemos ver en la siguiente clase. Cuando terminen podemos empezar con la primera clase de hechizos - yo me detuve en seco en ese momento.

- Por desgracia, eso no va a ser posible - me lamenté -. Estuve buscando mi varita esta mañana pero no la encontré, creo que la he perdido - Severus me miró apenado.

- Eso es realmente un grave problema, necesitarás hacerte con otra lo más rápido posible.

- Lo sé, bueno, mientras tú estás en tu clase avanzada creo que yo iré a la biblioteca - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿A buscar algo en especial? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- En realidad, sí - admití.

- ¿El qué?

- Si te lo dijera pensarías que soy una coqueta - reí, él se unió a mi risa suavemente y nos despedimos hasta la siguiente clase. Como era esperable, me perdí por el camino, finalmente, gracias a la ayuda de algún que otro fantasma conseguí llegar hasta la biblioteca. Busqué entre todos los libros de hechizos hasta que encontré el que estaba buscando "Hechizos especiales para chicas". Si le hubiera dicho a Snape que mi intención era buscar algún hechizo para mantener mi pelo liso se habría reído. En cuanto lo tomé entre mis manos me dirigí a una aislada mesa y me dispuse a leerlo, ya llevaba cerca de la mitad cuando alguien puso una varita bajo mis ojos. Me hice hacia atrás para poder verla mejor.

- Creo que esto es tuyo - dijo entonces una voz. Me giré hacia la persona que me había hablado y me di cuenta de que era el chico con el que me había tropezado la noche anterior.

- Gracias - dije tomándola de su mano y guardándola en lugar seguro bajo la capa. Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio sin decir nada, hasta que él retomó la palabra.

- Siento lo de anoche -, se disculpó entonces para mi sorpresa -. Tenías razón, tú no tienes culpa de ser una Slytherin.

- Acepto tus disculpas - dije sonriendo levemente al añadir -. Es bueno saber que los cabezotas de Gryffindor son capaces de reconocer cuando se han equivocado -. Él sonrió también al ver que habíamos llegado una tregua.

- Es bueno saber que los arrogantes de Slytherin son capaces de aceptar un disculpa - respondió entonces siguiéndome el juego, yo reí -. Sirius Black - se presentó entonces tendiéndome la mano.

- Ja.. Shayleen Diggory - me corregí rápidamente tomando su mano. De pronto me di cuenta de lo que había dicho -. Espera, ¿has dicho Black? ¿Sirius Black? - repetí dándome cuenta de que estaba frente al padrino de Harry Potter.

- Sí, mi apellido te sonará familiar por mi hemano Regulus. Pertenece a tu casa - explicó al ver la sorpresa en mi rostro que él obviamente malentendió.

- Será por eso - corroboré entonces soltando su mano.

- Bueno, tengo que irme ya, mis amigos se preguntarán dónde estoy. Nos vemos en clase - dijo a modo de despedida y se fue. Cuando sonaron las campanas indicando el final del recreo salí en busca de Snape, encontrándomelo a medio camino, justo a tiempo para no perderme de nuevo.

- Después de todo sí que podremos empezar a practicar después de comer - le informé con una sonrisa.

- Creía que habías perdido tu varita - dijo perplejo.

- Y lo hice - afirmé -, pero un amigo la encontró y me la devolvió - sonreí, sí a partir de ese momento creía que podía considerar a Sirius mi amigo.

- Creía que no tenías amigos en Slytherin - exclamó sorprendido

- Y no los tengo, aparte de ti claro - añadí para su beneficio. "Después de todo él es un Gryffindor", pensé. Severus me miró extrañado aunque no dijo nada más.

Esa misma tarde comenzamos a practicar en una vieja clase en desuso a la que Severus me había llevado, cuando le había preguntado como la había descubierto, me había dicho que la había encontrado el primer año y que era su escondite cuando quería estar tranquilo, aprecié profundamente ese gesto. Había desvelado su escondite para mí, debía de confíar mucho en mí para hacerlo. El primer hechizo que me enseñó fue Expelliarmus, había sido decisión mía. Pensaba que era uno de los hechizos más útiles. Resultó que se me daba bien la magia, pronto dominaba un par de hechizos.

- Gracias - dije en poco mas de un susurro saliendo de la clase.

- De nada, aprendes rápido. Eres una buena alumna.

- Gracias, profesor Snape - agradecí esbozando una sonrisa.

- Profesor Snape... Me gusta como suena - dijo él yo reí. Volvimos a clase, al hacerlo nos encontramos con Lily.

- Hola - nos saludó -. No los vi en la comida - dijo.

- No, estuvimos practicando, él me esta enseñando - sonreí en dirección a Severus.

- Me alegro de que hagáis tan buenas migas - sonrió ella.

- Yo también - afirmé ganándome una sonrisa de Severus, al parecer, Lily ya no era la única en conseguir una sonrisa por su parte. Me sentí orgullosa de ello, Severus era una buena persona. Aunque tenía que admitir que el tímido y flacucho chico que se había convertido de un día para otro en mi mejor amigo era totalmente diferente al severo profesor de Pociones que se retrataba en Harry Potter, me preguntaba que había pasado para que se hubiera operado un cambio tan radical en él.

**Bueno, y eso es todo por el momento, antes de subir más capítulos querría saber si os gusta o no. Más que nada para saber si merece la pena seguir subiéndolo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sely Cat: Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero no decepcionarte con los próximos capítulos.**

**Cristianangar1995: gracias a ti también por molestarte en escribir, no sabes lo que me ha alegrado leerlo.**

**Finalmente, gracias a ti Lord Ark, por animarme a publicar esta historia, pase lo que pase no olvidaré que tuviste confianza en mí. Gracias a todos.**

**Capítulo 4**

Severus era, con diferencia, el mejor alumno de la clase por lo que varios de sus profesores complementaban su formación con clases particulares, de modo que nuevamente estaba sola. Recordé la famosa Sala de Menesteres, que según creía estaba en el tercer piso de modo que me dirigí hacia allí intentando concentrarme en la necesidad que tenía de encontrar un sitio donde practicar mi magia. Tras cerca de media hora, una puerta apareció en uno de los pasillos, sonreí, la había encontrado. Sin pensarlo dos veces entré en ella. Se suponía que la sala cambiaba su interior dependiendo de lo que necesitara quien la había convocado en primer lugar. En mi caso, me encontré con una sala vacía aparte de un sillón, sí definitivamente era lo mejor, no quería romper nada si uno de los hechizos salía mal. Pensé en que hechizo practicar y uno apareció en mi mente. El Expecto Patronum. Era uno de los más difíciles, pero quería practicar, me concentré en un recuerdo feliz y lo intenté, me costó un par de intentos pero finalmente lo conseguí. Un Patronum corpóreo, un precioso Patronum en forma de Pegaso. Era la visión más maravillosa que nunca había contemplado. Un precioso y enorme pegaso corrió por la habitación hasta finalmente desaparecer. Exhultante por lo que había conseguido, salí de la habitación contenta.

- ¡Eh, Slytherin! - escuché una voz, me paré y me giré. Era Sirius.

- Eh, Gryffindor - sonreí, esta vez su tono de voz al llamarme Slytherin no había incluido el desprecio.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? Ya deberías estar en el comedor, la cena está a punto de servirse.

- ¿Tan tarde es? - pregunté mirando mi reloj, el tiempo en la Sala de Menesteres se me había pasado volando -. ¿Y tú qué? - inquirí poniéndome en marcha pues él también lo había hecho -. ¿No deberías estar también en el comedor?

- Sí - asintió -. Pero estaba buscándote - dijo suavemente.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunté con una buena dosis de sorpresa.

- Estaba preocupado por ti. No te vi al almuerzo y tampoco después de clases - respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Un Gryffindor preocupando por una Slytherin? Hay que marcar este día en el calendario - bromeé para aligerar el ambiente que de pronto parecía un poco más tenso. Él se unió a mis risas.

- Bueno, en mi defensa diré que no soy el único. Snivellus también te está buscando como loco - se defendió.

- ¿Quién? - inquirí sin entender.

- Tu amigo el rarito, ya sabes, Snape - añadió al ver que seguía sin entenderlo, entonces me puse seria.

- No lo llames así, es una buena persona, incluso mejor de lo que jamás podrías llegar a creer. Además, tú conoces a Lily Evans, ¿no?

- Sí - respondió con cierta sorpresa.

- Pues ella también es amiga suya... Creía que habíamos quedado en que no te ibas a fiar más de las apariencias - le reclamé ligeramente molesta.

- En su caso no son sólo apariencias, Shayleen, lo conozco desde que entré al colegio. Siempre tiene la cabeza enterrada en un libro, no tiene amigos... En una persona así debe haber algún problema - rebatió sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

- Hay una amarga lección que aprenderás a lo largo de tu vida Sirius, que sólo aquellos en quien confías te pueden traicionar - respondí sin evitar la tristeza con la que se tiñó mi voz. El que consideraban su amigo, Peter Petrigrew fue el que los traicionó mientras que Severus, de quien se habían reído y molestado durante años, al final, había dado su vida por ellos. Él paró y me miró pareciendo considerar cuidadosamente mis palabras, puesto que ya habíamos llegado al comedor seguí adelante y me senté junto a Severus quien, como siempre, se sentaba al final de la mesa.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó sin apenas darme tiempo de sentarme -. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

- Practicando hechizos - respondí -. ¿Qué? - exclamé al ver la sorpresa en su cara -. No eres el único al que le gusta estudiar.

- Hola, Shayleen - escuché de pronto a alguien sentándose a mi lado. Resultó ser Evan Rosier, no pude reprimir un escalofrío el tenerlo tan cerca, no se me olvidaba que el había pertenecido a los Mortífagos... Pertenecería... Lo que fuera -. Has estado un poco desaparecida estos días, pero si quieres, esta noche podría enseñarte alguno de los lugares especiales del colegio - sonrió. Por su tono de voz supe exactamente lo que realmente estaba intentando decir con eso y tuve que contener una mueca de asco.

- Eres... muy amable Rosier - dije -. Pero ya tengo a un guía - respondí, y para que no le cupiera duda de que nuestra conversación había terminado me giré hacia Severus, casi mantuve la respiración hasta que lo oí levantarse.

- Debes tener cuidado, no es bueno molestarle de esa forma - susurró Severus viendo la cara con la que Evan se había marchado.

- Es más fuerte que yo, no lo soporto. No sé como puedes ser su amigo - añadí.

- No lo soy - dijo él.

- ¿No lo eres? Pero yo creí que... - repetí sin entender.

- Que Rosier y otros como él me busquen para que les ayude en Pociones o cualquier otra asignatura no significa que sean mis amigos, Shayleen - yo lo miré con sorpresa. No era eso lo que decían los libros.

Al día siguiente, durante el recreo caminaba a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca donde había quedado con Snape, estaba tan ensimismada que no los ví hasta que una conocida voz me detuvo.

- ¡Slytherin! - era Sirius, cómo no. Estaba con Lily y otros dos chicos.

- Hola - sonreí a Lily quien me abrazó como si hubiéramos sido amigas toda la vida.

- Quería presentarte a unos amigos - continuó Sirius -. Estos son James Potter, Remus Lupin y a Lily ya la conoces - sonrió.

- Hola - los saludé con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- Me preguntaba si vendrías con nosotros esta noche - dijo Sirius.

- ¿Para qué? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- Es una sorpresa - sonrió él -. ¿Vendrás?

- Bueno, no lo sé, tengo algunas cosas que hacer primero, ¿dónde y cuando quedaréis?

- En el jardín de las gárgolas a las once - pensé un segundo donde estaba el sitio y afirmé.

- Está bien, si termino a tiempo y no me pierdo iré - ellos rieron. Volví a mirar mi reloj.

- Lo siento, tengo prisa - me disculpé -. ¡Nos vemos! - exclamé ya alejándome de ellos.

- Siento el retraso - dije sentándome junto a Severus en la biblioteca.

- ¿Te has vuelto a perder? - preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír. Yo le enseñé la lengua molesta, una cosa es que yo bromeara con ello y otra cosa muy diferente con lo hicieran los demás.

- Oye, Sev. ¿Qué me puedes decir de los animagos? - pregunté tras unos minutos leyendo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó mirándome.

- ¿Todos podemos transformarnos en animales? - interrogué.

- En principio sí, aunque hay algunos a los que les cuesta más que a otros.

- ¿Y siempre se convierte uno en el mismo animal?

- Normalmente sí, aunque se puede cambiar. Pero normalmente un animago se convierte siempre en el mismo animal. Como la profesora McGonagall por ejemplo, siempre se convierte en gata - explicó.

- ¿Tú lo has intentado alguna vez?

- No, las transformaciones de ese tipo no son de mi interés - respondió.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo podría permanecer un animago en su forma animal? - él tomó aire antes de responder.

- En principio, podría mantenerla para siempre.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un animago y un licántropo? - continué preguntando.

- Los animagos se transforman en animal a voluntad y conservan la conciencia, es decir, la profesora McGonagall aún como gata sabe quien es y quienes son los demás. Los licántropos no, se transforman cuando la luz de la luna llena incide en ellos, lo quieran o no. Además, pierden la conciencia, podrían matar a un amigo sin darse cuenta... ¿Por qué este repentino interés en animagos y licántropos? - preguntó entonces con la ceja alzada. Ahora sí que se parecía al Severus Snape que yo recordaba.

- Es que... estaba pensando. Ser un licántropo debe ser aterrador, ¿por qué no hacemos una poción para evitar su transformación?

Es decir, ¿crees que es posible? ¿Hacer una especie de poción matalobos?

- Supongo que sí - dijo meditando mi pregunta -. Pero, ¿por qué hacerlo?

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿No sería bueno hacer algo por los demás? Además, eres el mejor en pociones, si alguien puede hacerlo. Ese alguien definitivamente eres tú - sonreí.

- Está bien - consintió tras unos segundos -. Comenzaré a investigar mañana.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamé feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla, él pareció quedarse paralizado tras mi reacción. Entonces sonaron las campanas -. Tenemos que darnos prisa - dije recogiéndo los libros que estábamos leyendo -. Si llegamos tarde McGonagall se enfadará - por fin reaccionó y recogiendo sus cosas salimos a todo correr hacia la clase.

Esa noche terminé los deberes que nos habían marcado y además había terminado de leer el libro que me había recomendado Severus, al ver que aún eran las diez y media pensé que tenía tiempo para ir al patio de las gárgolas, por lo que me puse la capa por encima y cogiendo mi varita fui para allá. Me perdí en uno de los pasillos por lo que llegué diez minutos tarde a la cita, pensé que ya se habrían ido, pero al llegar comprobé que aún seguían allí.

- Pensé que ya os habríais ido - reconocí acercándome a los chicos.

- Sirius dijo que esperáramos un rato más, que si venías seguro te perderías por el camino - dijo Lily con una sonrisa, miré a Sirius a quien por un instante me pareció ver con un tono rosado en sus mejillas mientras que Remus y James reían suavemente.

- Bueno, tenía razón - admití por lo que el resto se rió con más ganas. Una vez ya puestos en camino pregunté.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al bosque prohibido - dijo Remus.

- ¿Y no se supone que el bosque prohibido está, ya sabes, prohibido? - inquirí no sin cierta dosis de ironía en mi voz.

- Es que Hagrid ha traído unos nuevos animalitos - dijo James -. Y queremos verlos de cerca.

- Mientras no sean dragones, vamos bien - dije. Sirius se rió.

- No, no lo son. SShh - dijo ya más cerca del lugar. Nos acercamos y vimos un pequeño nido con una especie de pájaros desplumados en él.

- ¡Son hipogrifos! - exclamó Lily con sorpresa acariciando a uno de ellos con suavidad. Tras un rato más observando a los animalitos volvimos al colegio, Sirius me acompañó prácticamente hasta la puerta de la Sala Común de mi casa. "Para asegurarme de que no te pierdas", había dicho. Le di las buenas noches y subí a mi habitación procurando no hacer ruido. Nada más poner la cabeza sobre la almohada quedé profundamente dormida.

**Como siempre, reviews bienvenidos. Siempre estoy abierta a una crítica constructiva :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo episodio, espero que os guste. Como siempre, reviews bienvenidos :)**

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba de camino para reunirme con Severus, vi a Dumbledore en el pasillo, tenía algunas cosas que hablar con él de modo que me dirigí hacia donde estaba y le pedí hablar en su despacho.

- Fresas con nata - dijo al responder a la contraseña que la gárgola le había pedido -. Dime - dijo una vez estuvimos sentados -, ¿de qué querías hablar?

- Quería hablar del tiempo, de sus peligros... Verá Profesor Dumbledore, no sólo he llegado a este mundo, sino que además, este es el pasado. Sé muchas cosas que van a pasar, mi pregunta es, ¿puedo cambiar algo en este momento o será peligroso? Quiero decir, imagínese que yo sé que usted se va a caer y lo impido, ¿con eso realmente habré evitado su caída o lo que pasará es que no sólo se caerá nuevamente, sino que esta vez su caída será peor?

- Los viajes en el tiempo son algo complicado, peligrosos incluso - admitió -; pero tengo que pensar que si has llegado hasta aquí es por algun motivo. ¿Qué sentido tendría haber sido envíada a este tiempo y este lugar si no puedes cambiar nada? - reflexionó en voz alta.

- En otras palabras, debo hacer lo que crea conveniente y rogar para no estropear las cosas - dije con cierto sentimiento de derrota, a fin de cuentas no había sacado nada en claro.

- Sí - respondió él.

- Está bien - dije levantándome -. Tengo que irme, quedé con Severus y no quiero que se preocupe -. Entonces Dumbledore sonrió.

- Así que Severus y tú sois amigos.

- ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Después de todo soy una Slytherin, ¿no?

- No me refiero a eso - cabeceó -. Severus es un chico muy tímido. Eres la única persona que he visto unida a él aparte de Lily Evans.

- Es una buena persona -, respondí como si eso lo explicara todo -. Incluso más de lo que cree. Bueno, me voy ya - dije saliendo finalmente del despacho.

Ya estaba llegando al lugar donde había quedado con él cuando de pronto lo vi colgando en el aire boca abajo, recordaba perfectamente esa imagen de uno de sus recuerdos. Era James Potter el que lo había puesto en esa posición, por primera vez me sentí realmente molesta con el Gryffindor, mientras corría exclamé en su dirección:

- ¡Expelliarmus! - su varita salió lanzada a varios metros de él, me giré rápidamente hacia Severus para evitar que cayera de golpe -.

¡Wingardium Leviosa! - exclamé consiguiendo que cayera suavemente en el césped, me acerqué a él ayudándolo a levantar -. ¿Estás bien? - pregunté al tiempo que también Lily llegaba a nuestro lado. Antes de que Severus dijera algo de lo que después se fuera a arrepentir me volví hacia Potter quien se había quedado congelado tras la escena. Junto a él Sirius, Remus y otro chico quien supuse sería Petegrew.

- ¿Sabes Potter? Pensaba que hacer idioteces era exclusivo de los Slytherin pero veo que los Gryffindor no están excentos de ello - exclamé molesta. Ellos me miraron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sin saber que decir, si bien había insultado a su casa, primero lo había hecho con la mía, por lo que se mantuvieron callados mientras volvía con Severus -. Ahora no, Lily - pedí al ver que estaba a punto de decir algo.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - pregunté minutos más tarde. Estábamos de nuevo en la desvencijada aula refugio de Severus.

- Sí, gracias.

- ¿Qué opinas de los nacidos de muggles? - pregunté de pronto. Él me miró sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema.

- Nada, en realidad. ¿Por qué? - preguntó acomodándose para poder mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas el primer día, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que debía estar en Slytherin? - él asintió -. ¿Te diste cuenta de que la idea no me entusiasmo? - él asintió de nuevo.

- Parecía que te hubieran dado un mazazo.

- ¿Sabes por qué me disgustó tanto la idea? Porque.... porque yo también soy una nacida de muggles - solté finalmente.

- Pero, tus padres...

- Los Diggori son mis padres adoptivos, no los verdaderos, por eso la idea de entrar en Slytherin sabiendo de sus sentimientos hacia aquellos que no fueran sangre pura... Pensaba que los Slytherin, todos ellos, eran unos snobs descerebrados. Pero te conocí a tí, no eres como los demás. Siento no haberte dicho la verdad antes - me disculpé.

- No tienes porqué, entiendo porqué lo hiciste - dijo.

- ¿Entonces no te importa que no sea una sangre pura?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Lily tampoco lo es. Además - añadió esbozando una leve sonrisa -. Parece que los nacidos de muggles me tratan mejor que los sangre pura - yo sonreí. Eso era dolorosamente cierto, aún a pesar de aquel desliz por el que su amistad con Lily se rompió y del que se arrepintió toda su vida -. Gracias por ayudarme antes.

- Eh -, exclamé golpeándole suavemente en el hombro -. Eres mi amigo y yo siempre protejo a mis amigos. Aunque eso significara sacrificar mi propia vida - dije sintiendo cada palabra -. Y ahora empecemos con nuestro pequeño proyecto, estoy entusiasmada con la idea - sonreí ampliamente, él sonrió en respuesta y nos levantamos del suelo. Al final de la clase oculto a simple visa si alguien abría la puerta, Severus había instalado un pequeño laboratorio.

- En el libro que estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpido - dijo Severus -, encontré un par de cosas que nos podrían ser de utilidad - explicó abriendo el mencionado libro por la página correspondiente. "Si esos idiotas supieran lo que estaba haciendo no se habrían atrevido a interrumpirle", pensé. Y acercándome a él, leí donde señalaba.

Estuvimos en el aula con la poción hasta bastante tarde, menos mal que suponiendo que algo así podría pasar había cogido algo de comida del almuerzo, ya íbamos de camino a nuestras habitaciones cuando de repente apareció Sirius ante nosotros, mi primer instinto fue ir a por la varita. Era increíble como la varita se había convertido en una extensión de mi misma a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido con ella.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - preguntó, lo miré a él y después a Severus quien se encontraba tras de mí. Sabía que Sirius no era una amenaza por lo que dejé la varita dentro de mi capa y le dije a mi compañero -. Espérame en la esquina -. Leí claramente la expresión de Severus, no quería dejarme sola con él, pero con un movimiento de cabeza le hice entender que no había nada que temer.

- ¿Qué quieres? - inquirí una vez que Severus se hubo alejado. No pude evitar dar a mi voz un tono de molestia.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó esta mañana en el jardín. Te he estado buscando desde entonces pero no te encontré - explicó.

- No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas - dije lanzando un breve vistazo a quien esperaba a unos metros de mí -. Me has decepcionado, Sirius, y no sabes cuanto - dije en poco más que un susurro. Realmente los Merodeadores eran unos auténticos bastardos en su juventud, nada que ver con los hombres que serían años después.

- ¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡Fue James actuó amparado por Peter! - exclamó entonces, al parecer realmente le habían dolido mis palabras.

- No, tú eres peor. Porque viste lo que hacían y no hiciste nada para evitarlo - afirmé y dando por sentada la conversación me dirigí hacia donde me esperaba Severus dejando a mi espalda a un afectado Sirius.

_(viernes)_

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano, desayunamos mientras hacíamos los deberes que el día anterior no habíamos tenido tiempo de hacer, asistimos a las clases, a mí cada vez me gustaban más. Decidimos ir a la biblioteca a por un nuevo libro en el recreo, estábamos de camino a ella cuando de pronto nos vimos rodeados por los Merodeadores, antes de siquiera pararme a pensarlo ya tenía la varita en la mano. Sirius levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

- Tranquila, no venimos a haceros nada - aseguró en seguida. Vi a Lily también allí por lo que creí sus palabras y bajé la varita, aunque no la guardé, Severus por su parte hizo lo mismo -. Vamos, James - lo animó tras unos segundos de silencio al ver que nadie decía nada. El aludido lo miró como preguntándole si de verdad tenía que hacerlo y Sirius asintió. Remus lo miraba todo desde una distancia prudencial, aunque no veía a Petegrew por ningún lado.

- Perdona por lo que te hice ayer - dijo entonces. Sino hubiera aprendido a leer con tanta facilidad en los ojos de Severus habría pensado que no había oído la disculpa cuando en realidad se mostraba increíblemente sorprendido -. Sé que durante los últimos años no... - volvió a mirar a Sirius y éste lo animó a continuar con un cabeceo -. No hemos sido amigos, tampoco estoy diciendo que lo seamos - añadió rápidamente -. Pero creo que una tregua no nos vendría mal a ninguno de los dos - terminó -. ¿Qué me dices? - digo extendiendo la mano en su dirección. Fue Severus entonces quien miró a Lily y luego a mí, yo asentí, una tregua era mejor que nada. James aún esperaba su respuesta con la mano extendida en su dirección, pero Severus no la tomó, tan solo inclinó la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Supongo que eso era lo máximo que se podía esperar de él dadas las circunstancias, James debió interpretarlo de la misma forma pues retiró la mano y también cabeceó.

Ese día almorzamos en el jardín con Lily, era demasiado pedir que los Merodeadores y Severus se hicieran amigos de la noche a la mañana, cuando terminaron las clases, horas después, Severus y yo volvimos a la poción.

- Tenemos un problema - dijo mirando uno de tantos libros que había esparcidos por la mesa.

- ¿Qué problema? - inquirí.

- Nos falta un ingrediente - contestó sin dejar de mirar la página.

- ¿Y dónde podemos encontrar ese ingrediente? - pregunté pensando que me diría en el Callejon Deagon o tal vez en Hogsmeade.

- En el bosque prohibido - respondió mirándome finalmente -. Es una flor muy rara y delicada, sus propiedades sólo se mantienen 24 horas después de ser cortada, por eso no la suelen vender en tiendas a menos que se tenga un encargo especial.

- En otras palabras, esta noche, excursión al bosque prohibido - terminé.

- Sí, pero ese bosque es muy peligroso Shayleen, no por nada lo llaman el bosque prohibido.

- Entiendo, pero si queremos conseguir esa dichosa flor tenemos que ir, ¿cierto? - él asintió -. Entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

Esa noche, cuando nos aseguramos de que nuestros compañeros de casa estaban dormidos, bajamos sigilosamente al patio. Pasamos con cuidado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, por un momento pensé que el semigigante nos había descubierto, pero siguió de largo y nosotros aprovechamos para seguir nuestro camino. En momentos como este echaba en falta la Capa Invisible de Harry, eso nos evitaría muchos problemas. Era la segunda vez que me internaba en el bosque, esta vez, sin embargo, nos adentramos mucho más que la vez anterior. Severus había dicho que la planta crecía en lugares húmedos por lo que teníamos que llegar hasta el río.

- Aquí está - exclamó Sev tras unos minutos alumbrándose tan solo con la luz procedente de su varita.

- Cógela y vámonos - dije mirando a nuestro alrededor. Sabía la cantidad de criaturas que habitaban en el bosque y no me apetecía quedarme allí más tiempo del necesario.

- No ha sido tan malo después de todo - dijo acercándose tras coger la planta. Acababa de decirlo cuando, de pronto, apareció un aire frío que me caló hasta los huesos. Respiré y ví como mi aliento se convertía en vaho ante mí. Miré hacia arriba temiéndome lo peor, cuando mis sospechas se confirmaron cogí el brazo de Severus y grité.

- ¡Corre!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a tods, perdón por el retraso pero es que he estado liada estudiando para un examen, de modo que como compensación, dos capítulos esta vez ;-)**

_**En el capítulo anterior de La Hija de Cronos...**_

_Era la segunda vez que me internaba en el bosque, esta vez, sin embargo, nos adentramos mucho más que la vez anterior. Severus había dicho que la planta crecía en lugares húmedos por lo que teníamos que llegar hasta el río._

_- Aquí está - exclamó Sev tras unos minutos alumbrándose tan solo con la luz procedente de su varita._

_- Cógela y vámonos - dije mirando a nuestro alrededor. Sabía la cantidad de criaturas que habitaban en el bosque y no me apetecía quedarme allí más tiempo del necesario. _

_- No ha sido tan malo después de todo - dijo acercándose tras coger la planta. Acababa de decirlo cuando, de pronto, apareció un aire frío que me caló hasta los huesos. Respiré y ví como mi aliento se convertía en vaho ante mí. Miré hacia arriba temiéndome lo peor, cuando mis sospechas se confirmaron cogí el brazo de Severus y grité._

_- ¡Corre! _

**Capítulo 6**

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué...? - comenzó a preguntar sin entender, hasta que alzó la vista y vió lo que yo. Un grupo de dementores se acercaban, tras eso corrió tras de mí sin decir una palabra más. Corrimos hacia el bosque esperando que los árboles nos ofrecieran refugio, pero ambos sabíamos que el esfuerzo era futil, los dementores detectaban a sus víctimas por el miedo y en ese momento tanto él como yo estábamos aterrorizados. Nos pegamos al enorme tronco de un árbol intentando pasar desapercibidos, pero esto iba de mal en peor, al mirar al cielo vi que no era solo uno, eran más de diez. Debían de estar de patrulla a Azkabán y se acercaban a nosotros peligrosamente, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría a menos que reaccionara. "Piensa en un recuerdo feliz" me dije, me concentré en ese recuerdo y di un paso al frente con los ojos cerrados, entonces los abrí.

- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! - exclamé con voz alta y clara.

Una luz potente y hermosa se extendió por medio bosque procedente de su varita haciendo a los dementores huir despavoridos, Severus a su espalda la miraba sorprendido y admirado a la par. Cuando el patronus se deshizo ella cayó desplomada sin conocimiento teniendo él apenas tiempo de sujetarla antes de que golpeara el suelo.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, lo primero que recordé fue estar en el bosque, así que llevé la mano a mi corazón, siempre guardaba la varita en la capa en ese lugar. Una mano tomó la mía poniendo la varita en ella, terminé de abrir los ojos y vi que quien lo había hecho era Sirius.

- Tranquila -, me dijo -. Estás en la enfermería.

- ¿Y Severus? - pregunté al mirar a mi alrededor y ver que no estaba allí.

- Él está bien, no se ha movido de tu lado en todo el fin de semana. Sólo lo convencí para que se fuera a dar ducha y a cambiarse de ropa - exhalé. Ahora estaba más tranquila. Casi como si mentando su nombre lo hubieramos invocado, Severus entró a la enfermería.

- Gracias a Merlín ya estás despierta - dijo al encontrarse con mis ojos abiertos -. Estaba preocupado, llevas dos días inconsciente - dijo tomando suavemente la mano derecha en la que aún conservaba la varita. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que Sirius tenía cogida mi otra mano. Una Severus, una Sirius, definitivamente raro -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó, en sus ojos la preocupación.

- Estoy bien - dije tras unos instantes sintiendo mi cuerpo -. Cansada, pero bien.

- Me alegro de que esté bien, señorita Diggori - dijo entonces una voz tras Severus, voz que reconocí enseguida como la perteneciente a mi falso padrino -. Ahora me podrá explicar que hacían usted y el señor Snape en el bosque prohibido a esas horas de la noche -. En su voz no pude detectar el enfado, tal vez preocupación, pero no enfado. Le lancé una mirada a Severus, habría sido interesante saber cual era la explicación que había proporcionado al traer mi cuerpo inconsciente aquella noche.

- ¿Podríais dejarnos solos? - les pregunté a mis compañeros tras unos instantes. Sirius cabeceó pero Severus pareció dudar, con la mirada le pedí que hiciera lo que le había pedido por lo que finalmente se alejó de nosotros aunque no demasiado permaneciendo junto a la puerta de la enfermería al lado de Sirius.

- Muffliato - susurré haciendo un movimiento con la varita. Dumbledore, me miró con sorpresa en sus ojos -. Una pequeña invención del príncipe mestizo, no quiero que oigan lo que le tengo que decir.

- ¿Qué hacíais en el bosque? - preguntó de nuevo.

- Buscábamos una planta, la elladium erae - respondí optando por decir la verdad.

- ¿Para qué necesitábais esa planta? - inquirió.

- Era... es - me corregí -. Uno de los ingredientes fundamentales para una poción que estamos creando. No le puedo decir de que se trata - añadí adelantándome a su siguiente pregunta -. Sólo que es por una buena causa.

- Está bien - aceptó el mago creyendo en mi palabra -. ¿Cómo acabaste inconsciente?

- Dementores - respondí -. Cuando estábamos a punto de volver al colegio una partida de dementores nos atacó, debían haber al menos una decena. Supe que, a menos que hiciera algo, ninguno de los dos volvería vivo al colegio, de modo que hice un patronus.

- ¿Un patronus? - repitió -. Es increíble, sólo los magos más poderosos son capaces de hacerlo. No podía esperar menos de mi ahijada - sonrió, casi pude leer el orgullo en sus ojos.

- Sí, bueno, pero me desmayé tras hacerlo. He visto hacerlo muchas veces y nunca he visto a ninguno desmayarse - dije con cierta molestia por el hecho.

- Eso ocurrió porque usaste demasiada energía. Supongo que tu subsconsciente pensó que sino usabas todo tu poder no podrías deshacerte de todos ellos, por eso te desmayaste. La próxima vez, no emplees tanta - respondió él.

- Espero que no haya una próxima vez, esos dementores son escalofriantes - el anciano mago sólo sonrió con simpatía.

- Finite incantatem - dijo entonces rompiendo mi hechizo -. Ten cuidado la próxima vez que vayas al bosque, porque estoy seguro de que habrá una próxima vez - añadió en poco más que un susurro y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta. Los chicos, en cuanto vieron al director salir se acercaron de nuevo a mi camilla.

_(lunes)_

- Yo debería irme ya - dijo Sirius mirando la hora -. Mi clase está apunto de empezar.

- Sí -, dije reincorporándome -. Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.

- Señorita Diggori -, exclamo la señorita Pomfrey acercándose rápidamente a nosotros -. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

- Ir a clase - respondí -. Llevo dos días durmiendo y no me gustaría perderme las clases. Además, tengo todas mis clases con Severus, y estoy segura de que si me pasa algo me traerá corriendo - sonreí en su dirección. La enfermera nos miró y finalmente aceptó.

- De acuerdo, pero se la encargo señor Snape. Si nota el más leve síntoma quiero que me prometa que la traera de vuelta a la enfermería.

- Por supuesto, Madame Pomfrey, aunque tenga que traerla a rastras - prometió, yo reí sabiendo la verdad con la que estaba pronunciando esas palabras.

Nos despedimos de Sirius poco después pues iba a una clase diferente de la nuestras.

- ¿La tienes? - pregunté en cuanto salimos del radio de escucha del Gryffindor.

- Sí, no te preocupes - respondió. Eso era un alivio -. Eres una maga poderosa - dijo entonces para mi sorpresa.

- No, no lo soy - rebatí.

- Hiciste un patronus - dijo él.

- Y quedé inconsciente - completé.

- Me salvaste la vida - volvió a decir.

- Y tú la mía al traerme de vuelta - repliqué. Entonces se detuvo mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Es que no puedes aceptar un cumplido? - preguntó un tanto molesto.

- Sí que puedo - dije también a la defensiva.

- En ese caso, di de nada cuando diga gracias - exclamó manteniendo su mirada fija en mí, tras unos segundos en esa posición dijo -. Gracias - a lo que yo contesté con un mohín.

- De nada - él sonrió al ver mi cara.

- ¿Ves? No era tan dificil - yo no pudé evitar responder a esa sonrisa y seguimos nuestro camino a la clase.

La primera clase de esa mañana era la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el señor Longhorn, no me la habría perdido por nada del mundo.

- Señorita Diggori -, me llamó tras explicar el nuevo hechizo -. ¿Sería tan amable de hacer una demostración práctica del hechizo defensivo que acabo de explicar?

- Señor -, habló enseguida Snape -. Acaba de salir de la enfermería, no creo que tenga fuerzas suficientes como para conseguirlo.

- Señor Snape - dijo el Profesor -. La señorita Diggori es capaz de hablar por si misma. Señorita Diggori - dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí -, ¿quiere intentarlo? - yo cabeceé levemente.

- Cave inicum - dije un pequeño haz de luz salió de mi varita pero sin ningún otro resultado, el Profesor estaba a punto de pedírselo a otro alumno cuando pedí -. ¿Podría intentarlo otra vez?

- Por supuesto -, respondió él. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en lo que quería e intentando sentir y utilizar la magia de mi varita -. Cave inicum - repetí. En esta ocasión una burbuja transparente se formó en mi varita dejandónos a Severus y a mí en su interior. El Profesor la tocó complacido.

- Perfecto, señorita Diggori, cinco puntos para Slytherin - anunció volviéndose.

- Señor, disculpe - pedí de nuevo haciendo que se parara y volviera hacia mí -. ¿Existe algún hechizo de protección que se pueda utilizar para combatir una imperdonable? - pregunté. El Profesor me miró con un leve fruncimiento de cejas para responder a continuación.

- No.

- ¿Ni siquiera un Protego Horribilis? - insistí, en esta ocasión alzó la ceja por completo, parecía sorprendido por que conociera la existencia de ese hechizo.

- Ese hechizo si podría repeler una imperdonable. El problema es que es complicado de hacer y se debería ser muy rápido para conseguir contrarrestarla.

- Entiendo - dije entonces. Viendo que ya no tenía más preguntas continuó con el resto de la clase. A Severus le faltó tiempo para preguntarme cuando terminó la clase.

- ¿Y ese repentino interés por las maldiciones imperdonables? - yo me encogí de hombros.

- Curiosidad - respondí. Él alzó una ceja en su típica expresión patentada de Severus Snape -. ¿Es que me vas a decir que nunca has entrado en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca por curiosidad? - él abrió los ojos con sorpresa -. Lo sabía - sonreí, y sin decir nada más entramos en el aula donde se impartiría nuestra próxima clase.

Ese día, a altas horas de la noche, al fin terminamos la poción, o al menos la primera versión de la poción.

- Bien, ahora sólo nos hace falta un licántropo dispuesto a probarla - dijo él quitándose con la manga una gota de sudor que caía por su frente -. La luna llena será mañana, sería ideal poder conseguir a uno para entonces.

- Déjamelo a mí - sonreí, después de todo ya tenía un sujeto de prueba en mente cuando le había sugerido a Severus crear esta poción. Él alzó una ceja interrogante -. Confía en mí - pedí.

- Lo hago - respondió serio.

- Lo sé - dije sosteniendo su mirada -. Y no sabes lo que eso significa para mí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Al día siguiente, durante un pequeño descanso fui en busca de Remus, cuando lo vi sentado en una banca del patio bajo un árbol junto al lago, respiré hondo y fui en su dirección. Al llegar a su altura me dejé caer pesadamente en el banco.

- Hola - lo saludé sin poder evitar un bostezo.

- Hola - sonrió él -. Pareces cansada.

- No hace falta que lo jures - afirmé -. Apenas si he dormido tres horas, anoche terminamos a las tantas haciendo nuestro pequeño proyecto.

- ¿Proyecto? - de pronto lo miré asustada, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta. Miré a un lado y a otro para ver si alguien me había escuchado.

- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? - pregunté en tono confidencial acercándome más a él.

- Por supuesto - dijo él, sonreí internamente, había conseguido que le picara la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre animagos y licántropos? - él se mostró tenso por un instante, recuperando la compostura poco después.

- Lo mismo que todos supongo, ambos se pueden convertir en animales, en el caso de los animagos lo pueden hacer a propia voluntad, pero los licántropos se convierten en luna llena. Quieran o no.

- ¿Sabes también que no son capaces de reconocer a sus amigos cuando están en esa fase? - pregunté aún en tono más bajo. Él solo asintió -. Me puse a pensar en ellos, en lo difícil que tendría que ser vivir así, ¿te lo imaginas? Estar bajo esa clase de tensión sin quererlo, pudiendo incluso hacer daño a los seres amados sin darse cuenta... - dije mirándolo a los ojos, veía su reacción en ellos -. El caso es que un día se me ocurrió, lo que hace a los licántropos convertirse en lobos durante la luna llena es magia, así que, ¿por qué no evitarlo usando la magia? -. Ahora seguía mi perorata con verdadera atención -. De modo que le pregunté a un experto - sonreí pensando en Severus -, si se podría crear algún tipo de poción que "matara" al lobo en esos días. Él me dijo que sí, que suponía que era posible. Ese es nuestro pequeño proyecto, una poción matalobos - sonreí al fin -. Pero claro, con el entusiasmo se nos olvidó un pequeño detalle en nuestro brillante plan - admití con una mueca de disgusto -. No tenemos a un licántropo con el que probar si la poción funciona. Hasta los genios se equivocan - reí, él también lo hizo, relajándose un poco -. Una pena - continué poco después -, esta noche es luna llena y nosotros ya tenemos la poción preparada, pero claro sin nadie con quien probarla...

- Espera, ¿quieres decir que ya la habéis hecho? - me interrumpió, yo asentí.

- Ayer estuvimos hasta tarde terminándola - dije sofocando un nuevo bostezo -. Por eso estoy tan cansada.

- ¿Y la llevas encima? - preguntó intentando disimular la ansiedad en su voz.

- Ajá - afirmé mostrándole la pequeña botellita que tenía guardada en un bolsillo de mi capa.

- Creo que te puedo ayudar con tu problema - dijo entonces.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? - pregunté con una perfecta falsa sorpresa -. ¿¡No me digas que conoces a uno aquí, en Hogwarts? - él asintió.

- ¿Quién? - pregunté quizá con excesivo entusiasmo.

- Lo siento. No puedo decirtelo, prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.

- Entiendo - admití con cierto tono de decepción -. Bueno, aquí tienes - dije dándole la botellita -. Según Severus, esto debería ser suficiente para hoy.

- ¿Severus? - preguntó con sorpresa.

- ¿Es que conoces a algún otro experto en pociones? - sonreí.

- No, supongo que no debería haberme sorprendido. Después de todo es tu amigo. Bueno, me voy ya - dijo mirando su reloj -. Te veo después - dijo levantándose.

- ¿Puedes decirle una cosa de mi parte a tu amigo? - preguntó ella de pronto haciéndole detenerse y volverse de nuevo hacia ella -. Dile que siga siendo tan fuerte como hasta ahora, que aunque esta poción no funcione, un día encontraremos una que lo haga -. Lupin la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, su tono de voz, la forma en la que lo miraba... De pronto tuvo la sensación de que ella sabía lo que era él desde el principio, que por eso se había acercado a él... Que por eso había convencido a Snivellus de que creara la poción y, sin saber que más decir, sólo dijo.

- Lo haré - ella cabeceó volviendo a mirar hacia el lago, tras unos segundos, él también retomó su camino.

Tras mi pequeña conversación con Lupin fui a clase, nos tocaba Aritmancia.

- Ya está todo arreglado - susurré a Severus mientras el Profesor hablaba -. Mañana sabremos si la poción funciona o no - sin poderlo evitar, tras esta frase, volví a bostezar, realmente me estaba muriendo de sueño. "Nada de trasnochar esta noche", me prometí -. Oh, Señor... - dije tras bostezar nuevamente -. Besaría a quien fuera con tal de que alguien me diera algo contra el sueño -. Entonces Severus abrió su capa sacando una pequeña botella y poniéndola sobre la mesa frente a mí -. ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una poción quitasueño - susurró aún atento a la clase. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Tú la tomaste! - le acusé -. Por eso no tienes sueño -. Él sólo me miró sin decir nada.

- ¿Y mi recompensa? - preguntó entonces. Yo lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. "Yo también puedo jugar a este juego, Severus", pensé, me acerqué a su oído y susurré con la voz más seductora posible.

- ¿Prefieres que sea aquí o lo dejamos para un lugar más íntimo por si llegamos a más? - su tez se tornó sonrosada pero se mantuvo mirando hacia el Profesor.

- No juegues conmigo - exclamó molesto. Me separé un poco para mirarlo, realmente le había molestado. Sonreí levemente poniendo mi mano sobre la suya que aún estaba sobre la mesa apretándola levemente para después acercarme y dejar un suave beso en su mejilla. Me bebí la poción y ahora, sin tanto sueño, pude seguir atendiendo la clase con normalidad.

Al día siguiente tras el desayuno divisé a Remus junto a la puerta de entrada solo, por lo que me acerqué para ver que tal había ido la poción.

- Hola - lo saludé -. ¿Funcionó? - fue entonces cuando se giró hacia mí y supe la respuesta aun sin haberla puesto en palabras -. Lo lamento.

- No te preocupes, ambos sabíamos que sería difícil que funcionara a la primera - respondió él.

- Pero dime, ¿no sentiste nada nuevo? No sé, ¿tal vez que la transformación fuera más lenta o algo diferente a lo común? - pregunté con interés. Severus había sido muy claro al respecto, debíamos saber hasta el más mínimo cambio sobre el comportamiento usual que nuestras pociones crearan.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo que si yo sentí algo nuevo? - preguntó alerta.

- Ups - dije -. Bueno, un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro - sonreí, y sacando la varita y apuntando hacia él exclamé -. Obliate - esperé un par de segundos para ver si había funcionado.

- Shayleen, hola, no sabía que estabas aquí - dijo al verme parada frente a él parpadeando como si una intensa luz lo hubiera cegado momentáneamente.

- No te preocupes, venía a preguntarte por la poción.

- Lo siento, no funcionó - dijo él.

- ¿No te dijo tu amigo si había sentido algo diferente esta vez? ¿Como si la transformación durara más o si fuera más consciente durante ella?

- Ahora que lo dices, sí sentí... sintió - se corrigió rápidamente, yo hice como si no me hubiera percatado del pequeño desliz -, que la transformación le costaba un poco más o que al menos conservó su digamos mente por un poco más.

- ¿Cúanto más? - pregunté con interés.

- Poco, tal vez treinta, cuarenta segundos, no más - exhalé en compresión.

- Está bien, le diré a Severus lo que me has dicho, con suerte tendremos una poción mejorada para esta tarde.

Durante los descansos le conté a Severus lo que me había dicho Remus, obviando el hecho de que se trataba de él. Por lo que, en cuanto pudimos volvimos al aula a por la versión mejorada de la poción.

- Vamos a necesitar más cantidad de la elladium erae - dijo tras unos instantes.

- ¿Entonces debemos volver al bosque a por más?

- No hace falta, cogí semillas y use magia para que crecieran más rápido. ¿No te diste cuenta cuando elaboramos la poción tres días después de haberla cortado?

- ¡Oye! - me quejé -. Llevaba dos días en el limbo, ¿qué esperabas? - me quejé -. Lo que no quita que seas un genio claro - terminé al final con una sonrisa. Él me miró sin decir nada continuando con la elaboración del brebaje.

Finalmente, tres horas después le di la nueva poción a Remus.

- Severus dice que si esta vez tampoco funciona será porque nos falta algún ingrediente, y por el momento no tiene ni idea de cual podría ser, por lo que no te podré dar otra versión mañana - expliqué sin poder evitar cierta decepción en mi voz.

- Hey - dijo poniendo la mano en la que no tenía la poción en mi hombro -. Tu misma dijiste que sería difícil encontrar la combinación que funcionara. Pero confío en que tarde o temprano lo conseguirás - sonrió dándome ánimos. Me di cuenta de lo buena persona que era, era yo la que debería estar consolándolo porque no funcionaba y sin embargo era él quien me daba ánimos.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó una voz dirigiéndose a nosotros, era Sirius, Remus guardó la poción en su túnica antes de que llegara -. ¿Qué hacéis los dos juntos? - preguntó con cierto tono de celos en su voz.

- ¿Es que ahora no puedo hablar con un Gryffindor? - pregunté.

- Te recuerdo que no tienes la exclusividad sobre ella, Sirius - dijo Remus con cierta sorna, Sirius lo miró como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él -. ¿Vamos a clase? - propuso el lobo -. Tenemos dos horas de Pociones y al Profesor no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.

- ¿Es que estáis en mi clase? No me había dado cuenta - dije con sorpresa.

- No me extraña, siempre te pones en los asientos de delante junto a Sni.. Snape - se corrigió Sirius al ver la mirada que le lancé.

- Vamos entonces - dije, Sirius me puso una mano en el brazo deteniéndome, yo me giré extrañada.

- ¿Te importaría adelantarte? Ahora te alcanzamos - le dijo a Remus, éste último alzó una ceja en su dirección aunque no dijo nada dejándonos solos. Tras unos segundos mirándonos en silencio, en mi caso esperando a que me dijera lo que me quería decir, finalmente habló -. Toma, esto es para ti - dijo entregándome un papel, yo lo abrí, era grande, como un mapa, pero estaba vacío -. Ayúdame a encontrar el camino - dijo, tras sus palabras, las líneas se comenzaron a dibujar en el papel, dibujando finalmente el mapa de Hogwarts al completo -. Mira, este punto rojo de aquí eres tú, los puntos negros que ves moviéndose somos el resto de nosotros, tanto alumnos como Profesores. En principio pensaba sólo en hacerte un mapa, como siempre te estás perdiendo - sonrió -. Pero después pensé que también te vendría bien saber si hay alguien más en los pasillos cuando haces una de tus escapadas nocturnas - yo lo miré sonriente, era un gran gesto por su parte -. Para volver a ocultarlo sólo debes decir "camino encontrado".

- Gracias - le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla -. Es el regalo más útil que me han hecho en mucho tiempo.

- Ha sido un placer - contestó él más segundos de silencio siguieron estas palabras hasta que escuchamos las campanas anunciando el principio de la nueva clase, por lo que corrimos hacia allí.

Llegamos un par de minutos tarde, por lo que me senté junto a Severus de la forma más discreta posible al tiempo que Sirius lo hacía junto a James.

- Llegas tarde - dijo Sev sin dejar de atender al Profesor.

- Bueno, tampoco es que no haya dado clases extras en esta asignatura, ¿no? - pregunté aludiendo al hecho de que nos pasábamos horas y horas en el pequeño laboratorio preparando la poción para Lupin, él alzo una ceja en mi dirección al más puro estilo Snape pero no dijo nada.

Tras la maravillosas dos horas de Pociones, nótese el sarcasmo, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, se trataba de Herbología con la señora Prout, una mucho más joven de la que me había imaginado aunque la misma al fin y al cabo. Ese día era una lección especial acerca de plantas sanadoras, tanto Severus como yo prestábamos especial atención al tema, en el caso de Severus por su uso para las pociones que preparaba, en el mío, por pura y simple curiosidad.

- Y esa es otra de las maravillosas cualidades de esta planta - dijo acariciando las hojas violetas con sumo cuidado -. Aun así, su poder curativo no se puede comparar al de la sangre de unicornio dada libremente -. De pronto se me encendió una luz, en ese momento sonaron las campanas indicando el final de la clase, por lo que recogí las cosas a toda velocidad, se me había ocurrido una idea.

- ¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó Severus extrañado.

- He tenido una idea - respondí con una sonrisa sin parar de recoger -. En una hora en el lugar de siempre - dije y salí corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Llegué medio asfixiada hasta allí. "Voy a necesitar un hechizo o poción contra el cansancio" me dije inclinándome hacia delante tomando aire, al fin toqué en la puerta.

- ¡Voy! - exclamó el semigigante con su vozarrón. Poco después abría la puerta, como otras veces tuve que dar unos pasos hacia atrás para poderle ver la cara -. Hola, Shayleen - sonrió al verme -. No te veía desde el día que fuimos a Hogsmeade, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - preguntó dejándome pasar al interior de su cabaña.

- Cierto, lo lamento, he estado algo ocupada poniéndome al día - sonreí levemente.

- ¿Estás bien? Oí lo de tu encuentro con los dementores en el bosque - preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí, gracias, podría haber sido peor. Oye, Hagrid, ¿qué me podrías decir sobre los unicornios?

- Pues que son unos animales magníficos y nobles, ¿por qué?

- Verás, es que estuvimos hablando hoy en clase sobre ellos y me preguntaba si habría alguno en el bosque. Me encantaría poder ver a uno de cerca - sonreí. Hagrid, en cambio, se mostró nervioso y susceptible.

- Por supuesto que no, está prohibido tener unicornios en el bosque - respondió.

- ¿En serio? Vaya eso es muy raro, juraría que el día de mi llegada me pareció ver uno - dije con fingida sorpresa.

- Eso es imposible - dijo entonces levantándose del sillón y dando vueltas por la habitación. Definitivamente, ocultaba algo.

- Hagrid, sé que has estado cuidado unos unicornios en el bosque... No querría tener que decírselo al director... - dejé en el aire. Ok, estaba aprovechándome de la conciencia de Hagrid, pero es que sabía que él cuidaba a una camada en el bosque y realmente necesitaba su sangre.

- Está bien, está bien. Lo admito. Pero por favor no se lo digas a tu padrino - me pidió parando su paseo.

- Lo único que quiero es ver a uno, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie - aseguré.

- Está bien - aceptó al fin acompañándome al bosque. Esa era la primera vez que me adentraba en el bosque siendo aún de día, debo admitir que parecía bastante menos peligroso con la luz del sol bañando sus hojas -. Sshh - me acalló Hagrid agachándose tras un enorme tronco -. Ahí está - dijo señalando a un punto alejado de nosotros. Al seguir su dedo vi a la criatura más hermosa en la que mis ojos alguna vez se hayan posado, quedé sin aliento por unos instantes.

- ¿Crees que podría acercarme? - pregunté. Si quería obtener su sangre necesitaba hacerlo.

- Debes acercarte, despacio, pero firme - me aconsejó -. Si tu propósito es noble, te dejará que llegues junto a él -. Cabeceé y con cierto miedo, dejé el refugio que me proporcionaba el tronco para ponerme a la vista de la criatura.

- Me acerco a ti con humildad - dije dando un nuevo paso en su dirección, el unicornio me miró con curiosidad mas no se movió de su lugar -. Necesito tu sangre, es para un amigo, necesita de sus propiedades para curarse - hablé más bajo mientras daba otro paso más. No quería que Hagrid se enterara porque no tenía fama de ser la persona más discreta del mundo -. Por eso te ruego que me permitas tomarla - continué parando finalmente junto a él -. ¿Puedo? - pregunté, el unicornio bajó la cabeza como si me dira permiso por lo que acaricié su suave lomo -. Sé que te va a doler, lo siento - dije y apuntando con mi varita susurré -. Diffindo - apenas lo use medio segundo, no quería hacerle más daño del necesario a esa hermosa criatura. Tomé un frasco que había tomado previamente de la clase y poniéndola junto a la herida lo llené con su sangre -. Episkeyo - pronuncié cuando el frasco se llenó del líquido semitransparente. Gracias a Dios había aprendido ese hechizo curativo hacía poco, miré a los ojos del unicornio -. Gracias -, le dije, el animal inclinó la cabeza una vez más y, en esta ocasión, se alejó al galope. Cuando se fue, Hagrid salió de detrás del tronco.

- Lo has hecho muy bien - me felicitó.

- Gracias, por todo - sonreí. Al volver junto a la cabaña le prometí que volvería a visitarlo más a menudo.

Corrí hacia el aula donde sabía ya me estaba esperando Severus.

- Llegas tarde - dijo en cuanto crucé la puerta -. ¿Te volviste a perder?

- Sí - respondí una vez recuperé el aliento -. Pero no en el sentido habitual - sonreí sacando el frasco con la sangre del unicornio y ponéndolo sobre la mesa. Severus lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- Esto es...

- Sangre unicorno dada libremente - terminé -. Cuando la Profesora Prout habló sobre sus propiedades pensé que si, esta vez tampoco funcionaba la poción que le dimos a Remus, este podría ser el ingrediente faltante.

- ¿Remus? - exclamó -. ¿Estamos haciendo la poción para uno de los Merodeadores?

- Porras - exclamé al ver mi desliz -. Lo siento - me disculpé con una mueca -. Obliate - pronuncié dirigiendo la varita hacia él. "Si sigo comentiendo estos deslices me voy a convertir en una experta en hechizos desmemorizantes, o al menos los de unos segundos".

- ¿Sangre de unicornio? - preguntó Severus tras parpadear un par de veces mirando hacia el frasco.

- Sí, cuando la Profesora Prout habló sobre sus propiedades pensé que si, esta vez tampoco funcionaba la poción, este podría ser el ingrediente faltante - volví a explicar.

- Es una buena idea - admitió -. ¿Para eso me citaste aquí? - yo asentí.

- Mientras tanto me gustaría que practicáramos más hechizos, quizás un par de sanación irían bien - propuse, él cabeceó.

Estuvimos practicando hasta la hora de la cena, la pasamos en silencio disfrutando de la comida, volvimos a la Sala Común donde hicimos las tareas que nos habían marcado, tras terminarlos, permanecimos junto a la chimenea leyendo sendos libros mientras otros de nuestros compañeros de casa se dedicaban a jugar al ajedrez o leían. Estaba totalmente concentrada en mi libro por lo que no me percaté de que Rosier había entrado hasta que me quitó el libro que estaba leyendo. Vi a Severus envararse por la acción, pero eran demasiados por lo que cabeceé casi imperceptiblemente en su dirección, era una locura ir contra él.

- Dime, Diggori - habló con ese tono prepotente tan marca Slytherin -. ¿Me puedes decir que tiene ese que no tenga yo para que pases todo el día a su lado? - tube que morderme la lengua para no contestar con lo primero que vino a mi cabeza "Corazón", tras esa respuesta me vinieron mil más, cada cual más cortante. No obstante, debía mantener la cabeza fría, no me convenía ponerme a malas con él de forma tan abierta, de modo que sonreí al más puro estilo Slytherin y respondí:

- Lo siento Rosier, es que no me van los rubios - las risas aparecieron en la habitación, tanto de chicos como de chicas, incluso los Slytherin con los que había entrado se reían discretamente. Él miró de un lado a otro molesto viendo como se reían mirándome finalmente a mí de mal talante arrojándome el libro de vuelta y subiendo hacia su dormitorio. Volví a sentarme no sin sonreír una vez más en dirección a Severus quien parecía tener severos problemas para contener la risa y continué leyendo como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.

**Bueno, tal como prometí, el segundo capítulo como compensación por la tardanza y un poquito más largo que los anteriores. Como siempre, reviews bienvenidos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, lo primero que quiero agradecer es vuestros comentarios. Significan mucho para mí, sobretodo proviniendo uno de ellos de una verdadera fan de Harry Potter, sinceramente pensé que al leer esto me tiraría los libros a la cabeza jajaja**

**Dicho esto, aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste **

**Capítulo 8**

Al día siguiente, durante el descanso entre Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia fui a buscar a Remus, si bien por la cara del licántropo durante el desayuno sabía que la poción no había funcionado, quería saber si había notado algún otro cambio durante la misma.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunté acercándome a él -. ¿Algún cambio?

- Sigue sin funcionar, pero esta vez estuvo más tiempo consciente, poco más de un minuto.

- Ok, se lo diré a Severus.

- Entonces hasta el próximo mes no habrá una nueva versión de la poción, ¿no? - preguntó.

- En realidad, esta tarde podré darte otra. Ayer se me ocurrió otro ingrediente para la poción que puede que funcione - sonreí, por lo que dando la conversación por concluída y a sabiendas de que Severus y Lily me esperaban en el patio, me di la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué no has vuelto a preguntarme quien es el licántropo? - preguntó entonces haciéndome parar -. ¿Acaso ya no te interesa o es que siempre lo has sabido? - me giré hacia él para enfrentarlo. De modo que sospechaba que yo sabía que era él.

- ¿Y si así fuera? - inquirí sin dar una respuesta clara a la pregunta que me había lanzado.

- Te preguntaría porqué hacer las pociones.

- ¿Es que nunca has hecho una buena acción porque sí? - dije por respuesta.

- Sí, pero tú eres una Slytherin - contestó él como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Y dale - exclamé molesta -. ¿Sabes que, Remus? Hay leones entre las serpientes y ratas entre los leones - y, sin esperar a que dijera algo más, me fui de allí enfadada.

Con ayuda del mapa llegué al patio central donde Severus y Lily ya me estaban esperando, me dejé caer en el césped junto a ambos.

- ¿Estás enfadada? - preguntó Lily al verme.

- Sí - admití.

- ¿Esos Gryffindor te han molestado? - preguntó Severus poniendo una cara de disgusto.

- Sí y no - contesté -. Es que ya estoy harta. Puedo entender que se fomente cierta rivalidad entre las casas para mejorar en las notas o campeonatos, pero esto es ridículo. Parece que ser una Slytherin es sinónimo de ser de lo malo lo peor. Como si fuéramos incapaces de hacer algo bueno sin tener un motivo oculto detrás.

- El sombrero nunca se equivoca - dijo Lily -. No quiero decir con eso que Severus o tú seáis malas personas - añadió rápidamente al ver nuestras caras -, sino que te habrá puesto en Slytherin por algún motivo.

- ¿En serio? - dije yo -. Porque yo sé de un par de ejemplos que afirman lo contrario - exclamé pensando en Petegrew y Snape.

- ¿Te gustó el regalo de Sirius? - preguntó Lily con una sonrisa en un intento de cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué regalo? - preguntó Severus con la ceja alzada.

- Nada - dije yo quitándole importancia -. Ayer Sirius me regaló un mapa de Hogwarts que señala mi posición en todo momento, así no perderé tanto tiempo para ir de un lado a otro - sonreí -. Hablando de tiempo - dije acordándome -. Tengo que secuestrarlo el resto del descanso. Nos vemos en clase - me despedí de Lily.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Sirius te había hecho un regalo? - preguntó Severus una vez nos alejamos de la multitud, yo me encogí de hombros.

- No lo consideré importante. Lo que sí es importante es la poción - dije bajando la voz -. Como supusimos no funciona, conservó su consciencia durante poco más de un minuto esta vez, pero nada más.

- Después de clase haremos la nueva versión. ¿Por qué no me dices quién es el licántropo del colegio? - preguntó.

- No puedo hacerlo, no hasta que él me dé permiso al menos. No quiero traicionar su confianza, al igual que tampoco traicionaría la tuya o la de Lily - él cabeceó con comprensión y nos dirigimos hacia la clase de Aritmancia.

Tras las clases, como se había hecho habitual esos últimos días, nos dirigimos al aula a preparar la poción. Antes había pasado por la cocina a que uno de los elfos domésticos me dieran algo de comida, ya que nos volveríamos a saltar la comida para tener el preparado a tiempo.

- ¿No te aburres? - me preguntó Severus tras un par de horas.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? - pregunté con sorpresa.

- Sólo miras como trabajo.

- ¿Insinuas que no te estoy ayudando? - pregunté haciéndome la ofendida, su única respuesta fue uno de sus alzamientos de ceja tipo Snape por lo que no pude evitar reírme -. Además, me gusta verte trabajar. Estás tan concentrado en lo que haces que casi te olvidas del mundo exterior. Se nota que te encanta esto.

- Sí, lo cierto es que sí - admitió -. Descubrí hace algún tiempo que era la mejor forma de no pensar en nada. Cuando hago un preparado, tengo que estar totalmente concentrado en lo que hago, una gota de más, un ingrediente de menos y todo se arruina.

- Te entiendo - dije apoyando la barbilla sobre mis manos -. Todos necesitamos una válvula de escape y esto - dije señalando el laboratorio -. Es la tuya.

- ¿Y la tuya? - preguntó dejando de atender la poción unos instantes para mirarme a los ojos -. ¿Cuál es tu válvula de escape?

- Ahora mismo, la magia - admití -. El día que hice mi primer patronus... Fue algo indescriptible. Me siento completa con la varita, como si hubiera nacido con una - sonreí -. No hago más que estudiar para saber nuevos hechizos, algunos tontos como tener el pelo liso o algunos más importantes como un protego... Me encanta - admití. "No sé que haré cuando vuelva y mi vida carezca de magia" terminé en mi mente.

- Y se te da bien, nunca he visto a un mago que domine los hechizos a la velocidad que tú lo haces - dijo él, yo rodé los ojos. No me gustaba que me dijera esas cosas -. Esto ya está - cogiendo un embudo para pasar el líquido de la botella a un frasquito.

- Bueno - dije mirando la hora -. Te veo en la Sala Común en un rato - me despedí cogiendo el frasco y guardándolo en mi capa.

Algún tiempo después vi a Remus por uno de los pasillos del colegio, por lo que le entregué el frasco sin decir palabra, aún estaba molesta por lo que me había dicho. Si mirara más de cerca vería a un verdadero traidor a su lado. La noche llegó sin más contratiempos por lo que a una hora extremadamente temprana para mí, me fui en la cama.

Al haber ido a la cama tan pronto el día anterior, me levanté esa mañana cuando hacía poco que el sol se había alzado, me di una buena ducha disfrutando del silencio, pues aún todas mis compañeras seguían dormidas. Al regresar al cuarto me percaté de que sobre la mesita de noche había un pequeño frasco plateado con un papel a su lado. Me senté en la cama y cogí la nota "Espero que te guste, SS", sonreí al leerlo. Tenía que ser de Severus, era el único que podía tener acceso a mi dormitorio, aparte de las iniciales claro, tomé el frasquito y lo abrí, el aroma que inundó mis fosas nasales era delicioso. Me había hecho un perfume, apostaba a que apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche para hacerlo, aunque el regalo me había encantado, no pude entender el motivo hasta que recordé la conversación del día anterior con Lily. Ella había comentado que Sirius me había hecho un regalo por lo que él no quería quedarse atrás. Decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto, me puse unas gotitas tras las orejas y en las muñecas y me dispuse a bajar al comedor, en ese momento, una de mis compañeras comenzaba a despertar.

Fui de las primeras en bajar, por lo que prácticamente desayuné sola en la mesa de Slytherin, casi había terminado cuando Severus llegó.

- Buenos días - lo saludé con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días - respondió él.

- Gracias por el perfume, me encanta.

- Me alegro - respondió él esbozando una sonrisa en respuesta -. Como mañana es sábado me preguntaba si te apetecería ir de visita a Hogsmeade - dijo él tras ingerir algo de comida.

- ¿A Hogsmeade? - repetí -. Sí, porqué no - sonreí. El callejón Diagon me había encantado, además, los chicos de Harry Potter siempre hablaban de ese lugar como si fuera especial.

- Hola - dijo una voz tras nosotros. Al girarme, vi quer eran Remus y Sirius -. Como el fin de semana pasado lo pasaste inconsciente, me preguntaba si te apetecería venir mañana con nosotros a Hogsmeade.

- Lo siento, precisamente le acabo de decir a Severus que iría con él.

- No hay problema - sonrió Sirius, pues era él quien estaba hablando -. Podemos ir todos juntos.

Decir que esa proposición me sorprendió sería poco. Si bien tras nuestro último encuentro se había firmado un pacto de no agresión, proponer una salida juntos era, sin duda, una cosa totalmente diferente. Miré a Severus quien cabeceó, aunque podía ver que la idea no le entusiasmaba.

- De acuerdo entonces - acepté por ambos.

- ¿Mañana a las once en la puerta principal? - propuso Sirius.

- Perfecto - sonreí. En ese momento comenzaron a llegar más componentes de nuestras casas, por lo que ellos volvieron a sus asientos al otro extremo del comedor -. ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa? - pregunté girándome a mirarlo una vez los ví sentarse a su mesa.

- La idea no me fascina, como habrás supuesto, pero... - admitió.

- ¿Pero?

- Supongo que si ellos pueden hacer un esfuerzo, yo también - yo sonreí. Esa era justo la actitud.

A media mañana me di cuenta de que no podía ir a Hogsmeade sin dinero y la única persona que podía proporcionármelo era mi "padrino", de modo que durante el descanso me dirigí directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez me detuve frente a la gárgola me percaté de que tenía un problema, en realidad, el mismo de siempre. Desconocía la contraseña. Estaba a punto de pedirle a la gárgola que hablara con Dumbledore para que permitiera el paso, como había hecho la vez anterior, cuando vi acercarse a la Profesora McGonagall.

- Señorita Diggori, ¿puedo preguntar que hace ahí parada?

- Sí, Profesora, quería hablar con el director.

- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué? - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Si me permite la entrada, puede decírselo él mismo - sonreí levemente. Ella me miró extrañada pero pronunció la contraseña que nos permitió el acceso.

- Albus, la señorita Diggori quiere hablar contigo - dijo una vez estuvimos a lo alto de las escaleras. Dumbledore sonrió.

- ¿Y a qué debo tu visita, mi querida niña?

- A una visita a Hogsmeade, padrino - sonreí al decir esto último. Era extraño, pero por algún motivo se sentía real, Albus amplió su sonrisa al oírme referirme a él así. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

- ¿Padrino? - repitió McGonagall sorprendida mirando de hito en hito.

- Sí - respondió el director -. Shayleen es mi ahijada, supongo que por eso venía a pedirme permiso para salir - sonrió.

- No sabía nada - dijo ella, aún desconfiada.

- Es que prefería que no se supiera, Profesora - respondí con la más angelical de mis sonrisas -. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si los alumnos lo supieran y he preferido evitar cualquier rumor de trato preferencial por esta causa.

- Sólo lo sabía Hagrid - continuó él confirmando con ello cada una de mis palabras -. Y tan sólo fue porque le pedí que fuera con ella al callejón Diagon para hacer las compras. Te rogaría que no lo divulgaras.

- Por supuesto - respondió ella -. En ese caso les dejaré solos, estaba haciendo la ronda cuando la ví frente al despacho - y con un leve movimiento de cabeza bajó las escaleras.

- Fawkes - dijo Dumbledore una vez ella se hubo marchado, yo lo miré sin comprender -. Esa es la contraseña maestra de todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts, de ese modo la próxima vez que quieras venir no tendrás que esperar a alguien para subir. Confío en el buen uso que harás de ella.

- Gracias - respondí ufana. Que hubiera tenido esa clase de confianza en mí me halagaba.

- Supongo que no habrás venido a pedirme permiso para ir a Hogsmeade - habló indicándome con la mano que me sentara en el sillón que había frente a él.

- No - confirmé -. En realidad es porque, tras aceptar la invitación, me di cuenta de que no tenía dinero y no quiero tener que depender de mis amigos si vamos a algún lugar a tomar algo.

- Eso no será necesario - dijo abriendo un cajón y sacando una bolsita que parecía estar llena de monedas -. Creo que con estos galeones tendrás suficiente.

- Gracias - repetí.

- Y dime querida ahijada, ¿con quien irás a Hogsmeade? - preguntó con esa perenne sonrisa en sus labios.

- Pues con Sirius, Remus y Severus en principio, aunque supongo que también irán Lily, James y... Petegrew.

- Gryffindors y Slytherins, parece que si que has conseguido cambiar las cosas - sonrió el anciano.

- Si no cambiar las cosas, al menos una tregua. Los Merodeadores han sido verdaderamente crueles con Severus. Lo cierto es que me sorprende que haya aceptado ir con ellos mañana - admití.

- Lo hace por ti - afirmó como si fuera algo de dominio público -. Todos lo hacen por ti - yo lo miré a los ojos unos segundos antes de exhalar.

- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo durará.

El resto del día se pasó en un suspiro, esperaba la pequeña excursión del día siguiente con la ilusión de un niño al día antes de Navidad. Esa tarde Lupin se acercó a mí en la biblioteca, yo seguía inmersa en mi búsqueda de nuevos e interesantes hechizos.

- La poción ha funcionado - dijo sentándose a mi lado. Por suerte para ambos la biblioteca estaba casi vacía y la mesa que había elegido era la más lejana a la entrada -. Bueno, casi. Pero puede funcionar - se corrigió -. Esta vez tardé casi una hora en transformarme después de que saliera la luna llena. Parece que el nuevo ingrediente que utilizásteis era el adecuado - sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿De modo que admites que tú eres el licántropo? - pregunté dejando mi lectura para mirarlo a los ojos -. ¿Y se lo dices a una Slytherin? ¿No temes que vaya corriendo y se lo cuente a toda la escuela? - incluso me sorprendió a mi misma la cantidad de veneno que destilaban esas palabras. Después de todo resultaba que era más serpiente de lo que imaginaba.

- Lo siento -, se disculpó -. Sé que lo único que has hecho es intentar ayudarme. Pero tienes que entender que no es fácil dejar a un lado años de rivalidad con los Slytherin en un par de semanas - explicó, vi la sinceridad en sus palabras y en sus ojos de modo que reculé en mi actitud.

- Sirius lo ha hecho - dije bajando mi tono de voz. Entonces él sonrió ampliamente mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- Sirius tiene motivos personales para hacerlo, o más concretamente, una persona por quien hacerlo - yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño -. Venga, ¿no me dirás que no te has dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira Sirius, o Severus puestos al caso? - bajé la mirada unos instantes. Por supuesto que me había dado cuenta, pero eso no significaba que me gustara -. Lo que yo me pregunto sin embargo, es quien de los dos tiene tus favores si el león o la serpiente - dijo mirándome fijamente, casi como si quisiera obtener la verdad del fondo de mi alma.

- Le diré a Severus que el nuevo ingrediente parece el adecuado, no obstante, no podemos hacer nada más hasta el mes que viene.

- Y eso es a lo que yo llamo cambiar de tema - rió él -. Nos vemos mañana - dijo y saliendo de la biblioteca.

La mañana siguiente llegó sin más incidentes por lo que a las once estábamos todos en la puerta principal. Tal como había supuesto en un principio, el resto de los Merodeadores y Lily también estaban allí.

- Creo que no conoces a Peter - me lo presentó James. Hice un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo en su dirección y automáticamente pasé de él. No iba a permitir que esa rata de Colagusano me amargara la salida, de modo que adopté la política de actuar como si no estuviera.

Apenas llegamos a Hogsmeade entramos en la tienda de chucherías, con el tiempo olvidaría el nombre de aquella tienda, pero jamás olvidaría lo que sentí al entrar en ella. La tienda estaba repleta de colores brillantes, había pequeños avioncitos amarillos volando y los molinillos de viento que había repartidos por la tienda daban vueltas sin la necesidad de ningún viento aparente. Aunque eso no era lo único que me hacía observar todo con los ojos abiertos temerosa de perderme algo. Pequeños muñecos con vida propia, un oso de gominolas que nos animaba a probarlo... Era fantástico.

A unos pasos de donde Lily y Shayleen hablaban amigablemente, Severus y Sirius las miraban fijamente, concretamente a una de ellas. A la joven de largo pelo oscuro que había conquistado su corazón.

- ¿Has visto su mirada? - preguntó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa -. Es como ver a un niño abriendo los regalos el día de Navidad.

- Es sorprendente - corroboró Severus.

- Puede que hayamos hecho una tregua - continuó entonces Sirius, su cara de pronto seria -, pero ese pacto no la incluye a ella - añadió -. Pienso luchar por Shayleen a como dé lugar -. Severus se envaró en su lugar sin decir nada aunque ambos sabían que harían lo que estuviera en su mano para que la Slytherin les correspondiera.

Tras visitar otras tiendas de la ciudad acabamos en el bar de las Tres Escobas picando algo al tiempo que pedíamos unas cervezas de mantequilla. La política de hacer como que Petegrew no existía había dado buenos resultados, por lo que bebíamos y charlábamos alegremente. Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto oímos una voz, que reconocí al instante por el veneno que destilaban sus palabras y ese característico tono de superioridad que teñían sus palabras.

- ¿Qué hacen unos Slytherin sentados a la misma mesa que unos Gryffindor?

**Como siempre reviews y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, no os cortéis y dejad un feedback ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antetodo queria darles las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y han leido esta historia, que se que es un poco rocambolesca ;)**

**Capítulo 9**

- Rosier - exclamaron los Merodeadores al tiempo con infinita molestia.

- No estamos en el castillo, Evan - respondí con mi sonrisa Slytherin patentada -. Aquí fuera no somos Gryffindors y Slytherins, somos estudiantes de Hogwarts, nada más - respondí intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía.

- Te equivocas Diggori, nunca dejamos de ser Slytherins. NUNCA - al darme cuenta de que sería imposible razonar con él, decidí seguir la táctica que tan buenos resultados me había dado con Petegrew. Pasar de él. Por lo que volví a atender mi mesa hasta que noté como la magia aumentaba a nuestro alrededor. Sentirlo, tomar mi varita y exclamar ¡Protego! fue todo uno. Apenas fue un instante antes de que el hechizo rebotara contra la barrera. Entonces realmente me enfadé, me levanté y me fui hacia él varita en mano. Me acerqué a él, acercando mi boca a su oido para que nadie más escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

- No vuelvas a atreverte a hacer daño a mis amigos, o será lo último que hagas. No olvides que soy... tan Slytherin como tú - dije separándome de Rosier para que mirara a los ojos y viera que lo decía en serio.

Durante un segundo, un escalofrío recorrió a Evan Rosier al ver resplandecer lo que casi habría jurado eran las mismas llamas del infierno en los ojos de la joven. Una verdadera Slytherin. Enseguida se recompuso y le dijo a los compañeros con los que había venido.

- Lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez - y dándose la vuelta se marcharon de allí.

Cuando vi que Rosier y sus secuaces se iban del local volví a mi asiento, bajo ningún concepto pensaba darles la espalda.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - me preguntó James -. Por un instante pareció asustado.

- Nada que no supiera antes - respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con él, Shayleen - susurró Severus preocupado -. No es de los que dejan pasar algo así.

- No te preocupes Severus, en cuanto volvamos al colegio iremos a la biblioteca a buscar algún hechizo que me proteja mientras duermo. Es tan cobarde que estoy segura de que no volverá a intentar nada de frente - respondí en su mismo tono de voz.

- ¡Por Shayleen! - exclamó Sirius alzando la copa de pronto -. Desde hoy, Gryffindor honoraria - sonrió. Remus y Lily rieron por su ocurrencia mientras que Severus se limitó a alzar la ceja. Finalmente alzamos las copas y brindamos.

Esa misma tarde, al volver de Hogsmeade, Severus y yo nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Buscamos en varios libros un hechizo que pudiera protegerme de cualquier venganza que Rosier planeara para esa noche.

- Creo que este es perfecto - exclamé mirando el libro que estaba leyendo. Severus se acercó a mí leyendo el párrafo que señalaba por encima de mi hombro. Me miró y sonrió.

- Sí que lo es.

_(domingo)_

El domingo en la mañana, Severus y yo nos encontrábamos tomando el desayuno tranquilamente cuando empezamos a oír risas y gente murmurando. Nos miramos con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro al tiempo que nos girábamos hacia la puerta, segundos después Evan y los dos chicos que nos habían molestado el día anterior entraban en el comedor con el pelo de colores en un perfecto peinado mohawk. Nos reímos disimuladamente, observando la reacción de los demás estudiantes, principalmente los Gryffindor quienes se reían señalándoles sin reservas. Por el rabillo del ojo pude incluso ver a Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro. Evan por su parte, mantenía su paso digno pasando por delante de mí mientras me dedicaba una mirada de odio puro. Yo cabeceé y seguí desayunando sin más. Poco después estábamos en el campo de quidditch comentándolo.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó James aún riéndose.

- Un pequeño hechizo que se activaba si alguien entraba a mi dormitorio con malas intenciones - sonreí.

- Lástima no haberle hecho una foto - rió Sirius.

- ¿Jugamos un partido? - propuso Remus.

- ¿Te animas? - preguntó Sirius.

- Ahmm, me temo que voy a tener que pasar - respondí.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta el quidditch? - preguntó Lily.

- No es eso Lily, es que... No sé volar - respondí optando por decir la verdad.

- ¿No sabes usar una escoba? - preguntó Severus con cierta sorpresa.

- Mucha teoría, poca práctica - le recordé.

- No hay problema. Ellos pueden ir practicando mientras yo te enseño - me sonrió Sirius. Sólo lo pensé un segundo antes de decir.

- ¿Por qué no?

Sirius me explicó como se usaba la escoba con infinita paciencia mientras los chicos jugaban un partidillo y Severus permanecía en las gradas leyendo un libro. Descubrí pronto que manejar la escoba y manejar la varita se basaban en el mismo principio. La mente. Para que volara más alto o girara no tenías que decirlo, tan solo tenías que pensarlo. En poco tiempo aprendí a usarla con la misma facilidad que había aprendido a usar la varita, aunque me negué a jugar un partido tan pronto, por lo que me senté en las gradas junto a Severus viendo como ellos jugaban. A pesar de ser un tres contra dos, el equipo compuesto por James y Sirius ganó al de Lily, Remus y Petegrew.

- Enhorabuena - los felicité bajando al campo seguida de Severus.

- Gracias - sonrieron ellos.

- Tengo curiosidad - dijo entonces Remus mirándome -. En el partido de la semana que viene, ¿a quién vas a animar, a Gryffindor o a Slytherin? - todos me miraron esperando una respuesta. Yo, viendo por donde iban los verdaderos tiros del lobo, respondí con mi más perfecta sonrisa.

- Al mejor.

La semana pasó en poco más de un suspiro, por lo que casi sin darnos cuenta, volvía a ser sábado, el día del primer partido de la temporada. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Decir que los ánimos estaban exaltados sería quedarse corto. Durante toda la semana la cercanía del partido influía cada vez más en ambas casas, llegando a un punto en que por menos de nada se lanzaban hechizos. Los puntos de ambos bajaron considerablemente por este hecho. La paz parecía haberse limitado a nosotros seis quien intentábamos continuar con cierta tranquilidad. Cuando esa tarde entré al estadio, abrí los ojos con sorpresa, el estadio se había dividido claramente en dos mitades, una verde y plata perteneciente a mi Casa; y a otra roja y dorada, de los Gryffindor. Los estudiantes ya habían tomado asientos y aún quedaba una hora para el comienzo del partido. Era casi imposible no sentir los colores.

Lo asemejé a un partido entre el Barça y el Madrid, o eras de uno o eras de otro. Las medias tintas no estaban permitidas. Me dejé dirigir por Severus a lo alto de una de las gradas, justo en el límite entre ambos colores. Lo habíamos decidido así para poder estar junto con Lily y Remus, quien por su condición no podía jugar partidos oficiales.

En cuanto los jugadores entraron al campo el griterío se volvió casi ensordecedor, a partir de ese momento todo ocurrió a una velocidad trepidante. Ambos equipos eran muy buenos, en más de una ocasión las escobas pasaron rozando nuestras cabezas, casi acababa el partido con un más que interesante 50-60 para los Gryffindors, pero los Slytherin no perdían la esperanza, seguían atacando una y otra vez sin dejar de respirar al equipo contrario. Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados con un 60-60. Casi parecía que el partido iba a acabar en un ínsipido empate cuando James en una jugada que casi acaba con él estampado contra una de las gradas, logró atrapar la snicht.

- ¡Y los Gryffindors ganan! - exclamó el anunciador. La grada de los leones casi cae de los saltos y gritos de alegría que profirieron.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? - me preguntaría Severus poco después.

- Interesante - respondí. "Ahora sé de donde le vino a Harry esa habilidad como buscador", pensé.

Tres días. Hacía tres días que tenía la misma pesadilla. Hacía años que no tenía pesadillas y jamás había tenido una que se repitiera como estaba haciendo aquella. Lo peor de todo era que, al despertar, prácticamente no recordaba nada de lo soñado. Tan solo recordaba la habitación de una casa y la sensación de peligro que se adueñaba de mí cada vez que despertaba bañada en sudor. No podía aguantarlo más, esa mañana decidí ir a la enfermería a que me recetara una poción que me permitiera dormir sin soñar. O tal vez le pidiera a Severus que me hiciera una, de ese modo me ahorraría algunas preguntas indiscretas.

- Necesitas un descanso - dijo Severus sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Tan mala cara tengo? - pregunté falseando una sonrisa.

- Sí -, respondió él -. No creas que no he notado como en los últimos días las bolsas bajo tus ojos se han hecho más pronunciadas.

- Sabía que lo harías - contesté borrando la sonrisa de mi cara. Incluso ese mínimo esfuerzo me dejaba agotada -. ¿Sabrías preparar alguna poción para poder dormir sin soñar? - pregunté.

- Sí, pero creo que deberías ir a la enfermería primero.

- No creo que eso sea necesario, Severus. Sólo son pesadillas. Me despierto en medio de la noche y ya no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño. Lo único que hará Madame Pomfrey es recetarme lo mismo que te estoy pidiendo a ti - afirmé. Me miró un instante más a los ojos y pareció ver en ellos que no cambiaría de opinión por lo que exhalando respondió.

- Está bien. Te daré un frasco esta noche.

- Gracias - respondí casi en un gruñido al oír el reproche implícito en su tono de voz antes de seguir atendiendo a la clase.

Ese mismo día, tras el almuerzo, Sirius pareció pensar que lo que necesitaba era un poco de aire fresco, por lo que prácticamente me arrastró hacia el bosque. Severus, quien se había autoerigido mi guardaespaldas, decidió acompañarnos. Caminábamos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando lo vimos ir de un lado a otro preocupado.

- Hagrid - lo llamé -. ¿Estás bien?

- Ah, hola, chicos - dijo parando unos instantes -. Perdonad que no os atienda, pero es que he perdido a una de mis mascotas y me temo que haya entrado al bosque.

- ¿Una de tus mascotas Hagrid? ¿Y por qué siento un escalofrío cada vez que dices eso? - rió Sirius, no pude evitar reír con él.

- Si quieres podemos ayudarte, Hagrid - me ofrecí -. Después de todo, no tenemos nada que hacer. ¿Verdad, chicos? - sonreí mirándolos. Al ver sus caras me volví a reír, Severus me miraba con la ceja alzada y Sirius con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Cla.. claro - respondieron ellos.

- Hecho entonces, Hagrid. Te ayudaremos a buscar tu... mascota, ¿cómo es? - pregunté solícita.

- Es como de este tamaño - dijo abriendo los brazos en unos sesenta centímetros -. Es de color cobrizo. Es como un perro pero con plumas en vez de pelo. ¡Ah! y tiene tres ojos. Claro que... - dijo rascándose la cabeza -, para ver eso tendríais que estar lo suficientemente cerca y... Eso no es muy recomendable - admitió -. Será mejor que me llaméis cuando lo encontréis, y no os acerquéis, ¿de acuerdo chicos?

- Claro, Hagrid - respondí por mis compañeros. De modo que, sin más dilación, nos adentramos en el bosque para buscar la mascota del semigigante.

Llevábamos ya media hora buscando la criatura sin ningún resultado.

- ¿Ves algo? - le pregunté a Sirius, quien se había adelantado unos metros.

- No - respondió -. Pero he encontrado algo muy raro -. Por su tono de voz supe que tenía que ser algo realmente extraño, de modo que aceleré el paso para alcanzarlo con Severus siguiendo mis pasos de cerca. Sirius había encontrado un árbol con un extraño grabado en el tronco.

- Eh -, dije -. Esto es... - dije acercándome para tocar el grabado.

- ¡No! - exclamó Severus, intentando impedírnoslo.

De pronto me sentí caer contra una superficie dura, al parecer alguien había hechizado el grabado del tronco convirtiéndolo en un traslador. Comprobé que yo no había sido la única que lo había tocado ya que Sirius y Severus estaban tirados en el piso a mi lado. Nos levantamos sacudiéndonos el polvo, el piso de la casa donde habíamos aparecido daba la impresión de no haber sido limpiado en años.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - se preguntó en voz alta Sirius.

- No tengo idea - dijo Severus mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Shay? - me preguntó al ver que no había contestado. Yo no podía contestar, estaba mirando la sala donde habíamos aparecido, la había reconocido en cuanto había mirado a mi alrededor.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí - dije.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí - repetí.

- Pero, ¿por qué..? - comenzó Sirius. En ese momento oímos unas voces, por lo que los cogí de la capa y los obligué a meternos tras una puerta que resultó ser un armario. Apenas si nos dió tiempo de escondernos antes de que las personas que habíamos oído entraran en la habitación. Vestían amplias ropas negras.

- ¿Quienes son? - susurró Sirius.

- Shh... - lo acallé yo. Esa era la misma casa de mis sueños, la que había visto en mis pesadillas durante esas tres noches consecutivas. Seguía sin recordar lo que ocurría pero la sensación de angustia era clara aún en mi mente. Con apenas un centímetro de la puerta abierta veíamos a las dos personas pasear en la sala.

- ¿Crees que habrán llegado ya? - preguntó la voz más alejada, pertenecía a un hombre, aunque no podíamos verle la cara.

- No lo sé - respondió el otro hombre, su voz había sonado justo del otro lado de la puerta donde estábamos por lo que casi sin darnos cuenta, nos adentramos un poco más en el armario.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó de nuevo el más alejado.

- Las siete - respondió el otro remangándose la manga izquierda de la túnica para mirar su reloj. Fue entonces cuando obtuvimos un primer plano del tatuaje que tenía en su brazo. La Marca Tenebrosa.

- ¡Eso es..! - comenzó Sirius, pero yo le tapé la boca sin dejarle terminar. Sabía perfectamente lo que esa marca significaba y lo que podría pasar si las personas de la sala llegaban a descubrirnos.

Los desconocidos aguardaron un poco más y al ver que la persona, o personas de las que estaban esperando noticias no aparecían, dejaron el lugar. Aun después de oírlos abandonar la casa, decidimos esperar unos minutos más en nuestro escondite, por si acaso regresaban de improviso.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que regresen - dije abriendo la puerta sin dejar de vigilar los ruidos externos.

- Ya sé donde estamos - dijo Sirius entonces -. Estamos en la casa de los gritos, en Hogsmeade. No me puedo creer que sea la guarida de unos Mortífagos - añadió con asco.

- Deja eso para después, ahora tenemos que volver al bosque antes de que Hagrid se de cuenta de que hemos desaparecido - exclamé.

- Tardaremos un par de horas en regresar - dijo Severus -. Estamos lejos de Hogwarts y aún más del Bosque Prohibido.

- Espera - lo acallé un momento cerrando los ojos. Había un pasadizo desde la casa al bosque. Sin pensarlo más me puse a buscar la habitación que recordaba, estaba apenas un par de cuartos alejada de la que nos habíamos aparecido -. Aquí - dije haciendo un lado el mueble que tapaba la entrada -. Entrad - ellos me miraron. En sus caras un claro "cómo sabías que eso estaba ahí" -. Después - prometí -. Ahora entrad - repetí. A pesar de las ganas que tenían de que les contestara, debieron pensar que sería más prudente hacerlo una vez estuviéramos lejos de allí por lo que sin protestar más entraron por la abertura. Yo fui la última, asegurándome de dejar el mueble tal como lo habíamos encontrado.

- ¿A dónde lleva esto? - preguntó Sirius tras un rato gateando por el estrecho tunel.

- Tú sigue - pedí -. Severus, cuando vayas a salir lanza un Inmobilus por encima de tu cabeza - le dije. Sabía que ese tunel venía a parar justo entre las raíces del Sauce Boxeador, y no quería que le pasara nada. Siguió mis instrucciones, por lo que pudimos salir sin mayores complicaciones en cuanto nos alejamos lo suficiente lancé un Finite Incantatem, no me parecía correcto que el Sauce se quedara paralizado eternamente. Ese fue el preciso instante en el que empezaron a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo sabías que ese tunel estaba ahí?

- ¿Y cómo sabías que iríamos a parar bajo el Sauce Boxeador? - y ahí fue cuando volví a optar por una mentira aderezada de un poco de verdad.

- Sabéis que no he estado durmiendo bien ultimamente, que he tenido pesadillas - dije. Ellos asintieron -. Siempre era la misma, siempre era en esa casa. Cuando despertaba olvidaba la mayor parte del sueño aunque nunca la ansiedad ni el temor; así fue como supe que teníamos que salir de allí, y también como supe de la existencia del tunel.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? - preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Para qué? Era sólo una pesadilla, o al menos lo era hasta ahora.

- Posees el don de la clarividencia - dijo Severus.

- Lo dudo - le contradije -. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

**Bueno este es el final de capitulo 9, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de dejar reviews ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, yo aqui sigo por las Americas. Les cuento que estuve en San Antonio, Texas y es un sitio que realmente merece la pena, es muy bonito. Si pueden, no se lo piensen.**

**Capítulo 10**

- Eran mortífagos - repitió el animago mientras volvíamos a ponernos en camino -. Esa marca en su brazo...

- Lo sé - le interrumpí -. No hace falta que lo digas.

- Si nos hubieran encontrado allí nos habrían matado sin contemplación - continuó Severus -. Son los siervos del Señor Tenebroso.

- Tal vez a vosotros no por ser Slytherins pero, a mí, seguro - asintió el Gryffindor -. Seguramente os habrían propuesto para entrar a formar parte de su exclusivo club de fans.

- Antes muerto que Mortífago - respondió Severus haciéndome parar en seco -. No te extrañes Shayleen -, dijo al ver mi reacción a sus palabras -. Jamás podría ser uno de ellos teniendo amigas hijas de muggle -. Falseé una sonrisa en su dirección, cabeceé levemente y volví a caminar. Para cuando regresamos a la cabaña de Hagrid, él ya nos estaba esperando.

- Chicos, al fin. Pensé que os habíais perdido y ya comienza a anochecer.

- No, pero no encontramos a tu mascota Hagrid. Lo lamento - dije.

- Oh, no os preocupéis. La encontré escondida entre unos arbustos a unos kilómetros de aquí - sonrió -. ¿Queréis pasar a tomar una taza de té?

- No, gracias, Hagrid. Se nos hace tarde para la cena - dijo Sirius.

- Cuando queráis entonces. Y gracias por ayudarme a buscar a Peppes - sonrió.

- De nada - sonreí y nos dirigimos de regreso al castillo.

Esa noche, cuando mis compañeras de habitación ya estaban plácidamente dormidas, fui al Despacho de Dumbledore. Necesitaba hablar con él. Una vez más, la ayuda del mapa que me había ragalado Sirius había sido invaluable, había conseguido llegar frente a la gárgola sin ningún problema.

- Fawkes - pronuncié, recordando la contraseña maestra que Dumbledore me había propocionado semanas antes. Inmediatamente, la gárgola se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la escalera se desplegaba.

- Es un poco tarde para hacer visitas, ¿no crees, querida ahijada? - preguntó Albus al verme aparecer.

- Sí, un poco - admití -. ¿Pero cómo es que siempre que vengo lo encuentro aquí? Casi pareciera que sabe que voy a venir de antemano - dije frunciendo el ceño. Él tan solo sonrió.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - preguntó en cambio. Viendo que no iba a responder a mi pregunta exhalé abruptamente y me senté en uno de los sillones sacando la varita.

- Muffliato - pronuncié antes de comenzar a hablar -. Hay cosas de las cuales necesito hablar con usted, pero que no deben permanecer en su memoria, por lo que al término de la conversación, deberé hacerle un Obliate - expliqué volviendo a guardarla.

- Está bien - aceptó él -. Sólo espero que no borres más de la cuenta - sonrió.

- No se preocupe, lo he usado mucho últimamente - aseguré. En realidad era un hechizo bastante sencillo, tan solo tenía que pronunciar Obliate mientras pensaba en la cantidad de tiempo o la información que quería borrar de la memoria de la persona a la que apuntaba -. ¿Recuerda lo que hablamos acerca del peligro de cambiar el pasado?

- Por supuesto, fue una de nuestras primeras conversaciones.

- Pues me temo que esté cambiando el futuro de forma irreversible y no estoy segura de que sea para mejor - respondí revolviéndome incómoda en el sillón -. De donde yo vengo, de mi... realidad - dije sin saber exactamente cómo referirme al lugar de donde precedía -. Severus ha sufrido más de lo que ningún ser humano debería ser capaz de aguantar, y no sólo él, también James y Lily y Sirius... Todo ellos, mis compañeros, mis amigos han pasado... O pasarán - rectifiqué con una sonrisa triste -, por cosas horribles. Creo que mi presencia aquí ha comenzado a cambiar eso, creo que tengo oportunidad de soliviantar ese gran dolor. Sin embargo - dije comenzando a notar como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos -, las dudas me carcomen. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? El papel de Severus en el futuro será de suma importancia. Sin él, la derrota de Voldemort será sencillamente imposible. El problema es que para que cumpla su papel deben pasar ciertas cosas, ciertas cosas que yo estoy cambiando. Y de las que no me he dado realmente cuenta hasta esta noche. Padrino - dije inclinándome hacia delante -. Es imperativo que Severus pase a formar parte de la fila de Mortífagos -. Por primera vez, su cara dejó de mostrar su eterna sonrisa para transformarse en una máscara de total seriedad.

- ¿No hay otra forma? - inquirió tras unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? - exclamé volviendo a dejarme caer sobre el respaldo de la silla -. No puedo estar segura de cómo afectaran mis acciones al futuro. Cómo lo cambiarán para bien o para mal. ¿Será tal vez ese el motivo del que esté aquí en este mundo, en esta época? - me pregunté no sé muy bien si a él o a mi misma -. No obstante, hay algo de lo que creo estar segura... Y es de que Severus deberá convertirse en Mortífago hasta que decida traicionarlos y hacerse un espía de la Orden. El problema es que el motivo por el que lo hizo, no existe ya. Desde que llegué, los Merodeadores no lo mortifican y su amistad con Lily que para estos momentos ya debía estar rota, sigue intacta. Y, por si fuera poco, me temo que se está enamorando de mí, ¡de mí! Él no debe hacer eso, no debe enamorarse de mí, debe seguir enamorado de Lily para que se convierta en espía por su causa. Intento ayudarles pero creo que sólo estoy empeorando las cosas - dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza, dejando vagar libres las lágrimas que había estado intentando contener -. Si fuera más fuerte me alejaría de él, desaparecería, haría que me odiara para que volviera a amar a Lily... Pero no puedo hacer eso, padrino, no puedo - dije convirtiendo mi voz en poco más que un susurro -. Sé cuanto ha sufrido, cuanto sufrirá, y no quiero ser yo la causante de más dolor. ¿Y qué decir de Sirius? Doce años en Azkabán por un crimen que no cometió. No puedo dejarlos, si con mi presencia, al menos les traigo una pizca de felicidad... No puedo dejarlos. ¿Pero entonces que hacer con el futuro sabiendo que lo que estoy haciendo traerá desastrosas consecuencias?

Albus se levantó del asiento rodeándola entre sus brazos ofreciéndole comfort, dejó desahogarse a su ahijada adoptiva mientras escuchaba todas las penalidades por las que deberían pasar esos jóvenes que habían tocado su corazón. Entendía perfectamente sus dudas e inseguridades. Era más fuerte de lo que creía, vivir día a día con ellos, queriéndolos, sabiendo las penurias por las que pasarían en unos años sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo sino al contrario. Pensando que sus acciones empeorarían las cosas pero sin ser capaz de abandonarlos. En el fondo daba gracias a Merlín sabiendo que en cuanto ella terminara de hablar, toda esa información desaparecería de su mente.

- Shayleen, hija mía - habló al fin Albus -. Entiendo tus dudas y sabiendo lo que sabes, comprendo también tu dolor. Dices que el papel de Severus en el futuro es clave y temes que los motivos que lo llevaron a tomar esa senda hayan desaparecido - yo sólo asentí -. Confía en Severus, confía en tí y confía en el tiempo - lo miré sin comprender eso último -. El tiempo es sabio mi niña, si Severus debe estar en un lugar y momento determinado, confía en que lo estará. Por mucho que cambies las cosas aquí no podrás cambiar su destino, pues ya está escrito. Tal vez llegue por un camino distinto al inicial mas, sin duda, llegará. El que le proporciones un poco de felicidad a personas que han pasado tanto mal en su vida jamás se volverá contra ti. Al contrario, todo el bien que hagas volverá a ti. Porque hay un lugar para cada cosa y cada cosa estará en su lugar - respondió. Cabeceé comprendiendo o, al menos queriendo comprender, sus palabras limpiándome las lágrimas -. Una pregunta antes de que olvide esta conversación - dijo volviendo a su asiento -, ¿Gryffindor ganará la copa este año? - yo no pude evitar reír sabiendo que tan solo lo había dicho para hacerme sonreír.

- Obliate - susurré, seguido de un -. Finite Incantatem.

- Y bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - repitió Albus.

- Tengo algo muy importante que contarle. Esta tarde, Severus, Sirius y yo, ayudábamos a Hagrid a buscar una mascota que se le había perdido por el bosque cuando vimos un árbol con un extraño grabado. Lo tocamos y aparecimos en la Casa de los Gritos, los Mortífagos la están usando de lugar de reuniones, padrino.

- ¿Os vieron? - preguntó serio.

- No, aunque fue por poco. Pudimos escondernos en un armario justo antes de que llegaran. Pudimos oír retazos de su conversación, al parecer esperaban a alguien que nunca llegó - expliqué.

- Avisaré al Ministerio a primera hora de la mañana - prometió. -. Debemos idear alguna forma para que los estudiantes no se acerquen allí.

- No se preocupe, estoy segura de que se nos ocurrirá algo - aseguré.

- Confío en tu buen juicio, hija mía - dijo él.

En el fondo de mi corazón, la respuesta era clara, por mucho que me doliera, por mucho que deseara cambiar el futuro, que James y Lily no murieran, que Harry viviera feliz con sus padres sin tener que soportar a sus insoportables tíos, que Sirius no fuera a Azkabán por un crimen que no había cometido, que Colagusano fuera detenido o contenido antes de unirse a Voldemort, que Severus no viviera el resto de su vida sumido en la oscuridad... Por mucho que quisiera que Severus no muriera en la última batalla. Por mucho que deseara todas esas cosas, por muchas lágrimas de dolor, frustración e impotencia, sabía que ese era el único camino a elegir... Aunque perdiera una parte de mi corazón en el camino.

Tal como le había prometido a Dumbledore tan pronto acabó el desayuno me acerqué a los chicos.

- ¿Le has dicho algo al resto de los Merodeadores? - le pregunté a Sirius pues sabía que Severus al igual que yo no teníamos demasiados amigos en nuestra propia Casa.

- No -, respondió él -. No quería asustarlos.

- Bien, anoche hablé con Dumbledore. Me dijo que hoy en la mañana hablaría con el Ministerio, mientras tanto debemos conseguir que los alumnos no se acerquen ahí. Es demasiado peligroso - les dije, callándome al ver que pasaban unos estudiantes a nuestro lado. Continué cuando se alejaron -. Había pensado que podríamos aumentar los rumores que ya corren acerca de la casa.

- Yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes - aseguró Sirius y se puso en camino, por lo que Severus y yo nos quedamos solos de regreso a clase.

- De modo que, además de ser una magnífica maga ahora también posees el don de la clarividencia - yo rodé los ojos.

- No soy clarividente, Severus, y tampoco soy tan buena maga - repliqué.

- Por Merlín, Shayleen. Eres incapaz de aceptar un cumplido - exclamó con un tono que fluctuaba entre la molestia y la diversión.

- Sí que lo soy - protesté.

- Sí, por supuesto que lo eres - respondió él asemejándose al sarcasmo que tanto había visto en él.

- ¡Oye! - me quejé golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro, él sólo rió.

Los días pasaron sin tener más noticias de la Casa de los Gritos, ni de los mortífagos que la usaban para sus reuniones. Con respecto a Dumbledore, no me extrañó no tener noticias de él en relación a lo que había pasado. Dumbledore era conocido por sus verdades a medias y sus crípticas palabras. Supuse pues que había hecho lo que había dicho y que se habían tomado las medidas oportunas. La luna llena cada vez estaba más cercana, por lo que Severus y yo volvimos a dedicarnos a mejorar la poción. Una de esas tardes me acerqué a Remus.

- Creo que deberías decirle a Severus que es para ti para quien hacemos la poción matalobos - le dije.

- ¿Qué crees que hará si lo sabe? - preguntó entonces con preocupación.

- Posiblemente alucine durante los primeros minutos - admití -, pero después querrá examinarte y estudiar tu sangre o cualquier otra cosa para ver que otros usos se podría obtener - sonreí.

- Confías mucho en él, ¿verdad? - afirmó más que preguntó.

- Pondría mi vida en sus manos - asentí.

- En ese caso, puedes decírselo en cuanto lo consideres oportuno - dijo confiando en mi buen juicio.

- ¿Lo saben los demás? - inquirí con curiosidad.

- Lo saben los Merodeadores y Lily - me respondió.

- ¿Y saben lo que Severus y yo estamos intentando? - pregunté.

- No, no les he querido dar esperanzas en vano. Sobretodo a Sirius... él sabe lo mal que lo paso... Si te pregunto algo, ¿me contestarás? - dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Sí puedo, sí - contesté.

- ¿Sabías que era un licántropo el día que te acercaste a mí y me hablaste de la poción que estábais creando? - preguntó. Clavé mi mirada en sus ambarinos ojos antes de contestar.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo? - abandoné sus ojos para observar el paisaje que se abría ante mí. Estábamos sentados en el jardín, bajo un frondoso árbol junto al lago, cerca de donde habíamos hablado acerca de la licantropía por primera vez. Miré el cangrejo gigante que en esos momentos abandonaba su escondite entre las rocas y salía a tomar el sol.

- Si te dijera que no puedo decírtelo, ¿te molestarías conmigo? - pregunté sin mirarlo. Tomó una honda respiración y contestó.

- No. No podría molestarme en cuanto todo lo que has hecho por mí es ayudarme - entonces giré la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreí.

- Lista - exclamaba Severus horas después -. Creo que esta vez la proporción de sangre de unicornio y elladium es la correcta.

- Sev -, comencé. Él alzó la ceja en sorpresa al escuchar el apelativo -. Te voy a decir quien es el licántropo para el que estamos elaborando la poción. Pero como futuro Maestro en Pociones debes confidencialidad a tu paciente o cliente o como quieras llamarlo.

- Está bien - dijo él -. Aunque tengo una idea bastante aproximada de quien es - dijo imitando mi posición y sentándose en un taburete al otro lado de la mesa.

- No podría esperar menos de ti - sonreí -. Y bien, ¿quién crees tú que es?

- Debe ser uno de los Gryffindors con los que nos relacionamos puesto que no te he visto hablar con nadie más. No puede ser Lily ya que la conozco desde pequeña y tampoco Petegrew por quien he notado que sientes cierta animosidad. De modo que sólo nos quedan Black, Lupin y Potter - dijo exponiendo su teoría.

- Continúa - pedí haciendo un gesto con la mano, animándolo.

- Cuando llegué a la conclusión de que el licántropo sólo podía ser uno de esos tres, me dediqué a observarlos en los desayunos los días de luna llena. Por la palidez de su piel, las ojeras y, sobretodo, su cara de felicidad el tercer día cuando comenzamos a obtener resultados usando la sangre de unicornio, mi conclusión es que... El licántropo es Lupin - terminó. Yo no pude por menos que sonreír.

- ¿Te molesta haber estado ayudando a un Merodeador? - pregunté. El tomó mi pregunta como una confirmación de sus sospechas.

- Mejor él que Potter o Black, eso sí que habría sido molesto - respondió él esbozando una tenue sonrisa -. ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Petegrew? - preguntó de pronto consiguiendo esfumar la sonrisa de mi cara -. No es ni mejor ni peor que los demás.

- En eso te equivocas Severus, él es peor. Mil veces peor que todos los demás - y tomando el frasco de preparado salí de allí antes de decir algo indebido.

En el patio exterior encontré a Remus junto a Sirius y Lily, por lo que me acerqué a ellos guardando la poción en mi capa. Ya encontraría la forma de pasársela cuando no estuvieran atentos.

- Hey, desconocida, ¿dónde te habías metido? Desapareciste tras el almuerzo - dijo Sirius nada más verme, yo me encogí de hombros.

- En unas clases extra de pociones - sonreí. Lo cual no era realmente mentira.

- Pues llegas justo a tiempo -, dijo él -. Estábamos hablando de... hacer una pequeña travesura - dijo bajando la voz para evitar que lo escucharan oidos indiscretos.

- Miedo me das - respondí al ver la cara de pillo que había puesto.

- ¿Sabes que son los animagos, verdad? - yo asentí -. Pues, por casualidad, nos encontramos un libro donde dice como realizar la poción para convertirnos en unos. Fue hace unos años pero por lo exótico de algunos ingredientes no habíamos conseguido terminarla hasta ahora.

- ¿Y estáis pensando en usarla? - pregunté suponiendo cuales eran sus intenciones, él asintió.

- Pensábamos hacerlo esta noche, pero Lily se ha rajado - dijo echándole un vistazo -; de modo que queda una poción para ti. Si es que te atreves - sonrió. No pude evitar reír ante su intento de pique.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si te convirtieras en... no sé... una cucaracha? - pregunté.

- Eso no puede pasar - exclamó dado un paso atrás, por un segundo asustado.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso hay alguna forma de asegurarte en que clase de animal te vas a convertir? - inquirí, esta vez con genuino interés. Jamás había sabido como funcionaba exactamente esa poción.

- No, no la hay - respondió Remus en su lugar -. En qué te conviertas depende en gran medida de tu personalidad.

- De modo que sí que puedes verte convertido en una cucaracha - insistí molestándolo, aunque sabía perfectamente en lo que se iba a convertir.

- Bueno - dijo él en un intento de cambiar de tema -, ¿te animas o no?

- Me animo - sonreí. Tenía verdadera curiosidad en saber en que clase de animal me convertiría.

- Entonces nos vemos esta noche en la entrada este. Me marcho que tengo entrenamiento - dijo a modo de despedida.

- Yo también me voy - dijo Lily -. Había quedado con unas amigas para estudiar y ya llego tarde.

Cuando la vi alejarse le di la poción a Remus.

- Gracias - sonrió -. ¿Ya le dijiste a Snape que era yo? - preguntó.

- En realidad no hizo falta - negué yo -. Él ya lo sospechaba, por lo que me limité a confirmárselo.

- ¿Y no se molestó? - interrogó con sorpresa.

- No realmente, supongo que hubiera sido muy diferente de tratarse de James o Sirius - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Sí. Esos dos se han pasado con él. Nunca pude hacer nada para evitarlo - se lamentó.

- Está bien, Remus. Lo hecho, hecho está.

- Me veo en la obligación de informarte de que la poción del animago es muy peligrosa. Podría salir muy mal - dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- No te preocupes, la poción funcionará perfectamente - aseguré. Él alzó la ceja a punto de hacerme una pregunta -. Sólo confía en mí - dije empujándolo levemente.

- ¿Se lo dirás a Snape? - preguntó sentándose en el césped apoyándose contra el muro.

- Quizás después de hacerlo, pero no antes - respondí sentándome a su lado -. Se preocuparía sin necesidad y, además, considera este tipo de transformaciones de poco interés.

- ¿En qué animal te gustaría convertirte?

- No lo sé - admití -. Dudo entre la fuerza y la capacidad de ocultación. Así que supongo que algo que estuviera a medio camino entre ambos, estaría bien - sonreí.

**Como siempre, reviews bienvenidos ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Esa noche, a las once en punto, me reunía con Lily y los Merodeadores.

- Bueno, aquí está la poción - dijo Sirius repartiéndosela a James, Petegrew, a mí y quedándose una para sí.

- ¿Y vosotros, chicos? No es que me queje, pero sino váis a tomarla, ¿qué hacéis aquí? - les pregunté a Remus y Lily.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo - dijo Lily -. Imagínate que Sirius se convierte de verdad en una cucharacha - exclamó riéndose, siendo acompañada por Remus.

- No tiene gracia - protestó el aludido con cara seria.

- ¿Quién será el primero en tomarla? - preguntó entonces Remus. Sirius miró el frasco una vez más y queriendo demostrar que tenía la valentía de un verdadero Gryffindor, le quitó el tapón y la bebió de un trago.

- ¡Puaj! Sabe a barro - exclamó con una graciosa mueca en su rostro.

- Recuerda que debes permanecer al menos treinta minutos en forma animal - dijo Lily -. Nosotros te avisaremos cuando se haga la hora.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto? - le pregunté a ella.

- Debería comenzar a hacer efecto ahora - contestó. Como confirmación de sus palabras, Sirius comenzó a temblar al tiempo que sus rasgos iban cambiando. Lo primero en cambiar fue su cara, el pelo comenzó a crecerle y se fue reduciendo de tamaño hasta convertirse en el perro negro que tan bien conocía. Entonces se acercó a mí moviendo el rabo y con su hocico esbozando una sonrisa.

- Después de todo no te convertiste en cucaracha - sonreí rascándole detrás de las orejas. Él siguiente fue James, su cuerpo cambió hasta convertirse en un precioso ciervo de edad adulta pues en su cabeza había una hermosa cornamenta. A continuación, Petegrew se convirtió en rata provocando las mal disimuladas risas del resto de los chicos.

- ¿Y tú, Shay? ¿No te la tomas? - me preguntó Lily, al ver que los demás ya lo habían hecho.

- Sí, ahora lo hago. Es que primero quería ver en que se convertían los demás - sonreí. "Me pregunto en qué animal me convertiré yo" dije al tiempo que abría mi frasco y tragaba el contenido.

- Agjj - exclamé -. Qué asco. Menos mal que sólo hay que tomarse esto una vez - dije al tiempo que le daba a Lily el frasco vacío.

De pronto comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba. Mi vista mejoró ostensiblemente y mi estatura se redujo. Al mirar mi nariz vi que ahora salían largos bigotes de ella, eché un vistazo y comprobé que me había convertido en un gato o, mejor dicho, una gata. Guau, era increíble lo bien que veían los gatos en la oscuridad. Podía ver detalles que no había podido percatar con mi forma humana. Apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de mi estadía como gata cuando sentí una rasposa lengua pasarme por la cara. "_¡Ew, Sirius!_", pensé. Volvió a hacer lo mismo por lo que maullé advirtiéndole que me dejara tranquila, pero no, el chucho tenía ganas de jugar, por lo que comenzó a perseguirme por medio prado al tiempo que yo intentaba escapar de él. Finalmente, cansada de la persecución inútil corrí hacia Lily saltando a su brazos.

- Pobre Shay, ese perro malo te ha estado molestando, ¿verdad? - preguntó -. Déjala tranquila, Sirius -. Sirius ladró protestando, pero decidió dejarme tranquila un rato e irse a perseguir a James.

- Eres el ejemplar de american shorthair más bonito que he visto en mi vida - dijo ella acariciándome el pelaje. No pude evitar ronronear en respuesta. Al parecer era un sonido innato en los gatos cuando estaban a gusto. Remus se acercó acariciándome la cabeza por lo que yo la alcé para mirarlo. ¡Parecían tan grandes desde mi perspectiva! Cuando vi que Sirius ya se había distraído con James y Petegrew salté de nuevo al suelo. Quise ver que tanto eran capaces de saltar los gatos por lo que intenté impulsarme. Fue increíble, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Caí sobre el muro con una facilidad que contrastaba con los casi dos metros de altura que tenía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a caminar por el borde.

- ¡Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer! - me advirtió Lily desde el suelo. Yo reí, era imposible caerme, para los gatos el equilibrio era innato. Si no hubiera estado viendo el muro de apenas veinte centímetros de ancho por el que estaba caminando, hubiera creído que estaba a ras de suelo. Estaba mirando hacia la luna que con su forma casi completamente redondeada nos avisaba de su inminente fase de luna llena cuando Lily nos avisó.

- Chicos, ya es la hora. Sirius, tú primero - le dijo. El perro negro se acercó reconvirtiéndose poco después en el humano que todos conocíamos, tras él, James y Petegrew siguieron su ejemplo. Sólo faltaba yo, aún continuaba sobre el muro, por un instante me pregunté si podría volver a mi forma humana en pleno salto como había visto una vez hacer a los hombres lobo en una película. Decidí que ya habría tiempo para explorar nuevas posibilidades, por lo que salté en medio de ellos y me forcé a recordar mi yo humano. Segundos después volvía a ser la de siempre.

- Ha sido genial - sonrieron los chicos.

- No sabes lo que te has perdido Lily - continuó James.

- ¿Lo ves? - me dijo con una amplia sonrisa -. Sabía que no me convertiría en cucaracha - yo sólo rodé los ojos sin contestar -. Tengo una idea. Podríamos tener apodos en base a nuestra forma de animagos, yo sería Canuto, tú serías Colagusano - le dijo a Petegrew -, tú Cornamenta - le dijo a James -, tú Lunático - sonrió mirando a Remus y tú... - dijo mirándome.

- Ni se te ocurra - le advertí interrumpiéndole -. No pienso dejar que me pongas ningún mote estúpido.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella - me apoyó Lily -. Una chica no puede tener un mote como Colagusano o Cornamenta.

- Gracias - sonreí en su dirección.

- ¡Pero...! - intentó protestar él.

- No - lo corté -. Será mejor que volvamos, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clase a primera hora - dije enganchándome del brazo de Lily y arrastrándola conmigo puertas adentro.

Al día siguiente, tan pronto pude, me llevé a Severus al jardín para hablar con él a solas. Quería contarle lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, ya le guardaba bastantes secretos y no quería que ese también fuera uno de ellos.

- Antes de nada - dije una vez nos sentamos cómodamente en el césped -. Quiero que me prometas que no te enfadarás.

- ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar? - preguntó él sin entender.

- Primero promételo - pedí.

- De acuerdo, te lo prometo - aceptó a regañadientes.

- Anoche tomé la poción para convertirme en animago - dije esperando su estallido, tal como suponía, llegó dos segundos después.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Pero estás loca! ¿Sabes lo peligrosa que es esa poción si se comete el más mínimo error?

- Prometiste que no te ibas a enfadar - le recordé intentando que se tranquilizara.

- Sí, pero eso fue antes de que me dijeras que habías puesto en peligro tu vida.

- Sev, salió bien, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? - pregunté poniendo la cara de niña buena que tan a menudo me funcionaba.

- Supongo - admitió tras unos segundos -. Black está detrás de esto, ¿no?

- No fue el único. James y Petegrew también se la tomaron. Remus no, por las razones obvias.

- ¿Y Lily? - preguntó.

- Se dedicó a vigilar que todo fuera bien - sonreí viendo que ya casi se había calmado.

- Y bien, ¿en qué te convertiste? - preguntó, yo sonreí ampliamente.

- Ya lo verás -. Entonces, de la nada, apareció un enorme perro negro poniéndose a mi lado -. Hey - sonreí rascándole las orejas. Severus se lo quedó mirando extrañado.

- No sabía que hubiera perros en el colegio.

- ¿No te suena esta cara? - inquirí cogiendo la cara del perro y mostrándosela para que la viera bien.

- ¿Black? - preguntó con cierto tono de sorpresa, yo asentí -. No me extraña, siempre he pensado que Black era un perro - exclamó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Guau! - protestó Sirius, yo le detuve antes de que hiciera nada.

- Perro malo. Además -, añadí sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se apodero de mi rostro -, tienes que admitir que fue un buen punto - terminé riéndome al fin. Severus se rió conmigo y Black se limitó a mirarnos de uno al otro con cara de ir a pegarnos un mordisco.

Horas más tarde, cuando casi todos estaban dormidos, entré al dormitorio que Severus compartía con otros dos chicos. Conseguí llegar hasta su cama esquivando los obstáculos dando un salto para ponerme junto a él. Me acerqué y comencé a mover la cabeza por su nariz esperando que las cosquillas que le provocaba mi pelo lo despertaran. Tras un par de intentos lo vi abriendo los ojos, al principio, me miró con sorpresa hasta que una luz de entendimiento se encendió en sus ojos.

- ¿Shay? - preguntó, yo asentí -. Vaya, hasta en forma animal eres bella - sonrió -. La gata más bonita que he visto nunca - añadió acariciándome el pelaje.

- Rrrrr - ronroneé sin poderlo evitar. Me acerqué más a él dejando que recorriera sus suaves manos por mi pelaje. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo suaves que eran. Rocé mi cabeza contra su barbilla una vez más antes de alejarme. Él pareció entender en ese gesto una despedida pues dijo.

- Buenas noches a ti también - y sin nada más que añadir, salté de nuevo al suelo volviendo de regreso a mi dormitorio. Esa noche, ya bajo las suaves sábanas de mi cama, me di cuenta de que hacía ya más de un mes que le había pedido a Dumbledore el cambio de Casa, aunque algunas semanas después de esa conversación había llegado a la conclusión que tal cambio no era posible, aun había seguido con esa idea. Pero ya no más, no abandonaría Slytherin, había encontrado un par de buenas razones para permanecer en la Casa de las Serpientes. La primera, cómo no, era Severus, no podía dejarlo solo en esa Casa sabiendo que no tenía ningún verdadero amigo. Y la segunda... La segunda razón era que, aun a pesar de mi reticencia inicial, me había descubierto a mí misma como una auténtica Slytherin. Para un Slytherin, los amigos estaban ante todo y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la forma, sí lo estaba con el fondo. Haría lo que fuera para proteger a mis amigos, aunque eso significara perder la vida en el intento.

A la mañana siguiente, en el primer descanso entre clases, Remus se acercó a nosotros contento. Sin mediar palabra, me dió un beso en la mejilla y tomó la mano de Severus entre las suyas.

- Gracias, muchísimas gracias - repitió.

- Supondré que eso significa que esta vez la proporción de los ingredientes era la correcta - sonreí.

- Sí, sí que lo era. Es la primera vez desde que tengo uso de razón que puedo ver la luna llena sin sufrir una transformación. La vida no me alcanzará lo suficiente para agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mí - dijo el lobo emocionado.

- No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, fue idea suya - dijo Severus mirándome, yo sólo sonreí levemente -. ¿Piensas darles la buena nueva a tus amigos? - preguntó.

- Sí. Esta noche les daré la sorpresa - sonrió -, pero antes necesitaré otra dosis.

- No te preocupes por eso, esta tarde te proporcionaremos las próximas dos dosis - dijo Severus.

- Me pregunto que cara pondrá Canuto cuando sepa que tú me has ayudado - sonrió Remus. De pronto me acordé. Petegrew. Sí Remus se lo decía a Sirius, pronto lo sabrían el resto de Merodeadores, lo que incluía a ese traidor de Colagusano. Él no podía saber que era Severus quien le proporcionaba la poción Matalobos o cuando se uniera a las filas de Voldemort se lo diría, lo que implicaría una desconfianza a Severus que nunca debería existir.

- No lo hagas - lo detuve poniendo una mano sobre su brazo -. No les digas que Severus ni yo tenemos algo que ver en la creación de la poción.

- Pero... ¿por qué? - preguntó sin entender.

- Sólo... Confía en mí. Es mejor así. Diles que te sometiste a algún tipo de experimento para controlar la transformación y que salió bien. Pero mantén nuestros nombres al margen - pedí, vi en sus ojos la incomprensión por lo que insistí -. Por favor.

- De acuerdo, como desees - aceptó finalmente -. No lo entiendo, pero haré lo que me pides.

- Gracias - dije soltando su brazo. Remus miró una vez más a Severus como preguntándole si sabía de donde había salido ese exabrupto.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepan? - me preguntó Severus tan pronto Remus se alejó.

- No deben saberlo, Severus. Eso es todo lo que debes saber - dije encaminándome a nuestra siguiente clase. En esta ocasión fue él quien me tomó del brazo deteniéndome.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes que no sabemos los demás?

- Por favor, Severus, confia en mí y no hagas más preguntas. Te he dicho todo lo que puedo decirte - le rogué.

- Está bien, Shayleen. Sólo espero que un día tengas la misma confianza en mí que yo tengo en ti y me digas lo que guardas - dijo, soltándome el brazo y yendo a clase, por primera vez, sin esperar por mí. Cerré los ojos impotente, le había hecho daño, ¿pero cómo decirle la verdad? Eso crearía un completo caos en el tiempo, además, ¿quién me creería si dijera que Petegrew sería el culpable de la futura muerte de Lily y James?

El resto del día, Severus se limitó a ignorarme, no podía culparlo, después de todo él había confiado en mí desde el principio y yo pagaba su confianza con secretos y medias verdades. Cuando lo vi dirigirse al aula donde elaborábamos la poción de Remus opté por dejarlo solo, tenía cosas en que pensar, y a él esas horas preparando pociones le calmaban. Así que decidí hacerle una visita a Hagrid.

- Pasa, pequeña - sonrió abriéndome la puerta e invitándome a entrar -. ¿Y Severus? - preguntó mirando fuera de la cabaña -. ¿No está contigo? - yo tan solo negué con la cabeza -. Vaya, es la primera vez que no lo veo pegado a ti - rió cerrando la puerta y sirviéndome una taza de té.

- Está enfadado conmigo - expliqué sentándome a la mesa con la taza caliente entre mis manos.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Quiere que responda a preguntas que no está en mi mano contestar. Él cree que no se lo digo porque no confío en él lo suficiente, y eso no es así - afirmé mirando a los ojos al semigigante -. Pondría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo, pero lo que quiere saber, no se lo puedo decir.

- Tal vez, si le dijeras a él lo mismo que me has dicho a mí, lo comprendería - respondió. Pasé junto a Hagrid una agradable tarde, incluso me atreví a dar un mordisco a una de sus galletas, aunque me arrepentí al instante. Al parecer la cocina nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes. Esa noche, durante la cena, me retiré de la mesa antes, transformándome y permaneciendo a la espera de que él abandonara el comedor para dirigirse a nuestra Casa. Cuando lo vi pasar, me senté en medio del pasillo, él me vio y se paró unos segundos antes de volver a continuar.

- Miauu - exclamé. Sabía que me había reconocido, ahora sólo tenía que conseguir que me siguiera -. Miauuu - repetí viendo aparecer la duda en sus ojos negros. Finalmente cabeceó en mi dirección por lo que comencé a caminar alejándome del bullicioso comedor. Lo llevé al jardín donde salté sobre una enorme roca recuperando mi forma humana.

- Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó cortante.

- Está bien, me merezco que seas un borde conmigo, pero antes de continuar con el sarcasmo que tanto te caracteriza, ¿podrías escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? - pregunté intentando mantener la calma. Él se cruzó de brazos y me miró, de modo que me lo tomé como un sí -. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, sí confío en tí Severus. Pondría mi vida en tus manos sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento, pero las respuestas que me pides, los secretos que guardo, no son míos para compartirlos. Es igual que lo que pasó con Remus, no podía decirte que él era el licántropo sin que me diera su permiso antes. En este caso, mi animosidad hacia Petegrew... Lo siento en el corazón Severus, puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo. No podemos confíar en él. Yo no soy capaz de confíar en él y no me pidas que te explique porqué porque ni yo misma puedo entenderlo. Pero lo que sí quiero que sepas, lo que sí necesito que entiendas, es que confío en tí. Nadie en este colegio sabe lo que soy aparte de tí y del propio director. ¿No te parece eso suficiente muestra de confianza? - inquirí clavando mi mirada en la suya. Vi en sus ojos el momento exacto en que dejó de estar enfadado conmigo.

- Tienes razón, lo siento, Shayleen - dijo finalmente -. Es solo que a veces sabes o dices cosas que no tienen explicación.

- Sev, por si te sirve de consuelo, estoy segura de que un día, quizás no demasiado lejano, entenderás lo que estoy diciendo. Hasta entonces, me temo que tendrás que conformarte con mi palabra de que todo lo que hago lo hago porque lo considero lo correcto.

- Aceptaré tu palabra hasta entonces - respondió él.

- Bien - sonreí bajando de la roca donde había estado sentada hasta ese momento.

- ¿Cómo es que Dumbledore sabe que eres adoptada? - preguntó de camino a nuestra Casa.

- Fácil - sonreí -. Porque es mi padrino - no pude evitar reír al ver su gesto de sorpresa.

- Hola - dijo una voz frente a mí. Levanté la cabeza para tropezarme con un chico de Slytherin un par de cursos inferior al mío. Habían pasado ya dos días desde mi conversación con Severus. Los Merodeadores, sobretodo Sirius, estaban encantados con la buena nueva de Remus. Él, por su parte, había seguido las indicaciones al pie de la letra por lo que no les había dicho que los creadores de la poción éramos nosotros y ellos tampoco le habían preguntado, demasiado contentos con el hecho en sí como para percatarse de que había información que les estaba siendo ocultada.

- Hola - dije respondiendo al saludo del joven.

- ¿Tú eres Shayleen, no? - preguntó. Yo lo miré con cierta sorpresa aunque confirmé su presunción.

- Sí, ¿y tú eres? - pregunté esperando a que se presentara.

- Regulus, Regulus Black - respondió.

- El hermano pequeño de Sirius - exclamé, encontrándole de pronto un enorme parecido con su hermano mayor.

- El mismo - asintió.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunté tras estar unos segundos mirándonos sin decir nada -. ¿Me querías decir algo o sólo te acercaste a presentarte?

- Te he visto mucho con mi hermano - dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¿Te molesta? - pregunté sin entender aún por donde iban los tiros.

- No, tan solo me gustaría saber como lo haces - respondió.

- ¿Hacer el qué? - pregunté comenzando a plantearme cuando tiempo más duraría este diálogo de besugos.

- Ser su amiga siendo una Slytherin - respondió. Entonces comprendí lo que me estaba intentando decir -. Él ha despreciado a los Slytherin toda su vida. Cuando el Sombrero lo seleccionó para Gryffindor casi hizo una fiesta. Sólo quería saber que has hecho para conseguir que te aceptara.

- Tal vez eso deberías preguntarselo a él - contesté, él me miró unos segundos más, esa no era la respuesta que buscaba por lo que comenzó a darse la vuelta. Comprendí entonces que él jamás se lo preguntaría por lo que lo paré -. Regulus - lo llamé, él se volvió de nuevo hacia mí -; sólo le dije que no era justo juzgar a alguien por algo en lo que no había tenido elección. Tal vez un día, Slytherins como tú y yo, consigamos demostrarle que también podemos hacer lo correcto simplemente por el hecho de ser lo correcto - el menor de los Black pareció meditar con cuidado mis palabras.

- Gracias - dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta. Yo lo miré alejarse preguntándome si algún día Sirius llegaría a saber el papel que desempeñaría su hermano en el futuro, cómo se enfrentaría a todo lo que ahora creía y el inmenso valor tan Gryffindor que demostraría en ese momento. Por un momento pensé, que el Sombrero también se había equivocado con él.

**Yo se que a mucho lectores no les gusta escribir reviews, pero si les gusta la historia, haganlo, que eso anima a la escritora ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, como siempre soy un poco parca en palabras, no seré menos esta vez ;P **

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo doce, espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 12**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que apareciera en los alrededores del castillo Hogwarts y, aunque tenía buenos amigos y las travesuras de los Merodeadores hacían los días más llevaderos, echaba de menos mi casa, mi cuarto, mi familia, mis cosas... Y ese sentimiento aumentaba a medida que se acercaba más la Navidad. Aunque las dos últimas semanas antes de las vacaciones habíamos tenido exámenes de todas nuestras asignaturas y eso me había tenido ocupada, eso no me hacía olvidar que pronto pasaría tres semanas en la soledad del castillo.

Todos ellos volverían a sus casas por esa época, aunque tanto Severus como Sirius me aseguraban que preferirían mil veces quedarse en el colegio a volver a ese infierno que eran sus hogares, no habían tenido más remedio que ceder ante las exigencias de sus respectivos parientes.

Mientras ellos preparaban sus equipajes para dejar el colegio por las próximas semanas, yo me ocultaba en mi refugio particular. En un principio había pensado que fuera la Sala de Menesteres, pero como cada vez que salía de allí tenía que volver a comenzar desde el principio, me había cansado de intentarlo. De modo que cuando unas semanas atrás, mientras recorría el colegio, había encontrado una pequeña habitación en lo alto de una de las torres, había sabido al instante que ese era el lugar que había estado buscando. Poco a poco la había ido acondicionando especialmente para mí. Tenía un pequeño lugar junto a la ventana con cojines y mantas, donde me ponía a leer o sencillamente miraba el inmenso paraje que se extendía a mis pies. La chimenea que había hechizado para que se encendiera automáticamente cada vez que entrara en la habitación, una pequeña despensa con comida y bebida. Un lugar para poder jugar cuando estaba en mi forma de gato, un par de hechizos de alarma que me avisaban si alguien se acercaba demasiado sin ser invitado, aunque le había dado a Severus la forma de desactivarla pues a veces me acompañaba, y un hechizo que mostraba la habitación tal cual estaba antes de los cambios que había realizado. Por si alguien iba a echar un vistazo. Estaba absorta mirando el paraje cuando, de repente, oí a alguien entrar.

Me giré sorprendida, el único que sabía como desactivar la alarma era Severus y ya debía haber abandonado el castillo. Yo me había despedido de ellos horas antes, sabiendo el estado especialmente sensible en el que me encontraba, no me apetecía ir a despedirlos y ponerme a llorar. No quería que ellos se sintieran culpables por dejarme allí. Cuando me giré hacia la entrada me sorprendió verlos a todos allí. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius y Severus.

- Chicos - exclamé sorprendida -. ¿No deberíais haberos ido ya? Vais a perder vuestros carruajes.

- Es que como no vamos a estar aquí por Navidad, queríamos darte nuestro regalo ahora - explicó Lily.

- ¿Regalo? - repetí sorprendida -. No teníais porqué haberos molestado, yo no os he comprado ninguno.

- Como sabíamos que ibas a quedarte sola, queríamos darte algo para que nos recordaras - sonrió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia.

- Dáselo ya, Severus - lo incitó Lily. El aludido se acercó, estaba nervioso y eso no era algo usual en él, en realidad, era en extremo anti-Snape. Me tendió una preciosa cajita de madera labrada, la tomé entre mis manos y él se volvió a alejar un par de pasos, todos estaban ansiosos porque la abriera, de modo que no los hice esperar más. Al abrir me encontré con la pulsera más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Se trataba de una pulsera compuesta por pequeños cristales laminados, en extremo brillantes cuando la luz incidía en ellos, separados por unas pequeñas arandelas de metal con unos símbolos grabados aunque, sin duda, lo que más atrajo mi atención fueron los pequeños adornos en forma de animal que colgaban de ella. Un lobo, un ciervo, un perro, un león y una serpiente.

- Sois vosotros - sonreí comprendiéndolo.

- Sí, yo soy el león, ya sabes, por el símbolo de Gryffindor - sonrió Lily.

- Y yo la serpiente - dijo Severus.

- Por el símbolo de Slytherin - completé, él asintió -. Es preciosa, chicos, me encanta - dije poniéndomela.

- Eso no es todo - habló entonces James -. Es una pulsera mágica.

- ¿Mágica en que sentido? - pregunté.

- Si tocas uno de los símbolos, podrás hablar con la persona a la que representa - explicó Remus.

- ¿Es una especie de teléfono? - pregunté con sorpresa. Ellos se miraron entre sí sin entender a que me estaba refiriendo.

- Exacto - respondió Lily -. El teléfono es un aparato muggle que sirve para comunicarse - les explicó. Entonces ellos lo entendieron.

- Sí, justo como eso. No sabía que los muggles tenían aparatos así - dijo James con sorpresa.

- Los muggles no son tan inútiles como algunos piensan - sonrió ella.

- ¿Y cómo me oiréis vosotros? - pregunté.

- Nosotros tenemos esto - dijeron sacando un collar con un colgante en forma de gato -. De este modo podremos oírte.

- ¿Sólo a mí? ¿Por qué no tenéis todos un collar o una pulsera como la mía?

- Eso es una cuestión de magia - respondió entonces Severus -. Lily y yo hemos estado investigando como podíamos comunicarnos y llegamos a la conclusión de que entre más colgantes se usaban más se diluía su radio de alcance, por lo que finalmente decidimos que con que una sola persona pudiera comunicarse con todos los demás sería suficiente y acordamos que esa persona serías tú. Además, añadimos un hechizo protector de modo que la conversación sólo pueda escucharse entre las personas que se están comunicando, aunque haya más personas en la sala -. Miré la pulsera y buscando la forma de la serpiente la cogí entre mis dedos.

- Comprobémoslo - sonreí.

- Te escucho - dijo él, tocando su colgante.

- Lógico estamos en la misma habitación - reí. Solté la serpiente y pregunté -. ¿Lo habéis oído?

- No, aunque os veíamos mover los labios - dijo Remus.

- Genial - sonreí.

- ¿Entonces te gusta el regalo? - preguntó James.

- No me gusta, me encanta - reí -. Muchas gracias chicos.

- No hay de qué - sonrió Sirius -. Si los cálculos de Snape y Lily son correctos...

- Lo son - le interrumpió Severus.

- Podrás hablar con nosotros durante las vacaciones - terminó como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Gracias - repetí abrazándolos a todos.

- De nada, Kitty - respondió Sirius.

- ¿Kitty? - repetí alzando la ceja al más puro estilo Snape.

- Eh -, se defendió él -. Que tú no quisieras que te pusiéramos un mote no significaba que no lo fuéramos a hacer de todas formas - rió, yo rodé los ojos.

- Anda, marchaos ya antes de que se vayan los carruajes y tengáis que quedaros conmigo estas navidades.

- Créeme, no me importaría lo más mínimo - dijo Sirius mientras me daba un abrazo despidiéndose de mí. Me despedí del resto, cuando creí que ya estarían en sus respectivos carruajes, volví a tocar la serpiente.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste que Petegrew no estuviera involucrado en el regalo? - pregunté.

- Ellos querían que participara porque pensaban que de esa forma conseguirías aceptarlo. Yo les convencí de que siendo una Slytherin no te podían forzar a tener un amigo si tú no querías. Además, el hecho de que se fuera una semana antes de vacaciones ayudó a que se les olvidara la idea... ¿Te das cuenta de que tú eres la única que desconfía de él?

- Soy consciente de ello. Y créeme cuando te digo que daría cualquier cosa para que ellos vieran lo mismo que yo - respondí seria.

- No te quites nunca la pulsera - continuó él -. A espaldas de Lily y James, añadí unos cuantos hechizos protectores. No pueden evitar una maldición imperdonable, pero al menos pueden protegerte de casi todo lo demás. Intenta no meterte en problemas mientras no estamos ahí para ayudarte, ¿quieres? No me perdonaría si llegara a pasarte algo.

- Tranquilo, Sev. Sé cuidar de mi misma. Nos vemos a la vuelta - me despedí soltando la serpiente.

Severus me acababa de recordar algo que debería hacer durante esas vacaciones, practicar el Protego Horribilis para ser capaz de realizarlo lo más rápidamente posible, esperaba no tener que llegar a usarlo, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

Algo más de dos horas después estaba en la Sala de Menesteres practicando el Protego Horribilis. Era lo más difícil que había intentado nunca, demasiados movimientos de varita. Filigranas que debían ser realizadas en un orden y forma correctas. La primera vez me había llevado casi tres minutos realizarlo y ni siquiera había salido bien. Ahora entendía lo que había dicho el Profesor Longhorn, aunque esta defensa realmente funcionara, ¿cómo conseguir desplegarla antes de que el enemigo pronunciara un simple "Avada Kedabra"?

- Hola, ¿estás ahí? - preguntó una voz que reconocí enseguida como la de Lily.

- Hola, Lily - respondí tocando el león de mi pulsera -. ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunté extrañada.

- No, no, sólo quería comprobar si el colgante funcionaba desde el Londres Muggle tal como habíamos previsto Severus y yo - dijo ella. Casi podía ver la sonrisa en su cara.

- Pues ya ves que funciona perfectamente - sonreí a mi vez -. ¿Debo entender que ya estás en tu casa?

- Sí, llegué hace un rato. Tuve una pequeña discusión como mi hermana Petunia - dijo bajando la voz, podía notar su tristeza por esa situación. Si ella supiera lo que su hermanita le haría a su hijo años después... -. ¿Sabes? Ella no soporta la magia y... a veces me hace sentir como un monstruo por ser como soy - confesó.

- Eso son celos - respondí -. Como ella no puede ser como tú, prefiere escudarse en los insultos y la tiranía, pero sólo es una máscara, ella daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar.

- Bueno... Espero que algún día ella acepte esta situación - suspiró. ¿Cómo decirle que eso nunca ocurriría? ¿Que ella moriría poco después de dar a luz a su hijo?

- Seguro que algún día lo hará - mentí.

- Merlín te oiga, Shay - dijo ella, de nuevo en su voz, una sonrisa -. Por cierto, hablé con mis padres acerca de ti, y dicen que puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras.

- Gracias - sonreí yo -. Tal vez me veas por allí el día menos pensado.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde entonces, prácticamente me había encerrado en la Sala de Menesteres con algo de comida para practicar una y otra vez el Protego. Tras mucho esfuerzo había conseguido realizarlo correctamente en 30 segundos. Todo un record teniendo en cuenta lo que había tardado la primera vez. Aún así, demasiado tiempo como para considerarlo una defensa apropiada. Probablemente no me habría enterado de nada si Remus no me hubiera llamado.

- ¡Shay! ¡Shay! - oí de pronto la voz del lobo.

- ¿Qué pasa Remus? ¿Por qué pareces tan agitado? - pregunté comenzado a sentirme tan preocupada como él.

- ¿Es que no te has enterado? Anoche una banda de mortífagos atacó el Londres Muggle asesinando a varias personas - me informó a toda prisa.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Y Lily? ¿Y Severus? ¿Están bien? - pregunté de pronto angustiada por la suerte de mis amigos.

- Les mandé una lechuza hace un rato, aún no han tenido tiempo de contestar. Pensé que tú podrías preguntarles más rápidamente, estaba tan angustiado que ni siquiera me había acordado de la pulsera.

- Claro, claro. Ahora mismo hablo con ellos y te digo que he averiguado - respondí poniéndome en contacto con Lily en primer lugar.

Al mismo tiempo que pude hablar con Lily, también lo había hecho con Severus pues se había trasladado a la casa de los Evans tan pronto había sabido la noticia. Estaban asustados pero bien y así se lo comuniqué a Remus. Lo primero que hice tras terminar de hablar con ellos fue correr hacia el despacho de Dumbledore subiendo la escalera de sus despacho de dos en dos.

- ¿Se ha enterado del ataque en el Londres Muggle? - pregunté nada mas llegar al despacho con la respiración entrecortada debido a la carrera. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenia visita, un alto hombre de tez oscura que clavó su mirada en mí, vestía como un Muggle, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que veía a alguien vestido así que por un instante me pareció que su ropa era rara. Suponía que su alta estatura unida a la fuerza de su mirada a pesar de su juventud, debía asustar a magos y muggles por igual. A mí también me habría impresionado si no hubiera sido porque la mirada de Severus parecía mucho más profunda que la suya -. Lo siento - me disculpé rápidamente con ambos -. No sabía que tuviera visita. Volveré más tarde - añadí comenzando a darme la vuelta.

- Espera, Shayleen - dijo entonces Dumbledore deteniéndome -. Precisamente estábamos hablando de ello cuando llegaste - yo simplemente esperé a que dijera algo más -. Este es el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt -. "Kingsley", repetí. Me sonaba su nombre, no recordaba específicamente que había hecho pero sí que era uno de los buenos -. Kingsley, esta es la señorita Shayleen Diggori - me presentó.

- Señor - lo saludé correctamente, él respondió a mi saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo has sabido del ataque? Porque apenas si te he visto por el castillo estos días y el Inquisidor no llega aquí - preguntó entonces Dumbledore con una sonrisa que me daba entender que de algún modo se había enterado de lo de la pulsera.

- Me lo dijeron mis amigos - respondí. Lo cual era estrictamente cierto.

- ¿Están bien? - preguntó -. Severus y Lily deben haberse asustado.

- En efecto - respondí -. Pero están bien, gracias a Merlín a ellos no les pasó nada.

- ¿Qué era lo que venías a decirme cuando entraste tan abruptamente? ¿Querías saber exactamente lo que había pasado o a algo más? - entonces di un paso al frente.

- Venía a preguntar que es lo que íbamos a hacer al respecto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señorita Diggori? - preguntó entonces Kingsley hablando por primera vez.

- Shayleen - lo corregí -. Y es simple señor Kingsley, lo que quiero decir con eso es cómo vamos a impedir que Voldemort vuelva a hacer algo así -. Su ceja se elevó en sorpresa. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que llamaran al señor Tenebroso por el nombre que el mismo se había dado tiempo atrás.

- ¿Y qué crees tú que deberíamos hacer? - inquirió de nuevo mi padrino postizo.

- ¿Pelear? Estamos en una guerra y no estamos de acuerdo con él, el siguiente paso lógico sería crear una resistencia - respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Pelear? - repitió Kingsley.

- Sí, pelear - insití -. Crear un ejército, unir a un grupo de gente que tenga los mismos ideales y se enfrente con él y sus esbirros - respondí mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? - preguntó el auror -. ¿Quince años? ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven como para querer meterte en eso? - interrogó intentando hacerme ver la locura de mi petición.

- Si no soy lo suficientemente joven como para que Voldemort no me mate, tampoco lo soy para enfrentarme a él - respondí sin dejarme amilanar por su tono de voz.

- Tiene razón Kingsley, y lo sabes - habló entonces el anciano. El auror pareció aceptar sus palabras, o al menos no dijo nada más en contra -. No eres la primera a la que se le ocurre ese idea, Shayleen. La resistencia de la que hablas, ya está creada, se llama la Orden del Fénix y fue creada poco después de su primer alzamiento. Lamentablemente no somos tantos como me gustaría - me explicó -. ¿Que te parecería unirte a sus filas? - yo sonreí ampliamente, eso era precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Sabía que sería duro y que tendría que practicar y aprender ahora más que nunca todos los hechizos que cayeran en mis manos.

- Será un honor - respondí inclinando la cabeza levemente en su dirección -. Y conozco el nombre de otras personas que también estarán interesados en unirse a la causa - añadí tocando la pulsera casi sin darme cuenta.

Poco después salía de su despacho con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, habíamos quedado en que avisaría a Lily, James, Severus y Remus vía lechuza; y que yo iría personalmente a hablar con Sirius pues viviendo en una casa llena de pro-Voldemorts no podían correr el riesgo de ponerlo en peligro, ni aunque fuera una carta formal del colegio citándolo para una reunión. Podría haberlo avisado usando el colgante, pero lo cierto era que me corroía la curiosidad. Deseaba conocer Grimmauld Place y, porqué no, a la dulce y amable Walburga Black, nótese el sarcasmo.

Volví a mi habitación a vestirme con las únicas ropas muggle que tenía, las mismas que llevaba puesta el día de mi llegada, pero claro. Estábamos en pleno invierno, esa ropa apenas me protegería del frío de modo que no me quedó más remedio que coger una de las capas que había comprado tiempo atrás en una de mis salidas con los chicos a Hogsmeade. Aunque aparentemente fina, era una de las ropas de más abrigo que tenía de modo que sin más dilación, y tomando la única bufanda que tenía (una de Slytherin) me dirigí a la puerta de mi dormitorio con esa extraña combinación de ropas Muggle-Mágicas. Justo antes de salir recordé un hechizo de transformación que había leído en un libro. Un hechizo de ilusión, para ser exactos. Mirándome en el espejo, realicé el hechizo convirtiendo mi capa en un largo abrigo negro. "Perfecto", me dije.

Me dirigía hacia la puerta principal del castillo cuando noté a alguien siguiéndome. Fue raro, no es que lo oyera ni lo viera sino que lo sentí, sentí su magia. Me escondí tras uno de los pilares transformándome en mi forma animaga. Cuando la persona que me seguía pasó a mi lado miró de un lado a otro, parecía confuso de que hubiera desaparecido sin más, aguardé en mi escondite a que se decidiera a seguir con su camino. Cuando al fin lo hizo, salí de detrás del pilar volviendo a mi forma humana varita en mano, él pareció darse cuenta de la repentina aparición de alguien a su espalda pues se volvió rápidamente sacando su varita.

- Expelliarmus - pronuncié logrando que su varita saliera volando a varios metros de él -. ¿Por qué me estaba siguiendo, señor Kingsley? - interrogué, pues era él quien me había seguido.

- Eres buena - dijo en cambio.

- No ha respondido a mi pregunta - repliqué.

- Sólo quería saber si estabas segura de donde te metías al aceptar formar parte de la Orden - respondió optando por relajarse metiendo las manos en su bolsillo.

- Lo sé mejor que usted - afirmé -. Y ahora si me disculpa, debo tomar el expreso, tengo un recado que hacer - dije guardando de nuevo la varita pasando por su lado, apenas había dado unos pasos alejándome de su posición cuando me volví de nuevo hacia él -. Debo admitir que estoy francamente decepcionada, señor Kingsley. Pensaba que era uno de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio y, sin embargo, se ha dejado desarmar por una simple alumna - entonces él hizo un gesto y la varita volvió volando a su mano. "Un hechizo sin palabras, interesante... y útil" admití.

- Pero es que usted no es una simple alumna, ¿verdad, señorita Diggori? Dudo que Dumbledore le hubiera propuesto entrar a la Orden de no ser así - contestó.

- Shayleen - le corregí una vez más -. Y eso debería preguntárselo a él - respondí, y sin querer perder más tiempo, me dirigí al carruaje que me debía estar esperando fuera.

El viaje en el Expreso Hogwarts fue un poco más lento de lo que me esperaba, horas después llegaba a la estación, desde donde cogí un taxi que me llevó hasta Grimmauld Place. Salí y me paré entre las casas números 11 y 13. Se suponía que la casa sólo era invisible a ojos de Muggles, pero yo no la veía. Dumbledore me había dicho que había un encantamiento protegiendo la casa y que sólo una vez traspasara el jardín vería aparecer ante mí la casa de los Black. Tomé una honda respiración y abrí la puerta del jardín, tan pronto lo hice, comencé a sentir como temblaba la calle. De pronto, ante mí, de entre la unión entre las casas 11 y 13, apareció la fachada de la número 12.

- Fascinante - murmuré. Si bien había visto mucha magia en los últimos meses, algunas cosas seguían sorprendiéndome. Una vez la casa terminó de aparecer, me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde tomando una nueva inspiración toqué al timbre. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió, no fue hasta que miré hacia abajo cuando me di cuenta de que no se había abierto sola, sino que una pequeña criatura de apenas medio metro, calva, de orejas puntiagudas y de color verde la había abierto. Un elfo doméstico.

- ¿Quién es, Kreacher? - preguntó entonces una alta y delgada señora de pelo negro bastante mayor.

- Ama Walburga. Se trata de una joven, señora - de modo que esa era la madre de Sirius y Regulus. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar hubiera apostado a que se trataba de su abuela.

- Bien, ¿que quieres jovencita? - preguntó acercándose hacia donde estaba.

- Venía a ver a Sirius - dije. Si en vez de decirle eso la hubiera insultado su cara no habría variado demasiado.

- Una pequeña Gryffindor - exclamó con una voz cargada de desprecio -. Y una sangre sucia por lo que veo por tu ropa muggle. Mi hijo no está disponible - dijo comenzando a cerrar la puerta sin dejarme tan siquiera decir una palabra. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz interrumpió mis palabras.

- ¿Shayleen? - preguntó. Al contrario de lo que había pensado en el primer instante, no había sido Sirius, sino Regulus quien me había reconocido.

- Regulus - lo saludé tan cortésmente como pude dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Es que la conoces? - preguntó la madre con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado al tiempo que dejaba de cerrar la puerta en mis narices.

- Sí, madre. Es Shayleen Diggori, una de mis compañeras de Casa - explicó él dejando a su madre aún más sorprendida.

- ¿¡Eres una Slytherin! - exclamó de nuevo mirándome.

- Es lo que intentaba decirle, señora - expliqué entrando a la casa pues parecía haberse quedado congelada y pronunciando un Finite Incantatem, mi abrigo muggle se convirtió en una capa negra con el símbolo de Slytherin dejando visible a su vez la llamativa bufanda blanca y verde de mi Casa.

- ¿Si eres en verdad una Slytherin porque has venido vestida con esa odiosa ropa Muggle y a ver a mi hijo mayor del cual tenemos la desgraciada deshonra de que haya sido elegido para Gryffindor?

- Señora Black, venir vestida con ropa que no sea Muggle por el Londres Muggle llamaría innecesariamente la atención sobre mi persona y en lo que respecta a su hijo, a pesar de ser un Gryffindor, sigue siendo un sangrepura. Y los sangrepura debemos estar unidos ahora más que nunca, ¿no le parece? - pregunté con mi sonrisa estándar Slytherin. Iba a vomitar soltando todo esa propaganda fascista, ¿pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Necesitaba hablar con Sirius y proclamar a los cuatro vientos que era lo que ellos daban en denominar sangresucia y que además no podía estar más en contra de Voldemort en un lugar lleno de Mortífagos no era lo que se dice precisamente una buena idea. Entonces Walburga sonrió con otra perfecta sonrisa Slytherin, asintiendo.

- Eso es cierto. Eso es muy cierto. Pasa, te encontrarás en este lugar como en tu casa. Kreacher, coge su capa y su bufanda. Regulus, dile a tu hermano que baje ahora mismo sino quiere que le lance una maldición - ambos asintieron e hicieron lo que se les ordenaba -. ¿Shayleen, verdad? - preguntó comenzando a caminar.

- Sí, señora - asentí.

- Pasa conmigo al salón. Has tenido suerte, hoy están reunidos los miembros más importantes de mi familia. Cómo no, ese renegado de Sirius se niega a bajar... Estúpido Gryffindor engreído - protestó mientras yo la seguía sin decir palabra.

Cuando entramos al salón me sorprendió ver lo amplio y bien decorado que estaba, pero eso pasó rápidamente a segundo plano en cuanto vi a toda la gente que estaba dentro.

**Para no variar, reviews y críticas constructivas bienvenidas. Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Siento la tardanza de este capítulo pero es que he estado algo ocupada últimamente, a cambio es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Espero que os guste, si es así ,dejad algún que otro review ;)**

**Capítulo 13**

- Este es mi esposo y padre de Sirius y Regulus, Orion Black - me lo presentó, yo cabeceé levemente en su dirección -. Estos son mis primos Cygnus y Druella y sus hijas Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda -. Tuve que contenerme a mí misma de no dar un paso atrás cuando dijo su nombre. Narcissa era totalmente diferente físicamente de Bellatrix y Andromeda, la primera rubia y de ojos azules, las otras de ojos y pelo negro, parecían casi gemelas -. Y, por último, aunque no por ello menos importante, Lucius Malfoy, el novio de Narcissa.

- Encantado de conocerte - saludó Lucius caballerosamente besándome la mano. Yo asentí levemente recuperando mi mano tan pronto como me fue posible.

- Ella es Shayleen Diggori, una compañera de Slytherin de Regulus - me presentó la señora Black.

- ¿Diggori? - repitió Bellatrix -. No recuerdo haber oído ese apellido entre las familias de bien de Inglaterra.

- Eso es porque mi familia no es londinense - respondí sin dejarme amilanar por su tono acusatorio -. Es finlandesa, de Villa Leandria; está en una pequeña isla al norte de Varda. Es una comunidad bastante cerrada, mi padrino prácticamente tuvo que rogar a mis padres para que me dejara asistir a Hogwarts este año, de modo que no me extraña que no hayas oído hablar de ellos, Bellatrix - mentí sin ningún pudor. Tenía esa historia tan aprendida que cuando la decía era casi como si fuera verdad -. ¿Deseas saber algo más? ¿Tal vez que tomo para desayunar o cual es mi plato preferido? - pregunté mirándola con una sonrisa. La mejor defensa era un buen ataque, eso es lo que siempre había pensado, de modo que permanecimos así, en esa posición durante unos segundos.

- Mi querida Bellatrix, tú siempre tan desconfiada - sonrió Lucius a su pronto cuñada poniendo fin al silencio que se había hecho en la sala.

- Vamos niñas - rió Druella -. Nada de peleas -. Eché un vistazo a sus caras, al parecer mi actitud había congraciado a la familia.

- Viene a ver a Sirius -, añadió entonces la madre como si fuera algo que jamás en toda su vida habría esperado ver. Claro que, a decir verdad, ver a su hijo, un redomado Gryffindor, junto a una Slytherin sabiendo el odio que profesaba hacia ellos, era sin duda, una especie de milagro.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó su esposo -. Vaya, vaya, parece que el muchacho al fin está eligiendo las amistades adecuadas - rió él siendo seguido por la mayor parte de los presentes, yo me limité a sonreír en respuesta a su "halago".

- ¿Por qué me has mandado llamar? - se oyó la voz de Sirius entrando en el salón.

- No seas maleducado - lo reprendió Walburga -. Saluda a la familia y a la joven que ha venido a verte -. Sirius paró en seco en la entrada del salón al verme allí, Regulus por su parte entró tras el tomando su lugar junto a su padre.

- Sígueme la corriente - dije tocando el perro de mi pulsera sabiendo que de ese modo no lo oirían. Él me miró con una clara pregunta en su cara más aceptó mi petición.

- Shayleen, que sorpresa verte aquí - dijo entonces.

- Sí, disculpa que haya venido sin avisar, pero es que quería hablar contigo - sonreí.

- En ese caso acompáñame a mi habitación, ahí hablaremos con tranquilidad - dijo haciendo un gesto con el brazo. Yo me disponía a seguirlo cuando su madre habló.

- Ya podréis hablar después, ahora sentaos a comer. Será un placer tener a mi mesa sentada a otra digna Slytherin - dijo ella feliz.

- El placer es todo mío, señora Black - respondí forzando una sonrisa. La charla tendría que esperar.

Nos sentamos a la mesa mientras Kreacher se encargaba de servirnos la comida. Mi asiento resultó estar junto a Sirius y Regulus y enfrente de Lucius, Narcissa y Bellatrix.

- ¿Y dime, Sirius? ¿Cómo es que de pronto has olvidado todo ese disgusto por las serpientes para hacerte amigo de... una? - preguntó Bellatrix sin dejarnos apenas comenzar a comer. Su pequeño stop no me pasó desapercibido por lo que supe sin lugar a dudas que pensaba decir algo muy diferente y, sin duda, más venenoso.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, prima? - sonrió el Gryffindor -. Shayleen es lo suficientemente bella como para hacerme olvidar ese pequeño detalle -. Mi cubierto quedó detenido en el aire por la sorpresa. Los miré a ambos, entonces vi algo en los ojos de Bellatrix que nunca habría imaginado ver. Celos. ¡Estaba celosa! Eso explicaba tantas cosas, ese odio casi enfermizo hacia su primo... Estaba enamorada de él y él no le hacía caso; por eso no lo había pensado dos veces antes de lanzar el Kedabra. Definitivamente, me estaba enterando de cosas que jamás habría sospechado.

- Bonita pulsera - dijo entonces Lucius, queriendo cambiar de conversación.

- Gracias - contesté sonriendo sinceramene por primera vez desde que había entrado a la casa -. Es un regalo.

- Un regalo con unos símbolos muy curiosos - continuó él -. Tiene una serpiente, pero también un león justo a su lado - añadió mirándome a los ojos fijamente. "¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!" me grité mientras me esforzaba en mantener mi expresión neutral.

- Sin duda lo es - asentí -. Aunque no creo que los símbolos representen a Gryffindor y Slytherin, como supones. Mas bien creo que eran animales que al joyero le gustaban, ya que además de la serpiente y el león, también hay un ciervo, un perro y un lobo - dije sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

- Sin duda una extraña elección - afirmó Cygnus -. ¿Pero porqué no arrancar el león y quedarte con los demás?

- No tengo por costumbre destrozar los regalos que me hacen, señor Lestrange - respondí con una rapidez que me sorprendió a mí misma -. Si alguien rompiera a propósito uno de mis regalos me enfadaría mucho con esa persona... ¿No lo haría usted? - pregunté de nuevo devolviendo la pelota. Maldición, me estaba convirtiendo en una experta en improvisar.

Tan pronto como fue humanamente posible, terminamos de comer y Sirius se levantó ruidosamente de la mesa.

- Madre, creo que ya es hora de que Shayleen y yo hablemos. Ha hecho un largo camino y no creo que lo hiciera sólo para estar sentada con vosotros - dijo haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera.

- Tan impertinente como siempre - exclamó Walburga -. Niña, no sé que le ves - dijo en mi dirección mientras yo me levantaba con un poco más de educación que mi predecesor.

- A decir verdad, yo tampoco - respondí ganándome las risas de la mesa.

Seguí a Sirius hasta su habitación, tan pronto cerró la puerta me apoyé contra la pared tomando aire. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

- Si hubiera sabido que había reunión familiar habría utilizado otro método para hablar contigo - dije alzando la mano de donde colgaba la pulsera.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - preguntó sentándose en la cama e invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

- A decir verdad, tenía curiosidad por conocer tu casa - dije yendo hacia donde estaba él y sentándome a su lado -. Tu habitación grita Gryffindor a los cuatro vientos - reí al ver las paredes de su cuarto. Con adornos rojos y dorados con el escudo Gryffindor en una pared y posters y fotos del equipo de Quidditch de su Casa.

- Bueno, ha sido una grata sorpresa - dijo sonriéndome -. Pero dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? - preguntó.

- Vine a... - entonces toqué el perro de mi pulsera -. De este modo nadie oirá lo que digamos - expliqué al ver su cara -. Vine a pedirte que me acompañes de vuelta a Hogwarts.

- ¿Está relacionado con el ataque de los Mortífagos de anoche? - preguntó tocando el gato de su cuello.

- Sí. ¿Crees que podrás venir?

- No creo que haya ningún problema si saben que me voy contigo. Después de todos eres una de ellos - dijo mirándome socarronamente.

- Calla - le pedí -. No sé como pude aguantar toda esa basura. ¿Sabes que cuando tu madre me vió en la puerta y supo que estaba preguntando por ti dio por supuesto que era una Gryffindor sangresucia y prácticamente me cerró la puerta en las narices? - inquirí recordando el momento -. Si Regulus no hubiera aparecido y le hubiera dicho que era una compañera de Casa me habría congelado esperando fuera.

- Para ellos eres perfecta, Shayleen. No se me escaparon las miradas que te dirigieron. Una Slytherin sangrepura, casi se les caía la baba pensando que podrías convencerme de pensar como ellos - dijo mirándome con pena en sus ojos. Me levanté de su cama de golpe.

- Créeme, si ellos supieran la verdad no estarían tan contentos de que fuéramos amigos - afirmé.

- ¿Qué verdad? - preguntó Sirius con intrigado.

- Que soy tan sangresucia como Lily Evans. Sólo que a diferencia de ella, a mí ese apelativo no me ofende en absoluto - afirmé. "Hipócritas, si supieran la procedencia de ese al que adoran..." pensé.

- Pensaba que eras hija de unos magos finlandeses - dijo él con sorpresa acercándose a mí.

- Y lo soy - respondí. Esa era una parte de la mentira que no podía revelar -. Sólo que la hija adoptiva. Según parece, mi padre fue a un orfanato Muggle cuando era un bebé, no recuerdo porqué razón. El caso es que nada más verme supo que era una de ellos y, como no podían tener hijos, decidieron adoptarme - más mentiras. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a mentir con esa facilidad?.

- No se lo diré a nadie - prometió Sirius poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro -. Si esos estirados de tu Casa llegaran a descubrir la verdad, te harían la vida imposible.

- Lo sé - contesté -. ¿Por qué crees que me enfadé tanto cuando aquella noche que tropezaste conmigo me llamaste Slytherin? No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Sombrero. ¿Cómo estarlo cuando no soy la sangrepura que todos creen que soy?

- No le des más vueltas, Shay - dijo entonces Sirius -. Mejor vayámonos de una buena vez -. Yo asentí por lo que volvimos al salón -. Madre - dijo sin apenas pasar de la puerta -, voy a salir con Shayleen. No me esperes levantada - y sin tan siquiera esperar a que contestara, abrió el pequeño armario de la entrada donde se guardaban los abrigos cogiendo el suyo y tendiéndome el mío, acababa de ponerme la capa cuando su madre apareció.

- Shayleen, querida, confío en que tú tengas lo necesario para hacer recapacitar a este muchacho.

- Haré lo que pueda, señora Black - contesté antes de rehacer el hechizo de ilusión reconvirtiendo la capa en el abrigo que tenía al llegar.

Llegamos al andén 9 y 3/4 de la estación unos veinte minutos después, para nuestra sorpresa, más que grata en mi caso, ya estaban allí James, Lily, Remus y Severus. Tras los saludos de rigor entramos en el tren, tan sólo estábamos nosotros y el maquinista, seguía impresionándome ver la cantidad de molestias para tan pocas personas. Esa mañana tan sólo habían dos personas en el tren aparte de mí misma.

Una vez nos acomodamos en el compartimento, comenzaron las preguntas.

- Shay, ¿tú sabes el motivo de la carta de Hogwarts? - preguntó Lily.

- Sí - respondí -, aunque no puedo adelantaros nada - dije no pudiendo evitar un bostezo.

- Pero está relacionado con el ataque de mortífagos de anoche - afirmó más que preguntó Severus, yo asentí en medio de un nuevo bostezo.

- Lo siento - me disculpé.

- ¿No has dormido bien? - preguntó Remus con preocupación en su voz.

- Lo cierto es que no mucho - admití -. He estado ocupada estos últimos días - conseguí explicar antes de que un nuevo bostezo hiciera aparición.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? - preguntó James -. No me digas que has estado haciendo los deberes.

- No, he estado practicando un hechizo bastante complicado - respondí, tras un nuevo bostezo le pregunté a Severus quien estaba a mi lado -. Por casualidad no llevarás encima una de tus pociones quitasueño, ¿verdad?

- Pues sí - respondió -, aunque creo que sería mejor un poco de cura natural. Aún faltan unas horas para llegar a Hogwarts y el vagón está vacío. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

- ¿Sabes qué? - dije con un nuevo bostezo -. Tienes toda la razón de mundo. Estaré en el compartimento de la derecha, avisadme cuando lleguemos, por favor - pedí, y sin decir nada más moví el brazo en señal de despedida momentánea y me metí en él. Apenas me había acomodado cuando me quedé profundamente dormida.

Sus sueños fueron de todo menos tranquilos, podía sentir la angustía en ellos, algo malo iba a pasar. Severus fue el encargado de despertarla cuando apenas faltaban unos minutos para entrar en la estación.

- Shayleen -, la llamó no viendo respuesta por su parte -. Shayleen - la llamó esta vez más alto entrando al compartimento, pero no funcionaba. Parecía estar en un profundo sueño -. ¡Shayleen! - la llamó entonces mucho más alto consiguiendo finalmente una respuesta por su parte. Ella abrió los ojos, parecía asustada, aunque no parecía relacionado con su despertar, sino mas bien con lo que estaba soñando -. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, sí, perdona - se disculpó reincorporándose -. Sólo un... sueño pesado - explicó. Él la miró alzando la ceja, la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla se había hecho realidad, sabiendo, sin embargo, que por mucho que preguntara no recibiría una respuesta a menos que ella quisiera contárselo, decidió dejarla sola, no sin antes decir -. Llegaremos a la estación en cinco minutos.

- Gracias - murmuró ella mirándolo irse.

La última imagen que recordaba antes de despertar de esa angustiosa pesadilla era ver la cara de Lord Voldemort, o más concretamente, de Tom Riddle mirándome con los ojos rebosantes de odio. Había visto la cara de Severus al irse, sabía que estaba pensando en la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla. En silencio le agradecí que no me preguntara nada, cuando me despejé lo suficiente, fui donde me esperaban los demás.

- ¿Has dormido bien? - preguntó Lily solícita.

- Muy bien gracias - respondí falseando una sonrisa. No se me escapó el gesto incrédulo de Snape.

Poco después llegábamos al despacho de Dumbledore acompañados por Hagrid, quien nos había ido a recoger a la estación.

Cuando llegamos al despacho, vimos que dentro nos esperaban personas conocidas para mí, aunque no para ellos. Dumbledore nos esperaba sentado en su asiento con McGonagall a su derecha y Kingsley a su izquierda.

- Me alegro de que estéis todos aquí, por favor, sentaos - pidió el director señalando a las varias sillas que se hallaban dispuestas frente a su escritorio. Nosotros lo hicimos -. Supongo que no les habrás dicho el porqué de este repentino llamamiento - preguntó dirigiéndose a mí.

- No, Profesor - respondí -. Aunque saben que está relacionado con el ataque de anoche.

- Bien - dijo él asintiendo -. Eso simplifica las cosas. Todos sabéis lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, los continuos ataques de Mortífagos en el Mundo Mágico y ahora también en el Muggle. ¿Qué opináis al respecto? - preguntó.

- ¿Qué quiere que pensemos? - saltó Sirius -. Usted lo sabe bien, vivo en una familia de Mortífagos y se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que tengo que verles la cara. Si pudiera yo mismo mataría a ese bastardo.

- Temo por mi familia - continuó Lily -. Como sabe, ellos son Muggles y no tienen posibilidad de defenderse, haría lo que estuviera en mi mano para protegerlos.

- Pienso lo mismo que Sirius - habló James -. Este mundo se está llenando de caos por culpa de ese Lord Voldemort y sus sirvientes. Sí alguien no hace algo pronto, será demasiado tarde.

- He sufrido en carne propia lo que es ser despreciado por ser lo que uno es, lo que está haciendo es abominable - dijo Remus.

- No estoy de acuerdo ni con el fondo ni con las formas. Su intención de un mundo Mágico sangrepura es inconcebible - continuó Snape -. Además, no sólo los hijos de Muggles están en peligro. Pronto se volverá en contra de todos los mestizos también.

- Ya sabe mi opinión - dije al ver que se esperaba que hablara yo también -. Su intención de un plan Lebensborn es tan irrisoria como lo fue una vez el de los Muggle. Lo gracioso del caso es la hipocresía del muy bastardo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Sirius, mientras el resto de ellos me miraban con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro.

- A que la pureza de su sangre es tan cuestionable como la del que más - respondí, recostándome en el asiento. Si esos estúpidos de sus seguidores supieran que su padre era Muggle... -. Pero continue, por favor - pedí a Dumbledore, no quería hablar de más y ya se me había escapado un dato importante.

- Veo que todos vosotros sois de la misma opinión, todos creéis que debe hacerse algo para detenerlo. Por esos estáis aquí - dijo el director -. Os proponemos formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, la última barrera que queda antes de que se haga con el control del Mundo Mágico. ¿Qué decís? ¿Aceptáis el reto? - las caras de todos reflejaron una sonrisa.

- La duda ofende, director - habló entonces Sirius por todos nosotros -. Por supuesto que aceptamos - sonrió. Dumbledore hizo un gesto a Kingsley, por lo que éste dió un paso al frente.

- Bien, antes de nada, quiero dejar claro que no estoy de acuerdo con que forméis parte de la Orden. Desde mi punto de vista, sois demasiado jóvenes - dijo ganándose miradas de molestia, principalmente de James y Sirius -. Pero como bien apuntó alguien - continuó mirándome de soslayo -. Eso no va a impedir a Lord Voldemort mataros llegados el caso. De modo que empezaremos con el entrenamiento ahora mismo - dijo saliendo de la sala y esperando que nosotros le siguiéramos.

- Que tipo tan antipático - susurró James mientras lo seguíamos a cierta distancia.

- ¿Qué tiene contra ti? - me preguntó Severus en poco más de un murmullo mientras cerrábamos filas tras ellos -. He visto como te mira.

- No confía en mí - dije, ligeramente sorprendida por su capacidad de observación.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó.

- No estoy segura - respondí -. Creo que piensa que hay algo raro en mí, que oculto algo.

- Bueno, eso es verdad, en cierto modo - admitió -. ¿Y tú? ¿Confías en él?

- Sé que es de los buenos, con eso me basta - contesté.

- Bien - volvió a hablar Kingsley una vez todos entramos a la sala donde practicábamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -. Comenzaremos con un patronus - dijo mostrando como se hacía. Segundos después, nos dejaba a nuestro aire. Fue entonces cuando ví que había alguien más en la clase, no pude reconocerlo, pero por su pinta me pareció que era un auror, como Kingsley. Quienquiera que fuese saludó amistosamente a mi padrino en cuanto entró a la sala poco después de nosotros. Al parecer los tres querían lo mismo, saber el nivel que teníamos en defensa. Dejé de prestarles atención cuando vi que Sirius estaba teniendo dificultades para invocar su patronus.

- Para, ¡para! - pedí haciéndome a un lado al ver que me apuntaba con su varita.

- Perdona - se disculpó él bajándola al instante.

- Vale, tranquilo - dije poniéndome a su lado -. Te voy a enseñar como se hace, ¿de acuerdo? Lo primero que tienes que hacer es pensar en un recuerdo feliz, el más feliz que tengas, ¿lo tienes? - pregunté, él cabeceó -. Ahora, con suavidad, mueve la varita y pronuncia el hechizo - lo aleccioné. Hizó lo que le pedí y en esta ocasión, lo consiguió. Un perfecto perro bastante parecido a su forma de animago salió de su varita correteando por el aire.

- Gracias - me sonrió.

- Para eso estamos - respondí sonriendo también.

- Señorita Diggori -, dijo entonces Kingsley acercándose -. ¿Por qué no prueba a hacerlo por sí misma en vez de andar ayudando a los demás? - exclamó en un tono casi ofensivo. Sirius fue a contestarle pero yo se lo impedí cogiéndole del brazo.

- Sigue siendo Shayleen, Kingsley - lo corregí -. Y, sinceramente, pensé que mi encuentro con los dementores era de dominio público - respondí ganándome miradas de sorpresa por parte de jóvenes y adultos por igual.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? - preguntaron mis amigos atropelladamente. Eché un breve vistazo a Dumbledore quien me miraba con una sonrisa, después de todo, no le había contado a nadie aparte de Hagrid ese pequeño incidente del bosque de meses atrás. Las caras de Kingsley y el desconocido reflejaban la más absoluta sorpresa, no sé bien si por haber sobrevivido a un encuentro con los dementores o a que Dumbledore no les hubiera dicho nada al respecto.

- Fue la primera semana de estar aquí - respondí siendo cuidadosamente escuchada por ambos grupos -. Me adentré, nos adentramos - me corregí señalando a Severus -, en el Bosque Prohibido, el motivo no viene ahora al caso - dije. No quería que supieran que éramos nosotros quienes le proporcionábamos la poción a Remus -. El punto es que tuvimos la mala suerte de tropezarnos con una partida de dementores que iba o venía de Azkabán. Los dementores nos detectaron enseguida por lo que supe que si queríamos salir vivos de allí sólo me quedaba un opción. Unos días antes había aprendido a hacer el patronus, de modo que sin pensarlo dos veces lo invoqué y los alejó. El resto, lo sabéis vosotros mejor que yo.

- Fue cuando estuviste dos días en la enfermería - dijo Sirius recordándolo.

- Sí - afirmé -. Parece ser que usé tanta magia en ese patronus que agoté mis energías - dije mirando a Dumbledore, esa era la explicación que me había dado.

- ¿Cuántos dementores eran? - preguntó James sorprendido y admirado al mismo tiempo.

- Si tal como supone era una partida de Azkabán, debían haber entre diez y doce - respondió el desconocido hablando por primera vez -. Bastante impresionante, a decir verdad, conozco a muy pocos magos capaces de realizar ese hechizo con tal poder.

- Disculpe, ¿podría decirme su nombre? - pregunté mirándolo fijamente, había algo en él que comenzaba a resultarme conocido.

- Moody, Alastor Moody - respondió. "OjoLoco Moody, por lo que se ve, aún no ha perdido su ojo", me dije. El mejor Auror del Ministerio según había oído decir, todo un privilegio que estuviera hoy ahí observando nuestra preparación.

- Señor Moody, le puedo asegurar que conocerá a más. De todos modos, no lo considero un hazaña. Conseguí espantar a unos dementores, sí, pero a cambio de dos días inconsciente por extenuación - rechacé. Aún no conseguía comprender como había pasado eso. Si hubiéramos estado en batalla, ahora estaría muerta.

- Dos días en el hospital a cambio de evitar el beso de un dementor. Créeme, es un buen trueque - me contradijo el Auror, cabeceé levemente, en eso estaba en lo cierto.

- Bien, ¿por qué no nos muestra su patronus? - dijo entonces Kingsley. Yo lo miré y asentí en acuerdo, un recuerdo feliz, un movimiento de varita y un susurro.

- Expecto Patronum - de mi varita, como tantas veces antes, surgió una luz plateada que tomó la forma de un bello pegaso que correteó por la sala causando los murmullos de admiración de los jóvenes y la contemplación de los adultos. Finalmente paró junto a Kingsley encabritándose frente a él y evaporándose al tiempo que se dejaba caer.

- Es precioso, Shay - sonrió Lily.

- Un hermoso animal, sin duda - dijo Dumbledore -. Una poderosa criatura mágica aunque, por desgracia, extinguida hace siglos.

- Sí, es sorprendente - afirmó Kingsley -. He visto muchos patronus corpóreos a lo largo de mi vida, pero nunca había visto uno que se convirtiera en una criatura ya extinguida.

- Siempre hay una primera vez - respondió Moody. Curiosamente, esa era justamente la respuesta que pensaba darle -. Deberías pasar a practicar el duelo. Será algo imprescindible para que se puedan enfrentar a los Mortífagos.

- Cierto - corroboró él -. ¿Algún voluntario? - preguntó girándose hacia nosotros -. ¿Quiere ayudarme en una demostración, señorita Diggori? - inquirió clavando su negra mirada en mí. Vi a Sirius irse contra él, su animosidad hacia mí comenzaba a ser intolerable para el león, aunque no era el único. Severus también se había envarado en su lugar, incluso Remus, cuya actitud siempre había sido la de no interferir, comenzaba a verse un tanto molesto.

- Continúa siendo, Shayleen, Kingsley - le corregí una vez más dando un paso al frente interfiriendo de este modo el paso del animago -. Espero que esta vez no se deje desarmar tan rápido, causaría muy mala impresión a los chicos, ¿no cree? - sonreí. No me hacía falta mirarme al espejo para saber la que le estaba dedicando el tipo de sonrisa que tanta fama había dado a los Slytherin. "Tocado y hundido" sonreí al ver su cara de disgusto. Miré de reojo a Moody, parecía francamente sorprendido porque hubiera sido capaz de desarmarlo.

- Cometí el error de subestirmarla, señorita Diggori. No volverá a ocurrir - aseguró, poniéndose en posición.

- Me alegra oírlo, Kingsley. De otro modo esto sería demasiado aburrido - respondí ocupando mi lugar. Apenas me dio tiempo de colocarme cuando lanzó un petrificus totallus -. Protego - exclamé rápidamente.

- Desmaius - pronunció él, al ver que de su varita salia una luz roja dije rápidamente.

- Cave inicum - un simple protego no habría podido detener la potencia con la que acababa de lanzar ese hechizo -. Silencius - devolví intentando adelantarme a su siguiente paso. Sólo le impediría pronunciar hechizos durante unos segundos pero me daría tiempo para respirar. Fue entonces cuando recordé ver la varita volando hacia su mano sin haber pronunciado palabra. "Maldición, él sabe hacer hechizos sin palabras", me reprendí mentalmente. Sabía sin embargo que esta clase de hechizos eran mucho menos potentes que los pronunciados, acababa de pronunciar un nuevo protego cuando sentí como la magía chocaba contra la superficie del escudo haciéndome retroceder varios pasos.

- Levicorpus - exclamó Kingsley recuperando la voz.

- Liberacorpus - respondí rápidamente haciendo que los hechizos de ambas varitas chocaran en el aire soltando chispas. Miré su cara a través de las llamas, cada vez perdía más la paciencia, cuando las chispas desaparecieron, apuntó su varita hacia mi y le oí pronunciar algo que jamás pensé que oiría.

- Crucius - pude oír los jadeos a mí alrededor. No había ningún contrahechizo conocido para ninguna de las maldiciones imperdonables y me era totalmente imposible realizar un Protego Horribilis antes de que la maldición me hubiera alcanzado. De modo que hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Reversus - susurré. No tenía ni idea de si funcionaría, no había tenido tiempo de probarlo siquiera. Era algo que se me había ocurrido mientras descansaba entre mis intentos de realizar el Protego Horribilis en un tiempo prudencial. Sino podía detener una maldición imperdonable, ¿por qué no sólo revertirla? Algo parecido a lo que había pasado con el Avada que Voldemort había lanzado o lanzaría a Harry, no como consecuencia del sacrificio de su madre, sino por un hechizo real. Era disparar a ciegas, era consciente de ello, pero no se me había ocurrido nada mejor. Me preparé para sufrir el dolor proveniente de la maldición sin embargo, el grito de dolor que oí, no procedió de mí. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando comprendí que había funcionado.

- Suficiente - dijo entonces Dumbledore parando entre ambos.

- Eso no era necesario, Kingsley - lo amedrentó Alastor.

- ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a lanzarle una imperdonable? Esa acción está penada con Azkabán - exclamó Severus furioso.

- Esa y las otras maldiciones - consiguió decir Kingsley levantándose del piso, no sin cierto dolor -, serán lanzadas sin pestañear por los seguidores de Voldemort. Debéis acostumbraros a usarlas y a defenderos de ellas - dijo él por explicación.

- Eso no es motivo para usarla contra una alumna - apoyó Remus al Slytherin.

- Lo hecho hecho está - intervinó Moody dando la conversación por sentada -. Has demostrado ser una digna contendiente, Shayleen, mi más sincera enhorabuena.

- Gracias - dije, aún no me creía que hubiera funcionado. Entonces Kingsley se acercó a mí con dificultad, los chicos a mi alrededor se tensaron yo, por el contrario, me quedé donde estaba. Estaba mirando sus ojos y no había ningún indicativo de que fuera a hacerme daño. Además, mi padrino estaba justo a nuestro lado y dominaba la Legeremancia, si hubiera visto algo raro lo habría impedido.

- Felicidades, Shayleen - dijo extendiendo la mano hacía mí. No se me escapó el hecho de que por primera vez había usado mi nombre de pila -. Espero que algún día me enseñes ese hechizo, sería de gran ayuda para los aurores del Ministerio.

- Cuando quiera, señor Kingsley - respondí aceptando su mano. Nos mantuvimos en esa posición durante unos segundos.

- Vamos, vamos - cortó Dumbledore -. Ya tendréis tiempo de hablar después, ahora debes ir a la enfermería a que te curen - le dijo al Auror, éste asintió por lo que soltó mi mano y se unió a Moody quien ya lo esperaba a la salida -. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ahijada - susurró mi padrino justo antes de salir tras él.

- Eso ha sido increíble, Shay - dijo James -. ¡Has conseguido derrotar a un Auror!

- No sólo eso, sino que ha conseguido esquivar una imperdonable - añadió Sirius.

- Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien - murmuró Lily abrazándome -. Por un momento creí que te haría daño.

- Le has dado una lección - corroboró Remus -. La próxima vez se lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse contigo.

- Y además creando un nuevo hechizo - sonrió levemente Severus -. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito. Eres una maga realmente poderosa.

- Ya vale, chicos. Vais a conseguir que me ponga colorada - me quejé -. Y, ahora, os toca a vosotros - sonreí. Era cierto lo que había dicho Kingsley, los Mortífagos no tendrían reparo en usar las imperdonables cuando nos enfrentáramos a ellos y debíamos estar preparados para ese momento.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, aprovechando que se acercan las Navidades, aquí dejo un pequeño regalito para los que me seguís.**

**También quería aprovechar para daros las gracias a todos. No sabéis lo bien que sienta saber que a la gente le gustan las locuras que escribo.**

**Muchos gracias a todos y que Papa Noel y/o los Reyes Magos os dejen muchos regalitos. Nos leemos el próximo año :D**

**Capítulo 14**

Esa misma tarde, después de unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento, los chicos y yo nos encontrábamos reunidos en el Gran Comedor disfrutando de una opípara merienda-cena. McGonagall y Dumbledore también se habían unido a nosotros, era la primera vez que veía a profesores y alumnos compartir mesa, era una situación algo extraña aunque no por ello menos agradable.

- Ha sido increíble - sonrió James -. He aprendido más en este entrenamiento que en estos cinco años en las clases de Duelo.

- Y hablando de duelos - añadió Sirius asemejando su sonrisa a la de un Slytherin sorprendiéndome en extremo -. Menudo duelo el tuyo Shayleen. Aún no puedo creer que fueras capaz de derrotar a un Auror.

- Que se lo tenía merecido - apostilló Lily -. Un cruciatus, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, jamás lo hubiera creído - exclamó aún molesta por el hecho.

- Y hablando de eso, Profesor Dumbledore, ¿dónde está ese tal Kingsley? ¿Sigue en la enfermería o ha decidido huír con el rabo entre las piernas? - preguntó Sirius mordaz, mirando a nuestro Director.

- Señor Black, haga el favor de moderar su lenguaje - lo amonestó Minerva McGonagall -. Independientemente de su opinión hacia el señor Kingsley, sigue siendo su mayor y un Auror del Ministerio, le debe respeto.

- Espero me disculpe, Profesora McGonagall - habló entonces Severus mirándola seriamente -. Pero el respeto es una cualidad que se gana, no que se exige. Y la actitud del señor Kingsley para con una alumna, fue francamente deplorable.

- Chicos, chicos - intervine queriendo apaciguar los ánimos. Si bien estaba segura de que mi propia actitud habría sido algo diferente de haberme alcanzado el cruciatus, era capaz entender su proceder -. Lo hecho, hecho está. No tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas a lo que pasó. Además, él tenía razón - todos giraron sus cabezas hacia mí mirándome con los ojos desorbitados, casi como si me hubiera aparecido un tercer ojo o me hubieran crecido unos cuernos -. Los Mortífagos no dudarán en lanzar esa y mil maldiciones más - dije intentando defender mi postura -. Debemos aprender a protegernos.

- Eres demasiado bondadosa para tu propio bien, Shayleen - cabeceó Severus con disgusto. Esta vez fui yo quien volví la cabeza hacia él. Casi había sonado como si eso fuera un horrible defecto que debía corregir.

- Por primera vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con Sni... Snape - añadió Sirius, corrigiéndose esta vez sin necesidad de que le dijera nada. Miré de uno a otro un par de veces hasta que finalmente murmuré.

- Si vosotros lo decís... - después de todo, para qué insistir en el tema. Si ellos dos estaban de acuerdo no tenía nada que hacer.

- El señor Kingsley volvió para atender sus tareas en el Ministerio junto con el señor Moody - nos explicó entonces Dumbledore -. Ahora, terminemos antes de que se enfríe la comida.

Poco después de haber comido, todos habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares haciendo uso de unos trasladores que mi padrino había preparado para tal efecto. Llevaban consigo además otro traslador que volvería a traerlos de regreso a Hogwarts cada tarde durante las próximas semanas para seguir con el entrenamiento. Esa noche, de vuelta en mi refugio, mientras miraba las estrellas, recordé la conversación que había tenido con Sirius cuando el resto se habían marchado ya.

- Shay - dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas -. Hay algo que quiero decirte hace tiempo, aunque probablemente ya lo sepas - comenzó, fruncí el entrecejo sin saber de qué estaba hablando -. Y el no haber hecho nada me indica que la mía es una causa perdida - añadió con una triste sonrisa. Ok, ahora sí que sabía a lo que se refería.

- Sirius... - susurré poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios intentando detenerlo. Realmente no quería darme por enterada. Si lo hacía, tendría que tomar un decisión al respecto y era algo que no sabía si estaba preparada para hacer. Tal vez fuera una decisión que nunca sería capaz de tomar. Sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa contra mi dedo, tomó mi mano y la retiró con cuidado. Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad al tiempo que se acercaba a mí apenas rozando sus labios a los míos. Se alejó después desapareciendo de mi vista.

Jamás podría olvidar la tristeza de su mirada justo antes de usar el traslador, no quería hacerle daño, eso es lo último que quería... Sin embargo, tampoco quería hacérselo a Severus. Sentía algo por ambos, eso era un hecho ¿pero era en la forma que ellos querían? ¿Era sólo cariño lo que sentía por ellos o era algo más? Cómo saberlo, cómo siquiera decidir algo, cuando ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo estaría en este mundo. Miré las estrellas una vez más intentando leer en ellas las respuestas a las preguntas que inundaban mi mente y mi corazón.

Sin ella sospecharlo, Sirius estaba recordando esa misma escena mirando las mismas estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación. Había reunido el valor para decirle lo que sentía, pero al ver la forma en que lo había mirado cuando comenzó a hablar, al ver como sus ojos le rogaban que callara sus labios, al ver como le rogaran que no la hiciera tener que decidir... No pudo hacerlo, no pudo hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba. Por que él la amaba, de eso ya no le cabía duda. Él era un mujeriego, era algo ampliamente conocido en el colegio, al principio sólo sentía curiosidad por ella, la misma curiosidad que en otras ocasiones le habían hecho acercarse a otras chicas, le atraían su personalidad y su belleza. Mas poco a poco, se dejó cautivar por sus expresivos ojos, esa mirada en la que si te fijabas con atención podías ver tantas cosas. Sólo le hacía falta un instante para leer en sus ojos su estado de ánimo, esos labios que siempre parecían llamarlo, pero no se engañaba. No era su exterior lo único que le fascinaba, también era su interior.

No se había percatado de lo mucho que lo afectaba hasta que una chica en una de sus salidas a Hogsmeade había coqueteado con él. En cualquier otro momento se la habría llevado a algún sitio discreto para divertirse un rato, en esa ocasión sin embargo ni siquiera le había dedicado un segundo de su pensamiento. Y eso que era una chica preciosa. Simplemente, no podía estar con ella. Sus ojos no eran del tono adecuado, sus labios no eran los que él deseaba besar porque, sencillamente, ella no era Shayleen. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que se había enamorado de ella, poco a poco, sin darse cuenta. También sabía que no era el único que tenía esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella. Estaba más que claro que Snivellus también sentía algo por ella. Antes siempre estaba cerca de Lily, por eso James aprovechaba a molestarlo siempre que podía, estaba celoso de su amistad con Lily, aunque por supuesto, su amigo jamás lo admitiría. Ahora, sin embargo, se pasaba el día junto a Shayleen, la forma en que la miraba... Era exactamente la misma forma en que él mismo lo hacía. Al menos lo que había pasado tenía un lado bueno. Si ella no le había dejado declararse, tampoco le dejaría a Severus hacerlo, por lo que aún tenía una oportunidad.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, llegaron los chicos, continuamos con las lecciones donde las habíamos dejado el día anterior. No podía dejar de notar que Sirius no me había dirigido la palabra aparte del saludo de rigor. Eso me dolía en lo más profundo del corazón, pero no podía hacer nada, no con Severus de por medio. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, necesitaba concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, cada día que pasaba era un día más cercano a la batalla.

- ¿Te has fijado en esos dos? - me preguntó Lily pues estaba practicando con ella. Me volví hacia donde sus ojos señalaban y vi a Severus y a James hablando tranquilamente -. No creí que viviría para verlo - exclamó estupefacta.

- Cualquiera diría por tu tono de voz que te molesta - dije tomando un poco de agua.

- No, no, ¿por qué me habría de molestar? - respondió ella rápidamente -. Es sólo que me sorprende - aseguró.

- Es bueno, que se lleven mejor quiero decir.

- Claro, es sólo que ellos siempre se habían llevado tan mal que ahora, al verlos así... No sé... Es raro.

- Esta claro que algo ha cambiado - afirmé yo, posiblemente el hecho de que Severus ya no estuviera detrás de ella como lo hacía antes había conseguido que James se relajara un poco.

- Está claro - asintió ella -. Lo que me gustaría saber es el qué.

- Señoritas, dejen la cháchara para después y continúen con el entrenamiento - nos avisó Dumbledore quien ese día era el encargado. Nosotras asentimos y volvimos a la carga.

Después de haber estado todo el día ignorándome, decidí coger el toro por los cuernos y enfrentarme a él, de modo que me las arreglé para escabullirme antes de que él lo hiciera y, justo antes de usar su traslador, lo llamé.

- ¿Esto va a ser así a partir de ahora? - pregunté saliendo de las sombras. Clavé mi ojos en los suyos y esperé una respuesta, en silencio daba las gracias porque sabía que Severus nunca me pondría en esa situación, después de todo, él jamás le había dicho a Lily lo que sentía por ella -. No es justo, Sirius, lo único que intento es no hacer daño a nadie.

- Lo sé, Shay, pero no es fácil. No es fácil estar a tu lado sabiendo que tú no correspondes a mis sentimientos de la misma forma en que yo lo hago.

Sirius vio como los ojos de la joven se humedecían antes de decir:

- No me obligues a perderte como amigo, por favor, no me obligues - pidió. Sirius la miró fijamente y, sin decir palabra, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Si bien le dolía que ella no lo quisiera, le dolía aún más ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo, incluso aunque su corazón se rompiera en el camino.

- Perdóname - susurró Sirius hundiendo la cara en su pelo -, he sido muy injusto contigo. Te prometo que no te volveré a alejar de mí, pase lo que pase - afirmó, a continuación, le dio un beso en la cabeza y dio un paso atrás -. Tengo que volver a casa, ya es tarde - se forzó a sonreír -. Nos vemos mañana - dijo justo antes de desaparecer.

Parpadeé un par de veces para apartar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, era consciente de que aceptar seguir a mi lado en mis condiciones iba a ser duro para él, sin embargo había sido sincera al decir que no quería perderlo como amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa entre Sirius y tú? - preguntó de pronto una voz detrás de mí.

- Severus - exclamé sorprendida al verlo parada detrás de mí -. Pensé que os habías ido todos - dije.

- Sólo quedo yo, quería hablar contigo - respondió él, temí lo peor tras esas palabras. Apenas había acabado de "arreglar" mi relación con Sirius no quería tener que volver a pasar lo mismo con Severus -. ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo entre nosotros? - inquirí, él simplemente elevó la ceja, dándome a entender que no lo tomara por tonto -. Hubo un pequeño malentendido - admití finalmente -, pero ahora todo está aclarado.

- Me alegro - dijo él -, no me gusta verte triste -, yo sonreí levemente.

- ¿Eso era lo único que querías decirme? - pregunté.

- Sí - contestó él ampliando aún más mi sonrisa -. Eso y que tengas cuidado.

- Siempre lo tengo, Severus, siempre lo tengo - afirmé.


	15. Chapter 15

**Minako: tienes razón cuando dijiste que era un poco pequeño, pero es que tenía pensado subir el siguiente capítulo en estas fechas como sorpresa. De todos modos, me alegro de que aun siendo pequeño te gustara ;)**

**xOgnAdOrA: de nuevo muchas gracias por tus palabras, comentarios como ese son los que hacen que merezca la pena pasarme días intentando pensar en lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo.**

**Dicho esto, feliz Día de Reyes adelantado y Feliz día de Navidad retrasado para aquellos que sólo celebren Santa Claus. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 15 **

Un par de días más transcurrieron sin mayor problema, Sirius volvía a comportarse como siempre y las tardes las pasábamos entrenando. No se me habían escapado sin embargo las miraditas entre Lily y James que se volvían cada vez más frecuentes. Al parecer Lily pensaba que James había cambiado últimamente, siempre había pensado que era un idiota por la forma en que trataba a Severus, no obstante, tras el pacto de no agresión firmado por los Gryffindor y el Slytherin, James, según opinión de Lily se había vuelto más, y cito textualmente, "amigable". Yo no pude por menos que ocultar una sonrisa, era más que obvio que la relación entre James y Lily de la cual nacería Harry Potter después, había comenzado a forjarse. Apenas sin darme cuenta, el día de Navidad había llegado, estaba en el comedor almorzando con Dumbledore y Hagrid disfrutando de la, como siempre, opípara comida.

- ¿Y la profesora McGonagall? - pregunté al notar su ausencia, hasta ese momento siempre nos había acompañado.

- Minerva fue reclamada por unos familiares - contestó mi padrino -. ¿Continúas pensando en asistir a la fiesta en casa de los Black? - preguntó a su vez. Walburga Black había enviado una invitación vía lechuza el día anterior invitándome a pasar la velada con ellos, un acto que me había sorprendido en extremo debo admitir.

- No puedo negarme - expliqué tomando un bocado -. Como Slytherin sé bien que no nos gustan los desaires y definitivamente si rechazara esa invitación sería tomado como tal. Ya conoces el refrán padrino -, añadí encongiéndome de hombros - ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más. Además, ya había aceptado la invitación de los Evans para cenar con ellos, de modo que será una visita de cortesía, estar con Lily y su familia me resarcirá de cualquier cosa que pase en casa de los Black - sonreí -. Eso sin contar con que Sirius estará allí también y sé que si voy a él le será un poco más llevadero - "es lo menos que puedo hacer por él" añadí en mi cabeza, había visto el esfuerzo que había hecho esos últimos días para comportarse como si nada hubiera cambiado -. ¿Seguro que estaréis bien esta noche los dos solos? - les pregunté a ambos.

- Sí. No te preocupes, Hagrid y yo quedamos en buenas manos, los elfos domésticos nos harán una buena cena. Si se hace muy tarde quédate allí - me aconsejó, yo asentí levemente en respuesta.

- ¿Y tú Hagrid? - pregunté girándome hacia él.

- No te preocupes por mí, pequeña - dijo él poniendo su enorme mano sobre mi cabeza y revolviéndome el pelo -. No es la primera Navidad que el profesor y yo compartimos.

Tiempo después ultimaba los detalles de mi vestimenta, había optado por un clásico a la par que elegante vestido negro adornado con un precioso conjunto de plata y esmeraldas que el profesor Dumbledore me había prestado para la ocasión. El collar era sin duda hermoso, y la enorme esmeralda engarzada en el centro era de un radiante espectacular. Estaba seguro de que no pasaría desapercibido en casa de los Black a pesar de ser de familia adinerada.

- ¿Shay, vas a tardar mucho en venir? - oí la voz de Sirius en mi cabeza, tomé el perro entre mis dedos para contestar.

- No, tranquilo, llegaré en unos minutos. ¿Estás bien? - pregunté, el tono de su voz no me había pasado desapercibido.

- Sí, es sólo que cada vez soporto menos a algunos de los personajes presentes. Debo advertirte que mis primas también han venido - añadió. Solté el perro para respirar profundamente antes de contestar.

- Suponía que estarían. En cinco minutos llegaré por red flu. Por favor, avisa a tus padres, no me gustaría aparecer en una chimenea encendida - bromeé.

- Tranquila, me aseguraré de que todo esté bien - dijo él. Tal como le había prometido, apenas cinco minutos después estaba dentro de la chimenea del despacho de Albus Dumbledore con los polvos flu en la mano.

- Grimmauld Place, número 12 - pronuncié, esa sería la primera vez que usara ese método de transporte y estaba un poco nerviosa, sin embargo todo salió perfectamente, apenas dos segundos después salía de la chimenea del salón de los Black -. Señora Black, muchas gracias por invitarme -, agradecí bajándome la capucha de mi capa, no había querido llenarme el pelo de ceniza de la chimenea -. Señor Black, señores Black - saludé refiriéndome a Cygnus y Druella Black quienes también estaban allí, todos estaban repartidos por el salón, unos sentados y otros de pie, la mayoría de ellos con copas en sus manos. Narcisa y Lucius estaban de pie a unos pocos pasos de mí, sin poderlo evitar eché un vistazo por la habitación para comprobar si la "adorable" Bellatrix se encontraba en la habitación, la encontré junto a la ventana dedicándome una de sus miradas venenosas.

- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir a pesar de haberte avisado con tan poca antelación - dijo la señora Black -. Le había dicho a mi hijo que te invitara hace días pero al parecer se le había olvidado - añadió en claro tono de no creerlo en absoluto.

- Ciertamente es una pena - afirmé -, por desgracia había contraído un compromiso ineludible justo antes por lo que no podré cenar con ustedes - añadí esperando que mi cara de lamentación fuera lo suficientemente creíble -. Sin embargo, no quería dejar de pasar a felicitarles la Navidad - añadí con una sonrisa.

- Realmente lamentable - afirmó Orion Black.

- ¡Kreacher! - llamó a elfo su esposa.

- Sí, ama Walburga - dijo el elfo apareciendo en un instante.

- Tome el abrigo de la señorita Diggori - le dijo ella.

- Sí, ama Walburga - afirmó él inclinándose en su dirección. Sin que fuera necesario decir nada más, me giré en dirección al elfo dándole mi abrigo, al volverme de nuevo hacia el salón los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia la esmeralda de mi collar, tal como había supuesto.

- Hermosa joya - dijo Narcisa

- Una obra de arte - cabeceó su padre.

- Gracias - sonreí agradeciendo el cumplido -. Se dice que ésta - dije tocando el collar levemente -, fue la joya que Salazar Slytherin regaló a la que se rumorea fue el amor de su vida - expliqué, al menos eso era lo que mi padrino me había dicho al prestámelo.

- Sea cierto o no, sin duda tenía muy buen gusto - añadió Druella.

- Y te queda muy bien - afirmó entonces Sirius entrando a la habitación -. A pesar de los colores - añadió provocando el disgusto de la mayoría de los Slytherin presentes -. Bienvenida - dijo dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias - sonreí en respuesta -. Le comentaba a tus padres que no podré quedarme a cenar como habría sido mi deseo.

- No te preocupes - sonrió él mirándolos socarronamente -. Sobrevivirán.

- ¿Un poco de ponche? - me preguntó Sirius mientras yo tomaba asiento cerca de la, ahora, encendida chimenea.

- Sí, gracias - respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

- De modo que no pasas las Navidades con tus padres - afirmó más que preguntó Orion Black.

- No - respondí -. Han aprovechado mi ausencia para hacer una especie de retiro espiritual en centroámerica - respondí cabeceando un agradecimiento a Sirius quien me había acercado una copa de ponche -. No he podido hablar con ellos, pero sí he recibido noticias de mi padrino - expliqué.

- En cuando supimos que pasarías estas Navidades sola en ese inmenso castillo decidimos invitarte - me dijo Walburga.

- Nadie debería estar solo en Navidad - añadió Andrómeda quien apenas había dicho una palabra desde que yo había llegado.

- ¿Qué clase de padres dejan a su hija sola en Navidad? - exclamó Druella con un claro tono de reproche en su voz -. Yo nunca dejaría a mis niñas solas en una fecha tan señalada - dijo siendo secundada por su marido con un cabeceo.

- Bueno -, dije intentando restarle importancia al asunto -. De todos modos he tenido la suerte de poder pasar este día entre amigos - afirmé mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa -. Gracias de nuevo por invitarme, señora Black.

- No tiene importancia - dijo ella desechando mi agradecimiento con un gesto de su mano -. No íbamos a permitir que estuvieras sola, además, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la única Slytherin con la que mi hijo se digna a juntarse - afirmó mirando a Sirius fijamente. Éste, sin embargo, parecía muy entretenido mirando las llamas del hogar crepitar, como si la cosa no fuera con él -. Este niño ha sido un verdadero quebradero de cabeza desde el día que nació, todos los Black hemos pertenecido a la Casa Slytherin desde la fundación de Hogwarts, todos los Black menos él. No te imaginas el disgusto tan grande que tuvimos al enterarnos de que el Sombrero lo había seleccionado para Gryffindor, no podría haber sido un Hufflepuff o un Ravenclaw, no, tenía que ser un orgulloso y engreído Gryffindor. Y lo peor de todo es que él está encantado con ello, ya has visto su habitación llena de los colores y emblemas Gryffindor... Se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que lo veo - dijo Walburga sin molestarse en ocultar ni una pizca su disgusto.

- Eso tiene fácil solución, madre -, habló entonces Sirius quien no había modificado su expresión desde que su madre se había puesto a despotricar -. No entres en ella.

- Niño insolente - exclamó su madre, vi que Sirius estaba dispuesto a contestarle por lo que puse mi mano sobre su brazo, él al sentirla, me miró y cabeceó levemente aceptando lo que sin palabras le pedía.

- Disculpe mi pregunta - comencé -, pero al no nacer aquí, toda esta rivalidad entre la Casa Gryffindor y la de Slytherin me toma un tanto desprevenida. Tan solo sé que es debido a algo que pasó en los inicios de la fundación de Hogwarts entre Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, mas nunca he entendido realmente porqué. ¿Me lo podría explicar alguno de ustedes? - inquirí. Realmente tenía curiosidad, no parecía lógico, a fin de cuentas si Godric y Salazar hubieran sido enemigos desde el comienzo Hogwarts nunca se habría fundado en primer lugar, ¿no?

- ¡Ja! ¿Por dónde empezar? - exclamó Walburga.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Malfoy dando un paso al frente.

- Por supuesto, Lucius - contestó la anfitriona.

- Hace mil años - comenzó el joven Malfoy -, los cuatro magos más poderosos del momento, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Godric Gryffindor - no se me pasó por alto que el nombre de Gryffindor había sido dicho en último lugar -. Se reunieron con la única intención de formar una escuela dirigida por magos y dedicada a formar a magos. Al principio todo funcionó bien, a pesar de que había algunas desavenencias todos trabajaban por una meta común, no obstante, cuando algunos magos comenzaron a relacionarse con muggles teniendo hijos con habilidades mágicas empezaron los problemas. Slytherin y Gryffindor no compartían las misma ideas, nuestro fundador opinaba que Hogwarts debía ser sólo para magos nacidos de magos mientras que el león opinaba que cualquiera que poseyera habilidades mágicas debía ser admitido. Slytherin aceptó esto a regañadientes, sin embargo, cuando se descubrió que también había hijos de muggles nacidos con esas mismas habilidades los enfrentamientos entre ambos aumentaron hasta tal punto que Salazar Slytherin decidió abandonar el colegio - contó.

- De modo que la rivalidad entre ambas Casas se basa en el baremo de aceptación de Hogwarts, si sólo los hijos de magos o todos aquellos con habilidades mágicas - intenté resumir.

- Es más que eso Shayleen, somos sangre pura, sólo descendientes de magos, nuestras familias deben permanecer unidas. Los Black, los Malfoy, los Lestrange debemos mantenernos unidos y alejados de los mestizos y, por supuesto, de los muggles o pronto no quedará ni un solo sangre pura - dijo el padre de Regulus.

- ¿Te lo imaginas? La extinción de nuestra raza, a este ritmo la magia desaparecerá para siempre y entonces nuestro mundo colapsará - dijo Walburga con sentimiento y, por primera vez, lo entendí. No me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que me parezca bien o que sus ideas no vayan en contra de nuestra propia evolución, la sangre debe mezclarse para que la diversidad genética sea lo suficientemente amplia como para poder seguir evolucionando, pero entendí porqué pensaban así. Su temor a desaparecer, a que su mundo tal y como lo habían conocido y amado desapareciera y por un instante, me dieron pena. Pena de su temor.

- ¿Y los Potter? - pregunté entonces.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? - dijo Walburga.

- Tengo entendido que también proceden de un largo linaje de magos - comenté sorprendiéndome levemente por la vehemencia de la madre de Regulus al nombrarlos.

- Así es, pero ellos piensan como Godric, pronto su sangre estará tan diluída que no habrá en su familia ni un sólo mago poderoso -. "Pero qué equivocada está, mi querida Walburga" pensé recordando a Harry Potter, hijo de una "sangre sucia" y un Potter, y tan poderoso como el que más.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Bellatrix de pronto alejándose de la ventana para acercarse hacia donde yo estaba -. ¿Eres una sangre pura? ¿Eres digna de compartir este hogar con nosotros? - sus palabras destilaban odio y pude sentir a Sirius tensarse a mi lado.

- La comunidad de magos de donde yo provengo es muy cerrada, la comunicación con el mundo exterior es prácticamente inexistente y, cuando la hay, no se prolonga más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tan solo nos relacionamos entre nosotros de modo que supongo que ya tienes tu respuesta - contesté manteniendo la calma en la medida de lo posible.

- ¿Conoces Evan Rosier, el prefecto de Slytherin este año? - preguntó Lucius, Sirius y yo no miramos brevemente.

- Sí - fue mi corta respuesta.

- Es de buena familia - afirmó Walburga.

- Después de todo es mi sobrino - rió Druella por el comentario de su concuña, yo me quedé seca no tenía ni idea del parentesco entre ellos.

- ¿Qué te parece? - insistió Lucius.

- No se puede decir seamos amigos - respondí optando por decir la verdad sin revelar mi verdadero parecer hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no es suficiente para ti? - volvió a preguntar Bellatrix insitiendo en su actitud. Estaba más que claro que su único propósito era molestarme.

- Simplemente no compartimos los mismos intereses, Bellatrix - respondí mirándola fijamente, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar que sus comentarios me afectaran o molestaran -. Para él lo único importante son las chicas y quidditch; yo por el contrario prefiero dedicarme a estudiar, o a leer un buen libro - "o cualquier otra cosa que me permita estar lo más lejos de tipos como él" sonreí.

- Sí, se pasa todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando o leyendo libros con Snape - sonrió Sirius en un intento de desviar un poco el tema.

- ¿Severus Snape? - repitió Lucius.

- Vaya, aunque ya no estés en Hogwarts sigues estando muy bien informado - dije empezando a molestarme ese aparente conocimiento acerca de todo lo relacionado con el colegio por parte del rubio.

- Ya aprenderás que aunque los Slytherin terminamos el colegio nunca abandonamos nuestras influencias allí - sonrió él.

- ¿Snape el hijo de Eileen Prince? - preguntó Druella.

- Una verdadera lástima, era una magnífica mujer y de buena familia - dijo Cygnus -. La recuerdas, ¿verdad, hermano? - el aludido cabeceó levemente parecía estar sumido en el recuerdo -. No puedo entender como pudo enamorarse de ese muggle repulsivo, debería matarlo - afirmó él.

- Iría a la cárcel - dijo Walburga.

- Yo le pagaría gustoso el abogado - respondió él.

- Dicen que es muy bueno en Pociones - habló entonces Lucius decidiendo continuar con la conversación.

- Es el mejor - afirmé -. Nuestra Casa ha ganado numerosos puntos debido a sus magníficas pociones.

- Eso me han dicho, pero también que es un solitario, que siempre anda de un lado a otro con la nariz pegado a un libro - dijo él.

- Bueno, ahora está con su libro y conmigo - respondí, quizás un tanto más cortante de lo que habría sido mi intención.

- Lamentablemente se junta con malas influencias - continuó Lucius no entendiendo o no queriendo entender que deseaba dar ese tema por zanjado.

- Me sorprenden tus palabras Lucius, ¿acaso me consideras una mala influencia? - pregunté levantándome del sillón donde me encontraba con la excusa de poner la copa de ponche, ya vacía, sobre la mesa.

- Oh, por supuesto que no, mi querida Shayleen, tú eres lo más lejos que hay de una mala influencia - sonrió el rubio, Narcisa lo miró seria sin hacer ningún comentario, parecía tan extrañada como yo por su actitud -. Me refería a su otra "amiga", una tal... Lily Evans, una sangre sucia - vi la cara de Sirius, estaba a punto de saltar -. ¿La conoces? - insistió. Estaba más que claro que era una pregunta retórica, él ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta sólo quería oírmelo decir a mí.

- Sí, es una buena chica - respondí tomando la mano de Sirius y apretándola fuertemente. Lo menos que deseaba era una batalla campal en medio del salón -. Desconocía lo de su procedencia sin embargo - respondí mintiendo descaradamente.

- ¿No lo sabías? - preguntó Lucius asombrado -. Creía que era de dominio público en nuestra Casa. Ya sabes que a los Slytherin nos gusta mucho saber con quien tratamos.

- Mi querido Lucius - respondí con una sonrisa empleando el mismo tratamiento que poco antes él había usado conmigo -. Pensaba que habrías entendido por mi declaración anterior que me limito a estudiar y a aprender magia, no a... perder el tiempo con cotilleos mejor o peor intencionados.

- Casi pareciera que no tienes vida social en Hogwarts - dijo Lucius sin ceder un ápice en esta batalla verbal, lo cual comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios. Me aseguré disimuladamente de que mi varita continuaba segura escondida en la manga de mi traje.

- Apenas - respondí.

- ¿Entonces como entablaste amistad con un Gryffindor? No se puede decir que algo así sea precisamente común en nuestra Casa - siguió contratacando él.

- Supongo que eso es debido ha haber crecido sin la influencia de la rivalidad entre nuestras Casas. Cuando llegué al colegio ni siquiera sabía que era un Hufflepuff, ni que decir tiene del resto de la historia - sonreí.

- ¿Y qué opinas ahora? - preguntó Bellatrix volviendo a la carga.

- ¿Opinar sobre qué? - inquirí comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Ahora que sabes lo que significa para un Slytherin tener amistad con leones, mestizos o sangre sucias, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? - exclamó dedicándome una de esas malvadas sonrisas que la harían tan famosa poco después. La muy... Sabía que me había puesto entre la espada y la pared, si decía que tenían razón y que no volvería a tratar con ellos debería hacerlo, alejarme de Severus, Lily, Remus y los demás definitivamente, no me quedaría otra opción, estaba más que claro que Lucius se las arreglaría para descubrirlo de cualquier otra forma. Y si decía que no, que me daba igual lo que fueran o quienes fueran tendría que salir de allí a toda prisa y con unos cuantos enemigos más a mis espaldas. Y unos peligrosos.

Los segundos pasaban mientras ella mantenía la mirada fija en Bellatrix, todos esperaban su contestación, les había caído bien la chica pero si aún a pesar de lo que le habían dicho esa tarde continuaba manteniendo la amistad con esos impuros tendrían que hacer algo. Lo primero, comunicárselo a sus compañeros de Casa. Ellos le harían la vida imposible en el Colegio lo que quedaba de curso, si se juntaba con sangres-sucia, era lo que se merecía.

Sirius, por otra parte estaba a la par nervioso y asustado, conocía a su familia, y conocía el secreto de Shay, si debido a su negativa a abandonar la amistad de Lily y Snivellus indagaban en su pasado y lo descubrían... Le destrozarían la vida. Sin embargo, no veía una salida para la situación en la que Bellatrix la había colocado. Entonces Shayleen sonrió relajada, sorprendiéndole.

- ¿Sabes, Bellatrix? Mis padres tienen esta... Sorprendente forma de educación. No sólo he tenido que leer los libros escritos por los Grandes Magos de la época, sino también algunos escritos por Muggles - todos los presentes alzaron la ceja sorprendido por su palabras -. Independientemente de lo que puedan pensar - añadió ampliando su sonrisa al ver las expresiones de algunos de los rostros a su alredor -. Hay algunos francamente interesantes, hubo uno sobre todo, que me llamó particularmente la atención. En el se dice que la única forma de derrotar verdaderamente a tu enemigo es conociéndolo... De modo que contestando a tu pregunta, Bellatrix, sí. Creo que ahora, más que nunca, debo mantener mi... "amistad" con ellos. Nunca he dejado que mi... Corazón intervenga en donde sólo debe mandar la cabeza. Deberías probarlo alguna vez - sonrió ella con cierto aire de suficiencia. Los Black y Lucius estaban sorprendidos por sus palabras pero cabecearon en afirmación, al parecer la respuesta de Shayleen les había satisfecho. Sin embargo, Bellatrix, quien no había encajado nada bien la forma en que Shayleen había salido airosa y, sobretodo, al ver la mirada de adoración que le había dedicado su primo, no lo soportó y tomando su varita la apuntó diciendo con odio.

- ¡Crucius! - Sirius, quien por el rabillo del ojo se había percatado del movimiento de Bellatrix al escuchar sus palabras no se lo pensó dos veces y se interpuso entre la imperdonable y Shayleen.

- ¡Sirius! - exclamó ella al verlo caer a sus pies retorciéndose de dolor. Sus siguientes movimientos fueron tan rápidos que habrían pasado desapercibidos si se hubiera parpadeado. Cogió su varita y apuntándola exclamó -. ¡Levicorpus! - la potencia de ese Levicorpus cogió a Bellatrix desprevenida haciéndole soltar su varita al tiempo que era lanzada violentamente contra la pared permaneciendo suspendida en el aire a unos dos metros sobre el suelo. Se acercó a ella aún varita en mano al tiempo que Andrómeda se acercaba a su primo para auxiliarlo. La siguiente palabra que se formó en sus labios fue pronunciada con el mismo odio con el que poco antes le había sido lanzado el cruciatus -. Apnea - no era una imperdonable, era un simple conjuro que provocaba en el receptor la sensación de estarse ahogando, aunque sin duda podía llegar a ser tan mortífero como el Avada si se sostenía suficiente tiempo y, ella, no tenía intención de parar.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Debo admitir que me daba un poco de miedo eso de escribir las reacciones de la familia Black a una situción como esa. Sólo espero que sea creíble. Esperando vuestros reviews. Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Antetodo quería pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero es que estos últimos capítulos me están costando más de lo que esperaba, intentaré que el próximo no tarde tanto y espero que os guste a pesar de lo corto. Y gracias a los que aún me leen.**

**Capítulo 16**

- Para, Shayleen - pidió Andrómeda viendo como su hermana se estaba quedando sin aire. Era cierto que su hermana se había excedido mucho al lanzarle una imperdonable y era obvio para ella que estaba perdiendo el juicio por momentos pero aún así... Era su hermana.

- Shayleen, la vas a matar - consiguió decir Sirius. Ella oyó sus palabras, sin embargo, parecían no calar en ella, sólo estaba concentrada en Bellatrix, viendo como su tez se tornaba azulada por la falta de oxígeno sin tan siquiera plantearse parar.

Los demás se limitaban a mirar la escena sin intervenir, al contrario, casi parecían encantados con lo que estaba pasando. Los padres de Bellatrix ni tan siquiera se movieron, parecían considerarlo una respuesta adecuada a lo que su hija había hecho, además, estaba Shayleen. La mirada de sus ojos les indicaba claramente que no debían intervenir, Lucius por su parte observaba esa mirada con una sonrisa, era justo lo que buscaba.

Algo debió pasar por la cabeza de Shay porque en ese momento, la soltó dejándola caer en el piso, dejó que se reincorporara para después ir hacia donde estaba y abofetearla con todas sus fuerzas.

- Kreacher, mi abrigo - pidió dándose la vuelta, se acercó hacia Sirius, agachándose y acariciándole levemente la mejilla - lo siento - se disculpó con él -. Cuídalo, Regulus - pidió y cogiendo el abrigo que Kreacher llevaba cuando apareció en la habitación, se lo puso al tiempo que salía de la casa a toda prisa.

No me paré hasta que estuve lejos de allí, cogí un taxi y le di la dirección de los Evans, tan pronto estuve sentada toqué la serpiente de mi pulsera.

- ¿Severus? - llamé.

- Aquí estoy, Shayleen. ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó seguramente al oír la desesperación en mi tono de voz.

- Necesito a hablar contigo, en persona.

- ¿Dónde estás? - inquirió.

- Yendo hacia la casa de los Evans - respondí.

- Bien, hay un parque a pocos minutos de la casa. Estaré allí en cinco minutos - aseguró.

Mientras Shayleen huía de la casa y Regulus ayudaba a subir a su hermano a su habitación con ayuda de su prima Andrómeda, Bellatrix se recuperaba de la afrenta.

- Ella aún no puede usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, la denunciaré al Ministerio de Magia - exclamó, sus ojos brillantes por el odio.

- Yo de ti no haría eso - advirtió entonces Lucius -. Si la denuncias y ella dice que sólo te atacó después de que tú le lanzaras una imperdonable, puede que a ella la castiguen, pero tú acabarás dando con tus huesos en Azkabán.

- ¿Qué, Lucius, tú también has caído en sus redes como mi primito? - exclamó ella con un tono que fluctuaba entre el rencor y unos profundos celos.

- No seas estúpida, Bellatrix - exclamó entonces él mirándola con fijeza -. Sabes perfectamente que amo a tu hermana, tan solo ocurre que el odio no me ciega como a ti. Es más, veo un gran futuro para ella, esa furia al atacarte... - sonrió.

- Sería una magnífica adquisición en las filas del Señor Tenebroso - cabeceó Walburga Black dándole la razón al novio de su sobrina.

- ¿Viste como la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación con un simple Levicorpus? - añadió su esposo imitando la sonrisa de su mujer -. El poder que tuvo que poner en ese conjuro para hacerlo...

- Una poderosa maga - corroboró su hermano Cygnus. Bellatrix oyendo como su propia familia alababa al ser que tanto odiaba, salió del salón furiosa. Haría que esa condenada niña pagara por todo lo que le había hecho. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Para cuando Severus llegó al parque donde se había citado con Shayleen, ella ya estaba sentada en uno de los bancos con la cabeza agachada.

- Shay... - la llamó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- Casi la mato, Sev - fue lo único que pudo decir, Severus al ver sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, tan solo se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Shay? - me preguntó Severus mientras aún me tenía abrazada.

- Estaba en Casa de los Black, ya sabes que... Que la madre de Sirius me invitó a pasar a cenar con ellos el día de Navidad - expliqué, sentí un ligero cabeceó por lo que continué -. Sus primos y tíos también estaban allí. Bellatrix, ella me odia, me odia desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en esa casa. Como siempre me comenzó a hacerme preguntas que sabía me molestarían, me hizo una que prácticamente me puso entre la espada y la pared. Por un instante pensé que no saldría viva de esa casa, sin embargo, conseguí salir airosa. A ella no le gustó que pudiera salir de la trampa que me había tendido con tanta facilidad así que lanzó un Crucius - sentí sus brazos tensarse a mi alrededor -. Sirius se dio cuenta y se puso en medio recibiendo él la maldición... Después de eso... Después de eso no sé que me pasó Severus, dejé de razonar, simplemente cogí mi varita y la lancé contra la pared. Sabía que había ganado, ella estaba levitando contra la pared, su varita se había caído cuando le lancé el ataque, sabía que no podía hacerme nada y aún así...

- ¿Aún así? - me instó a continuar.

- No fue suficiente, Severus, no era suficiente, me había lanzado una imperdonable a traición y había herido a un inocente en el camino. Tenerla desarmada no era... Suficiente. Las palabas salieron de mi boca incluso antes de darme cuenta. Apnea... La comencé a asfixiar Severus, veía como se estaba quedando sin aire y no... Me importaba - conseguí decir -. Oí a su hermana Andrómeda pedirme que parara, oí al propio Sirius diciéndome que si no me detenía la mataría y no... Me importó - dije esta vez separándome de él para mirarlo a los ojos. A esos profundos ojos que más de una vez parecían navegar en el fondo de mi alma -. Ni siquiera sé porqué paré, pero lo hice, le pedí disculpas a Sirius y me marché de allí. Si no hubiera recuperado la cordura en el último instante ahora tendría su muerte sobre mis hombros. ¿Qué clase de persona soy? - le pregunté.

- Una humana. Viste como le hacían daño a una persona que querías por protegerte y te enfadaste, es un reacción lógica y normal - afirmó él apartando con cuidado las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

- ¿Y si no hubiera reaccionado?

- Lo importante es que lo hiciste - respondió él -. Hace frío, deberíamos movernos antes de que nos congelemos - dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Sí, es cierto - admití. Debido al shock no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar podía sentir el frío calándome los huesos -. ¿Me acompañas a casa de Lily? - pregunté -. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de por donde está - admití con una leve sonrisa.

- Sin el mapa que Sirius te regaló estás perdida - sonrió Severus abrazándome levemente junto a él al verme temblar -. Además, yo también voy para allá, Lily me invitó a cenar, quería darte una sorpresa.

- Lamento haberla estropeado - me disculpé.

- No te preocupes por eso - sonrió él tranquilizadoramente -. Ahora movámonos antes de que nos convirtamos en bloques de hielo.

Unos cientos de metros después Severus me preguntó:

- ¿Había alguien más en la sala?

- ¿Qué? - pregunté no sabiendo a que se refería.

- Cuando Bellatrix te atacó, ¿había alguien más?

- Sí, todos. Sus padres y hermanas, sus tíos y primos, Lucius también estaba allí - expliqué.

- Ahm, curioso - dijo para sí.

- ¿El qué es curioso? - pregunté.

- Que nadie moviera un dedo para ayudarla, ninguno de ellos intentó detenerte, ni siquiera sus padres - casi me paré al oírle decir eso.

- Es cierto, nadie lo hizo, ¿por qué crees que nadie intervino? Pude haberla matado y nadie hizo nada para evitarlo - exclamé sin entenderlo.

- No lo sé, Shayleen, tal vez pensaran que fue algo así como una retribución justa. ¿Qué hechizo empleaste para lanzarla contra la pared? ¿Un Expelledor, un Depulso quizás?

- Ahm, no - cabeceé intentando recordar que hechizo había usado -. Un... Un Levicorpus - dije al recordarlo.

- ¿Y la lanzaste contra la pared? Eso lo explica todo - afirmó.

- ¿Te importaría ser más específico? - pregunté.

- Shayleen, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de poder que tiene que poseer un mago para conseguir lanzar a una persona por los aires con un Levicorpus? Debían estar asustados o admirados por tu demostración de poder. Apostaría por la primera opción - sonrió levemente, yo rodé los ojos lo que le hizo reír. Poco después llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Lily, tenía un jardincito ahora cubierto de nieve. Lily fue quien abrió la puerta

- ¡Feliz...! - comenzó parándose al encontrarnos a los dos juntos -. ¿Venís juntos? - inquirió -, pero ¿y la sorpresa?

- Nos tropezamos en la puerta - se disculpó Severus -. Lo lamento.

- Está bien, está bien, no pasa nada. Podéis poner los abrigos allí - dijo señalando a un perchero junto a la puerta de donde ya colgaban otros abrigos, sombreros, bufandas y algunos paraguas, haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

- Feliz Navidad a ti también, Lily - sonreí.

- Sí, perdón - dijo ella avergonzada -. Feliz Navidad, Shayleen - dijo abrazándome -. Feliz Navidad, Severus - añadió abrazándolo a él también, y entrando al salón dejándonos solos para quitarnos los abrigos, al quitarme el mío Severus se fijó primero en la joya y luego en el resto de la vestimenta.

- Estás preciosa - dijo él - y magnífica joya. Debo admitir que siento cierta debilidad por esos colores - yo no pude por menos que sonreír.

- No esperaba menos de un Slytherin. Hazme un favor - añadí bajando la voz -, mantén a Petunia lejos de mí esta noche, no creo ser capaz de controlarme si dice alguna estupidez - él alzó la ceja.

- Una misión casi imposible, de todos modos, recuerda que está prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts - dijo adentrándose en la habitación ante nosotros. Dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho, cogí su brazo deteniéndole.

- Por Merlín, Severus, hice magia fuera del Colegio y delante de al menos diez personas, ¿y si alguno de ellos me denuncia al Ministerio de Magia? - pregunté de pronto asustada.

- No dirán nada - aseguró el Slytherin -. En primer lugar porque de haber querido hacer algo, para empezar habrían intentado impedirte que lo hicieras, y segundo, ella lanzó una imperdonable primero y eso es mucho peor de lo que tú hiciste. Por algo así ella acabaría en Azkabán, además no estabas en presencia de humanos - afirmó Severus, tenía razón, de modo que tomé una honda respiración y asintiendo entré en el salón tras él.


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas a tods, en primer lugar, quería dar la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores de esta ya no tan pequeña historia. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ellos y, principalmente a xOgnAdOrA y Minako Uzumaki, por animarme a continuar escribiendo un capítulo más aun cuando se me acaban las ideas ;) **

**En respuesta a tu pregunta, xOgnAdOrA, Shay sí que tiene una mascota, es una lechuza blanca. Aparece en el primer capítulo en manos de Hagrid cuando va a buscar a Shayleen a la tienda de Ollivander, aunque desde entonces no volvió a aparecer más. Prefiero pensar que eso ocurre porque es tan independiente como su dueña xD.**

**Finalmente, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 17**

Tras entrar al salón, Severus se dirigió directamente a saludar a los padres de Lily mientras que yo paseaba la mirada por la habitación. ¡Cuánta diferencia entre el salón de los Black y el de los Evans! Este último estaba lleno de colores y luminosidad, desprendía una sensación de festividad y amor, diametralmente opuesta a la frialdad y oscuridad de la de los Black.

- Señores Evans - sonreí cuando al fin tocó mi turno.

- Tú debes ser Shayleen -, sonrió la madre. Era realmente guapa, sus ojos verdes resaltaban contra la oscuridad de su pelo. Ahora ya sabía de donde había sacado Lily esos ojos verdes tan bonitos -. Lily nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Han sido muy amables al invitarme a cenar, señora evans - agradecí con una sonrisa.

- Por favor, nada de señora Evans. Yo soy Daisy y este es Harry, mi esposo. Y esa de allí - dijo señalando a un sillón cercano -, es nuestra hija mayor, Petunia - así que esa era la malvada tía Petunia, ciertamente no era tan agraciada físicamente como lo era Lily -. Ya sé lo que debes estar pensando - sonrió ella -. Es una larga tradición familiar, todas las niñas en mi familia tienen nombres de flor.

- Yo no pienso poner a mi hija nombre de flor - me susurró Lily al oido haciéndome sonreír.

- Pero bueno, dejemos la cháchara para después. Ahora sentémonos, la cena ya está servida -. Ya habíamos tomado asiento alrededor de la mesa cuando el señor Evans coninuó con la conversación.

- Lily nos ha dicho que tus padres están de viaje y que por eso ibas a pasar las Navidades en el castillo.

- Así es, están en centroamérica, en un retiro espiritual - sonreí volviendo a contar la misma mentira que había contado poco antes en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Y cómo ha ido tu día? - preguntó entonces la sra. Evans -. Lily nos habló de otro compromiso que habías adquirido para la cena.

- Pues el día ha ido francamente bien - respondí "si eliminamos la parte en la que casi mato a Bellatrix, claro", pensé -. Mentiría si dijera que no echo de menos a mis padres, pero no me puedo quejar. Almorcé con Dumbledore, el director del Colegio y Hagrid, el guardabosques. Sólo quedamos nosotros tres en todo el colegio. Aparte de los elfos doméstios claro. Desde allí fui a la casa de un amigo. Justo ayer me habían invitado a cenar con ellos esta noche, de modo que aunque decliné su invitación si que me pasé a hacerles una visita de cortesía y felicitarles la Navidad.

- Te refieres a los Black, ¿no? - dijo entonces Lily -, a los padres de Sirius.

- Sí - confirmé con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Debe de haber sido totalmente diferente. Ir a una casa de brujos, donde hay tanta magia... No como aquí, donde todo está hecho al estilo Muggle - dije la sra. Evans casi disculpándose por haberme hecho perder la oportunidad de cenar con los Black.

- A decir verdad -, comencé -, ustedes no tienen nada que envidiarles. Es más, ahora que no nos oye nadie - sonreí levemente -, le diré que esta casa me gusta mucho más - sonreí haciendo a los padres de Lily sonreír también.

- Lily nos suele hablar de las extrañas y fascinantes asignaturas que se imparten en el colegio - añadió el señor Evans -. ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?

- Bueno, si le preguntara a Severus estoy segura de que diría Pociones - sonreí mirando al aludido -. En cuanto a mí... Me gusta Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Duelo, Adivinación - al decir esta última vi como Severus rodaba los ojos en disgusto por lo que no pude evitar reír -. Sí, ya sé que a ti no te gusta, pero a mí me encanta.

- En resumen, te gusta todo - rió el sr. Evans.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí - sonreí -. ¿Y tú, Lily? ¿Cuáles son tus asignaturas favoritas? - inquirí.

- Astrología y Pociones - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no me extrañará? - reí levemente.

Pasamos el resto de la cena de la misma forma, charlábamos animadamente de todo y nada. Aunque los temas estaban normalmente centrados en temas relacionados con la magia lo que, como pude observar, molestaba en gran medida a Petunia. Sin embargo, no hizo ni un solo comentario al respecto, "mejor", pensé para mí "con una discusión por día es suficiente".

- Lily, acompaña a tu hermana a traer el postre - indicó la sra. Evans cuando vio que si seguíamos comiendo no nos quedaría espacio en el estómago para nada más. Una vez dejaron la habitación, la sra. Evans nos preguntó.

- ¿Y Lily? ¿Qué tal está ella en el colegio? - Severus y yo compartimos una mirada que daba a entender que no entendíamos lo que nos estaba preguntando, entonces el padre continuó.

- Lily no nos dice nada, pero sabemos como llaman ciertos magos a las personas de la procedencia de Lily... Sobretodo los alumnos pertenencientes a vuestra Casa, por eso no alegramos tanto seáis sus amigos -. No pude por menos que sorprenderme, jamás me habría imaginado que los padres de Lily estuvieran al tanto de los tejemanejes de colegio y, mucho menos, de la forma en que se referían a ella.

- Ella está bien -, contesté en cuanto fui capaz de reaccionar -. Tiene buenos amigos, en cuanto a lo demás. Hay personas cortas de mente hasta en las mejores familias. Ella es una chica fuerte e inteligente, sabrá salir de cualquier cosa - aseguré. Tras mis palabras y la muda confirmación de ellas por parte de Severus parece que se quedaron más tranquilos.

- ¿Y qué me dices de chicos? - preguntó la madre, esta vez con una sonrisa -. ¿Hay alguno especial?

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? - inquirí, no sin cierta sorpresa.

- Nuestra hija lleva todas las Navidades recibiendo lechuzas - explicó su padre. Severus y yo nos miramos con una amplia sonrisa.

- James - exclamamos sin poder evitar reírnos. Estaba segura de que los padres hubieran querido profundizar un poco más en el asunto, pero Lily y su hermana volvieron con el postre impidiéndoles hacer la siguiente pregunta.

Por un instante realmente me sentí mal, los padres habían sabido todo lo referente a su hija y a los problemas que tenía por no haber nacido en una familia de magos. Sin embargo, este hilo de pensamiento desapareció de mi mente tan pronto como Lily me habló.

- ¿Crees que te cabrá el postre? - me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Mi querida Lily - dije respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra de igual medida -. Yo siempre tengo espacio para el postre.

Una vez terminamos la cena, la familia Evans se acercó al árbol de Navidad, donde poco después comenzarían a abrir los regalos. En esta ocasión, me adelante.

- Abre el mío primero, Lily - pedí sacando el regalo de uno de los bolsillos de mi capa, la había hechizado especialmente haciendo que cupieran mas cosas, algo parecido al hechizo que permitía a los baúles ser llenados con todas las cosas necesarias para pasar el año en el colegio.

- ¿Para mí? - repitió Lily sorprendida.

- Sí - repetí -, y este es para ti - añadí sacando otro para Severus, él también me miró con la ceja alzada en señal interrogativa -. Vosotros ya me habíais hecho un regalo, lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderos - explique sonriendo ampliamente, Lily sonrió y Severus cabeceó levemente. Lily prácticamente arrancó el papel que envolvía su regalo mientras que Severus, haciendo honor a su fama, lo abrió con parsimonia.

- ¡Shay! Es precioso - exclamó ella al ver lo que era, un collar con un pequeño ciervo de plata, como su patronus.

- Este libro ha debido costarte una fortuna - exclamó Severus con gesto desaprobador al ver su regalo. Se trataba de una primera edición de uno de los libros de pociones preferidos del Slytherin. Lo había visto en una de mis salidas a Hogsmeade y no había podido resistir la tentación de comprárselo, no se lo había comprado expresamente para Navidad, como me había ocurrido con Lily, pero al verlo había sabido que tenía que ser para él.

- Te gusta, ¿no? - respondí con una sonrisa -. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Minutos después, casi todos los regalos estaban abiertos, todos, excepto un pequeño regalo con una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de Lily en ella pero sin revelar quien era el remitente.

- ¿Y ese? ¿No lo vas a abrir? - le pregunté a ella.

- No, ahora no, tal vez después - dijo ella como si no fuera nada importante.

- Déjame adivinar - añadí mirando a Severus de reojo con una sonrisa -. ¿Es tal vez de un pequeño Gryffindor? - ella me miró al tiempo que se ponía roja como un tomate haciéndome soltar una sonora carcajada -. Eso responde a mi pregunta - reí mirando a Severus quien tan solo cabeceó tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Horas después, esa misma noche, Shayleen volvía a su dormitorio de Slytherin cuando de repente una sombra apareció.

- ¡Por Merlin, Sirius! Me asustaste - dijo ella soltando la varita.

- Lo siento - se disculpó él -. Quería hablar contigo - ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y después a su alrededor.

- Aquí no, vayamos a mi refugio - sugirió ella. Si bien estaban en lo que se podría clasificar como lugar seguro, habían muchos fantasmas y cuadros, demasiadas personas por llamarlas de alguna manera, que podrían escuchar esa conversación. Además, estaba cansada, necesitaba ir a algún lugar donde pudieran sentarse a hablar, así que sin más dilación se dirigieron hacia lo alto de la torre. Nada mas entrar Sirius comenzó a hablar:

- Shayleen, he venido hasta aquí para hablar de...

- Lo siento - se disculpó ella interrumpiéndole -. Siento lo que pasó en tu casa, de veras que lo siento.

- No tienes porqué pedirme disculpas, ella te atacó primero. Fue defensa propia.

- ¿Y también lo fue cuando intenté matarla? - inquirí no creyéndolo en absoluto -. Pero, ¿por qué no intentaron pararme? - exclamé en un tono que fluctuaba entre la molestia y la incomprensión -. Podría haberla matado y ellos no movieron ni un solo dedo para intentar detenerme. Los únicos que lo intentásteis fuisteis Andrómeda y tú, pero ellos... Ni sus padres, ni sus tios, ni Lucius... Nadie, ¿por qué?

- Por que hiciste lo que ellos habrían hecho de estar en tu lugar, con la única diferencia de que ellos no habrían parado - respondió él como si fuera algo obvio -. De eso es de lo que quería hablarte, no te lo había dicho antes porque tenía miedo por ti, pero tras ver como conseguiste superar el interrogatorio de Bellatrix y de Lucius y salir bien parada... Ahora estoy seguro de que puedes conseguirlo - sonrió él.

- ¿Conseguir el qué? - pregunté sin entender lo que me intentaba decir.

- Engañarlos. Puedes fingir ser uno de ellos - yo lo miré fijamente, ¿realmente me lo estaba diciendo en serio? Durante unos segundos me quedé en silencio mirándolo, finalmente sabiendo que esa decisión me sería imposible tomarla en tan solo unos minutos, cabeceé y saqué un regalo de mi capa. El último.

- Esto es para ti - le dije -. Pensaba dártelo esta noche antes de irme, sin embargo salí con... demasiada prisa - me disculpé con una media sonrisa.

- Gracias - sonrió él abriéndolo con brillo en sus ojos -. Es perfecto, gracias - sonrió mirándome. Se trataba de una camiseta de su equipo favorito de quidditch firmada por el capitán. Todo conseguido gracias a la ayuda de Dumbledore, por supuesto.

- Un placer - sonreí.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, seguíamos entrenando cada tarde, cada vez eramos mejores, y la animosidad de Kingsley hacia mi había desaparecido casi por completo. El día de fin de año, decidí quedarme en el Hogwarts con el semigigante y el director, fue realmente increíble ver toda esa magia rodeándonos en todo momento, aun así, fue todo bastante tradicional, incluso tomamos uvas durante las campanadas. O, en el caso de Hagrid, un racimo de uvas por cada campanada, con tanta mala suerte que se atragantó con uno de los racimos. Dumbledore y yo tuvimos que ayudarlo, cuando empezó a toser, cientos de pipas ensuciaron el piso, la mesa y a nosotros, pero hey, fue divertido. Y de este modo, casi sin darme cuenta, el primer día de clase llegó.

Como siempre, iba caminando por uno de los pasillos exteriores a toda velocidad, en ello estaba cuando vi una conocida cabellera rubia, tan clara que casi parecia blanca. Lucius Malfoy. Él me saludó, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que pararme a contestar.

- Hola, Lucius, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita? - inquirí poniéndome en marcha nuevamente -. ¿Tal vez vienes a hablar con uno de tus informadores? - pregunté no sin cierta sorna.

- En realidad, venía a verte a ti - respondió él con una sonrisa -. Quería hablar contigo de lo que paso en Navidad -. Eso me hizo pararme nuevamente, "recuerda tu papel" me dije. "Nunca le muestres miedo a una serpiente".

- ¿Y qué pensabas hacer? ¿Denunciarme al Ministerio de Magia por usar un hechizo fuera del Colegio? - exclamé poniéndome en marcha nuevamente en actitud molesta. "No hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque".

- No, al contrario - respondió el rubio rápidamente -. Hiciste lo que debías, mi prima jamás debió atacarte de ese modo. Hiciste lo correcto al defenderte, cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Y no te preocupes por lo del Ministerio, el resto de la familia piensa igual que yo - aseguró.

- ¿Incluida tu primita? - inquirí con actitud de no creerle en absoluto si su respuesta era afirmativa.

- Ella no dirá nada, ya ha sido advertida – fue lo único que dijo por respuesta.

- Bien - dije. Ahora ya estaba mucho más tranquila, a pesar de lo que me había dicho Severus días atrás, no había dejado de darle vueltas a esa asunto -. ¿Entonces sólo has venido a decirme eso? - pregunté. Para mí estaba más que claro que ese no podía ser el único motivo.

- No, no sólo por eso. Has demostrado ser una maga muy poderosa Shayleen, y además con la clase de actitud que estábamos buscando.

- ¿Estábamos? ¿Tú y quien más?

- ¿Has oído hablar del señor Tenebroso? - preguntó él, bajando la voz en esta ocasión.

- ¿Te refieres al jefe de los autollamados Mortífagos? ¿Los que atacaron el London Muggle un par de días antes de Navidad? - pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

- Sí, ese mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en casa de los Black? ¿Del motivo por el que los sangrepura debíamos estar ahora más unidos que nunca? - inquirió.

- Lo recuerdo - respondí.

- Los Mortífagos creen en lo mismo que creía Salazar Slytherin mil años atrás, que sólo los nacidos de magos tienen derecho a estar aquí, aunque ellos lo llevan un poco más lejos.

- ¿Un poco más lejos? - repetí -. ¿En que sentido?

- Los metizos, los sangresucia, están demasiado metidos en nuestra sociedad como para poder hacer algo contra ellos. Ellos creen que el modo más rápido de hacerles entender es mediante la fuerza.

- ¿Estás hablando de aniquilación?

- Aniquilación es una palabra demasiado fuerte, Shayleen, yo lo llamaría más bien purificación - sonrió él.

- ¿Eres un Mortífago, Lucius? - pregunté deteniéndome una vez más para mirarlo fijamente. Él sólo sonrió.

- ¿Quieres ser un Mortífago, Shayleen? - preguntó sin contestarme.

- El tiempo que me queda en Londres es escaso, Lucius. Tengo que pensar en tu propuesta detenidamente, eso podría cambiar mucho las cosas - respondí, necesitaba algo de tiempo para decidir que hacer.

- Por supuesto, mi querida Shayleen. No esperaba una respuesta inmediata. Cuando hayas tomado una decisión, hablaremos nuevamente - dijo tomando mi mano y besándola gentilmente, aunque a mí me causó un escalofrío -. Hasta la próxima - sonrió y, sin decir nada más, se alejo de mí.

**Este capítulo también es cortito aunque, si todo va bien, espero subir otro dentro de no demasiado tiempo, aunque ya se sabe que las musas aparecen cuando quieren ;)**

**Espero que hayais disfrutado de él y, como siempre, reviews bienvenidas (e incluso deseadas ;) )**

**Nos vemos en el próximo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas a todos/as, dije que iba a intentar no tardar tanto en este capítulo pero me temo que de nuevo se me ha echado el tiempo encima :( Así que mil perdones.**

**Mishu86: Isabel, gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida a la familia ;)**

**xOgnAdOrA: Dumbledore no les compró los regalos pero sí que le dio el dinero para hacerlo y usó sus influencias en otro así que digamos que colaboró bastante en ellos jejeje**

**Minako: yo creo que al menos para unos diez capitulillos más dará la trama, pero todo depende de lo mucho o poco inspirada que esté :)**

**Sin más preambulos:**

**Capítulo 18**

Tenía que admitirlo, no me esperaba la visita de Lucius, y mucho menos que me viniera con esas. ¡Unirme a Voldemort! Por supuesto eso estaba fuera de toda discusión, lo que realmente me estaba planteando era la posibilidad de convertirme en espía de la Orden. Pero tenía muchas dudas... Demasiadas. De modo que, cambiando tangencialmente de dirección, me encaminé al despacho de Dumbledore.

Use la contraseña general que me había proporcionado para subir directamente a su despacho. Lo encontré sentado en el escritorio con su atención dedicada a unos pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa, con la luz del sol entrando a raudales por la alta ventana.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunté comprobando que estaba solo.

- Por supuesto, mi querida ahijada. Siéntate - yo miré de un lado a otro de su despacho sin sentarme. Si bien la mayoría de ex-directores de Hogwarts no estaban en sus cuadros, aún quedaban algunos de ellos en su sitio.

- Será que podemos hablar algun sitio más... ¿Privado? - inquirí. Él alzó la ceja en señal interrogativa, tomó su varita y tras unos movimientos y palabras que no entendí me dijo:

- Ya puedes hablar con tranquilidad - yo cabeceé y, en esta ocasión, sí tomé asiento.

- ¿Se ha enterado de la visita de Lucius Malfoy al Colegio? - inquirí por comenzar por alguna parte.

- Mi querida niña, hay pocas visitas que pasen desapercibidas en este Colegio - fue su única respuesta mientras me sonreía. Yo no pude por menos que responder con otra igual.

- Por supuesto - concedí -. Vino a proponerme algo... Muy interesante - admití -. Será mejor que empiece por el principio. Ocurrió algo en Navidad en casa de los Black, algo que no le comenté porque... - dije poniéndome un mechón detrás de la oreja nerviosa -. Porque no estoy orgullosa de ello.

- Continúa, por favor - pidió Dumbledore ahora totalmente intrigado, inclinándose en su asiento hacia mí. Tomé aliento antes de continuar, era una escena desagradable y que intentaba mantener alejada de mi mente.

- Bellatrix se enfadó conmigo por un comentario que hice y me lanzó una imperdonable. Sirius lo vio y se puso en medio para protegerme recibiendo el crucius por mí. Al ver lo que había pasado... Perdí la razón por un momento y... Estuve a punto de matarla - le conté evitando el contacto visual. No quería ver en la expresión de su cara la decepción por mis acciones -. Todos los Black estaban presentes, pero no me detuvieron, al contrario, ni siquiera intervinieron. Es por eso que Lucius vino hoy a verme – dije de nuevo mirándolo -. Al parecer les gustó mi reacción, la consideraron la clase de reacción que cualquiera de ellos habría tenido de estar en mi lugar. Así que vino a proponerme unirme a los Mortífagos.

- Shayleen, eso es... - comenzó Dumbledore seguramente intentando encontrar una palabra que lo definiera con exactitud.

- Peligroso – terminé por él -. Lo sé, soy consciente de ello. Le dije que me diera unos días para contestarle. Le puse como excusa que no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría aquí y, por tanto, no sabía si debía unirme a la causa. Sé que convertirme en espía para la Orden sería peligroso, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de darme cuenta de que sería una magnífica oportunidad para nosotros. Saber de primera mano sus planes, lo que piensan, lo que planean... Sé que si me descubrieran me matarían, aún así, creo que valdría la pena - opiné.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? - preguntó él sin entender realmente a qué me estaba refiriendo.

- Mas bien consejo. A decir verdad, el verdadero motivo de mis dudas es Voldemort - él me miró sin decir palabra, sólo esperando a que continuara -. Tras lo que pasó en Grimmault Place, sé que puedo engañar a los Black y a Malfoy, pero si en algún momento durante esta fase de prueba, a la que supongo me someteran antes de ser miembro formal, llego a encontrarme con él... - callé sintiendo como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda -. Sé que el domina la Legeremancia. Tan pronto estuviera frente a él, estaría acabada. Y eso sin contar con el tatuaje, eso sí que me aterra, estar unida a él hasta el día de mi muerte, o de la suya – ahora sí que había expuesto todas las dudas que me carcomían y esperaba impaciente su opinión y consejo. Era consciente de la fama de críptico y política de medias verdades que el viejo Director se había ganado con el paso del tiempo, no obstante, yo no tenía ninguna queja de él. Siempre que lo había necesitado había estado ahí para escucharme, aconsejarme y ayudarme. Con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en un verdadero padrino para mí.

Tras permancer permanecer unos segundos en silencio, meditando, comenzó a hablar.

- Con respecto a tu primera duda, la Legeremancia, existe una forma de evitarla. Se trata de una técnica llamada Oclumancia, es difícil de manejarla, pero con práctica todo se puede conseguir. Con respecto al tatuaje, éste no se realiza hasta el último instante. Voldemort debe estar presente. Aunque si, como supones y yo también creo, te harían pasar por una fase de prueba antes, siempre puedes resultar convenientemente inconveniente para ellos.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que me recomienda? - pregunté.

- Te voy a ser sincero, Shayleen. El tener un espía entre los Mortífagos nos sería de mucha ayuda y, aunque peligroso, valdría la pena arriesgarse por obtener cualquier tipo de información acerca de ellos. Pero la decisión es tuya, no te voy a persuadir en uno ni en otro sentido - dijo volviendo a recostarse en el asiento. Lo miré fijamente durante unos minutos. Debía pensar cuidadosamente en mi elección, finalmente, tras pensar en los pros y los contras, tomé la que sin duda había sido la decisión más dificil que había tomado en mi vida.

- Lo voy a hacer y que sea lo que Merlín quiera - anuncié -. Empezaré a practicar ese arte, la Oclumancia, hoy mismo - dije levantándome de mi asiento, quería ponerme en marcha con la mayor brevedad posible.

- Necesitarás a alguien para que te ayude. La Oclumancia sólo se puede practicar cuando otra persona está ejerciendo la Legeremancia - me explicó. Vaya, eso lo desconocía por completo.

- No se preocupe, ya tengo a alguien en mente - afirmé. En realidad ni siquiera había hecho falta pensarlo, simplemente su nombre había aparecido en mi mente.

- Sobra decir que entre menos gente lo sepa mejor - recomendó.

- Lo sé, pero hay dos personas a las que debo decírselo - expliqué.

- Severus y Sirius, supongo - dijo él. Obviamente eran las opciones más probables.

- En efecto, sin embargo, sólo le diré toda la verdad a Severus, en lo que respecta a Sirius sólo le diré que me limitaré a seguirles la corriente. Por su bien, entre menos sepa mejor. Además... Ambos conocemos a Sirius, la forma en que se enfrenta continuamente a su familia, no creo que fuera capaz de resistirlo sabiendo la clase de peligro a la que me expondría.

Tras terminar de hablar con Dumbledore salí su despacho y me pase el día vagando por el Colegio, la cabeza me daba vueltas intentando preveer todas las posibles acciones, respuestas, preguntas o interrogatorios a los que Malfoy o cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacerme. Quería hablar con Severus, pero había tenido algunas clases extras por lo que no me pude reunir con él hasta bien entrada la tarde. Le había dejado una nota pidiéndole que nos encontráramos en mi refugio. Me encontraba sentada en una de las ventanas mirando el paisaje cuando lo oí llegar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shayleen? ¿Por qué me has pedido que nos reunieramos aquí? - él sabía que sólo usaba ese lugar cuando quería mantener una conversación privada.

- Malfoy vino hoy a verme - dije volviéndome para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué quería verte? - inquirió sentándose a mi lado preocupado -. No puede tener nada que ver con lo que pasó en Navidades, han pasado varios días desde el incidente.

- No tenía que ver con lo que pasó, no directamente al menos. Vino a proponerme que formara parte de los Mortífagos - expliqué queriendo ir al grano lo antes posible.

- Y, por supuesto, tú te negaste educada pero contundentemente - afirmó.

- En realidad, no le contesté. Pero lo voy a hacer... Y le voy a decir que sí.

- ¡Qué! - exclamó levantándose de golpe -. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que estás loca?

- No estoy loca, Severus - le respondí levantándome también -. Tener a uno de los nuestros dentro es una gran oportunidad para la Orden. Por eso he decidido seguirles el juego mientras pueda.

- Sí. Está bien. Admito que es una gran oportunidad para la Orden. Pero es muy peligroso, Shay, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo tú? - preguntó, casi pude ver la desesperación en sus ojos. No quería que yo me pusiera en peligro... Y a decir verdad yo tampoco. No soy ninguna heroína, ni tengo complejo de salvador, nunca he sido así, por desgracia, en este caso, sencillamente no había otra opción. Y así se lo dije.

- Porque, si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara o se moviera, sólo nos quedamos los dos allí, el uno frente al otro, mirándonos. Finalmente fui yo quien retomó la palabra.

- Te pedí que vinieras porque necesito que me ayudes. Voldemort es experto en Legeremancia y necesito estar preparada para combatirlo si alguna vez me topo con él -. "Ya no sólo porque descubriría que soy una espía", pensé. Lo que en realidad me aterraba era la información acerca del futuro que podría descubrir si me leía la mente. El nacimiento de Harry Potter, su papel en su derrota final... Las consecuencias de ese conocimiento podían ser catastróficas -. Hay un arte para combatir la Legeremancia, se llama Oclumencia y necesito que me ayudes a practicar.

- Shayleen, yo no domino la Legeremancia. Apenas si la he practicado un par de veces a lo largo de mi vida - intentó decirme.

- Pues ahora lo harás, Severus, porque necesito que TÚ me ayudes.

No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando pude hablar con Sirius, Severus y yo nos habíamos quedado esa noche hasta tarde practicando o, en mi caso, más bien aprendiendo. Lo vi hablando junto al campo de Quidditch con el resto de Merodeadores y Lily, él me vio llegar, por lo que yo le hice un gesto para que me siguiera. Nos alejamos de ellos hasta que sólo fueron unas figuras borrosas.

- ¿Qué querías decirme, Shay? - preguntó cuando me vio parar mi camino.

- Quería hablar contigo en privado porque no quería que Lily y los demás se enteraran - dije sentándome en el suelo, sobre el césped.

- ¿Y es acerca de...? - inquirió imitándome.

- De lo que me dijiste el otro día, lo de "seguirles la corriente" a tu familia y los demás. Creo que tienes razón, es la mejor forma de... No sé como decirte...

- De protegerte de ellos - terminó él por mí.

- Sí, entre otras cosas. Malfoy vino el otro día a hacerme una visita, por lo ocurrido en Navidades en tu casa, y la verdad es que no me gusta su atención. Para nada - admití -. Por eso es que decidí seguir tu consejo y hacerme pasar, sino por su amiga, al menos no por una enemiga.

- Me parece perfecto, Shay. Eso es justo lo que tienes que hacer - asintió él.

- Te lo digo principalmente para que no te asustes si digo o hago algo raro - sonreí intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- No te preocupes - sonrió él también -. Sólo ten cuidado, son unas serpientes muy peligrosas - yo reí por sus palabras.

- Yo también tengo mi veneno no te creas - bromeé. Él cabeceó riendo.

Aquella tarde volví a entrenar con Severus, como la siguiente y la posterior a esa. El entrenamiento de la Orden se había reducido a los fines de semana, por lo que las tardes y las noches las tenía libre para practicar. Fue en la mañana del tercer día cuando Lucius volvió al Colegio. Me encontró en uno de los patios exteriores leyendo un libro de magia, sola, Severus estaba en una de sus clases extras y el resto estaban en una clase que los Slytherin no compartiamos con los leones.

- Vaya, Shayleen. Me ha costado localizarte - dijo él acercándose sonrisa en ristre.

- Pues no será porque estuviera escondida, Lucius - respondí abandonando mi lectura para mirarlo a él.

- Cierto - concedió él -. ¿Damos una vuelta?

- Por supuesto - dije cerrando el libro. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, tarde un segundo en decidir si cogerla o no, al final pense que era lo adecuado, por lo que la tomé. Comenzamos a caminar alejándonos del Colegio y él aprovecho para leer el título del libro que tenía bajo el brazo.

- Maldiciones que nunca se deben realizar. Interesante lectura... Pero creía que pertenecía a la Sección de Libros Prohibidos - añadió con una sonrisa mirándome socarronamente.

- Si este libro perteneciera a la Sección de Libros Prohibidos no estaría ahora en mis manos, Lucius - respondí mirándolo de igual forma -. Porque yo siempre sigo las normas - terminé con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, ¿cómo se me habrá ocurrido? - rió él -. Y bien, ¿has tenido tiempo de pensar en mi propuesta?

- Sí, lo cierto es que sí - respondí.

- ¿Y bien? - interrogó.

- Sí, la respuesta es sí. No sé cuanto tiempo permaneceré en este país, pero mientras tanto, creo que la causa merece la pena - contesté sin dejar de caminar.

- Sabía que no me decepcionarías - sonrió él con una sonrisa típica Slytherin.

- ¿Cuándo conoceré al jefe? - inquirí. Pensé que la forma más fácil de evitar conocer a Voldemort pronto era que yo me mostrara ansiosa por hacerlo.

- No tan rápido, mi querida Shayleen - rió Lucius -. Antes de pasar a ser miembro formal de nuestra organización debes pasar por un periodo de prueba.

- No me habías dicho nada de un periodo de prueba, Lucius - exclamé parándome en seco haciéndome la ofendida.

- No es que no confie en ti, Shayleen. Bueno, en realidad sí es que no confio en ti - corrigió después -, pero no te lo tomes como algo personal. No confio en nadie aparte de mí mismo - sonrió él, yo me mantuve seria mirándolo fijamente -. Tranquila, sólo deberás pasar por unas pruebas, para demostrar tu lealtad. No será nada que no debas hacer una vez de conviertas en "miembro honorario".

- Y bien, ¿cuál sera mi "primera misión"? - pregunté con ironía.

- Nada difícil, sólo queremos que estés pendiente de Snape - yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño, él sonrió al ver mi expresión -. ¿Ves? Te dije que no sería nada difícil.

- ¿Por qué Severus? - inquirí.

- El jefe tiene interés en él - respondió simplemente. Vaya, de modo que Lord Voldemort se había fijado en él desde el principio.

- Pero es un mestizo - exclamé, haciéndome la que no entendía nada. Sí, sin duda me estaba convirtiendo en una buena actriz.

- Yo dije lo mismo que tú - sonrió él, casi mirándome como si ambos hubieramos sido cortados por el mismo patrón -. Sin embargo, parece que su maestría en pociones es suficiente como para obviar ese pequeño hecho.

Tiempo después le repetía esa misma conversación a Severus.

- No sé si sentirme halagado o asqueado - reconoció.

- Intenta verlo de estar forma, eres tan bueno en lo tuyo que has llamado la atención de las dos personas más poderosas del Londres Mágico - dije. Él se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos pensando en mis palabras.

- No. Sigue sin aliviarme - respondió al fin, yo sólo reí.

**¿Qué tal os ha gustado? Eso espero :P Como siempre, reviews más que bienvenidas :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Muchas gracias Minako, aunque creo que sólo lo dices porque me ves (o en este caso me lees) con buenos ojos :P**

**Mishu Nozomi, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta disparatada historia :-)**

**Disculpadme por el retraso, pero es que este me fue mi cumpleaños y ya sabéis lo que pasa, ver amigos, salidas... En fin, sin más excusas, aquí os dejo el capítulo ;)**

**Capítulo 19**

Caminaba totalmente ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando Lily se me acercó.

- Hola, Shay - sonrió ella, no sé cómo se las arreglaba, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

- Hola, Lily - contesté respondiendo a su sonrisa casi sin darme cuenta.

- Sé que estás muy ocupada últimamente - comenzó -, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría preparar la fiesta sorpresa conmigo - yo me paré en seco.

- ¿Qué fiesta sorpresa? - inquirí sin entender nada.

- La de Severus - yo seguí mirándola sin comprender. ¿Por qué querría Severus una fiesta? -. Su cumpleaños - continuó ella al ver que yo seguía completamente perdida -. Es hoy.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡El cumpleaños de Severus! Se me había olvidado por completo - exclamé reclamándome mi torpeza -. Y no le he comprado nada, soy una amiga terrible - exclamé sentándome en el banco junto al que, por casualidad, me había parado.

- No te preocupes - sonrió Lily -. Sabía que estabas ocupada, por eso le he comprado un regalo de parte de las dos.

- Oh, Lily - dije abrazándola -. Eres un ángel caído del cielo.

- Vamos, Shay, tampoco es para tanto - contestó ella sonrojándose. Yo cabeceé riéndome levemente por el hecho.

- Contestando a tu pregunta. Por supuesto, me encantará ayudarte a preparar la fiesta.

- Estaba pensando en hacer algo en el dormitorio de los chicos, pero después pensé que a los Gryffindor no les haría mucha gracia, y que los de Slytherin tampoco se lo podrían fácil a Severus si se enteraban. El dormitorio de Severus está descartado por la misma razón... Después pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerlo en la torre - sonrió -. No es muy pequeña y podemos celebrarlo discretamente pero, claro, está bastante lejos y si tenemos que llevar comida y bebida... - yo sonreí.

- No te preocupes por el lugar, Lily. Tengo el lugar perfecto en mente - afirmé.

Por esa tarde, había pospuesto todo, las clases de Oclumencia, los deberes de los profesores, las clases de Defensa... Al menos por unas horas, todos volveríamos a ser sólo unos jóvenes disfrutando de una fiesta. Los había citado a todos en el tercer piso.

- "Ya estamos todos aquí, Shay" - me dijo Lily usando el colgante.

- "Dame un segundo" - respondí. Eché un vistazo más a la habitación y sonreí, estaba perfecta -. "Ok, diles a todos que cierren los ojos, tú también Lily" - la avisé.

- "¿Pero qué...?"

- "Sólo hazme caso" - la corté. Cuando vi que todos había hecho lo que les pedía usé la varita para hacerlos entrar.

- Ya podéis abrirlos - anuncié.

- ¡Ah! ¡Guau! ¿Pero cómo...? - dijeron ellos admirando su alrededor.

- ¡Shay, es precioso! - casi gritó Lily de la emoción.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Severus - sonreí mirándolo a él quien aun no había dejado de mirar a su alrededor con la boca abierta.

Estábamos en la Sala de Menesteres, había pasado tanto tiempo entrenando en ella que sabía exactamente como conseguir algo que realmente le gustara a Severus. En el techo se reflejaba el cielo nocturno, un gran cartel mágico luminoso diciendo "Feliz Cumpleaños, Severus", globos, cintas colgando y cómo no podía faltar, una gran mesa llena de comida y bebida, por supuesto, todo adornado con los colores de nuestra Casa.

- Debo admitir, Shay, que el único fallo que tiene este cuarto son los colores con los que lo has adornado - sonrió Sirius. Como siempre dispuesto a un poco de pelea amistosa.

- Mi querido Sirius - respondí con una sonrisa, emulando por un instante a Malfoy -, cuando sea tu cumpleaños usaré los colores que tú prefieras.

A partir de ahí los chicos se dividieron para revisar mejor la habitación mientras yo me preferí acercarme a la mesa para tomar un bocado. Lo cierto es que estaba muerta de hambre.

- No sé cómo lo has hecho, Shayleen - dijo Severus acercándose a mí -. Pero gracias, es... No tengo palabras - respondió clavando sus negros ojos en los míos, en ellos podía leer hasta que punto le había gustado nuestra sorpresa, yo sólo pude sonreír.

- De nada. Lily y yo sólo hemos querido que disfrutaras de este día. Y, a decir verdad, ha sido una excusa perfecta para poder olvidarlo todo por un rato y ser sólo unos estudiantes.

- Sólo por esta noche - matizó él.

- Sólo por esta noche - concedí.

Reímos, jugamos y nos divertimos, durante unas horas los Merodeadores y Severus parecieron llevarse realmente bien y, casi sin darnos cuenta, el resto de la noche pasó. Cuando los rayos del Astro Rey iluminaron la habitación, no sólo indicó el final del cumpleaños de Severus, sino también fue el final de, quizá, nuestra última época de paz. El inicio de una guerra estaba por comenzar.

A partir de ese momento, los días comenzaron a pasar casi en una monotonía, clases por la mañana, prácticas por la noche y, en el poco tiempo que me quedaba libre, aprendiendo nuevos hechizos, conjuros y pociones. Todo ello por supuesto sin olvidarnos de los deberes que comenzaban a ser cada vez más pesados. Todo era normal hasta que un día comenzaron a pasar cosas extrañas en el castillo. Cosas que desaparecían de un lugar y aparecían en otro completamente diferente, extrañas marcas y señales tanto dentro como en las afueras del Colegio, y lo que era más preocupante, ataques al alumnado y profesorado.

Haciendo gala a mi naturaleza curiosa, comencé a investigar todo lo posible acerca de los ataques, intentaba averiguar si el resto de las cosas extrañas que estaban ocurriendo en el Colegio estaban relacionados. Pero parecía un callejón sin salida, los alumnos con los que había hablado (por supuesto, no se me había ocurrido ir a hablar con ninguno de los profesores afectados) no recordaban qué o quién los había atacado. Desde el momento que habían sido atacados hasta el momento en el que había recobrado la consciencia en la enfermería estaba borrado de su memoria. Lo cual era si cabe algun más extraño. ¿Es que habría algun tipo de criatura cuyos ataques afectaban a la memoria o es que había alguien detrás, un ser humano, un mago, que les borraba la memoria tras los ataques? No sabía ni de dónde sacaba el tiempo, no obstante, estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo que estaba pasando y, como no, había convencido a Severus para que me ayudara.

En ello precisamente estábamos mientras caminábamos por uno de los pasillos de vuelta de hablar con el último de los estudiantes afectados por un ataque, un joven Hufflepuff.

- Shayleen, la verdad, llevamos casi dos semanas investigando lo que está ocurriendo en el Colegio y aún no tenemos ni tan siquiera una pista que seguir. Esto es como caminar a ciegas - dijo Severus. Yo sólo cabeceé, era realmente un callejón sin salida, al girar la esquina vi a Hagrid y a Dumbledore hablando, por sus expresiones parecían de estar hablando de un secreto, de modo que cogí del brazo a Severus y nos escondí.

- ¡Shh! - exclamé poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. Él me miró sin entender por lo que yo señalé al pasillo, al asomarse la cabeza fue cuando vio lo que había visto yo -. Espérame aquí - susurré. Me transformé en mi forma animaga y me acerqué sigilosamente.

- Estoy muy preocupado - dijo el grandullón -. ¿Qué pasa si no lo encontramos? O peor aún, ¿y si alguien le hace daño? Es sólo un bebé - se lamentó.

- Puede que sea sólo un bebé, Hagrid, pero está causando un gran revuelo en el Colegio. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré esconderlo, cada vez se están haciendo más preguntas.

- Lo sé, y lo lamento Dumbledore, pero es que era tan bonito... - se disculpó.

- Ay, Hagrid - dijo el director poniendo su huesuda mano sobre el hombro del semigigante -. Tú y tus mascotas, un día nos va a traer un problema mucho mayor que este -. Vamos, sigamos buscándola - habló poniéndose en marcha. En cuanto los dos hombres desaparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo, Severus se acerco a mí.

- ¿Oíste eso? - inquirí sacudiéndome la capa. A veces, tras la transformación, se me quedaban algunos pelos de mi forma gatuna sobre la ropa.

- Creo que nos toca visitar a Hagrid - dijo él, yo sólo asentí.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de la hora del desayuno, Severus y yo nos acercamos a la cabaña del semigigante.

- ¿Crees que conseguiremos sacarle algo? - me preguntó justo antes de tocar la puerta. En esta ocasión fue mi turno de alzar la ceja.

- ¿Tú no conoces bien a Hagrid, verdad? - afirmé más que pregunté.

- No, no realmente, ¿cómo lo sabes? - inquirió imitando mi gesto.

- Porque si lo conocieras, sabrías perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta - exclamé tocando. Escuchamos sus pasos acercándose a la puerta al tiempo que escuchábamos su voz.

- ¡Voy! - apenas segundos después nos abrió. Se mostró claramente sorprendido al vernos allí, aunque nos invitó a pasar -. ¡Que sorpresa, chicos! ¿Qué os trae por aquí a estas horas de la mañana? - preguntó sentándose y exhortándonos a hacer lo mismo.

- Bueno, Hagrid, ya nos conoces - sonreí -. Somos madrugadores. Lo cierto es que no es una visita de cortesía, estamos en misión oficial - reí -. Estamos investigando los incidentes ocurridos estas últimas semanas en el Colegio. No sabrás algo acerca del tema, ¿verdad?

- No, no, claro que no, sabría algo si supiera algo pero como no sé nada pues no puedo decir nada, ¿verdad? - rió nerviosamente.

- Por supuesto, porque si supieras algo, nos lo dirías, verdad? - volví a preguntar con una enorme sonrisa.

- Claro, por supuesto, si yo supiera que hay algún tipo de animal suelto causando problemas os lo diría - respondió -. Vaya, no debí haber dicho eso - murmuró.

- Y de ser un animal el que está causando todo este alboroto, ¿qué podría ser? ¿Algún tipo de animal exótico? - pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

- Pues sí, pero no, quiero decir, él aún es muy pequeño... Vaya tampoco debí haber dicho eso. Creo que será mejor que os vayáis.

- Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste antes de entrar - dijo Severus -, recuérdame no decirle ningún secreto nunca - yo me limité a sonreír.

- Y ahora, a averiguar a que animal se estaba refieriendo. Quizás eso nos dé una pista de donde encontrarlo - dije acelerando el paso.

Nos dirigimos directamente hacia la biblioteca, sólo pudimos permanecer allí hasta que empezaron las clases, por lo que no sacamos demasiado en claro. Tras las clases, Severus fue a una de sus clases particulares por lo que yo decidí volver a la Biblioteca para ir adelantando algo, desgraciadamente, el número de criaturas mágicas era realmente alto. Aunque, claro, el número exacto de criaturas capaces de causar el tipo de problemas que habían estado ocurriendo las últimas semanas era concretamente cero.

Sí, había leído la descripción de casi mil criaturas y ni una, ni tan solo una, se parecía remotamente a la que estaba buscando. Cerré el libro de golpe, la única explicación que veía es que la criatura que andaba buscando estuviera en otro libro completamente diferente... Tal vez en uno de la Sección de Libros Prohibidos. Cerré los ojos pensando en que esta noche Severus y yo tendríamos que hacer una nueva visita a la Sección Prohibida cuando oí una voz a mi lado.

- ¿Descansando? - abrí los ojos para tropezarme con los ojos ambarinos del lobo.

- Pensando, más bien - sonreí -. Sirius - lo saludé cabeceando levemente.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó de nuevo Lupin.

- Claro, soy toda oídos - contesté.

- ¿Podría ser en un sitio un poco más privado? - inquirió él. Yo miré del uno al otro sorprendida pero acepté.

- Está bien - dije, de modo que los acompañé fuera. Cuando llegamos a un lugar relativamente apartado, se pararon y se quedaron callados mirándose el uno al otro sin decir palabra. Casi como obligándose sin palabras a que el otro empezara -. ¿Y bien? - los presioné.

- Bueno, es que... - comenzó Lupin -. Tenemos que contarte algo. Pero no queremos que se lo digas a nadie.

- Ni siquiera a Severus - añadió Sirius. Yo negué.

- Lo siento, Sirius, no puedo prometer eso. Depende de lo que me digáis puede que necesite de su ayuda. Además, confió en él tanto como confío en cualquiera de vosotros - Lupin miró a Sirius durante unos instantes hasta que el Gryffindor finalmente cabeceó.

- Está bien. Yo confío en ti, y si tu confías en él... Supongo que es todo lo que puedo pedir - aceptó Sirius al final.

- Ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto, ¿me podéis decir de que va esto? - cuestioné.

- ¿Sabes lo que ha estado pasando últimamente en el Colegio? ¿Lo de los ataques y las cosas que desaparecen?

- Sí, claro, ¿quién no? - respondí.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que esta detrás de todo esto? - me preguntó Lupin, no sin cierta precaución. Yo miré del uno al otro.

- Alguna tengo - respondí comenzando a preguntarme que tenían ellos que ver en todo esto. Mejor dicho, comenzando a sospechar que ellos de algún modo habían acabado involucrados en ello.

- Ok, esto es lo que sucedió - dijo Sirius decidiendo ir al grano -. Hará un par de semanas James y yo vimos a Hagrid con una especie de animal por el bosque. Nos resultó bastante exótico el animalito, de modo que nos dedicamos a seguirlos. Así fue como fuimos testigos de los poderes del animalito, el caso es que...

- Decidisteis tomarlo prestado - completé cruzando los brazos, comenzando a entender lo que había pasado.

- No exactamente así - se defendió él -. Dumbledore se lo confiscó y nosotros... Nosotros lo liberamos.

- Vale, ¿lo liberasteis y qué más?

- Pues que se podría decir que se nos escapó - continuó Lupin.

- Y de ahí que empezaran los ataques y los problemas - concluí. Ellos asintieron -. ¿Y qué queréis que haga yo?

- Que nos ayudes - dijo Sirius -. Hemos estado intentando capturarlo por nosotros mismos, pero la verdad es que todo nuestro esfuerzo ha sido inútil.

- También le hemos pedido ayuda a Lily - dijo el lobo -. Pensamos que vosotras que sois más listas que nosotros conseguiríais encontrar una forma de capturarlo y de acabar con este problema.

- Lo cierto es que nunca imaginamos que podría ocurrir esto - admitió Sirius con un leve tono de remordimiento.

- ¿Y cómo se os escapó? - pregunté. Sabía la tendencia de los Merodeadores a cometer travesuras, sin embargo, normalmente solían ser un poco más precavidos. Las criaturas que "tomaban prestado" no solían escapárseles tan fácilmente.

- Pues, la verdad, no tenemos ni idea. Dejamos a Mini encerrada pero, cuando volvimos a verla a la mañana siguiente, la puerta estaba abierta y la criatura desaparecida.

- ¿Mini? - repetí. Qué faltos de imaginación estaban esos chicos -. De acuerdo. Lo primero es lo primero. Para capturarla tenemos que saber qué es, qué hace y para eso...

- Lily ya esta en ello - me interrumpió Lupin -. Cuando se lo contamos dijo lo mismo que tú y se puso a buscar en la Biblioteca.

- ¿Y qué creíais que estaba haciendo yo cuando me encontrásteis? - exclamé -. Pero en la biblioteca no hay nada. Al menos no en los libros corrientes, ya estaba planeando una visita a la Sección Prohibida esta noche. Esperad un momento - dije. Tomé entre mis dedos el león de mi pulsera y pregunté -. Lily, ¿estás ahí?

- Aquí estoy, Shay - oí la voz de mi amiga resonando en mi cerebro.

- Los chicos me han dicho que estabas buscando el animal que se les escapó - comencé -. Yo ya había estado en ello pero no había encontrado nada en la Biblioteca. ¿Has tenido tú más suerte que yo? - inquirí.

- Algo así, ¿por qué no venís para el puente? Creo que esto nos podría ayudar.

- Ok, vamos para allá - dije yo cortando la comunicación.

- Al parecer Lily ha encontrado algo y me ha pedido que nos reunamos con ella en el puente - les expliqué.

- Iré a buscar a James - dijo Lupin -. Aunque no le va a gustar nada esto - murmuró antes de dejarnos solos a Sirius y a mí. Cuando lo hizo, me giré hacia Sirius con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

- ¿Y por qué motivo, exactamente, a James no le va a gustar esto? - él miró de un lado a otro como intentando salir por la tangente -. ¿Sirius? - insistí.

- Bueno, es que... James nos hizo prometer que no íbamos a decirle nada a nadie. Pero después de todo este tiempo sin conseguir capturarlo pues... Decidimos pediros ayuda a Lily y a ti - explicó finalmente.

- Ya veo... Pues nada, que le sea leve a Lupin - dije encogiéndome de hombros y poniéndome en camino.

Unos diez minutos después llegábamos al lugar donde nos había citado Lily.

- Cuéntanos, Lily - pidió Sirius nada más llegar junto a la Gryffindor.

- ¿No esperamos a Lupin y a James? - preguntó ella.

- No, mejor ve contándonos lo que has descubierto. O, mejor dicho, a ella - dijo señalándome a mí.

- ¿Y a mí por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tú no piensas hacer nada o qué? - exclamé.

- No es por eso - respondió con una amplia sonrisa -. Es que tú eres más lista que yo. Y mucho más bonita - añadió ampliando su sonrisa aún más. Yo sólo rodé los ojos.

- Empieza Lily, antes de que éste diga alguna tontería más -. Ella sonrió mirándonos de uno a otro.

- Ok, esto es lo que encontré - dijo sacando un libro de debajo de su capa.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? - inquirí mirando el título, no era ninguno de los que había visto en la biblioteca.

- De la Sección Prohibida, conseguí colarme hace un par de horas - respondió.

- Muy lista - la alabé -. Yo pensaba hacerlo esta noche, te me has adelantado -. Ella sonrió levemente.

- Tuve suerte - dijo ella quitándole importancia -. Esta es la criatura que creo que se les ha escapado a los chicos, por la descripción física que me dieron y sus cualidades mágicas - dijo abriendo el libro por una página que previamente había marcado y señalando un dibujo.

- ¿Este es el bicho que andamos buscando? - pregunté con los ojos como platos. Ese bicho era feo, más que feo, era el típico monstruo que se te aparecería en una pesadilla. No me podía creer que Hagrid lo hubiera definido como bonito. Claro que... Pensando en Hagrid... Para el cualquier animal era bonito.

- ¿Alguna idea de como lo capturamos? - preguntó Sirius.

- O mejor aún, ¿alguna idea de evitar que nos quedemos sin memoria cuando nos ataca? - completé yo.

- Bueno, lo primero que descubrí es que está emparentado de lejos con el basilisco. De ahí que compartan algunos poderes - comenzó ella.

- Eso explica muchas cosas - dije acercándome para poder ver también el libro.

- Pero no es tan peligroso como el Basilisco - continuó -. El hechizo para desinmovilizar a una persona que haya sufrido su ataque es mucho más sencillo. Y, además, parece que le encantan los juegos.

- ¿Por eso lo de las cosas que aparecen y desaparecen? - preguntó Sirius, ella asintió.

- En el libro dice es que no debemos mirarlo a los ojos, que es así como se pierde la memoria - dijo Lily, repasando el libro -; y también como te puedes quedar inmóvil.

- Así que si lo miro a los ojos, me quedaría inmovilizada y además perdería la memoria del hecho - resumí.

- Ajá - respondió ella.

- ¿Y dice algo de sus costumbres? ¿Sus lugares favoritos? No sé, ¿algo que nos pueda dar una pista de dónde puede estar escondido? - pregunté.

- Dice que le gustan los lugares húmedos y fríos Y... - dijo terminando de releer la página.

- ¿Y? - la presioné.  
- Nada más, hay muy poca información acerca de esta criatura, es muy rara. Apenas si quedan un par de especímenes.

De pronto, a lo lejos, oímos los pasos de alguien corriendo, al levantar la vista, resultó ser Lupin. Para cuando llegó hasta nosotros ya estaba sin aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lunático? - le preguntó Sirius al ver la expresión de Lupin.

- Tenemos un problema.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Lily preocupada -. ¿James está bien?

- Pues no mucho - respondió el aludido -. Cuando fui a buscarlo me enteré de que se lo habían llevado a dirección, lo están acusando de todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente en el Colegio.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé sin entender -. ¿Y Dumbledore? - inquirí. Era imposible de que lo estuvieran acusando de ser el culpable de lo que había pasado cuando él sabía perfectamente que todo era debido a la criatura que Hagrid había "adoptado." El licántropo se encogió de hombros.

- Esto es genial - rezongó Sirius -. Ahora tendremos que dividirnos, Lily, tú y Lupin tendréis que buscar la forma de demostrar que James en inocente.

- Le diré a Colagusano que nos ayude - asintió el lobo.

- Y Shay, tú y yo nos encargaremos de capturar a la criatura - terminó.

- Avisaré a Severus, tengo un plan para capturarlo y necesitamos a tres para que funcione.

- Está bien, Shay, como tú quieras.

- Entonces pongámonos manos a la obra - exclamé.

**Como siempre, reviews más que bienvenidos, por favor, no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión, toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**xOgnAdOrA: **Sí, a partir de ahora comienza la parte más complicada de la historia, las mentiras y las peleas se suceden. Sólo espero no defraudar a nadie.

**Minako Uzumaki:** Gracias ;) Y las críticas constructivas siempre son apreciadas.

**Jean-Slytherin:** Me alegro de que te guste, pero también me gustaría que me dijeras que no te agradó para poder mejorar, o explicarte porqué hace o dice ciertas en el caso de que no le veas sentido.

**Capítulo 20**

Inmediatamente me puse en contacto con Severus vía pulsera y le pedí que me esperara en el patio exterior. El Slytherin pareció levemente sorprendido al verme llegar junto a Sirius, aún así, le saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido en la misma medida por Sirius. A mí no se me había pasado por alto ese gesto de educación comedida entre ambos, sin embargo, dado su historial conjunto, debía darme por satisfecha con el simple hecho de que se hubieran saludado en primer lugar.

- Tengo buenas noticias - sonreí intentando suavizar un poco la tensión que de pronto se había creado -. Ya sé que animal es el que ha estado causando alboroto en el Colegio estas últimas semanas. Ven, te lo explicaré por el camino.

Mientras recopilábamos por todo el Colegio las cosas necesarias para poner el marcha mi plan de capturar a la criatura, le puse en antecedentes, explicándole lo que había pasado.

- De modo que vosotros soltásteis a la criatura - resumió Severus minutos después recogiendo la sábana que tapaba un enorme sillón de una de las habitaciones semi-abandonadas por las que habíamos pasado.

- La liberamos - le corrigió Sirius sin ocultar el tono de molestia por sus palabras.

- Tú lo llamas liberar, yo lo llamo...

- ¿Ya habéis cogido lo que os pedí? - pregunté interrumpiendo intencionadamente la respuesta de Severus.

- Sí - contestó Sirius -. Ya tenemos los espejos y las sábanas. ¿Ahora nos podrías explicar que plan tienes en mente?

- Por supuesto - respondí yo con una sonrisa -. Os lo explicaré todo de camino a las mazmorras.

- Hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Severus mientras colocaba una de las sábanas -, ¿por qué no os quedasteis congelados cuando os hicisteis con la criatura, o, mejor aún, por qué Hagrid no sufrió esos afectos al adoptarla?

- Porque era un bebé - respondí -. Tuve oportunidad de echarle un vistazo al libro que tenía Lily, y decía que sus poderes no comenzaban a manifestarse hasta cumplir los seis meses. Ha debido cumplirlos hace poco.

- Interesante - musitó Severus.

- Sí, bueno... - dije sin saber si debía o no continuar.

- Sí, bueno, ¿qué? - preguntó Sirius al que no se le había escapado mi dubitación.

- Es que... Le ocurre algo más al cumplir esa edad - admití.

- ¿El qué? - exclamó acercándose a mí pues ya había terminado de colocar sus sábanas.

- Ahm... Crece.

- ¿Y qué? - dijo él sin entender -. Es lo lógico, ¿no?

- Sí, claro que es lógico - cabeceé. Severus me miró desde lo alto de la escalera, sabía que no estaba contando todo.

- ¿Entonces? - me presionó Sirius.

- Crece... Mucho.

- ¿Cuánto es mucho? - preguntó Sirius comenzando a comprender lo que intentaba decirle.

- Unos... dos metros y... El resto de su cuerpo crece en la misma proporción - completé finalmente.

- ¿Quieres decir que sus... dientes, crecen también? - preguntó tragando en seco. Yo asentí. Según me había contado el propio Sirius, los dientes de la criatura eran muy pequeños pero sumamente afilados. Severus apenas pudo suprimir una sonrisa, creo que eso es a lo que él llamaba karma.

- Genial - rezongó el Gryffindor.

- Listo - anunció Severus tras terminar de colocar la última sábana sobre uno de los grandes espejos que habíamos colocado en el final del oscuro corredor. Les había explicado mi plan y ambos parecían creer que podía dar resultado.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - le dije a Sirius, quien ahora no estaba precisamente contento con la parte que le tocaba realizar, aunque su papel era sin duda la parte clave del plan.

- Sí. Ofrecerme como cebo a un mostruo que podría destrozarme - respondió él serio.

- Vamos, Sirius, ¿dónde está esa valentía Gryffindor? - inquirí presionándolo un poco, medio en serio, medio en broma.

- Justo donde debería estar yo - respondió él, justo antes de tomar una profunda respiración y transformarse en su forma animaga.

- Y, ahora, a buscar al monstruo - sonreí acariciándole las orejas ante un Severus que intentaba ocultar, sin mucho éxito, su sonrisa. Sirius movió su perruna cabeza en señal de negación, pero salió corriendo -. Buen perro - sonreí.

- ¿Crees que el plan saldrá bien? - preguntó entonces Severus acercándose a mí.

- ¿Y esas repentinas dudas? - cuestioné -. Hasta hace unos minutos pensabas que mi plan funcionaría - exclamé sin entender su repentino cambio de parecer.

- No me malinterpretes, Shayleen. Confío en tu plan, en quien no confío es en el perro - respondió Severus.

- Dale un voto de confianza - pedí poniéndole la mano sobre su brazo y apretándolo levemente para soltarlo poco después -. Me pregunto como les irán las cosas a Lily y a Lupin.

Mientras Shayleen y los chicos hacían los preparativos para su trampa, Lily y Lupin acababan de encontrar a Pettigrew en la Sala Común de los Gryffindor.

- ¡Al fin! - exclamó Lupin al verlo entrar -. ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te encontrábamos por ninguna parte.

- Sólo estaba dando una vuelta - respondió el aludido con sorpresa -. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

- ¿Es que no te has enterado? - preguntó Lily con un aspaviento.

- ¿Enterarme de qué? - inquirió él dejando los libros que llevaba sobre una de las mesas.

- Han acusado a James de lo que ha estado haciendo Mini y lo han encerrado en alguna parte - explicó el lobo en voz baja pues Lily estaba demasiado alterada como para hablar y tampoco quería que el resto de sus compañeros de Casa se enteraran del asunto -. Tenemos que encontrarlo y sacarlo de donde esté y después unirnos a los demás que estarán intentando capturar a la verdadera culpable de este embrollo - respondió él cogiéndolo del brazo y sacándolo de allí. Colagusano se dejó arrastrar por los chicos fuera de la Sala. Lo más importante era descubrir dónde estaba James.

Intentaron buscar información por todas partes, preguntándole a sus compañeros de Casa, a los chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw e, incluso, a unos Slytherin. Claro que estos últimos ni siquiera se molestaron en prestarle atención a sus preguntas, pero ninguno sabía nada. Ya comenzaban a perder la esperanza de descubrir donde lo retenían cuando, por casualidad, alcanzaron a oír una conversación entre unos profesores. Fue de ese modo como se enteraron de que mantenían encerrado a James en un ala cerrada al público del segundo piso en un cuarto destartalado que había servido antaño como cuarto del servicio y que Filch era el encargado de vigilar que no se escapara.

- Ahí está Filch - susurró Lupin a sus amigos volviendo a esconderse tras la pared que les prevenía de ser descubiertos por el squib. Les había costado pero ya estaba allí, a unos pocos metros de donde retenían a su amigo James.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? - preguntó Lily.

- Filch no tiene varita - dijo Lupin -, no debería resultarnos demasiado difícil deshacernos de él.

- ¿Alguna idea? - inquirió Pettigrew. El lobo se quedó mirando a sus amigos unos momentos pensando en un plan.

- Se me ha ocurrido algo - dijo sonriendo de pronto -. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - exclamó Filch tomando la escoba entre sus manos como si fuera algún tipo de arma.

- Tranquilo, soy yo - dijo Lily apareciendo en el pasillo.

- Ah, eres tú, Lily Evans - respondió el hombre sin disimular una mueca de repugnancia. A Lily no le pasó desapercibido el asco con el que había pronunciado su nombre, sin embargo, decidió pasarlo por alto. Ese no era el momento de ponerse a discutir con él, su misión era más importante -. No puedes estar aquí, está prohibido.

- Lo sé es sólo... - comenzó ella.

Mientras Lily lo distraía, Lupin aprovechaba para hacer levitar el llavero que tenía colgado de su cinturón con la varita y hacerla volar hasta él. Una vez en sus manos, cogió un cordel y se lo ató al cuello a Colagusano, quien ya se encontraba en su forma animaga. Nada más hacerlo, la rata corrió por el oscuro pasillo colándose por la rendija bajo la puerta. Cuando James vio a la rata con la llave, sonrió. Estaba seguro de que sus amigos irían a rescatarlo. Sin perder un segundo, se levantó de la cama y desató la llave de su cuello. Pettigrew al verse liberado volvió a transformarse en humano y James metió la llave en el ojo de la cerradura. Al otro lado de la puerta, Lily lo hacía lo mejor que podía intentando distraer a Filch con su cháchara sin sentido. Lupin, quien había estado atento a cualquier movimiento de la puerta, al verla abrirse con cuidado, susurró en dirección al cuidador.

- Confundus - fue el momento que Lily estaba esperando para correr en dirección a la puerta y encontrarse con los chicos. James y ella, al encontrarse, se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos, no reaccionaron hasta que oyeron la voz de Lupin diciendo que se dieran prisa. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente alejados como para que Filch no los encontrara Lupin dijo:

- Y ahora a ayudar a los demás.

- ¡Ahora, Sev! - gritó Shayleen cuando vio que Mini estaba en el sitio indicado. Severus, oyendo su grito, tiró de la sábana que estaba a su lado, ella hizo lo mismo por su parte tapándose los ojos, protegiéndose.

La criatura se encontró entonces rodeada de su figura reflejada en varios espejos, al mirarse, su propio poder se volvió contra ella quedando congelada.

Al oír como los gruñidos desaparecían, abrí los ojos con cuidado. Viendo la criatura congelada sonreí, nuestro plan había funcionado.

- Bien hecho, chicos - felicité a Severus y a Sirius quien ya había retornado a su forma humana.

- Gracias - sonrió el Gryffindor -, pero el mérito es todo tuyo. Después de todo fue a ti a quien se le ocurrió la idea.

- Digo lo mismo - corroboró el Slytherin.

- Un plan que no habría funcionado de no ser por vuestra ayuda - maticé. Ellos se miraron entre sí, intercambiando una mirada que no conseguí comprender, para acabar sonriendo levemente.

- ¡Hey! Lo conseguísteis - exclamó Lupin corriendo hacia nosotros.

- Y vosotros también - dije al ver a James junto a ellos.

- No fue difícil - sonrió él.

- Por fin ha acabado todo - dijo James -. Con Mini capturada se sabrá que yo soy inocente.

- ¿Mini? - repitió Severus alzando una ceja.

- Sí, fue el nombre que le pusimos - sonrió James. Yo eché un vistazo a mi espalda. "Mini" medía más de dos metros, aparte de ser una criatura realmente fea.

- En eso te equivocas, no ha acabado todo aún - le contradije -. Aún nos falta pensar en como les hacemos saber a los profesores que está aquí -. Sirius entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Tengo una idea.

- No me puedo creer que todo funcionara - decía Lily horas después mientras charlábamos todos juntos en el dormitorio de los chicos.

- A decir verdad, ni yo - admitió James -. Cuando me culparon de lo que había pasado no se me ocurría como podía salir del problema.

- A mí me encantó la forma en que a Sirius se le ocurrió que descubrieran a Mini - reí yo -. Y seguro que te lo pasaste bomba haciéndolo - reí golpeándolo levemente en el hombro.

- Debo admitirlo, me lo pasé de miedo molestando a la gata de Filch. ¡Teníais que haber visto su cara cuando comencé a correr tras ella ladrando! Jajajaja - rió él.

- Para ir a parar justo junto a Mini - terminé yo sin poder evitar unirme a su contagiosa risa.

- Y eso sin contar con el hecho de que Dumbledore volviera de donde quiera que estuviera - añadió Severus -. Él sabía desde el principio que era "Mini" la causante de todo el revuelo.

- Finalmente, exhonerado de toda culpa - sonrió Lily mirándolo con ojos de enamorada al tiempo que él correspondía a su sonrisa con otra igual.

- Aunque... - comenzó James poniéndose de nuevo serio -. Sigo sin saber como se escapó. Estoy seguro de que habíamos cerrado la puerta de la habitación donde la teníamos. Y eso sin contar con que estaba atada a la pared - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- No le des más vueltas - le aconsejó Lily -. Lo importante es que ya todo está resuelto.

- Formamos un gran equipo - sonrió Sirius -. Todos formamos parte del rescate y la captura. Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo - rió él. Yo cabeceé, este Sirius nunca cambiaría, aunque no pude evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de Severus al oírle decir eso.

- Eso es cierto - sonreí -. Todos hicimos un buen trabajo. Lo hiciste bien, Pettigrew - admití mirándole levemente.

- Gracias - sonrió el aludido levemente. Estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de los chicos por mis palabras, ellos parecían contentos al oírme decirlas. Casi como si pensaran que mi animadversión hacia Colagusano estaba desapareciendo. Eso nunca ocurriría. Lo cierto era que había hecho un buen trabajo y lo justo era reconocérselo.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos. Severus y yo tenemos un largo camino de regreso a nuestra Casa - anuncié levantándome siendo seguida por Severus casi al instante.

- Y yo tengo que ir abajo a buscar mis libros. Antes, con las prisas, se me olvidó cogerlos - dijo Pettigrew levantándose también.

- Eh, Shay - dijo entonces Sirius deteniéndome -. La próxima vez que se nos escape una criatura, tú serás la primera en saberlo - yo reí.

- Mejor intenta que no haya una próxima vez - pedí volviéndome de nuevo en dirección a la puerta. Al hacerlo, vi como algo se le caía del bolsillo a Colagusano, por lo que me agaché y lo recogí para devolvérselo -. Creo que esto es tuyo - dije entonces tendiéndole el trozo de cinta.

Tan pronto ella alargó la mano dejando ver lo que había recogido y, antes de que Pettigrew tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarlo, Sirius se levantó de un salto cogiéndolo. Su cara cambió de expresión mientras la examinaba.

- ¿Qué hacías con esto, Colagusano? Esto es de Mini - de pronto una luz se encendió en su cabeza, comprendiéndolo todo y mirándolo con ojos desorbitados -. ¡Tú la dejaste escapar!

**Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por leer. Y en segundo lugar comentar que a lo largo de esta historia he intentado hacer algunos guiños con respecto a cosas que sabemos que pasarán en el futuro y me preguntaba si os habíais dado cuenta de ello o el guiño ha sido tan pequeño que no os habéis percatado jeje :P**

**En todo caso, como siempre, reviews bienvenidos.**

**P.D. Para los que les toque, Feliz Día de la Independencia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Angelus Tenebrarum: **Gracias por tus palabras :D. Yo también espero que te sigan gustando los próximos capítulos.

**Minako: **Gracias por el consejo. Aunque en principio no he pensado en ahondar en el tema de los horrocruxes, tal vez lo haga si mi musa me inspira ;). Respecto a la Orden del Fénix... Ya irás viendo lo que pasa, que no me voy a hacer espoilers a mi misma jeje ;)

**xOgnAdOrA: **Jajaja fallo mío, tenía que haber dicho que me refería a la de los USA. Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Petegrew, creo que verás la respuesta en las próximas líneas ;) ¡Ah! Y acepto la comparación porque me voy quedando sin ideas.

**:( Socorro, socorro, como mi musa siga de vacaciones un hiatus está en camino :( Esperemos que no. No me gustaría haceros esperar más que de costumbre. Gracias por eso por cierto. Gracias por seguir leyendo. De verdad. Muchas gracias a tods.**

**Capítulo 21**

- ¡Tú la dejaste escapar! - su reclamo se repitió como un eco en el cuarto de los Gryffindor. Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta por su acusación.

- No sé de que hablas - dijo el chico intentando recuperar el trozo de cinta infructuosamente.

- ¿En serio? - exclamó Sirius a todas luces molesto -. Esto es mío, se lo puse como adorno a Mini alrededor del cuello, la única forma de que la tengas, es que tú la desataras - dijo él dando un paso en su dirección. Colagusano dio otro hacia atrás -. Confiesa de una vez, Colagusano. Sabes que no nos gustan las mentiras.

- ¡No lo hice a propósito! - exclamó entonces, para entonces colorado como un tomate -. Sólo había ido a verla y como se quejaba de estar atada la solté. Pero a mí se me había quedado la puerta abierta y ¡salió corriendo! Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya había desaparecido.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Peter? - preguntó James acercándose también a él -. No nos habríamos enfadado contigo. ¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de mentirnos? - inquirió sin entender.

- Si nos lo hubieras dicho antes no habría pasado nada, pero ¿mentirnos, Colagusano? Sabes lo mucho que odio las mentiras - dijo Sirius a todas luces decepcionado.

- Eso no estuvo bien - asintió Lily. Colagusano para ese entonces estaba tan colorado que bien habría pasado por el papel de la habitación. Agachó la cabeza y se fue de allí. Poco se habrían imaginado los jóvenes que ese preciso momento, fue el principio del fin.

Habían pasado unos días desde nuestra última aventura, y yo, como siempre en los últimos tiempos, pasaba a toda velocidad por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

- Buenos días, Shayleen - dijo entonces una voz. Al girarme me di cuenta de que era Lucius. Ya me extrañaba no haber vuelto a saber nada de él tras tanto tiempo de nuestra última conversación.

- Buenos días, Lucius - respondí -. Discúlpame, pero en este momento estoy ocupada. Hablamos después - pedí retomando mi camino.

- Tal vez te convendría hacer una pausa para atenderme. Si es que aún te interesa entrar en nuestro club - dijo él a mi espalda. No pude evitar sentir un estremecimiento al oírle referirse a los Mortífagos como quien se refiere a un club de ajedrez.

- Por supuesto - concedí deteniéndome nuevamente y volviéndome hacia él -. Te ruego me disculpes, como debes saber los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y no tengo ni un segundo libre. Pero dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - sonreí preguntándome si se habría dado cuenta del leve tono sarcástico que tiñó mis palabras.

- La pregunta no es qué puedes hacer tú por mí, sino qué puedo hacer yo por ti - sonrió él. Lo miré sin entender, viendo que no había comprendido sus palabras sonrió más ampliamente -. ¿Has estado vigilando a Snape, tal como habíamos quedado?

- No me he apartado de él - respondí.

- Perfecto, entonces esto te resultará sencillo - dijo rebuscando en un bolsillo de su capa y sacando un trozo de pergamino que me tendió. Lo desdoblé y vi una lista de ingredientes junto a unos instrucciones de preparación.

- ¿Una poción? - inquirí al comprenderlo.

- Consigue que Snape la haga.

- ¿Para qué sirve? - pregunté intentando obtener algo más de información.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mi querida Shayleen - sonrió -. Volveré la semana que viene a por ella - dijo dándose la vuelta terminando con la convesación.

- ¿Y si no consigo que Severus la prepare? - volví a intentarlo. Él se detuvo y se giró para mirarme, esta vez su sonrisa tenía un tinte diferente.

- Ambos sabemos que Snape hará cualquier cosa que tú le pidas, Shayleen. No me defraudes - dijo él volviendo a girarse y alejándose de mí. No me había gustado el tono que había empleado al decir eso, me había cortado cualquier posible salida. Volví a leer los ingredientes, algunos eran muy raros y exóticos. Y las instrucciones eran realmente complejas, no me extrañaba que quisieran que Severus lo hiciera, debía ser de los pocos capaces de elaborar una poción con el nivel de dificultad que ésta tenía. Lo que realmente me preocupaba era desconocer la función de poción, me pregunté si el propio Lucius lo sabría. Debía ir a hablar con Dumbledore, él sabría de que se trataba.

Tuve que esperar hasta que terminaron las clases antes de poder ir a ver a mi falso padrino, en cuanto pude escaparme corrí hacia su despacho.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shayleen? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la visita de Malfoy al Colegio? - preguntó nada más verme. Habría estado sorprendida de que se hubiera enterado de la visita sino hubiera sido porque siempre parecía saberlo todo.

- Me temo que sí, está relacionado con... Muffliato - dije dándome cuenta de pronto de que alguien podía estar oyéndonos. Ahora más que nunca mi vena paranoica estaba al máximo. Tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera oír o ver algo que diera al traste con mi tapadera -. Tiene que ver con los Mortífagos - continué -, me han pedido que prepare una poción. Bueno, no que la prepare yo, que convenza a Severus a hacerlo, y no me gusta. Los ingredientes son demasiado exóticos y las instrucciones demasiados complejas, me temo lo peor. Quien sabe para qué la usarán. Lo peor del caso es que no me han dado escapatoria, parecen estar completamente seguros de que Severus hará cualquier cosa que le pida - exclamó expresando mi más profunda angustia -. Me temo que si, en el plazo indicado, no tengo la poción... - me callé, no era necesario terminar ese frase, ambos sabíamos como lo hacía. Si no lo conseguía me matarían.

- Déjame ver el pergamino - me pidió. Vi como le echaba un rápido vistazo a la lista de ingredientes -. Haré una copia para intentar averiguar el objetivo de esta poción - me dijo y usó el hechizo geminio para crear una copia de la lista original -. De todos modos, Shayleen, indepedientemente del uso que le quieran dar, tendrás que dársela - mi cara reflejó el disgusto por sus palabras -. Ya oíste a Malfoy, no aceptarán un no por respuesta y no merece la pena poner en peligro tu vida. Después de todo, aunque tú te negarás, conseguirían a alguien más que lo hiciera - expiré con fuerza, sabía que lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad, aún así, no podía por menos que molestarme la posición en la que había resultado.

Salí de allí poco después yendo en busca de Severus, como no podía ser de otra forma, lo encontré en su refugio de la clase abandonada. Su pequeño laboratorio particular. Le conté lo que había pasado y lo que me habían pedido, al leer la poción pareció intrigado y, al mismo tiempo, tan curioso como había estado yo al leerla por primera vez.

- De modo que quieren que haga esta poción.

- Así es - afirmé.

- Es complicada.

- Pero, podrás hacerla, ¿verdad? - inquirí de pronto preocupándome.

- Sí, claro - aseguró él quitándole importancia al asunto -. ¿Te dijeron para qué la querían?

- No - respondí -. Se lo pregunté a Malfoy pero me dijo, literalmente, que no era de mi incumbencia -. Él clavo sus ojos negros en los míos antes de decir.

- ¿Y si lo usan para hacer algo malo, Shayleen? ¿Te lo has planteado? - me preguntó.

- ¡Por supuesto que me lo he planteado, Severus! - exclamé casi ofendida por el comentario -. Dumbledore tiene una copia del pergamino y está intentando descubrir para qué lo pueden usar, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? Malfoy no me dejó otra opción, Severus, o les doy esa poción terminada dentro de una semana o me matarán. Y por si te lo preguntabas no quiero morir.

- Perdóname, Shayleen. Mi comentario estaba de más y sobra decir que yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada - afirmó sin abandonar mis ojos -. De modo que sólo tenemos una semana - repitió mirando de nuevo el pergamino.

- Ese fue el tiempo que me dio Malfoy.

- Es una poción muy avanzada. Se tarda justo seis días en hacerla - comentó.

- En ese caso, será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes - respondí.

- Lo primero es lo primero, debemos encontrar los ingredientes, me imagino que Dumbledore nos podrá ayudar a encontrar los más raros.

- No te preocupes por eso, en cuanto vio la lista se puso a ello. Me dijo que los tendría para esta noche - respondí.

- En ese caso, busquemos el resto de útiles necesarios y reunámonos esta noche aquí.

Dicho y hecho, esa misma noche, tras cenar, Severus y yo quedamos en el laboratorio para comenzar con la poción. Bueno, mejor dicho, para que él la empezara, ya que yo me limitaba como en anteriores ocasiones a hacer de mera ayudante. Algunos de los ingredientes, una vez mezclados, debían macerar durante un par de horas hasta añadirle un nuevo ingrediente; de modo que utilizamos ese tiempo para practicar un poco Legeremancia. Esa noche estaba algo más distraída que de costumbre, el no saber para qué querían la poción me tenía desconcentrada, y los efectos de la desconcentración mientras se practicaba la Oclumancia se pagaban caros.

Severus notaba que Shayleen no estaba oponiendo la resistencia de costumbre a la Legeremancia que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, Severus pudo ver un recuerdo de su vida anterior al Colegio.

Shayleen estaba allí, en lo que parecía ser el pasillo de un instituto Muggle, frente a ella, un chico alto, de pelo corto moreno y ojos azules que también parecía ser Muggle. Ella llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, él llevaba también vaqueros y camiseta complementando su indumentaria con lo que parecía ser la chaqueta de algún tipo de equipo de deporte.

La imagen estaba algo distorsionada, casi borrosa, no sabía bien si era porque ella no recordaba los detalles de ese momento con exactitud o por su falta de experiencia en el uso de la Legeremancia. Tampoco se oía nada... Aunque lo cierto era que tampo hacia falta oír la conversación para saber lo que estaba pasando. Sólo necesitó ver su cara.

Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y las lágrimas caían abundantemente por sus mejillas. La chica a la que tanto había visto sonreír durante los pasados meses estaba ahora parada frente a él, destrozada. Su dolor... El dolor que a todas luces reflejaba el rostro de la joven era tan profundo, tan profundo que casi podía sentirlo, que casi podía tocarlo, casi como si estuviera flotando en el ambiente envolviéndolo, impidiéndole respirar... Y, sin embargo, ese chico, ese Muggle, estaba apoyado contra las taquillas como sino pudiera importarle menos lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Volvió a mirarla intentando consolarla, intentando retransmitirle su apoyo, era una locura pero lo único que quería Severus en ese momento era hacerle saber que estaba allí que podía contar con él... Que siempre estaría a su lado, fue entonces cuando pudo leer sus labios, consiguiendo entender sus últimas palabras. "¿Por qué?"

Severus sabía que, en realidad, apenas habían pasado unos segundos, sin embargo, para él se habían sentido como siglos. Era su impotencia lo que más lo había afectado, haber visto a su amiga sufriendo de ese modo sin haber podido hacer nada para ayudarla, sin poder haberla abrazado confortándola. Fue el grito de dolor de ella al terminar su recuerdo lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

- Shayleen, Shayleen, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Severus bajando su varita y acercándose rápidamente a ella quien se estaba sentando en el suelo.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes - respondió tras unos instantes -. Sólo estoy cansada - afirmó quitándole importancia a lo sucedido -. Esto consume mis energías y no he dormido mucho últimamente.

- Sí, eso he notado - dijo Severus tomando asiento junto a ella -. Haces demasiado, practicas Oclumancia, retas a duelos a Kingsley cada vez que tienes oportunidad en las clases de Defensa, estudias para los exámenes y sé que además de todo eso te pasas las noches estudiando nuevos hechizos y practicándolos por tu cuenta. Eres sólo humana, Shay, aunque a veces no lo parezcas - sonrió levemente, ella esbozó una sonrisa.

- Sólo hago lo que creo que debo hacer, Severus y, además, no hago nada que tú mismo no hagas -. El silencio los envolvió antes de que el Slytherin se decidiera a preguntar.

- ¿Quién era? - ella lo miró unos segundos sin hablar antes de contestar, sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. A su recuerdo, a su recuerdo más doloroso, a ese que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar y olvidar, el recuerdo de una vida que desde que había aparecido ese día frente a Hogwarts ahora ya tantos meses atrás se había ido difuminando hasta convertirse casi en un borrón.

- Él... Fue un chico del que me enamoré - comenzó a explicar -. Y creí que él también me quería a mí, pero me equivoqué. Yo sólo había sido un juego para él, un pasatiempo, una distracción mientras conseguía a alguien mejor. Cuando rompió conmigo, me dijo que... - las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta, no había hablado de eso con nadie y era algo que aún le dolía -. Que no me quería, que nunca me había querido... Justo antes de verlo irse con quien yo creía mi mejor amiga. Tras esa doble traición dejé de confiar en la gente, me recluí en mi misma. Me repetía una y otra vez que las personas no eran seres confiables y creé una barrera a mi alrededor para que nadie nunca pudiera volver a hacerme daño.

- Y... ¿qué pasó después? - preguntó con curiosidad. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella hubiera podido llegarse a sentir así y se prometió que si algún día veía a ese chico le lanzaría una imperdonable por el daño que le había hecho a un ser tan puro como ella. Shay sonrió tras su pregunta, una auténtica sonrisa tras la triste expresión que había acompañado a su declaración.

- Lo que pasó fuiste tú... Y Lily y Sirius y Remus... Vosotros me enseñasteis a confiar de nuevo. Y es algo por lo que nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente - afirmó.

Un par de días después Severus y yo seguíamos liados con la poción y los exámenes, estaba resultando más complicada de lo que habíamos pensado en un primer momento. Al terminar nuestra clase de transformaciones junto a la profesora McGonagall cuando se acercó a decirme que el director Dumbledore me esperaba en su despacho. Creyendo que debía estar relacionada con la poción, no lo dudé y corrí hacia allí tan pronto tuve un hueco libre entre clases.

- Director - lo saludé en cuanto recuperé el aliento pues había subido las escaleras corriendo -, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que querías verme. ¿Está relacionado con la poción? ¿Ya sabemos para qué sirve?

- Sí, precisamente de eso quería hablarte. Tras mucho investigar hemos averiguado que se trata de una poderosa poción energizante - me explicó.

- ¿Entonces es para Voldemort? - pregunté teniendo que sentarme. Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

- Es probable - fue su respuesta.

- Ahora sí que no sé si debo dársela - admití mirándole con cara de circunstancias.

- Podrías decirle a Lucius que Severus no quiso hacerla - propuso.

- No se lo creería - negué incluso antes de que terminara de hablar. Eso me había quedado más que claro en mi última reunión con Malfoy.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón pero, si eso es cierto, debes pensar con detenimiento que es lo que piensas hacer. Cabeceé dándole la razón al viejo director pensé que, en el pasado que yo conocía, Severus había hecho esa poción porque para ese entonces todo indicaba que era uno de los suyos. Volvía a tener el mismo conflicto de meses atrás, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Seguir mi corazón o intentar que ambos pasados fuera lo más parecidos posible? Miré a Dumbledore, tan sólo por mi expresión supo qué decisión había tomado.

Esa tarde volví a reunirme con Severus en su refugio contándome lo que el viejo director me había dicho. Al terminar de explicárselo volvió a hacerme la misma pregunta de días atrás.

- ¿Aún quieres entregarles la poción? - inquirió clavando sus ojos en los míos.

- No - admití -, pero lo haré de todos.

- ¿Por qué se la vas a dar sino deseas hacerlo?

- Porque esto es sólo una prueba, Severus, si les digo que no conseguirán a otro, pero no sé qué me harán a mí por haberme negado. Créeme cuando te digo que todo esto no me hace ninguna gracia, desafortunadamente, me temo que es este caso no hay otra opción - él asintió tras mi explicación, ambos sabíamos que tenía razón.

**¡Hola a tods! Si podéis y queréis satisfaced mi curiosidad. ¿Qué os ha parecido ese pequeño flash de la vida de Shayleen anterior al Colegio? Era algo que nunca había sacado a colación antes porque no parecía importante, pero, ahora, ¿qué os parece? ¿Debería ahondar un poco más o con eso ya es suficiente?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Angelus Tenebrarum: **Me alegro de que te guste la historia, de hecho me encanta que te guste ;) Intentaré en los próximos capítulos hablar más de Shayleen y de su vida previa a llegar a Hogwarts, también intentaré complacerte acerca de Severus y Sirius :D

**isaalacrymosaa:** ¡El sueño de todo fan! ¡Guau! Ese es el elogio más grande que me podrías haber dedicado, muchas, muchísimas gracias.

**Sin más, espero no defraudar a ninguno de mis lectores y que les guste este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 22 **

Habían pasado varios días desde esa conversación y la pócima estaba ya terminada, justo a tiempo, debía añadir, pues Malfoy había dicho que volvería al Colegio a recogerla ese mismo día.

- Dile que no le debe dar el Sol para que no pierda las propiedades - me dijo Severus justo antes de darme el vial, yo cabeceé antes de guardarla en el interior de mi capa. Desde el mismo instante en que mis dedos tocaron la poción comencé a tener una extraña sensación en el estómago, casi como si algo en mi interior me estuviera advirtiendo de que dársela a Malfoy era una mala idea. Por desgracia, ya no había vuelta atrás, debía entregarla o las consecuencias hacia mi persona podían ser terribles.

¿Entonces lo estaba haciendo por puro egoísmo? Me preguntó a gritos mi conciencia. ¿Estás poniendo en riesgo muy posiblemente la vida de otras personas sólo para salvar tu propio pellejo? Sí. Definitivamente tenía una conciencia de lo más sincera, y sí, era algo que se me había pasado por la cabeza, si algo pasara por culpa mía... ¿Sería capaz de vivir con ello? Estaba a punto de coger el frasco y vaciarlo en el césped cuando vi aparecer a Malfoy.

- Mi querida, Shayleen, me ha costado encontrarte, cualquiera diría que te estabas escondiendo de mí - sonrió él dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa? - exclamé y sin querer ni poder seguir llevando la poción en el bolsillo de mi capa la saqué extendiéndola hacia él. No sabía porque de pronto ese pequeño frasco se había vuelto tan pesado. Malfoy lo miró pero, para mi sorpresa, no la cogió al instante.

- ¿Entonces conseguiste convencer a Snape de que la fabricara? - inquirió sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Tú que crees? - dije por respuesta. Como si él no lo supiera, la poción estaba hecha y estaba más que claro que no había nadie más en todo Hogwarts capaz de realizar con éxito una poción con el nivel de complejidad de esta. Pude leer claramente lo que pensaba por su expresión. Su rostro gritaba "sabía que lo haría".

- ¿Y te preguntó para que la querías? - mi mano aún estaba extendida hacia él, el frasco cada vez pesando más y más y él sin parecer tener la menor intención de tomarla a menos que contestara a sus preguntas.

- Sí - respondí finalmente.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste para convencerlo de que la hiciera sin saber su propósito? ¿Le dijiste confiara en ti? - su sonrisa comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, eso y que pareciera saber exactamente lo que había tenido que decir para convencer a Severus.

- ¿Eso importa? - pregunté comenzando realmente a exhasperarme por el interrogatorio.

- Importa mucho - afirmó él.

- Sí, le dije que confiara en mí - respondí finalmente volviendo a ofrecerle la poción, en esta ocasión sí la tomó. Una vez liberada del peso de la poción estuve un poco más tranquila, no del todo, pero un poco más. Y en esta ocasión me llegó el turno para preguntar.

- ¿Para qué es la poción, Lucius? - él me miró, como desde el principio de la conversación aún sonriente y, en vez de contestarme, dijo.

- Confía en mí - clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

Shayleen lo miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Ese es el problema, Lucius, que no confío en ti. Pero no te lo tomes como algo personal... O sí - añadió repitiendo casi exactamente lo mismo que él le había dicho días atrás.

- Jajajaja - rió Lucius Malfoy al darse cuenta de que había empleado contra él sus propias palabras, cada vez le gustaba más esa chica y así se lo hizo saber -. Me gustas, Shayleen, realmente me gustas. Y no te preocupes acerca de la poción, muy pronto leerás sus resultados en el periódico - dijo y dando la conversación por zanjada se alejó de ella a paso ligero. Shayleen permaneció donde estaba mirándolo alejarse. Esa última frase la había hecho estremecerse y esa sensación en sus entrañas había empeorado considerablemente. Incapaz de volver a clase y con unas repentinas nauseas decidió irse a la torre a descansar un rato, allí la encontraría horas después Severus al ir a buscarla.

- Shayleen, ¿estás bien? Te has saltado las tres últimas clases, los profesores han estado preguntando por ti... Y yo estaba preocupado.

- Lo siento, Severus - se disculpó ella al ver la preocupación destilar en los negros ojos de su amigo -. Es que no me sentía bien.

- Habrás pillado algo, últimamente no descansas ni te alimentas lo suficiente - dijo él inmediatamente tomando el papel de doctor.

- Será eso - respondió ella forzándose a sonreír. No quería decirle que ese malestar había comenzado en el momento en que él le había dado la poción y que se había agravado ostensiblemente tras entregársela a Malfoy.

- Traeré algo de comida y medicinas de la enfermería - dijo de nuevo poniéndose en marcha -. No te muevas de aquí. También debo decírselo a Lily, ella también estaba preocupada por ti.

- ¿Por qué no usásteis la pulsera para poneros en contacto conmigo? Os habría dicho que todo iba bien - dijo ella incorporándose.

- Eso fue lo que más nos preocupó, Shayleen, te llamamos durante horas pero no contestabas - respondió él.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Shay sin comprender -. Pero eso es imposible, nunca me la quito - aseguró ella.

- Parece que esta vez sí - contestó él señalando con su mirada un punto tras ella. La pulsera estaba en el suelo a un metro escaso de donde ella se encontraba. Shayleen se la quedó mirando sin comprender, ¿cuándo se la había quitado? No recordaba haberlo hecho. ¿O tal vez sí? se preguntó.

- Lo siento mucho, Severus - se volvió a disculpar.

- Está bien, Shayleen, lo único importante es que tú estás bien. Volveré enseguida - así lo hizo, regresó apenas media hora depués acompañado de Lily y el resto de Merodeadores, salvo Petegrew quien parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Entre todos la cuidaron y contaron historias graciosas para hacerla sentir mejor, finalmente, se quedaron a dormir en la torre. Al día siguiente, Shayleen se sentía mucho mejor, de modo que volvió a retomar las clases y casi olvidó las últimas palabras de Malfoy al despedirse.

Los días habían pasado tras la visita de Malfoy y poco a poco, esa incómoda sensación de malestar había desaparecido casi por completo, iba de camino al comedor junto a Severus como cada mañana cuando de pronto me acordé:

- Maldición - exclamé.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Severus preocupado.

- No es nada, sólo se me olvidaron las vitaminas en el cuarto.

- Voy contigo - se ofreció él.

- No tiene caso que los dos lleguemos tarde, mejor ve tú y guárdame sitio - sonreí guiñándole el ojo. Volví rauda al dormitorio, sobre la mesa de noche estaba el frasco de vitaminas que el propio Severus me había recetado días antes, convencido o queriendo convencerse de que el cansancio había sido el único motivo de mi estado. Lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi capa y volví al comedor, estaba muerta de hambre, ya casi estaba llegando cuando oí unas voces. No podía oír lo que decían, sin embargo, por el tono de sus voces podía asegurar que era algo grave. Sin siquiera planteármelo, me transformé en mi forma animaga y me acerqué a las voces. Se trataban del Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall.

- No podemos permitir que los alumnos se enteren de esta noticia - decía ella señalando el periódico -. Ya he ordenado que retengan a todas las lechuzas que lleguen a Hogwarts.

- Minerva, por mucho que queramos no podremos evitar que los alumnos se acaben enterando - respondió el director mirando el periódico. Tenía que saber que decía ese papel, porqué estaban los dos tan nerviosos, de modo que me acerqué a ellos intentando ocultarme entre las sombras del pasillo -. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el ocultárselo sea bueno. No podemos mantenerlos en esta burbuja por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no, Albus? Ellos son sólo unos niños, no deberían saber estas cosas, además, el Colegio es inexpugnable, podemos mantener a los Mortífagos lejos de aquí.

- Minerva... - intentó razonar él una vez más, entonces ella lo tomó del brazo con fuerza haciendo que se cayera el periódico por lo que yo aproveché para acercarme a leer el titular.

Cuando Shayleen leyó el titular, la noticia por la cual Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban tan ansiosos, se quedó helada. Tanto fue así que la mano del Director casi rozó su pelaje al ir a recogerlo. Por suerte para ella, el anciano estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacer entrar en razón a la profesora como para darse cuenta de la presencia de un gato negro junto a sus pies.

- Vamos - le conminó Dumbledore tomándola del brazo y obligándola a moverse -. No debemos faltar al desayuno o, sino, los alumnos comenzarán a sospechar que algo ocurre.

La joven Shayleen tardó aún varios minutos en ser capaz de moverse, debía reaccionar, Severus la estaba esperando en el comedor y si tardaba demasiado se preocuparía por ella, volvió a transformarse en su forma humana y mientras se limpiaba una lágrima rebelde que había caído por su mejilla se dirigió a toda prisa al comedor.

- Has tardado mucho - le dijo nada más verme -. ¿Te has perdido? - preguntó él, yo, sin quererle revelar la verdadera naturaleza de mi tardanza, forcé una sonrisa y respondí.

- ¿Acaso esperabas que no lo hiciera? - él rió levemente antes de volver la cabeza hacia su plato. Yo, por otra parte, había perdido completamente el apetito, tomé un par de bocados, pero parecía que nada le sentaba bien a mi estómago. De hecho, volvía a dolerme tanto como días atrás, incluso más.

- Algo debe de estar pasando - me susurró entonces mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores -. Dumbledore y McGonagall han llegado tarde a desayunar, y ellos nunca llegan tarde.

- Se habrán entretenido con algo - contesté sin dejar de darme cuenta de porqué era, o sería, tan buen espía. No se le pasaba ningún detalle por alto. Él alzó la ceja queriendo decirme que el motivo debía ser algo importante, Severus no tenía idea de hasta que punto acertaba con su suposición. Rápidamente cambié de tema, no quería que siguiera pensando en eso por temor a que descubriera lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Salimos del comedor pasando de nuevo por nuestro dormitorio a por los libros de texto antes de ir a clase. Intenté olvidarme de lo que había visto, intenté concentrarme en las clases, aunque todo parecía ser un esfuerzo inútil. Miraba el reloj rogando por que caminará más rápido, porque al fin llegara la hora del descanso. En ese momento y más que nunca, maldije la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein, entre más deseaba que las horas pasaran más rápidamente, más despacio parecían ir. Sólo oía el latido de mi corazón resonando en mi cabeza como una campana en medio de la noche, cada vez más y más fuerte mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse, riéndose de mí o tal vez castigándome por la monstruosidad de mis actos. Cuando casi creí que acabaría gritando, terminó la hora y salí prácticamente corriendo de la clase, desoyendo las llamadas de Lily y Severus. No podía, no podía más, corrí y corrí y cuando al fin creí estar sola me metí en un cuarto, no me percaté de que era hasta que entré. Era el aseo de las chicas, miré a un lado y a otro, pero no parecía haber nadie, cerré la puerta con pestillo y me encerré en unos de los cuartos. Las imágenes de esas muertes volvieron a mi cabeza, la sangre, los gritos... No pude más y acabé vomitando del asco que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Me senté y lloré, lloré tanto como nunca lo había hecho antes. Nunca antes había sido la causante de tanta muerta y destrucción. Ese era el titular del periódico que intentaban esconder. Las muertes de un centenar de Magos y Muggles a manos de Voldemort y sus acólitos. Nada más leerlo supe que era a eso a lo que Malfoy se había referido cuando había dicho que vería los resultados de la poción en los periódicos. Era mi culpa... Era mi culpa, yo había matado a todas esas personas, ¿y todo porqué? ¿Por salvar mi insignificante vida? ¿Acaso mi vida era más importante que las de esos hombres y mujeres que había fallecido a manos de ese monstruo? No podía... No podía dejar de llorar, mis lágrimas parecían tan infinitas como el dolor que estaba sintiendo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yami, Shizuka, Yami: **Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras. Dachi, dame por desmayada ;), Shizuka me alegro mucho de haber conseguido hacer que esta historia te gustara, y si he conseguido que Severus te guste, aunque sólo sea un poquito, me doy por satisfecha.

Jean-Slytherin: Me alegro de que te gustaranlos anterioes capítulos, comotambién espero que te gusten los próximos :)

**Capítulo 23 **

Shayleen se quedó allí, encerrada en el cuarto de baño hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron. Cuando no pudo más se limitó a quedarse agazapada, abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza gacha y temblando. Seguía escuchando a los chicos llamarla, pero no tenía fuerzas para contestar, ni sabía qué palabras decir. ¿Cómo podría decirles que ella había sido la causante de tanto dolor? ¡Y Severus! ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que la poción que ella le había obligado a hacer había ayudado a Voldemort a cometer ese repulsivo crimen?

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó de pronto una voz a su lado, ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida por la cercanía de esa voz. Al hacerlo vio a un fastasma a su lado. Era el de una chica joven con gafas, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, esa era Myrtle la llorona. Por supuesto, ahora entendía porqué a pesar de ser un baño nadie había entrado en esas horas. Todas las chicas rehuían ese aseo para no tener que tropezarse con ella -. Te he estado observando, al principio me escondí pensando que me harías daño, pero ahora veo que no es así... Pareces triste.

- Estoy bien - mintió Shayleen con la voz aún ronca de tanto llorar.

- No es eso lo que parece - respondió ella -. Tú has estado llorando aún más que yo, y eso que a mí me llaman la llorona a mis espaldas. Aunque creen que no lo sé - se quejó ella dando la impresión de que se iba a poner a llorar de un momento a otro pero Shay no estaba en condiciones de consolar a nadie, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de consolarse a sí misma.

- No deberías hacer caso de lo que digan los demás - dijo.

- ¿Entonces no es por eso por lo que estás llorando? ¿No es porque alguno de esos horribles estudiantes se haya burlado de ti?

- Ojalá fuera algo tan sencillo - susurró Shay.

- Si quieres puedes contarmelo, después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer - dijo Myrtle sentándose en el retrete. Shay suspiró fuertemente, intentó contárselo, mas algo se lo impedía, Myrtle, viendo lo que ocurría le propuso -. Puedo ir a buscar a alguno de tus amigos si te sientes mal.

- ¡No! Por favor, eso no, no quiero que me vean así - cabeceó ella.

- Si son tu amigos estarán preocupados por ti - intentó convencerla Myrtle.

- Lo sé - cabeceó Shay, los chicos finalmente habían dejado de llamarla tras un par de horas sin responder -; pero... No puedo... Yo no puedo... - dijo fallándole la voz una vez más y abrazándose a sus piernas con aún más fuerza.

Myrtle, pocas veces, había visto llorar a alguien con tal desesperación, la joven le había pedido que no avisara a sus amigos y así lo haría, no obstante sabía que tenía que llamar a alguien, de modo que optó por la otra única persona que se le ocurrió.

- Director Dumbledore - lo llamó apareciéndose en su despacho.

- Myrtle, que sorpresa verte por aquí pequeña, pensaba que ya no abandonabas los baños.

- Lo hago de vez en cuando - respondió ella retorciéndose las manos nerviosa. No quería que el Director se enterara de sus pequeñas visitas al cuarto de baños de los prefectos -. Creo que... debería pasarse por allí - dijo ella.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Dumbledore parándose a mirarla.

- Hay alguien que necesita su ayuda - respondió ella para desaparecer después. Dumbledore se quedó mirando hacia donde segundos antes Myrtle había desaparecido con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia allí.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entonces lo escuchó, los leves sollozos de una persona en el cuarto de baño del fondo del pasillo, abrió la puerta y la vio allí. Su ahijada estaba echa un ovillo en el poco espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el inodoro, podía ver su pequeño cuerpo temblando, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría en esa posición? Ahora entendía las expresiones de preocupación de Severus y el resto de Merodeadores a la hora del almuerzo. Pero había estado tan ocupado intentando que los alumnos no se enteraran de los terribles acontecimientos que no se había parado a reparar en su ausencia. Dumbledore se agachó a su lado poniéndole con cuidado una mano sobre el hombro, ella saltó al sentir el contacto, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Cuando alzó la cara y lo miró, todo resultó claro como el agua. Ella lo sabía, sabía lo que había pasado y sabía que habían usado la poción que le había entregado a Lucius. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho acunándola. Ojalá hubiera habido otro camino, nadie se merecía llevar eso sobre su conciencia.

- Shh - intentaba calmarla, pues al verlo había vuelto a ponerse a llorar -. Tranquila, llora todo lo que quieras, no me iré a ningún lado - habló contra su pelo. Algún tiempo después, exhausta por tanto llorar y no haber probado bocado se quedó dormida. La llevó a un lugar más tranquilo al tiempo que se encargaba de decir a Severus que Shayleen estaba bien, que él la había mandado a una misión especial y que no había tenido tiempo de avisarles antes. Severus no parecía convencido por sus palabras, principalmente por el hecho de que no había contestado a sus llamadas, pero cuando se lo había dicho a los demás, Lily había estado tan aliviada que decidió no hacerles partícipes de sus preocupaciones. En todo caso, ya sabría la verdad cuando ella regresara, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que esta repentina misión de Shay tenía algo que ver con la tardanza de sus profesores a la hora del desayuno.

Cuando desperté, no sentí el frió de las baldosas envolviéndome, al contrario, estaba en un sitio cálido y confortable. En cuanto pude enfocar mejor la vista me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama de una habitación en la que nunca antes había estado. Era lujosa aunque práctica, la cama era enorme, habríamos podido dormir tres personas más sin habernos tocado siquiera. Una larga mesa de caoba con libros y demás útiles de escritura estaba junto al amplio ventanal rodeada de varias estanterías repletas de libros de todos tamaños y colores. Un ropero de cuatro puertas también de caoba con extraños pero bellos adornos estaba en el otro extremo, junto a él había un gran espejo.

- Me alegro de que por fin hayas despertado - dijo Dumbledore junto a la puerta -, comenzaba a preocuparme el haberme excedido en la cantidad de calmantes.

Así que esa habitación era el cuarto privado de Dumbledore... Sino recordaba mal, en ninguno de los libros se había hablado nunca de ella.

- ¿Calmantes? - repetí incorporándome levemente en la cama al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Necesitabas dormir varias horas para reponerte y en el estado en el que te encontrabas no podías haberlo hecho sin ayuda -. "El estado en que te encontrabas", esa simple frase me hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado, al despertar había pensado que tan solo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero no, había sido verdad, todas esas muertes... Y yo era la culpable, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

- Yo los maté - conseguí decir -, si yo no hubiera...

- No, no - exclamó el anciano caminado hacia mí y sentándose en la cama a mi lado -. No pienses en eso. No fue culpa tuya.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? - exclamé -, usaron la poción que yo les di.

- ¿Son las armas las que matan o son las personas que las usan? - yo cabeceé. Había oído esa frase muchas veces y siempre había pensado que eran lo que las usaban los culpables, ¿aunque acaso no eran más culpables aquellas personas que las habían fabricado en primer lugar? Y así se lo dije.

- Yo creé el arma, ¿acaso eso no me convierte en culpable?

- ¿La poción que les diste era un veneno? ¿Si hubieran dejado caer esa poción en medio del Londres Muggle hubiera matado a alguien?

- No, pero...

- Pero nada - me interrumpió él -. La poción que creaste no era un arma, no era una pistola, ni un veneno. Sí, es cierto que la usaron para hacer el mal, sin embargo, eso no es culpa tuya. No era algo que pudieras prevenir.

- Pero yo sabía que había una posibilidad de que... - comencé a decir sólo para ser de nuevo interrumpida por él.

- ¿De que la usaran para algo así? ¿Y si sólo hubieran querido probarte? ¿Comprobar tu lealtad? Si les hubieras dado la poción errónea o no se la hubieras dado, ¿entonces qué?

- Me hubieran matado - respondí sabiendo de sobra la respuesta a esa pregunta -, ¿y acaso mi vida vale más que las de todas esas personas que han muerto? - exclamé.

- ¿Acaso vale menos? - replicó él -. Sí, han muerto varias personas, ¿y qué pasa con la cantidad de personas que podrás salvar una vez estés dentro y podamos anticiparnos a sus planes? Además, ¿crees realmente que se conformarían con matarte sólo a ti? ¿Y qué me dices de Severus, o Lily o los Merodeadores? ¿Acaso crees que ellos no sufrirían las consecuencias? O la familia de Lily, son Muggles, no podrían defenderse si unos Magos los atacaran.

- ¿Entonces qué pretende que haga? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si esas personas no hubieran muerto, cómo si yo no hubiera sido la culpable? - exclamé exhasperada.

- Dejemos una cosa clara, Shayleen. Si quieres culpar a alguien por las muertes de esos inocentes, los culpables son los Mortífagos y aquel que los guía, pero si eso no es suficiente para ti, si necesitas echarle la culpa a alguien más cercano, entonces cúlpame a mí.

- ¿A ti? ¡Pero si tú no has hecho nada!

- Yo te metí en esto, yo te hice alumna en este Colegio, yo te ofrecí la posibilidad de unirte a la Orden del Fénix, yo te dije que la presencia de un espía entre los Mortífagos era necesaria, todas esas decisiones que yo tomé te pusieron en la situación de tener que darle a Lucius la poción que te pidió, así que si quieres un culpable, lo seré yo.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Shayleen y Dumbledore se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el viejo Director estaba dispuesto a llevar sobre sus hombros la carga de esas muertes con tal de quitársela a ella... Tampoco sería la única muerte de la que él hubiera sido responsable directa o indirectamente. Estaba dispuesto a acarrear con ella, Shayleen por otro lado era demasiado joven, demasiado inocente, con demasiada vida por vivir como para hacerlo. Finalmente, fue ella quien retiró la mirada, lo que quiera que fuera que hubiera visto en sus ojos debía de haberla convencido, al bajar los ojos se fijó en la pulsera y recordó a sus amigos.

- Los chicos estarán preocupados por mí - exclamó volviendo a mirarlo.

- No te preocupes, he hablado con ellos, les dije que estabas en una misión especial de la Orden y que volverías en cuanto terminaras - la tranquilizó Dumbledore, consiguiendo sonreír levemente al ver que la joven comenzaba a volver a comportarse con normalidad.

- ¿Y Severus se lo creyó? - preguntó ella alzando la ceja con incredulidad.

- No mucho - admitió el Director -, pero tú despejarás sus dudas en cuanto vuelvas.

- ¿Saben...? - comenzó ella para volver a callarse nuevamente -. ¿Saben lo del ataque? - consiguió preguntar al fin.

- Aún no, aunque no creo que podamos ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo. Sobretodo de los Slytherin, a estas alturas ya sabrás el tráfico de información que hay en esa Casa entre los nuevos y los viejos alumnos - ella cabeceó, una prueba evidente había sido lo ocurrido en día de Navidad en casa de los Black..

Shayleen pasó el resto del día en el cuarto de Dumbledore, reponiéndose e inventando una historia creíble que contarle a los chicos cuando volviera. Poco antes de la cena ya estaba todo preparado, había acordado con Dumbledore la historia en caso de que Severus con su desconfianza natural en él quisiera comprobarla y se había dado una ducha cambiándose de ropa para refrescarse. De camino al comedor hizo una pequeña parada en el baño de las chicas.

- Myrtle - la llamó -. Myrtle, ¿estás aquí? - preguntó.

- Aquí estoy - respondió ella saliendo de entre las tuberías de uno de los lavamanos.

- Hola - sonrió levemente al verla -, quería darte las gracias por avisar a Dumbledore ayer, también querría pedirte que quedara entre nosotras.

- No hay problema - respondió la joven moviendo sus coletas.

- Gracias - sonrió Shay dándose la vuelta para salir, entonces pareció pensar algo y se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

- No sé que pueden necesitar los fantasmas pero, si alguna vez necesitas algo... Sólo avísame - dijo para volver a girarse a continuación.

- En realidad - habló Myrtle haciéndola detenerse una vez más para mirarla -, sí que hay algo que podrías hacer por mí.

- Tú dirás - dijo ella solícita.

- Podrías venir a visitarme - propuso Myrtle tímidamente, Shayleen sonrió ampliamente en esta ocasión.

- Dalo por hecho.

**Gracias por leer. Reviews tan bienvenidos como siempre :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Xognadora: hola! cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti! ya pensé que te habría perdido como lectora y la verdad no me hubiera extrañado, sé que tardo mucho en subir los capítulos. Ojalá no tardara tanto en hacerlo pero, por desgracia, mi musa hace unos meses que está de vacaciones con respecto a esta historia y como lo último que quiero es dejarla inacabada (algunos autores de esta misma página lo han hecho y como lectora se lo que molesta) pienso que es mejor tardar que dejarla por completo. En todo caso**

**Lectores: mis más sinceras disculpas por mi tardanza anterior, espero que la prontitud de este haya compensado algo.**

**Minako: si aún sigues por aqui, te dije unos diez capitulos más y lo he pienso cumplir, puede que incluso se alargue un poco más.**

**En todo caso, gracias por leer y (si mi musa lo permite) espero terminar esta historia antes de que termine en año. Ah!**

**Xognadora: para la respuesta a tu pregunta tendrás que esperar al final de la historia. Sí, ya se que soy mala, pero solo un poquito jeje ;-)**

**Capítulo 24**

Seguí en mi camino hacia el comedor, deteniéndome unos segundos junto a la puerta antes de entrar, desde allí miré a la mesa de los Gryffindor y de los Slytherin buscando a mis amigos, Remus fue el primero en verme y en avisar al resto quienes se volvieron rápidamente hacia mí para saludarme. En sus caras había aparecido una expresión de tranquilidad, los saludé forzando una sonrisa antes de dirigirme a mi asiento junto a Severus quien, como siempre, me había reservado un sitio junto a él. Él aunque, algo aliviado, no parecía tan tranquilo como los Merodeadores al verme, en su inquisitiva negra mirada me siguió hasta que me senté a su lado.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó.

- Después hablamos - pedí aludiendo al hecho de donde estábamos. Estaba segura de que muchos de los Slytherins allí presentes pertenecían a los Mortífagos, o cuando menos, eran hijos de unos. Severus me miró sin decir nada, pareciendo estar de acuerdo en aceptar retrasar esa conversación un poco pero dando la clara impresión de que no iba a esperar demasiado tampoco.

La cena comenzó en relativa calma, yo, de vez en cuando, miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores, preguntándome cuanto tiempo más podrían ocultar la noticia. No se me pasó por alto el hecho de que el propio Severus también seguía mis miradas. En cada ocasión que me pillaba con la vista en ellos, en sus ojos aparecían unas sospechas cada vez más fundadas. Al percatarme de lo que estaba sucediendo, intenté dejar de hacerlo, no obstante, no pude. Mis ojos, una y otra vez, se dirigían a la mesa de modo casi inconsciente. Sabía que estábamos sobre una caldera hirviendo que tarde o temprano acabaría estallando. Ya habíamos terminado casi todos de cenar cuando escuché la voz de Sirius por encima de las voces del resto de los alumnos, me volví hacia el origen para ver qué estaba pasando. Como en tantas otras ocasiones, Sirius, Remus y James estaban discutiendo con un grupo de Slytherins entre los que se encontraba el mismísimo Evan Rosier.

- ¡Aparta de mi camino! - exclamó Sirius pues uno de los mayores le estaba cortando el paso.

- Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer, ¿ir llorando a papá y a mamá? - rió él.

- Yo me basto y me sobro contigo - respondió el león, una vez más entrando al trapo. Yo cabeceé levemente, Sirius debía aprender a no responder siempre a las provocaciones, pero su carácter de Gryffinor se lo impedía.

- No lo dudo, después de todo provienes de una buena familia - rió él aludiendo a que la mayoría de los Black eran Slytherins como ellos -. Algún truco te habrán enseñado.

- Cuidado - habló otro fingiéndose asustado -, no sea que haga con nosotros lo mismo que hicieron los Mortífagos hace dos días en Londres.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - exclamó entonces James -. No ha habido más ataques de Mortífagos desde Navidades -. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando miré a Dumbledore quien ya estaba siendo mirado con cara de preocupación por la profesora McGonagall.

- Jajaja - rió Evan -. Vosotros, los Gryffindor, como siempre, tan poco enterados de lo que ocurre a vuestro alrededor. Anteayer, el señor Tenebroso y varios Mortífagos atacaron Londres matando a un centenar de Magos traidores y de sangresucias.

Esa frase resonó a lo largo del comedor que se había quedado en silencio poco después de que comenzara el enfrentamiento, los alumnos se miraron entre sí y a los profesores sin terminar de creerse lo que Evan estaba diciendo. Lily se llevó las manos a la boca asustada porque les pudiera haber pasado a sus padres, teniendo idénticas reacciones por parte del muchos otros alumnos de las otras Casas, excepto, por supuesto, de los de Slytherin.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - gritó Sirius perdiendo los nervios, supongo que, como yo, deseando que esa terrible noticia no fuera cierta.

- ¡Calla! - exclamó otro de los amigos de Rosier riendo -, no sea que mande matarnos a alguno de su familia. Después de todo, estoy seguro de que los Black han tenido mucho que ver con lo sucedido -. Fue esta afirmación la que terminó de sacar de sus casillas a Sirius quien, sin pensarlo, se fue contra él. Yo me levanté dispuesta a intervenir, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue el propio Dumbledore quien lo hizo enviándoles un hechizo paralizante.

- Es suficiente - dijo el anciano Director caminando en dirección a ellos.

- Director, ¿es cierto eso? ¿Es cierto que los Mortífagos han vuelto a atacar el Londres Muggle? - preguntó Lily. Dumbledore la miró unos segundos antes de decidirse a contar la verdad.

- Es cierto - respondió formando como reacción a sus palabras un sordo rumor que recorrió las mesas preocupándose, con razones más que de sobra, por sus seres queridos -. Estad tranquilos, he hablado con vuestras familias y todos ellos están bien - aseguró, esto pareció aplacar los ánimos en gran medida. Sirius, a quien ya se le había pasado el efecto del hechizo se acercó a él.

- ¿Es cierto que mi familia está implicada en el ataque? - preguntó. Sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, su expresión de dolor caló en los más profundo de mi corazón, hubiera deseado poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

- No lo sé, Sirius. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quienes perpetraron el ataque, aunque el Ministerio de Magia está trabajando en ello - respondió el Director con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible pero, también, sabiendo como yo, que la mayoría de los Black eran parte de los Mortífagos. Sirius pareció estar pensando lo mismo que yo por lo que se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor enfadado y con dolor en sus ojos, siendo seguido inmediatamente por Remus, mientras que James tomaba la mano de Lily, quien se había acercado, consolándola. Ni siquiera tuve que girarme para saber que Severus me estaba mirando con cara de haber encajado todas las piezas, yo tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería ver en sus ojos la misma decepción que había visto en mi propia imagen cuando se reflejaba en un espejo.

Tratando de huir de una conversación imposible, Shayleen fue a refugiarse en la torre. Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Severus llegara para pedir una explicación para la confirmación de sus sospechas. La joven de largo pelo oscuro sintió su presencia a su espalda aun antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de pronunciar palabra. Esa noche hacía frío y su pelo ondeaba libremente por el viento que había en esas alturas, sabía porqué estaba allí, sabía lo que había ido a preguntarle. Harta de mentir y cansada de tener que seguir ocultando tantos secretos, respondió a la pregunta que Severus estaba a punto de realizar incluso antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo.

- Sí.

Severus sintió como le faltaba el aire, eso era precisamente lo que temía, tardó un par de segundos más antes de caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado.

- De modo que sabías lo del ataque de los Mortífagos, por eso desapareciste el otro día - dijo cuando fue capaz de continuar mirándola intensamente, intentando leer en sus ojos, mas ella continuaba mirando por la ventana sin intención de girarse hacia él, casi como si temiera que si veía sus ojos pudiera leer en su alma -. Sólo hay algo más que necesito saber, Shayleen - dijo. Era algo que le estaba corroyendo desde que había oído las palabras de Rosier en el comedor -. La poción que fabricamos para Malfoy... ¿tuvo algo que ver en ello? - los segundos pasaron sin que ella le contestara, casi como si la respuesta fuera demasiado difícil como para poder contestar con un simple sí o no. Fue en ese mismo silencio donde él encontró la respuesta que buscaba y tanto había temido -. Hemos sido los culpables de la muerte de todas esas personas - reclamó, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. Había ocurrido lo que él tanto había temido durante la preparación del vial, el dolor y el remordimiento en su voz fue patente. Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando ella pareció reaccionar y se volvió hacia él.

- No - negó clavando sus ojos en los suyos por primera vez en toda la noche -. Nosotros no hemos matado a nadie, han sido ellos, esos malditos Mortífagos y ese despreciable ser de Voldemort quienes los han matado, no nosotros Severus - afirmó sintiendo cada una de esas palabras y, en esta ocasión al contrario que en las anteriores, sin sentirse ella culpable en el proceso -. Pero te juro, TE JURO que les haré pagar por ello, aunque sea lo último que haga - aseguró, Severus se quedó mirándola con sorpresa pues casi le pareció ver como el mismísimo infierno había ardido en sus ojos al pronunciar ese juramento.

Esa noche, al escuchar a Severus hablar así, al escuchar el remordimiento en su voz, me había dado cuenta de lo que Dumbledore había intentando explicarme esa mañana. Nos gustara o no, Voldemort había convertido esto en una guerra, una guerra que sólo uno de los dos bandos podía ganar. Una guerra que no podíamos dejarle vencer. El remordimiento, las dudas, el dolor... Cualquier sentimiento debía ser aparcado y enterrado hasta que termináramos, hasta que venciéramos. Y eso era lo que debía hacer. Debía poner todo mi empeño en destruirlo o, al menos, en hacer todo lo posible para allanar el camino a quienes vinieran detrás de mí.

A la mañana siguiente fui a ver a Sirius, Lily me había dicho que había tenido una fuerte discusión con su familia, tal como había sospechado y temido, las palabras de Rosier acerca de su relación con el ataque Mortífago eran ciertas. Eso lo había llevado a dejar definitivamente su casa y a ser el receptor de una maldición por parte de su madre prohibiéndole volver a pisar Grimmault Place mientras siguiera apoyando a los sangresucia. Aun a pesar de sus constantes discusiones con su familia, sabía que a Sirius debía de haberle costado tomar esa decisión. Lo encontré sentado junto al lago con la mirada perdida, dudé unos instantes si sentarme o no a su lado, parecía muy lejos de allí, y no quería molestarlo, finalmente, fue él quien pareciendo notarme se volvió y, al verme, me instó a sentarme.

- He oído lo que ha pasado, lo siento mucho - dije sin saber muy bien que otra cosa podía decir.

- No te preocupes, esto era algo que se veía venir desde el mismo momento en que fui elegido para la Casa Gryffindor - respondió él quitándole importancia.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - pregunté.

- James ha hablado con sus padres que generosamente me han ofrecido pasar en su casa todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Es un buen amigo - susurré.

- Sí, sí que lo es - afirmó él -. Lo único que realmente lamento de esta situación es que ya no podré estar en casa para ayudarte - dijo tomando mi mano y estrechándola entre las suyas suavemente. Yo esbocé lo que intentó ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Pensé que ya te había demostrado que sé cuidarme sola - reí guiñándole el ojo.

- Por supuesto - rió él respondiendo a mi sonrisa -. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Después de todo tú eres nada más y nada menos que la Gran Maga Shayleen.

- ¡Sirius! - exclamé golpeándole en el hombro, él rió aún más por mi gesto. Él nunca debía saber hasta que punto estaba metida en todo eso.

Dos días después una larga cabellera rubia se acercaba a mi posición, ya me comenzaba a extrañar que Malfoy no hubiera vuelto por el Colegio antes.

- Mi querida Shayleen - me saludó tomando mi mano y besándola, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para esconder el escalofrío que recorrió mi piel desde el punto en que había tomado contacto con la suya.

- Lucius - respondí quedamente a su saludo.

- ¿Continuamos? - propuso, yo asentí por lo que nuestro paseo nos alejó de la mayoría de los alumnos -. ¿Y bien? - comenzó finalmente -. ¿Qué te pareció el artículo en el periódico? Ya te dije que sería todo un titular - rió. Que pudiera bromear de ese modo con la muerte de cientos de personas casi me produjo arcadas.

- Llamáis demasiado la atención - exclamé, haciéndome la molesta e intentando permanecer impasible a cualquier barbaridad que pudiera salir de su boca en los siguientes minutos. Él rió de nuevo al ver mi postura.

- Ya veo... ¿Severus sospechó que la poción que había fabricado había tenido algo que ver en el suceso? - sonrió él suponiendo, acertadamente, la razón de mi supuesto enfado.

- Por supuesto que lo hizo - respondí retomando el paseo haciéndole acelerar el paso -. No es ningún estúpido.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste? - me preguntó, yo me paré y me apoyé contra la fría pared de piedra para poder mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Tú que crees? Le convencí de que no había sido más que una fatal casualidad - contesté cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿Y te creyó? - sonrió él mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- Él siempre cree en todo lo que le digo, ¿recuerdas? - Malfoy rió abiertamente sin dejar de mirarme.

- Cierto, muy cierto. Es lo que tiene el amor, es la mejor de las vendas - afirmó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ni que supieras lo que es eso - exclamé entre dientes antes de poder evitarlo, esas palabras parecieron conseguir lo que no había visto nunca antes, lo hicieron ponerse serio.

- Por supuesto que sé lo que es el amor, Shayleen. Amo a Narcisa con toda mi alma, no sé lo que haría si algún día llegara a perderla - afirmó imprimiendo en cada palabra un profundo sentimiento. Decir que sus palabras me sorprendieron sería un eufemismo. Era la primera vez que lo veía como a un ser humano y no como a un odiado Mortífago -. Pero supongo que tienes razón al no calificarlo de amor, a menos que tú sientas lo mismo por él, por supuesto - terminó sonriendo y retomando su actitud habitual. El momento de humanidad había pasado del mismo modo que había aparecido, en un suspiro -. Pronto recibirás nuevas órdenes, hasta entonces, sigue como hasta ahora - dijo en lo que parecía ser su despedida.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Sirius? - pregunté entonces deteniendo su movimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? - exclamó él.

- ¿Los Black no piensan hacer nada para hacerlo volver? Después de todo, es su hijo - inquirí mitad por interés, mitad por curiosidad. Siempre me había preguntado como habían vivido la situación desde el otro lado de la moneda.

- Walburga no estaría de acuerdo con tal afirmación, Shayleen. Hace dos días lo repudió y le prohibió volver a pisar su casa bajo pena de una maldición bastante desagradable. De todos modos, sabíamos que terminaría así desde que fue elegido para Gryffindor - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y, dando por terminada la conversación, se alejó definitivamente de mi lado.

- Y eso es todo - terminó de relatar Shayleen.

La joven, se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, ya habían pasado varias horas desde su encuentro con Malfoy y les estaba poniendo al día, tanto al viejo Director como a Kingsley quien se encontraba allí cuando ella había ido a hablar con él.

- Por si quedaba alguna duda de que Malfoy era un Mortífago, esa conversación la elimina - dijo Kingsley.

- La mayoría de los Black lo son - matizó ella. Eso era algo que a estas alturas todos sabían.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, debemos enterarnos de sus planes antes e intentar evitarlos, no podemos permitir que siga muriendo gente inocente a manos de esos locos - exclamó de nuevo el Auror.

- Pues dudo mucho que podamos conseguir tal objetivo si continuamos en esta línea - replicó Shayleen -. Si seguimos esperando a que ellos muevan ficha para después hacerlo nosotros, siempre estaremos un paso por detrás. Debemos cambiar las tornas del juego, debemos ser nosotros los primeros en actuar forzándolos a mantenerse a la defensiva - dijo ella exponiendo algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza los últimos días. Ambos parecieron intrigados con su proposición.

- ¿Alguna idea para conseguir lo que propones? - preguntó entonces el Director, sorprendido y a la vez orgulloso de ella, su falsa ahijada sin duda tenía un gran potencial. Entonces ella sonrió.

- Alguna - dijo y comenzó a explicarles lo que se le había ocurrido.

**Como siempre, reviews más que bienvenidos, muchas veces sois vosotros con vuestras palabras de ánimo lo que me hacen seguir esforzándome. Gracias :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Minako: **¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegro que sigues por estos lares :D Contestando a tu pregunta. no, esta historia no terminará ni siendo un sueño ni saliendo de un coma, tienes mi palabra.

Sí, te doy la razón a ti y a todos los que opinen como tú, este último capítulo estuvo tan confuso como mi mente al escribirlo, no tienes ni idea de cuanto me costó hacerlo :(

**Tods: **Finalmente comentar que cuando dije lo de terminar esta historia antes de que termine el año, se me había ido un poco la pinza (o para los que no lo entiendan, volverme un poco loca), pues estaba emocionada ya que por fin las musas habían vuelto a mí. Sin más vueltas, os dejo con este capítulo y espero que os guste ;).

**Capítulo 25**

El fin de semana siguiente fui invitada a casa de los Black, Kreacher me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar al salón donde ya estaban sentados Lucius y Orion, el padre de Sirius.

- Shayleen - dijo Lucius besando mi mano tan pronto me quité el abrigo y se lo di al elfo.

- Lucius - respondí en el mismo tono -. Señor Black - cabeceé levemente en su dirección.

- Shayleen - cabeceó el señor Black.

- ¿Y su esposa? - inquirí lo más educadamente posible.

- Está apunto de bajar - contestó el aludido -. Por favor, toma asiento.

- Gracias - dije haciendo lo propio. El hecho de que me hubieran invitado a su casa sin motivo aparente me tenía muy sorprendida y expectante, y no era a la única. Tanto Severus como el propio Director se habían mostrado muy intrigados del motivo que había llevado a los Black a invitarme a su casa ese fin de semana.

Los minutos pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos hablara y tenía la impresión de que tampoco me dirían nada hasta que no bajara la dueña de la casa. Oía el tic-tac del reloj de cuco de la sala y a medida que sonaban los tic-tac yo me ponía más nerviosa bajo la escrutadora mirada de Orion y Lucius, además, el hecho de que sólo estuviéramos nosotros tres también me resultaba sospechoso. ¿Me habrían descubierto? Me pregunté por un instante preocupada. No, por supuesto que no. No había hecho o dicho nada ni en el Colegio ni fuera de él que les pudieran haber hecho sospechar que había juego sucio. Hasta ahora había seguido todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Finalmente, la señora Black entró en el salón con paso fuerte y rápido.

- Querida - dijo en mi dirección a modo de saludo.

- Señora Black - la saludé levantándome inmediatamente -. Un placer volver a verla.

- El gusto es mío, querida - respondió ella -. Los Slytherin siempre son bienvenidos en esta casa.

- Muchas gracias - sonreí levemente. Esperé a volver a tomar asiento hasta que ella lo hubo hecho en un lugar en el sillón junto a su esposo -. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su invitación? - inquirí viendo que por algún extraño motivo parecían no tener ni el mñas mínimo interés en comenzar la conversación.

- Por supuesto, querida - contestó ella -. Te he mandado llamar porque me he estado intentando ponerme en contacto con tus padres.

- ¿Mis padres? - repetí de pronto sintiendo como un escalofrío me recorría y automáticamente buscando la varita que siempre llevaba escondida en la manga. ¿Me habían mandado llamar para matarme?

- Debo admitir que me fue muy difícil localizar a los Diggori - continuó ella -. Villa Leandria está prácticamente en medio de ninguna parte.

- Así es - logré contestar yo, consiguiendo encontrar mi voz aún no sé bien como -. Ya se lo había dicho en anterior ocasión.

- Desde luego que lo es - afirmó ella -. Aprecio como la que más las comunidades de sangrepuras cerradas, imposibilitando de esa forma diluir nuestra preciada sangre al unirse con Muggles o sangresucia, pero en el caso de Villa Leandria es en extremo excesivo. Tu padrino hizo bien en querer sacarte de allí.

- Pienso lo mismo - respondí intentando descubrir en su seria expresión algo que me hiciera saber si habían descubierto la verdad y sólo estaban jugando conmigo -, pero... Lo que no entiendo es porqué ha querido ponerse en contacto con ellos.

- Fácil, querida, quería convencerlos de que te permitieran quedarte en Londres bajo mi supervisión -. ¿Bajo su supervisión? Eso definitivamente me dejó alucinada, creo que incluso llegué a tener la boca abierta unos instantes. Miré de Orion, a Lucius y de nuevo a Walburga. Los hombres sonreían al ver mi expresión, yo estaba demasiado sorprendida intentando digerir la información como para ser capaz de reaccionar.

- Lo lamento - hablé al fin -. Pero creo que no la entiendo.

- Es muy sencillo - respondió ella -. Lucius me ha contado lo importante que ha sido tu colaboración con la causa, pero que habías dudado en unirte a ella debido a lo corto de tu estancia en Londres. De modo que hablé con mi esposo - dijo mirando al aludido un instante -, y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en acogerte de forma que pudieras quedarte en Londres para poder terminar tus estudios en Hogwarts, y después de que termines, si ese es tu deseo.

- Es... usted muy amable - conseguí decir en cuanto pude reaccionar. Ella sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que la conocía. Por un segundo casi pareció un ser humano normal.

- Te lo acabo de decir, querida, los Slytherin debemos estar unidos.

- ¿Y... logró hablar con ellos? - pregunté. Ese era el quid de la cuestión, ¿había logrado hablar con ellos y habían descubierto la verdad o no lo había conseguido y por eso aún seguía viva? Por si acaso, yo aún no había soltado mi varita.

- Así es - sonrió ella de nuevo -. Me costó, pero logré convencerlos -. Fue entonces y sólo entonces cuando conseguí respirar libremente, Dumbledore les había advertido bien, por un momento había temido no salir viva de ese salón -. A partir de ahora, puedes considerarte como una Black más.

- No... sé que decir - empecé -. Es... un gran honor - conseguí terminar con las palabras que suponía eran las adecuadas para tal ocasión. Dumbledore no iba a dar crédito a lo sucedido cuando se lo contara.

- Bienvenida a la familia, Shayleen - dijo entonces Orion.

- Muchas gracias, señor Black - contesté yo.

Tras la sorprendente noticia, habíamos tomado una opípara comida aunque, a decir verdad, se me había encogido tanto el estómago que fui incapaz de probar bocado. No fue hasta que estuvimos tomando el postre (el helado fue lo único que fui capaz de ingerir) cuando regresó Regulus de donde quiera que hubiese estado.

- Llegas tarde, Regulus - fue lo primero que dijo su madre en cuanto entró al salón sentándose a la mesa con nosotros.

- Lo lamento, madre, tardé más de lo que esperaba - contestó el joven, o debería decir niño. Eso era lo único que veía cuando lo veía, a un niño intentando buscar la aprobación de su hermano mayor y de su madre sin ser capaz de saber cuál era el lado bueno y cuál el lado malo. Dada su expresión, tuve la curiosidad de saber dónde había estado y con quién, sin embargo, consideré más prudente no preguntar.

- Shayleen ya sabe la noticia - le informó ella.

- Me alegro - dijo él consiguiendo sonreír levemente al mirarme -. Siempre quise tener una hermana - yo no pude por menos que sonreír, pobre Regulus... Lo miré con cariño y apreté su mano levemente.

- Gracias, yo también quise siempre tener hermanos -. Entonces la voz grave de Walburga nos hizo sobresaltar a todos.

- Yo sólo tengo un hijo - exclamó. Yo la miré sin entender o, mejor dicho, entendiendo demasiado bien.

- Pero, ¿y Sirius? - inquirí haciéndome la tonta.

- ¡Ese nombre esta prohibido en mi casa! - exclamó furiosa y sacando la varita de lo que supongo sería la manga de su negro vestido lanzó un rayo contra la pared. Sí, sabía que Walburga debía estar más que molesta con Sirius por lo que había hecho, aun así, semejante reacción me tomó por completo desprevenida. Seguí la dirección que había tomado el rayo para ver que había destrozado en su camino, encontrándome al girarme con el tapiz de los Black. En él se representaba el árbol genealógico al completo de la familia, nunca antes me había fijado dado cuenta de su existencia porque siempre había quedado a mi espalda al entrar. Entonces vi cinco manchas negras, procedentes de lo que parecía ser pequeños y localizados incendios. Bajo Walburga y Orion, justo a la izquierda de Regulus, había una gran quemadura en el lugar que antes había ocupado el nombre de Sirius. Según recordaba, aún faltaban dos nombres más por ser tachados. No pude evitar un leve estremecimiento al verlo, por un instante me pregunté que sería capaz de hacer a aquellos que no fueran sus hijos.

- Lo lamento. No volverá a ocurrir - aseguré volviéndome de nuevo hacia ella. Tenía claro que no quería a esa mujer como enemiga. Su temperamento era explosivo, ya no me extrañaba cómo había salido Bellatrix, definitivamente le venía de familia.

Horas después, ya de vuelta en el castillo, le contaba lo acontecido al viejo Director.

- Gracias a Merlín que había avisado a los Diggori, de no ser así, no creo haber podido salir con vida de esa casa - expiré con alivio ahora que me encontraba en lugar seguro.

- Esto es realmente increíble - admitía el Director, en su expresión la sorpresa había sido tan evidente como seguramente lo había sido la mía al enterarme -. Jamás se me habría ocurrido imaginar que Walburga pudiera hacer algo así.

- Increíble a la par que provechoso - añadía Kingsley -. Formar parte de los Black es formar parte del seno de los Mortífagos, lo que significa acceso directo a información que nos puede ser de mucha utilidad.

- Coincido con usted, Kingsley - afirmé -. Pero no dejo de pensar que Walburga sólo lo hizo después de lo ocurrido con Sirius, es casi como si le hubiera querido sustituir por mí -. Una Slytherin sangrepura. Lo que Walburga siempre había deseado de sus hijos, aunque en mi caso eso sólo fuera una media verdad.

- Fuera por el motivo que fuera, no debemos desaprovecharlo - replicó el Auror -. Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a la causa es bienvenida.

- Eso es cierto, Shacklebolt, pero a la vez que provechoso también es más peligroso. Si sigue escalando de esta forma en las filas de los Mortífagos pronto conocerá a Voldemort y no sé si está preparada para ello - añadió en esta ocasión mirándome a mí. Eso era cierto, entre más unida estaba a los Black y a Malfoy, más unida estaba al señor Tenebroso y, por tanto, más posibilidades de ser descubierta. Las consecuencias podían ser terribles, sacudí la cabeza queriendo desechar esos pensamientos. Si pensaba en ello no podría hacer mi trabajo.

- Esperemos que no sea pronto. De todos modos, creo que ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha la primera parte del plan - añadí.

- ¿Crees que funcionará? - me preguntó Dumbledore.

- No lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos - respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Un par de días después, entraba al baño de la chicas.

- ¿Myrtle? ¿Myrtle, estás aquí? - la llamé.

- Sí, aquí estoy - dijo saliendo de uno de los baños.

- ¿Has descubierto algo? - pregunté bajando la voz. Aunque por ese aseo nunca iba nadie, no era malo ser precavida.

- Nada - negó ella -. Lo he estado siguiendo toda la semana pero no he visto que sucediera nada importante -. Yo cabeceé en frustración, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que había previsto en un primer momento -. Pero sí que conseguí oírle hablar con otro compañero de una especie de reunión que tenía esta noche en el callejón Diagon.

- ¿En el callejón Diagon, en serio? - repetí. Eso sí que podía ser interesante -. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Myrtle.

- De nada - dijo ella -. Si necesitas algo más de mí ya sabes donde estoy - sonrió.

Esa misma noche, tras informar y pedir el correspondiente permiso a Dumbledore, fui al callejón Diagon siguiendo a mi objetivo de cerca con mi forma animaga, cuando giró a la izquierda y se introdujo en el oscuro y peligroso Knockturn no me sorprendió. Lo vi entrar en una especie de tienda, de modo que fui saltando hasta llegar al techo. Tuve suerte, en el techo, una pequeña ventana en forma de respiradero estaba abierta, de modo que podía ver lo que estaban haciendo. No estaba solo, junto a él habían otras dos personas, no podía ver sus caras, pero sí que alcancé a ver el significativo tatuaje que los delataba como pertenecientes a los Mortífagos. Por desgracia, estaba demasiado lejos como para poder oír su conversación, pero sí que pude ver que escondían algo dentro de uno de los cajones de los múltiples muebles que allí había. Esperé refugiada en mi posición hasta que se fueron y salté a echar un vistazo. Tuve que retomar mi forma humana para poder alcanzar el cajón, al abrirlo, no pude por menos que sorprenderme al ver lo que era.

- ¿Una llave? - repetía Kingsley tiempo después, tras haberles relatado lo sucedido. Ambos habían esperados impacientes mi regreso.

- Eso parece, la llave más rara que haya visto en mi vida - expliqué, y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interno de mi capa se la enseñé.

- ¿¡La has cogido! ¡Pero Shayleen, ahora sabrán que los estábamos siguiendo! - exclamó él con los ojos casi desorbitados.

- Tranquilo, Kingsley - lo interrumpí -. No es la original, utilicé el Geminio para duplicar la original. No soy tan estúpida - repliqué haciéndolo tranquilizar.

- Mi ahijada es una chica inteligente, Shacklebolt. No deberías dudar de ella antes de tiempo - dijo entonces Dumbledore.

- Mis disculpas - dijo el Auror ahora ya más calmado.

- No pasa nada - cabeceé yo. A fin de cuentas, sólo se estaba preocupando por mí.

- Déjame verla - me dijo el Director, por lo que yo le di la llave -. Tienes razón, es una llave muy extraña, por sus ornamentos parece bastante antigua... En realidad, creo que la he visto antes. Tendré que investigarlo - dijo él mesándose su larga barba.

- ¿Entonces es importante? - inquirí.

- No me cabe duda, pequeña, ¿por qué? - preguntó él.

- Porque se me acaba de ocurrir una idea - sonreí.

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, reviews más que bienvenidas (más bien deseadas ;-) ).**

**Mi intención es subir al menos un capítulo más antes de fin de año. Que los disfruteis :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas! Bon Nadal! Joyeux Noël! Fröhliche Weihnachten!**

**Feliz Navidad a todo/as, espero de todo corazón que paséis un muy feliz año nuevo y, sobretodo, que os guste mi pequeño regalo :-) Que lo disfruteis.**

**Minako: **espero que cuando sepas el final te satisfaga. De no ser así, me comprometo a escribir el final que desees, eso sí, sólo para tus ojos ;-)

**Capítulo 26**

Ese mismo fin de semana me dirigí a casa de los Black. Estaba algo nerviosa, ya había puesto los engranajes a girar, sólo esperaba que todo saliera según lo había previsto. Tomé una honda bocanada de aire y toqué el timbre. A los pocos segundos, Kreacher me abría la puerta.

- Señorita Diggori - me saludó.

- Kreacher - dije mientras entraba, me quité en el abrigo nada más hacerlo. El interior de la casa siempre estaba a la temperatura adecuada.

- El Amo Orion y el señorito Malfoy se encuentran en el salón - me informó, por lo que yo le dejé mi abrigo y me dirigí hacia allá.

- Señor Black, Lucius - los saludé en cuanto crucé el umbral, sabía que acababa de interrumpir una conversación de índole secreta entre ambos, puesto que, tan pronto me vieron, dejaron de hablar.

- Shayleen - me saludaron ellos, yo me pregunté de qué habían estado hablando, se les veía preocupados, de modo que me decidí a exponer mis pensamientos en voz alta.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - pregunté intentando parecer lo más afectada posible -. Se les nota preocupados - inmediatamente tras mis palabras Lucius sonrió, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Nada que deba preocuparte, mi querida Shayleen.

- ¿Seguro, Lucius? - insistí -. Ya sabes que, gracias a la inmensa generosidad de Walburga, ahora soy una Black más.

Lucius la miró fijamente intentando leer su mente, realmente parecía ansiosa por ayudarles, pero él... Aún no se terminaba de fiar de ella, claro que, como él mismo había admitido no tanto tiempo antes, él no confiaba en nadie aparte de en él mismo.

- Apreciamos mucho tu preocupación, querida - dijo entonces Orion -. Pero como Lucius ha dicho, no es nada importante. Mi esposa salió y aún no ha vuelto, ¿por qué no subes a hablar con Regulus mientras la esperamos? - sugirió -. Estoy seguro de que te aburrirás menos en su compañía que en la nuestra - añadió con lo que ella no habría sabido definir más que dulce sonrisa, cosa que la sorprendió en extremo.

- Es una excelente idea, señor Black. Por favor, avíseme en cuanto su esposa haya regresado - respondió ella sonriendo también y salió del salón siguiendo sus indicaciones. Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso sonrió levemente, había sido una forma muy educada de decir "evapórate, querida". Sonrió esperando que estuvieran hablando de lo que ella creía.

Llegó frente a la habitación de Regulus sin ningún problema, en frente de la puerta, las siglas **R.A.B**. Esas siglas darían mucho que hablar en el futuro, pensó ella y, sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - escuché la voz de Regulus preguntar desde el interior.

- Soy Shayleen - le dije.

- ¡Shayleen! - exclamó él, para después oír sus pasos apresurados llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla -. Pasa, pasa.

- Gracias - sonreí entrando a su habitación. Dejé mis ojos vagar por el cuarto, era justo todo lo contrario de la de su hermano Sirius y no sólo por lo que a los colores se refería.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - preguntó solícito.

- Tu padre me mandó a venir, al parecer Lucius y él están en modo misterioso - sonreí.

- Sí, llevan así todo el día - dijo él -. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba en la habitación conseguí oír algo. Al parecer han perdido algo - me explicó, yo sonreí, eso era bueno, muy bueno.

- ¿No sabrás de qué se trata, verdad?

- Ni idea - negó él -. Oye, Shayleen - comenzó, no sin cierto esfuerzo -. ¿Sabes cómo está mi hermano?

- ¿Sirius? - repetí -. ¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado tú mismo? Ayer ambos estuvisteis en el Colegio - exclamé sin entender. Él bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

- No puedo. Mi madre me prohibió hablar con él so pena de desheredarme a mi también, y si me acercó a él, faltará tiempo antes de que Lucius se entere y se lo diga a ella - me explicó. Pude ver tal tristeza en sus ojos que no pude evitar entristecerme por él -. Pero tú eres diferente - continuó -, tú has podido mantener tu amistad con los Gryffindor.

- Sirius está bien, apenado por todo lo sucedido, como es lógico, pero está bien. Los padres de uno de sus amigos le han ofrecido su casa para quedarse en época de vacaciones - él sonrió levemente, algo más relajado ahora que sabía que su hermano estaba en buenas manos.

- Me alegro -. Estuvimos hablando casi una hora más, hasta que Kreacher se apareció en la habitación para avisarnos de que el almuerzo estaba listo.

- ¿La señora ya ha regresado? - le pregunté al elfo.

- Sí, Ama Walburga regresó hará una media hora - respondió. De modo que todo ese tiempo había tenido que estar en el salón junto a su esposo y Lucius hablando de la desaparación del objeto. No nos hicimos de rogar y bajamos al salón, donde una opípara comida ya nos estaba esperando. Tras los saludos pertinentes, nos sentamos todos a comer.

Un incómodo silencio envolvía la comida, estaba más que claro que la desaparición de ese misterioso objeto les estaba causando más de un quebradero de cabeza. Regulus y Shayleen se miraban sin saber muy bien qué decir, ambos notaban la tensión en el ambiente, finalmente, fue él mismo quién rompió el silencio al preguntarle a Shay.

- ¿Qué te pasó ayer con Rosier?

- Jajaja - rió la joven sin poder evitarlo -. Sólo le estaba ajustando las cuentas - esas palabras hicieron que los comensales comenzaran a dedicarles algo de atención, principalmente Lucius. Aunque en su caso parecía sorprendido, quizá había estado tan preocupado buscando el objeto perdido que no se había puesto al día que las últimas noticias del Colegio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el rubio. Ella sonrió levemente, había captado su atención con éxito.

- Pues que el otro día volví de una de mis clases antes de tiempo y me lo encontré revolviendo mi cuarto - explicó.

- ¿Y qué hacía allí? - preguntó en esta ocasión Orion.

- En el momento no lo supe, señor Black, por eso esperé a que se hubiera ido para averiguarlo. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que había escondido algo entre mis cosas. Y lo encontré justo a tiempo, debo decir, apenas acababa de guardarlo en mi bolsillo cuando apareció la profesora McGonagall - dijo ella, dejando de comer para poder contar la historia apropiadamente.

- Es cierto - dijo entonces Regulus -. Recuerdo el alboroto, fuera de la habitación de las chicas de quinto había gente intentando averiguar qué hacía allí la profesora - exclamó Regulus recordando lo acontecido.

- Pues ya ves, al parecer habían recibido un aviso "anónimo" - rió ella al usar esa palabra pues sabía perfectamente el autor de esa nota -, avisándoles de que si revisaban mis cosas encontrarían un objeto robado.

- ¿En serio Rosier te hizo eso? - exclamó Regulus sorprendido.

- Qué niñería - exclamó Walburga de mal talante, sin dejar un instante de comer.

- Bueno, ya sabes que me la tiene jurada desde lo que le hice en el pelo - sonrió ella respondiendo a Regulus, él no pudo por menos que reír. Sí, ese había sido un día que nadie olvidaría en mucho tiempo -. Tenías que haber visto su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que no habían encontrado nada - rió ella, en esta ocasión sin reservas.

- Me imagino - dijo Regulus -. Van dos veces que se intenta vengar de ti y las dos veces le sale mal.

- Eres una chica con suerte - dijo entonces Lucius.

- Bueno, Lucius, ya conoces el dicho. Unos nacen con estrella, y otros estrellados - sonrió ella ampliamente.

- ¿Y qué era lo que había escondido? - preguntó entonces Orion, antes de tomar otro bocado.

- Eso es lo más raro - dijo ella entonces recuperando parte de su seriedad inicial -. Podría haber sido, no sé, una joya, algo perteneciente a alguno de los profesores... Pero, ¡era una llave! - exclamó ella sin entender.

Sus palabras causaron el efecto esperado, Lucius, Orion y Walburga se quedaron mirando entre sí con sorpresa y una chispa de entendimiento. ¿Habría tenido ella el objeto que ellos habían estado buscando como locos los últimos dos días? Era demasiado sorprendente para ser verdad. Shayleen tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver como los tres dejaban de comer para prestarle toda su atención. Le fascinaba ver como todas las piezas iban cayendo donde ella había planeado.

- ¿Una llave? - repitió Walburga -. ¿Y cómo era?

- Con sinceridad, la llave más extraña que he visto en vida - respondió ella -. Tenía como unos adornos y unas especie de letras grabadas... Pero nunca antes había visto un idioma como ese - explicó. Walburga miró a Lucius con una clara expresión en su rostro. ¿Realmente Evan podría haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Es que no sabía lo importante que era esa llave?

- ¿Por qué no la traes mañana? - propuso el rubio.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó ella -. Después de todo sólo es una llave - dijo ella. "Sí, queridos míos, si quereis volver a ver vuestra amada llave será mejor que me deis una buena razón", pensaba Shayleen. Que no pensaran que se los iba a poner tan fácil.

- Bueno, Shayleen, estoy seguro de que si Evan quería usarla para acusarte de su robo debía ser importante para él - le explicó -. Si la traes podríamos ayudarte a descubrir su valor - añadió en esta ocasión usando la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio, ella sonrió al verlo.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón - concedió ella finalmente -. Mañana la traeré sin falta.

- Imagínate que abriera el cofre de un tesoro - exclamó Regulus con inusitada alegría, ella también rió.

- Eso sería genial.

Esa misma noche entraba en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Han tragado el anzuelo? - preguntó en anciano al verme, yo sonreí ampliamente.

- Querido Padrino, se han tragado hasta la caña.

El plan había sido simple aunque no por ello menos efectivo, aquella misma noche tras hablar con el Auror y el Director, había regresado para "tomar prestada" la llave original de la tienda, al día siguiente había mandado la nota anónima a los profesores para que buscaran en mi habitación haciendo creer que había sido Rosier quien lo había hecho. El resto del plan era sencillo, ir ese fin de semana a casa de los Black, donde esperaba ya se hubieran enterado de la desaparición de la llave y dejar caer que había sido Rosier quien la había cogido para después incriminarme como venganza por lo que le había hecho tiempo atrás. Si bien podrían preguntarse porqué vengarse precisamente ahora, esperaba que las pruebas fueran suficientes como para indicar su culpabilidad. Todo dependía de que hicieran lo previsto, que tras comprobar que la llave era la que ellos buscaban, dejaran de confiar en Rosier y me ofrecieran a mí su puesto en la organización o, al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, llegaba a la mansión de los Black, en esta ocasión vía Red Flu.

- Querida - me saludó Walburga en cuanto entré.

- Señora Black - cabeceé en su dirección -. Caballeros - añadí al ver que, como en la anterior ocasión, también estaban su esposo y Lucius. Parecía que Lucius Malfoy pasaba más tiempo en esa casa que en la suya propia, cada vez que iba, lo veía allí.

- Shayleen.

- ¿Has traído la llave? - preguntó Lucius.

- Sí, aquí está - dije sacándola de mi capa y entregándosela. Los tres compartieron una mirada, sí, era la llave que ellos sospechaban.

- ¿La reconocéis? - pregunté con cuidada inocencia. Lucius fue el primero en contestar.

- Nos es familiar - respondió con una amplia sonrisa -. ¿Te importaría dejárnosla para investigar un poco más acerca de ella?

- Sin problema - dije -. A fin de cuentas no es más que una simple llave - sonreí levemente. Sus expresiones reflejaron un claro "si tú supieras" ante mis palabras. Si todo salía según lo previsto, pronto lo sabría. Pasé el resto de la mañana en su compañía, ahora que la llave había vuelto a sus dominios, los Black parecían mucho más relajados, aunque Malfoy se había excusado poco después alegando llegar tarde a una cita con Narcisa. Apostaba a que el motivo de su repentina prisa no eran esos, pero lo dejé pasar.

Esa tarde volvía a entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore donde le conté lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Qué crees que pasará con Evan? - preguntó el Director, una vez más, Kingsley nos hacía compañía, en esta ocasión acompañado también de Alastor Moody.

- No creo que le pase nada, después de todo es parte de su familia, aunque no creo que le vuelvan a encargar ningún trabajo de importancia. Sólo queda esperar a que me ofrezcan el puesto que ha quedado libre.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que te lo pedirán a ti y no a cualquier otro? - preguntó el Auror.

- No lo estoy - negué -, pero parezco la opción más plausible, después de todo estoy en fase de prueba. En cualquier caso, pronto lo sabremos.

- Esperemos que tengas razón, no podremos usar el mismo truco dos veces - dijo Alastor.

- Lo sé - afirmé -. Lo que me recuerda, ¿alguna idea sobre lo que abre esa llave? - pregunté.

- Aún no - negó el Director - aunque creo que puede estar relacionado con Salazar Slytherin.

- ¿Y eso? - inquirí con interés.

- ¿Ves este símbolo? - me preguntó él señalando un punto casi invisible de la llave -. Lo he visto antes en algunos objetos pertenecientes a él, aunque lo que pueda abrir, o lo que pueda contener lo que abre, aún no lo he averiguado.

- Bueno, con suerte, pronto lo averiguaremos - dije.

**Si os puedo pedir un pequeño regalo, que sean vuestras reviews ;-) Mil gracias.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Buenas a todos/as y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :-D **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo.**

**Capítulo 27**

Ya era viernes y había pasado casi una semana desde que les entregara la llave, una semana durante la cual no había vuelto a tener noticias ni de los Black, ni de Malfoy. Comenzaba a preocuparme seriamente que el plan no hubiera funcionado, cuando de improvisto, aquella mañana, vi la conocida cabellera rubia casi blaquecina, flotando hacia mí.

- Lucius - lo saludé teniendo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por contener mi ansiedad. Cruzaba los dedos para que su presencia en el Colegio se debiera al motivo que había estado esperando y casi rogando con desesperación esos últimos días.

- Shayleen - sonrió él.

- ¿Alguna suerte con la llave? - pregunté intentando no parecer sospechosa. Después de todo la última vez que habíamos hablado les había dado la llave para que investigaran su procedencia.

- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte - me respondió.

- No me digas que al final resulta que Regulus tenía razón y abre un tesoro - bromeé.

- Algo así - sonrió él -. Cuando termines las clases ven a buscarme, te estaré esperando en nuestra Casa.

- ¿Para qué? - inquirí con extrañeza. Él sonrió ampliamente ante mis palabras.

- Ven y lo descubrirás - y con esa frase, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ese hombre tenía la facultad de crisparme los nervios, ¿es que le era tan sumamente complicado decirme las cosas en el momento? La consecuencia de sus palabras fue pasar las últimas tres horas de clase en un estado de nerviosismo que no fue pasado por alto ni por Severus, con quien compartía mesa, ni con los Gryffindor con quien compartimos la última clase.

- ¿Estás bien, Shay? - me preguntó Lily en cuanto pudo -. No has dejado de moverte en toda la clase.

- Sí, tranquila - le aseguré poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas -. Es sólo que hoy me han parecido las clases especialmente tediosas - respondí. Ella pareció dar por buena mi explicación, así como Remus y James, no así Sirius y Severus a los que, al parecer, no podía engañar con tanta facilidad.

- Tu nerviosismo no tendrá nada que ver con la visita que cierto Slytherin, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sirius en cuanto estuvimos a solas los tres.

- No tienes... Tenéis - les aseguré a ambos -, nada de qué preocuparos. Confiad en mí - y con eso me alejé de ellos, no quería esperar más para saber lo que Lucius había ido a decirme, para ser completamente honesta, el hecho de saber que estaba solo en la Sala Común de los Slytherins con acceso fácil a mi cuarto tampoco me tranquilizaba, aunque supiera que no había nada allí que pudiera delatarme. Sin más dilación, corrí (literalmente hablando) a su encuentro.

Tomé aliento antes de entrar, no quería que supiera que estaba tan ansiosa por oír lo que tenía que decir. Dije la contraseña y entré en la sala, no puedo decir que me sorprendiera ver que parecía ser el dueño del lugar. Estaba cómodamente sentado en el amplio sillón de cuero negro que había frente a la chimenea con un grueso libro en sus manos.

- ¿Echabas tanto de menos este lugar que has tenido que venir? - pregunté sin poderlo evitar, él alzó la mirada y sonrió mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía a su lado.

- Podrás dejar este lugar, pero este lugar nunca te dejará a ti, Shayleen. Es algo que a estas alturas supuse que ya habías entendido - respondió.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho, Lucius? - repliqué, él sólo sonrió, como si esa fuera toda la respuesta que pensaba darme.

- ¿Y bien? - inquirí tras unos instantes de silenciosa lucha de miradas. Se levantó, colocó el libro en su sitio y apagó las brasas de la chimenea. A continuación tomó unos polvos y me los puso en la mano.

- ¿Esta chimenea estaba conectada con la Red Flu? - exclamé con sorpresa -. No tenía ni idea.

- Por supuesto que no la tenías, mi querida Shayleen - respondió con un tono que no sabría definir de otro modo que de condescendencia -. Como muchas otras cosas que no sabes y que, probablemente, nunca sabrás.

- ¿Sabes que a veces puedes llegar a ser muy desagradable? - le dije tras unos instantes de silenciosa lucha de miradas, él sonrió ampliamente.

- 12 de Grimmault Place - me informó, me tomé eso como un sí, de modo que entré en la chimenea y pronuncié mi destino final. En esa ocasión salí en el salón de los Black completamente cubierta de hollín.

- ¡Coff, Coff! - tosí al haber respirado parte de esa sustancia.

- Lo siento, querida - dijo el señor Black al verme aparecer en ese estado -. Hoy la Red está particularmente en mal estado.

- No se preocupe - dije quitándole importancia. Para cuando Lucius apareció (él había sido lo suficientemente listo como para cubrirse con la capucha de su capa) yo ya había terminado de limpiarme con la toalla que Kreacher me había proporcionado para tal efecto. A quien no me esperaba aparecer segundos después de él, fue a Regulus. Lo miré sin entender, ¿qué hacía él allí?

Mi pregunta aún tuvo que esperar unos minutos más para ser contestada, pues esperábamos a que llegara Walburga, como habíamos hecho también en las anteriores ocasiones.

- Bien - dijo ella nada más entrar -. Supongo que os estaréis preguntando a qué viene tanto secretismo. La respuesta en sencilla, todos estamos aquí porque todos deseamos lo mismo, todos compartimos la misma meta y por eso todos apoyamos al Señor Tenebroso - tras esta frase no pude más que mirar a Regulus con cierta sorpresa. ¿Había pasado a formar parte de los Mortífagos a tan pronta edad? Mi expresión de sorpresa fue correspondida por otra de la misma medida por parte del pequeño de los Black. Al parecer él tampoco se esperaba que me hubiera unido a su pequeño _club _-. La llave que nos prestaste el otro día - continuó poniendo la llave sobre la mesa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestras respectivas expresiones -, nos pertenece. A nosotros los Slytherin y, particularmente, a nosotros los Black. Le habíamos encargado a otro de los nuestros que encontrara lo que abría pero, al parecer, decidió que era más conveniente usarla para vengarse de ti - añadió no sin cierto disgusto, era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a Rosier.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que abre? - conseguí preguntar. Dumbledore no había tenido éxito en su investigación de modo que continuábamos tan en la penumbra como antes.

- Shayleen, antes de contestarte a esa pregunta, creo que es más importante saber a quién pertenecía esta llave en primer lugar - dijo entonces Lucius.

- ¿A quién pertenecía? - inquirí entonces. Si bien Albus había creído que era de Salazar Slytherin, tal medida no había llegado a ser ni confirmada, ni desmentida.

- Ni más ni menos que al fundador de Nuestra Casa. Salazar Slytherin - respondió él. De modo que el viejo director había tenido razón.

- ¿Y qué abre? - volví a preguntar en esta ocasión con, si cabe, aún más curiosidad.

- Un cofre - respondió en esta ocasión el señor Black -. Un cofre que el mismo fabricó y que creemos contiene sus más importantes descubrimientos -. Así que era eso... Claro que era eso, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

- Los rumores nos llevan a pensar que Salazar podría haber escondido dicho cofre en el interior de Hogwarts - añadió Lucius. Por supuesto, por eso habían encargado a Rosier que lo buscara, porque él tenía más acceso al Colegio que cualquiera de ellos y también explicaba que Malfoy me hubiera esperado en Nuestra Casa, seguramente habría aprovechado para investigar si el cofre estaba escondido allí.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó entonces Regulus hablando por primera vez.

- ¿Que porqué creemos que está en Hogwarts? - preguntó Lucius, Regulus asintió -. Porque sabemos que Salazar construyó un refugio secreto en Hogwarts antes de marcharse y lo sabemos, porque ya una vez fue abierta - respondió él.

¡La cámara de los Secretos! Dios mío, ¡estaba hablando de la Cámara de los Secretos! De la Cámara que el mismísimo Tom Riddle había descubierto y abierto años atrás. No me lo podía creer.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Shayleen? - preguntó Lucius, haciéndome volver al presente, intenté disimular lo más posible.

- No, es sólo que me preguntaba... Si esa "cámara" realmente existe y está en el Colegio, porqué nadie la ha encontrado en todos estos años.

- Alguien la encontró y la abrió - dijo entonces Walburga -. Ahora necesitamos que vosotros la volváis a encontrar y entréis en ella para buscar el cofre -. Regulus y yo buscando la Cámara de los Secretos, esto no podía acabar bien. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era porqué Lord Voldemort no les decía dónde estaba la Cámara y cómo acceder a ella. ¿O tal vez todo era parte de una prueba? Quizás tan solo querían comprobar que Regulus y yo éramos dignos de formar parte de los Mortífagos encontrando la mentada Cámara por nuestra cuenta.

- Y, suponiendo que encontráramos esa cámara secreta y el cofre en su interior - dije finalmente intentando pensar con claridad -. ¿Qué queréis que hagamos con él? Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la llave, el cofre debe ser enorme, ¿cómo podríamos sacarlo del Colegio, y de la Cámara, sin ser vistos?

- No tenéis que sacar el cofre del Colegio - respondió Orion -, ni siquiera de la Cámara. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es traernos lo que haya en su interior.

- ¿Alguna idea de lo que puede ser?

- Probablemente, un manuscrito - respondió entonces Walburga -. Queremos que comencéis a buscarlo cuanto antes, de modo que aprovechad este fin de semana.

Tras esta inusitada y sorprendente información volvimos al Colegio de la misma forma que habíamos partido. Tuvimos suerte, no había nadie en el salón de nuestra Casa, probablemente todos estarían en el comedor almorzando o habrían salido a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Empezamos a buscar la cámara después de comer? - me preguntaba Regulus poco después mientras íbamos de camino al comedor.

- Sí, claro - afirmé separándonos antes de entrar. Se suponía que no éramos amigos de modo que era mejor dar cierta apariencia de normalidad. Esbocé una sonrisa en dirección a Severus antes de sentarme a su lado, la comida hacía rato que ya había empezado. Después me sumí en mis pensamientos. De nuevo el pasado y el futuro entraban en conflicto, por una parte sabía exactamente cómo acceder a la famosa Cámara de los Secretos, mediante el baño de las chicas que Myrtle había convertido en su hogar desde su muerte; por otra, era obvio que no podíamos encontrarla con tanta facilidad o sería en extremo sospechoso. Recordaba vagamente cómo entrar en ella y las pruebas, casi mortales, por las que Harry y sus amigos habían tenido que pasar, pero claro, yo no hablaba parsel ni creía que Regulus lo hablara tampoco y, aun dando eso por hecho... ¿Encontrar el cofre? ¿Y qué pasaba si lo que hubiera en su interior pudiera inclinar la guerra a favor de los Mortífagos? ¿Habría sido encontrado en primer lugar? Me froté los ojos intentando pensar, Señor, esto iba a ser imposible. No tenía de qué hacer ni de cómo hacerlo, y lo malo, es que no podría hablar de ello absolutamente con nadie. Recordaba perfectamente que ninguno de los buenos de la época de Harry Potter había sabido nada acerca de la Cámara. Malo, malo, malo, todo esto era terriblemente malo. Y lo peor es que no habría forma de librarme de Regulus tras la comida para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Definitivamente malo.

Nada más terminar de comer y despedirme de Severus aludiendo a un compromiso ineludible, me había reunido con Regulus en el patio exterior.

- Debemos comenzar con la búsqueda cuanto antes - dijo en cuanto me vio.

- Lo sé - afirmé.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? - y, entonces, lo vi claro. ¿Qué habría hecho si me hubieran encomendado esa misión y yo no hubiera sabido de antemano donde se encontraba la cámara? Pues habría empezado desde cero.

- Por donde único podemos - respondí -. Por la biblioteca.

Y eso hicimos, nos pasamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche buscando en la biblioteca, haciendo apenas un pequeño descanso de media hora para cenar, sin encontrar en los cientos de libros nada más aparte de los rumores de los que ya estábamos enterados.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - me preguntó Regulus sentándose a mi lado en el suelo en un rincón de la biblioteca -. Hemos buscado en todas partes y no hemos encontrado nada.

- Si fuera tan fácil encontrarla no habría permanecido oculta por mil años - respondí, entendiendo en parte el derrotismo de su expresión. Él cabeceó levemente ante esto -. Además - añadí -, aún nos falta un sitio por mirar.

- ¿Cuál? - inquirió, por lo que yo señalé con la mirada el fondo de la biblioteca -. ¿¡La sección de libros prohibidos! - casi gritó.

- Sshhh - lo mandé a callar mirando a nuestro alrededor asegurándome que no había nadie -. Sí, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

- No puedo dejar que lo hagas sola - protestó él.

- Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que lo hago - aseguré con una sonrisa.

**Como no podría ser de otra forma, reviews más que bienvenidas.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Primero que nada quería advertir de posibles incongruencias con lo descrito en los libros o lo visto en la película, tomadlo como una pequeña licencia creativa de ser así. **

**Minako: **respondiendo a tu pregunta, no sé si catalogarlo como algo de acción, lo que si te puedo adelantantar es que próximamente, ocurrirá algo inesperado. Tanto, que ni siquiera yo sabía que ocurriría hasta que empecé a escribirlo. ;-)

**Dicho esto, bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 28**

Esa misma noche, tal como había informado previamente a Regulus, entré a la sección de libros prohibidos de la biblioteca, aunque, lógicamente, no con el fin que él suponía. Mis miras estaban puestas algo más adelante en el futuro, una vez que "descubriéramos" donde estaba la cámara, deberíamos hablar en parsel para conseguir que se abriera y nadie que pudiera ayudarme lo hablaba, de modo que se me había ocurrido que, tal vez, en la sección de libros prohibidos, podría encontrar algo parecido a un diccionario parsel o, al menos, algún libro con algunas palabras en ese idioma.

Tras casi tres horas de búsqueda infructuosa decidí dejarlo por esa noche, necesitaba descansar y, sobretodo, idear una forma no sospechosa de encontrar la cámara. Volví a mi cuarto sin tomar demasiadas precauciones en no hacer ruido pues mis otras tres compañeras de cuarto se habían ido a pasar ese fin de semana en su casas, o en la casa de una de ellas, eso no me había quedado del todo claro, después de todo mis conversaciones con ellas se limitaban a un buenos días o si iban a tardar mucho en el baño. Aquella mañana me costó levantarme más que de costumbre, bostecé una vez más antes de acudir al comedor donde, como siempre, Severus me había reservado un sitio a su lado.

- Buenos días - lo saludé.

- Buenos días - dijo él -. ¿Dónde estuviste metida ayer? Desapareciste después del almuerzo y de nuevo tras la cena.

- Sí, lo siento - me disculpé -. Tenía cosas que hacer.

- ¿Alguna otra misión secreta de Dumbledore? - preguntó bajando la voz hasta casi un susurro.

- Algo así - respondí decidiendo no mentirle más de lo necesario.

- ¿Y no puedo ayudarte?

- En esta ocasión no, Severus, pero gracias - sonreí. Terminamos de desayunar en silencio, en mi caso, apurando los últimos bocados al ver la cara de ansia que me había dedicado el pequeño de los Black antes de abandonar el comedor.

- Shayleen - dijo Severus deteniéndome cuando ya me encontraba en pie -, si me necesesitas, ya sabes donde estoy.

- Lo sé - sonreí esta vez ampliamente -. Créeme que lo sé.

Tal como había supuesto por su cara, Regulus esperando a que saliera semiescondido tras una de las columnas.

- ¿Anoche conseguiste descubrir algo? - me preguntó nada más acercarme a él.

- Ssshh, aquí no - le advertí y lo dirigí hacia el lugar más seguro para hablar. Como no podía ser de otra forma, el cuarto de baño de Myrtle. Al ver que lo llevaba al cuarto de baño de las chicas Regulus se mostró a la vez incómodo y sorprendido -. Espera - le pedí antes de que volviera a hablar, revisé todos los cuartos asegurándome de que en esta ocasión Myrtle no estuviera por allí -. Estamos solos.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó al fin -. Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas, ¿y si alguna entra y me ve aquí dentro?

- Tranquilo, aquí nunca entra nadie - aseguré -. Es el cuarto de baño de Myrtle. Las chicas evitan por todos los medios acercarse aquí.

- ¿Myrtle? - repitió él -. ¿Esa no es la alumna que murió hace unos años en un cuarto de baño?

- La misma - afirmé.

- He oído decir que se pasa todo el día llorando, ¿estás segura de que no está aquí? - inquirió.

- Segura.

- Bien, en ese caso ¿encontraste algo anoche en la Sección de Libros Prohibidos?

- Nada - negué con decepción, lo cual era técnicamente cierto, no había encontrado nada de lo que _yo _buscaba -. De todos modos pensaba en volver esta noche. Había demasiados libros como para estar segura de no haberme saltado ninguno - respondí -. ¿Llevas la llave encima? - pregunté entonces.

- Sí, claro, después de lo que pasó con el último encargado mi madre me ordenó que no la perdiera de vista ni un solo instante - respondió rebuscando en su capa y dándomela.

La tomé y la miré una vez más, esos símbolos debían significar algo, debía haber una pista en ella que nos llevara a la cámara, ¿no? Es decir, sino hubiera ninguna pista en la llave y quien la encontrara no supiera dónde estaba la Cámara de los Secretos, la llave sería por completo inútil. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en algo de lo que no me había percatado antes.

- Tiene una serpiente - exclamé.

- Por supuesto que la tiene, Shayleen, la llave pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin y todo lo que tiene que ver con él lleva una serpiente en uno u otro lugar. Nuestra Casa, sin ir más lejos, debe tener al menos treinta dibujos de serpientes, ni que decir en el resto del Colegio.

- No - negué -, no me entiendes. Esta serpiente, esta serpiente tiene algo diferente. ¿No lo ves? - dije señalándola -.

Su cabeza está girada hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó él cogiéndola para ver de lo que le hablaba -. ¡Tienes razón! - dijo entonces -. Tanto la serpiente de nuestro escudo como las que tenemos en nuestra Casa, todas miran hacia la derecha, pero esta mira a la izquierda. ¿Crees que puede ser una pista?

- En realidad, sí y, es más, creo que la he visto antes - hablé más para mí que para él.

- ¿Dónde? - exclamó él ansioso.

- Espera, déjame pensar - le pedí. Eso era cierto, había habido algo que me había estado molestando desde el principio con esa llave, y al darme cuenta de la dirección en la que miraba la serpiente había comprendido el porqué. Y recordaba haber tenido esa misma sensación no tanto tiempo atrás. Era casi como las sopas de letras, cuando sabía que había una palabra escondida en un lugar determinado, aunque no la hubiera encontrado aún. ¿Dónde había visto esa serpiente antes? Intenté hacer memoria de todas las serpientes, que no eran pocas, que había visto a lo largo de mi estancia en Hogwarts y, entonces, lo recordé. En el grifo. La había visto en el grifo de ese mismo baño, justo desde donde se habría la cámara.

Me acerqué prestamente a los lavamanos rodeándolos hasta que la encontré.

- Sabía que la había visto antes - sonreí señalándola. Regulus corrió raudo hacia mí para verla.

- Eres un genio, Shayleen.

- No - negué -. Esto ha sido cuestión de suerte y de memoria.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ni idea - mentí descaradamente.

- Tal vez halla algún tipo de mecanismo oculto - dijo él comenzando a toquetear cada grifo y adorno del lavamanos.

Cerca de media hora después se dio por vencido.

- Esto es imposible - se quejó -. Si había algún mecanismo oculto se debe haber estropeado con el paso del tiempo, después de mil años, no me extrañaría.

- Menos - lo corregí yo -. Recuerda lo que dijo Malfoy, ya una vez fue abierta.

- ¿Y cómo crees que se abrió? - preguntó sentándose a mi lado en el suelo.

- Ni idea, pero después de haber leído acerca de nuestro fundador estoy segura de que debe haber puesto algún tipo de cerradura mágica de forma que sólo nosotros, los Slytherin, pudiéramos tener acceso a su cámara - respondí -. ¿Alguna idea de algo que tengamos nosotros de lo que el resto de las Casas carezca? - inquirí.

- ¿Aparte de nuestra pasión por la defensa de nuestro linaje? - contestó él -. No se me ocurre nada. Espera... - dijo de pronto mirándome, se le acababa de ocurrir algo -. Sí que hay algo que sólo los Slytherin podemos hacer - exclamó con excitación.

- ¿El qué?

- Hablar parsel. Salazar Slytherin lo hablaba, y también otros Magos Oscuros de Nuestra Casa, pero nunca un Mago de otra. Tal vez la cerradura mágica a la que te refieras consista en hablar en parsel -. Tenía que darle crédito a este niño, había sido capaz de descubrir como abrir la cámara.

- ¿Tú lo hablas? - pregunté entonces.

- No - respondió abatido volviéndose a apoyar a mi lado, pues con la revelación se había casi levantado.

- ¿Y alguien de tu familia? - insistí.

- No que yo sepa. Pero podríamos preguntar, tal vez alguien del Colegio lo hable - propuso.

- No podemos hacer eso - exclamé.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, sólo los Magos Oscuros hablaban parsel, ¿qué crees que pensarían de nosotros si de pronto comenzáramos a preguntar?

- Tienes razón - exclamó haciendo una mueca.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Los chicos comienzan a sospechar de que esté todo el día desaparecida - hablé poniéndome en pie -. Quizá esta noche se nos ocurra alguna idea - dije a modo de despedida.

Al ver a los Merodeadores me acerqué a ellos, justo a tiempo debo decir, pues parecía que, comandados por Sirius, se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a buscarme.

- Chicos, ¿a qué viene tanta preocupación? Estamos en el Colegio, ¿recordáis? Aquí no puede pasar nada malo - sonreí intentando tranquilizarlos.

- Excepto cuando se escapa una de las mascotas de Hagrid - corrigió Remus.

- O uno de los chicos decide hacer alguna travesura - añadió Lily, yo no pude por menos que reír ante sus palabras.

- Está bien, está bien. Prometo no desaparecer tan a menudo, ¿de acuerdo? - sonreí.

- Sólo nos queda esta tarde de libertad, mañana será lunes y volverán a comenzar las clases.

- ¿Alguna idea? - pregunté aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Hogsmeade - respondieron todos a la vez.

- Dejadme que le pregunte a Severus si quiere acompañarnos - sonreí.

Pasé el resto de la tarde en su compañía, Severus también había acabado por unirse a nosotros, no sin insistirle pues estaba empeñado en estudiar para un examen que ya se sabía de memoria, sin embargo, no olvidé mis deberes, esa misma noche volví a entrar en la Sección de Libros Prohibidos.

Me subí a una escalera de dudosa fiabilidad para poder acceder a la parte alta de la estantería, llevaba más de dos horas allí y aún no había encontrado nada, intenté coger el libro más alto por lo que tuve que ponerme de puntillas para alcanzarlo, fue entonces cuando vi una luz acercándose a mí por la biblioteca, al apresurarme para apagar la varita y esconderme (si me pillaban allí dentro me metería en un problema por mucho que Dumbledore lo evitara) perdí pie lo que hizo caer uno de los libros. Lo cogí justo a tiempo y me quedé agazapada rogando que quien quiera que fuese que estuviera haciendo la ronda no hubiera oído nada. Cuando vi que la luz desapareció, volví a encender la mía y miré el libro que casi me había expuesto. Al leer el título no pude evitar alzar la ceja en sorpresa. "El Parsel y su desaparición a lo largo de los siglos". El libro que había estado buscando había caído literalmente en mis manos.

Decidí que lo más prudente era volver ya a mi habitación por lo que escondí el libro entre mis ropas y abandoné la biblioteca, no sin asegurarme de que no había nadie más merodeando por allí.

Al día siguiente, tras hacerle una señal a Regulus volvimos al baño de las chicas. Sólo teníamos una hora de descanso hasta nuestra próxima clase, de modo que debíamos darnos prisa. En esta ocasión fue él quien revisó los aseos antes de preguntar.

- ¿Y bien?

- He encontrado esto, es lo más parecido a un diccionario de parsel - le dije enseñándole el libro.

- ¿Y qué crees que debemos decir para que se abra? - preguntó.

- No sé, ¿que tal ábrete? - propuse. Él me miró como diciendo eso también lo podía haber dicho yo, y nos acercmos al grifo mientras yo rebuscaba en el libro como diantre se decía ábrete, finalmente lo encontré.

- ¿Crees que funcionará? - me preguntó antes de darme la oportunidad de decirla en voz alta.

- Ni siquiera sé como pronunciarlo - dije por respuesta -. Cruza los dedos - pedí y entonces pronuncié esa palabra como se suponía o esperaba que se pronunciara -. Saashieee.

Y, entonces, para nuestra más absoluta sorpresa y fascinación, la parte superior de los lavamanos se elevó, y el círculo que formaban comenzó a abrirse hacia nosotros haciéndonos retroceder. Después, el lavamano al que le había hablado descendió en el suelo quedando tapado por una rejilla. Cuando nos acercamos a mirar, sólo pudimos ver lo que parecía ser un agujero sin fondo. Nos miramos sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

- No podemos hacerlo ahora - dije entonces consiguiendo pensar de nuevo con claridad. Aun a pesar de saber lo que iba a ocurrir de antemano no pude por menos que admirar la magia que había tras el acto. Busqué rápidamente en el libro, si ábrete la había abierto quizás ciérrate la volvería a dejar en su posición original -. Iaasinsamajas -. Dicho y hecho, la estructura volvió a su forma original -. El viernes - le dije a Regulus -, durante el partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, todo el Colegio estará presente y podremos investigar con calma.

- Es una buena idea - afirmó Regulus -. Hasta el viernes entonces.

- Y, Regulus - lo llamé -. No se lo digas a nadie.

- No lo haré y, aunque lo hiciera, nadie me creería - afirmó.

*Nota: las palabras en parsel han sido obtenidas del traductor parsel disponible en la página oficial de Harry Potter, aunque, admito que cualquier parecido entre la fonética y la escritura del mismo es pura casualidad.

**No dudeis en dejar vuestras opiniones, que no sabéis lo que me alegra leerlas.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Minako: **¿quién casi la pilla? jeje, me gustó esa pregunta :P Sólo espero que no te esperes lo inesperado (intenta decir eso 10 veces rápido ;-) )

**Antetodo, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, sólo espero que sepáis comprenderlo. Que lo disfrutéis.**

**Capítulo 29 **

La semana transcurrió con una lentitud casi agobiante, deseaba investigar lo que había en esa cámara, descubrir si el cofre que buscaban los Mortífagos estaba allí y, sobretodo y principalmente, cómo conseguir hacerme con lo que quiera que hubiera dentro (si es que realmente había algo) sin que Regulus lo supiera. Había tenido largo tiempo para pensar y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que debía hacer era buscarlo y evitar que cayera en malas manos. Mientras tanto intentaba aparentar una calma que no tenía, tanto a mis compañeros y amigos, como al propio Dumbledore al cual había omitido cierta parte importante de la misión, concretamente, el lugar donde se suponía se encontraba el cofre. Ya se me ocurriría algo al respecto tarde o temprano.

Finalmente el viernes llegó, a medida que se acercaba la hora del partido, Regulus no hacía más que mirarme, para evitar levantar más sospechas de las necesarias, le pedí que me esperara a la hora del comienzo del partido en el baño de Myrtle. Antes debía asegurarme de que los chicos no irían a buscarme.

- Hey, chicos - saludé a Severus, Lily y Remus. James y Sirius ya debían estar en el estadio haciendo calentamiento antes del partido.

- Shay, ya pensé que no venías - dijo Lily, sonriendo como siempre.

- Y no voy - contesté sonriendo en respuesta sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No vienes al partido? - me preguntó Remus siendo acompañado en sus palabras por la alzada ceja de Severus.

- Me temo que debo pasar, tengo algunas cosas pendientes y que mejor momento para hacerlas que cuando el castillo está en silencio - sonreí intentando aparentar normalidad.

- Eso es cierto, yo debería hacer lo mismo - afirmó Lily -. ¿Por qué no me salto el partido y así estudiamos juntas? - propuso extremadamente animada.

- No puedes hacer eso Lily - contesté quizá con demasiada rapidez haciéndoles mirarme con sorpresa -. ¿Qué pasaría si James no te viera allí apoyándole? - añadí sonriente intentando que fuera una excusa creíble. Al parecer lo fue, pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron por mis palabras y miró al suelo al tiempo que susurraba un:

- Shayleen... - los chicos se rieron al ver su reacción y yo respiré aliviada, eso había estado cerca.

- Vamos, vamos - los conminé dirigiéndolos hacia el lugar del evento -. No lleguéis tarde.

Esperé a que fueran tres manchas borrosas antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño, lo malo del quidditch era que nunca sabías de antemano cuanto tiempo podía durar. Había partidos que habían llegado a durar desde una hora hasta más de doce, de modo que debíamos darnos prisa en entrar y salir de la Cámara de los Secretos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de nuestra desaparición. Para cuando llegué al baño, Regulus me estaba esperando fuera.

- ¿Por qué no me has esperado dentro? - le pregunté al tiempo que entraba.

- Es que... me daba cosa. Es un baño de chicas - se disculpó él, yo no pude por menos que reír levemente.

- Está bien, lo primero es lo primero - dije y, apuntando a la puerta del baño, exclamé - Fermaportus -. Regulus me miró con una clara pregunta esos ojos, por lo que le expliqué -. Debemos dejar la entrada abierta para poder salir, no quiero que alguien le dé por entrar justo en ese momento.

- Bien pensado - dijo. Volví a dirigirme hacia el grifo y repitiendo lo mismo que la vez anterior susurré:

- Saashieee - los lavamanos rehicieron los movimientos que ya habíamos visto cinco días antes, aunque esta vez, ya nos lo esperábamos. Nos acercamos al hueco, esa noche, si cabe, parecía aún más oscuro y tenebroso que la última vez.

- ¿Quién se tira primero? - preguntó Regulus a mi lado, yo lo miré imitando a Severus, con la ceja alzada.

- Está bien, está bien - acepté tras unos segundos en esa posición si que ninguno de los dos se decidiera a ofrecerse voluntario -. Yo lo haré - y, santiguándome como no había hecho en mucho tiempo y rogando para que nuestra entrada no despertara al basilisco que el loco de Riddle había dejado allí la última vez, me dejé caer por el tubo. La caída no duró más de unos pocos segundos, era casi como tirarse por uno de esos toboganes grandes de los parques de atracciones. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, el final no era un chapuzón en el agua, sino caer encima de un montón de tierra y...

- ¿¡Huesos! - exclamé con asco.

- ¡Puaj! ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Regulus levantándose del suelo e intentando limpiar sus manos en la ropa, lo cual era imposible, pues la propia ropa también estaba polvorienta.

- Mejor no preguntes - le aconsejé.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- Hacia delante, siempre hacia delante - respondí -. Lumos - dije usando la varita para ver algo mejor. Parecía casi el corazón de Hogwarts, el pasillo, por llamarlo de algún modo, que estábamos siguiendo se dividía en nuevos pasillos cada pocos metros, me preguntaba cuantos metros recorrerían esos tubos.

- Si tenemos que revisar todos estos túneles, tardaremos días - se quejó Regulus tras de mí.

- Lo sé - afirmé, pero siguiendo nuestro camino topamos ante lo que no sabría definir de otra forma como puerta de la cámara acorazada de un banco. Sólo que en esta ocasión, la puerta estaba decorada con las cabezas de siete serpientes a modo de cerradura.

- Creo que lo hemos encontrado - dijo él -. ¿Más parsel?

- Más parsel - asentí -. Saashieee - respondiendo a la llamada, una octava serpiente salió de la enorme bisagra y comenzó a moverse en sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj, al tiempo que lo hacía, las otras siete cabezas iban retrocediendo hasta que, finalmente volviendo a esconderse en la bisagra, la puerta se abrió.

- Por Merlín - exclamó Regulus casi sin aliento al ver lo que nos esperaba en su interior.

Una especie de pasillo a ras de agua cruzaba de un lado a otro de la enorme bóveda, a los lados enormes estatuas de serpientes con las fauces abiertas protegían la entrada. Sus largas viperinas lenguas, en unos casos arriba y otros abajo, daban la impresión de advertir al visitante que todo aquel que no fuera un Slytherin no sería bienvenido en sus entrañas. Al fondo, una enorme cabeza al más puro estilo de las representaciones griegas del dios Zeus dominaba la estancia, me pregunté a quién se suponía que representaba, ¿tal vez al mismísimo Salazar? Era, sencillamente, impresionante. Ambos nos quedamos congelados unos instantes mirando hacia el interior, al final, fui yo misma la que reaccioné y comencé a bajar la escalerilla que nos llevaba hacia el pasillo.

Shayleen bajó la escalerilla y sacó su varita tan pronto tuvo los pies en el suelo, su mano temblaba levemente, la visión de esas gigantescas serpientes casi la hacían echarse atrás, casi como si temiera que en el momento menos pensado la estatuas volverían a la vida mágicamente y la engullirían por no ser una sangre-pura. Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de que no podía parar ahora, de modo que en cuanto sintió la presencia del joven Black a su lado, comenzó a caminar aunque sin perder de vista las serpientes.

- ¿Empezamos por ahí? - le preguntó Regulus señalando a una de las dos cuevas que se abrían a los lados de la cabeza y que hasta llegar ahí habían estado ocultas por las serpientes.

- Por alguna habrá que empezar - dijo ella sin parecer realmente decidida. Entraron por la cueva de su izquierda, lo que les llevó a un nuevo conjunto de túneles, continuaron caminado hasta que una bifurcación apareció ante ellos.

- ¿Derecha o izquierda?

- Derecha - decidió ella. Caminaron hasta que se toparon con unas rejas -. Camino erróneo - exclamó ella teniendo que volver a desandar lo caminado, al llegar de nuevo a la bifurcación, esta vez tomaron el camino de la izquierda. Tras unos minutos llegaron a una pared.

- Otro camino equivocado - se lamentó Regulus.

- Espera - dijo ella deteniéndolo -. Hay algo raro en esta pared - dijo comenzando a palparla -. Mira - dijo y quitando los años, posiblemente siglos, de polvo que se habían acumulado en su superficie, la cabeza de una serpiente apareció -. Saashieee - pronunció Shayleen una vez más y, entonces, el muro se hundió deslizándose hacia la izquierda con un quejido, casi como fuera un bostezo al verse desperatada tras largos años; al tiempo que esto pasaba, las luces del interior comenzaron a encenderse.

- ¡Por la madre de Merlín! - exclamó Regulus siendo apoyado por una sorprendida Shayleen. Era una habitación, una amplia habitación decorada íntegramente en verde y plata con serpientes por doquier.

- Hemos encontrado el refugio de Salazar Slytherin - dijo ella en lo que fue poco más que un murmullo.

Eso jamás, jamás, había aparecido en ninguno de los libros de Harry Potter, jamás se había hablado del refugio de Salazar, pero claro, ahora que lo pensaba con un poco más de calma, era lógico. Conociendo sus desavenencias con el resto de sus compañeros, debía tener su propio refugio secreto alejado de todas las miradas. Como ella misma tenía en su refugio en la torre, sólo conocido por sus amigos, pero en el caso de Salazar, él no tenía ninguno. Quién sabía la cantidad de maravillas y secretos que esa cámara debía contener y, lo mejor de todo, es que nadie sabía de su existencia. Nadie, salvo ellos.

- Esto es... - comenzó Regulus sin ser capaz de poner en palabras todo lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo.

- Allí hay un cofre - lo interrumpió ella señalando a un rincón de la habitación. Estaba a un lado de la enorme y polvorienta cama -. Déjame la llave - pidió. Regulus se la dio sin dudarlo un momento, Shay la metió en la cerradura y la giró casi sorprendiéndose de que hubiera funcionado y, poco a poco, comenzó a levantar la tapa -. ¿Has oído eso? - preguntó ella entonces mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Regulus mirando hacia allí también -. Yo no he oído nada - dijo volviendo a mirarla -. Pero puede que sean ratas o vete tú a saber qué otro tipo de criaturas vivirán aquí abajo - ofreció él.

- Posiblemente tengas razón - respondió ella por lo que terminó de levantar la tapa. Para su sorpresa y decepción, en el interior del cofre no había nada, por no haber, no había ni siquiera polvo.

- Supongo que esperábamos demasiado - me decía Regulus cuando ya habíamos salido del baño de Myrtle, habíamos curioseado algo más en la habitación secreta y después habíamos decidido volver arriba dejando todo tal como lo habíamos encontrado.

- Sí, bueno, lo que realmente temo es la reacción de tu familia al enterarse - me lamenté yo -. La primera misión que me encomiendan y resulta ser un estrepitoso fracaso.

- No ha sido culpa nuestra, Shayleen. Ellos lo entenderán.

- Eso espero - dije yo. Esa misma noche, tras felicitar a Sirius y James por la amplia derrota que habían infringido a los Hufflepuff y retirarme a dormir algunas horas después de celebrarlo con los chicos, me había vuelto a escapar de mi dormitorio para comunicar a Dumbledore las últimas noticias; por supuesto, todo ello sin hacerle partícipe de dónde lo habíamos encontrado exactamente.

- De modo que no había nada en el cofre - dijo Kingsley, tan pronto había entrado al despacho Dumbledore lo había mandado llamar.

- Lo que quiera que hubiera debió haber sido recuperado por Salazar hace siglos - afirmó el Director -. Es una pena, ahora sus secretos se han perdido para siempre.

- Mejor perdidos que en manos del Señor Tenebroso, Albus - dijo el Auror.

- Pero mejor aún en manos de la Orden del Fénix - repliqué yo haciéndolos mirarme con el ceño fruncido, de mi capa, saqué un pergamino que puse sobre la mesa.

_[Flashback]_

Cuando apenas había abierto una rendija de la tapa del cofre del refugio de Salazar Slytherin, vi el pergamino en el interior, no podía dejar que Regulus lo viera de modo que fingí oír un ruido en el exterior.

- ¿Has oído eso? - pregunté mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Regulus mirando hacia allí también, fue ese momento que aproveché para meter la mano rápidamente y sacar el pergamino escondiéndolo en mis ropas después -. Yo no he oído nada - dijo volviendo a mirarme, justo a tiempo, sólo segundo antes y me habría pillado con las manos en la masa -. Pero puede que sean ratas o vete tú a saber qué otro tipo de criaturas vivirán aquí abajo - ofreció él.

- Posiblemente tengas razón - cabeceé.

_[Fin del Flashback]_

- Shayleen... - exclamó mi padrino sin poder creerlo al ver lo que había conseguido.

- Señorita Diggori - dijo el Auror con una sonrisa de satisfacción -, es usted, definitivamente una gran adquisición para nuestra Orden -. Yo no pude por menos que sonreír. Al menos en esta ocasión, todo había salido bien.

**Como siempre, reviews bienvenidos y apreciados :D**

**PD. Sé que es un poco corto, pero procuraré no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Antetodo quería dar la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, es para mí un inmeso placer saber que esta historia sigue gustando. Pero no quiero olvidar a los viejos, esos que han compartido esta historia desde casi el principio. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Saffuran: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y no te preocupes que no tengo intención de dejar de subir, tardaré más o menos en actualizar, pero no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que la termine. Palabra de girl-scout ;)

**Capítulo 30 **

A la mañana siguiente, al ser sábado, Regulus y yo volvimos a Grimmault Place. Sirius estaba sorprendido de que visitara tanto su casa, mientras que Severus estaba preocupado. Los sabía Mortífagos y temía por mí cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía.

- Nada. No había nada - repitió Walburga sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su malestar.

- Esperábamos demasiado, querida, tras mil años, quién sabe que ha podido pasar con sus efectos personales y con su investigación - la intentó consolar Orion.

- Al menos encontramos la Cámara Secreta - dijo Regulus viendo la cara de decepción de su madre.

- No creo que eso les sirva de mucho consuelo, Regulus - repliqué yo entonces haciéndolo mirarme con sorpresa.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó él con sorpresa.

- Porque tengo la sensación de que ellos ya sabían donde estaba oculta esa cámara desde antes de enviarnos a buscarla y que, en realidad, no se trataba más que de una prueba para ver si éramos dignos para la causa. ¿No es así, Lucius? - inquirí mirando al aludido fijamente. El rubio sonrió ante mis palabras, mostrando la patentada sonrisa Slytherin.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso, mi querida Shayleen?

- Sólo usé la lógica - contesté -. Nos dejaste claro desde el primer momento que la Cámara existía porque ya había sido abierta una vez y, para que tú supieras eso, significaba que alguien había tenido que decírtelo; no podía haber sido ningún profesor, y menos aún Albus Dumbledore, de modo que sólo quedaba otra posibilidad. Que te lo hubiera dicho la misma persona que la abrió. ¿Voy bien? - cuestioné deteniendo mi perorata, él no había dejado de sonreír y los Black me miraban con interés.

- Continúa - me pidió.

- Está bien - consentí -. Si la persona que la había abierto era la misma persona que te lo había dicho, esa persona hubiera sabido también dónde se encontraba la cámara y cómo acceder a ella. El hecho de que no nos lo dijeras y de que estemos en fase de prueba, me llevó a la conclusión de que el encontrarla formaba parte de lo que podríamos llamar un test de aptitud - terminé. Lucius aplaudió tras mi explicación.

- Maravilloso, Shayleen, simplemente maravilloso - sonrió el Slytherin -. Todo muy bien pensado, sólo te queda algo más por decirme.

- ¿El qué? - inquirí poniéndome cómoda en el sillón. Él se sentó en el sillón más cercano a mi posición para poder mirarme mejor a los ojos.

- Bueno, ya sabes que quien me habló de la cámara fue la misma persona que la abrió la última vez, de modo que la pregunta es obligada, ¿quién la abrió la última vez? -. Esta vez fue mi turno en usar la sonrisa de los Slytherin.

- La respuesta a esa pregunta es tan obvia que no me pareció importante mencionarlo - respondí con suficiencia.

- ¿Y es? - me presionó.

- Lord Voldemort - contesté por primera vez ante ellos atreviéndome a pronunciar su nombre. Tuve que contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en mi rostro al ver sus expresiones al haber osado a decir ese nombre en voz alta -. Claro que vosotros lo conocéis como el Señor Tenebroso - maticé para el beneficio de Regulus quien no parecía haberlo entendido aún. Sí, sabía que había sido un riesgo el haberme tomado ese atrevimiento, mas en ese momento, no había podido contenerme. Siempre podía agarrarme que al ser de fuera no sabía que ese nombre estuviese vetado.

- ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? - me preguntó en esa ocasión Walburga.

- Mi padrino me habló de él en una ocasión - respondí -, pero no lo había relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso hasta ahora, al ver vuestras caras al nombrarlo supe que estaba en lo correcto en mi suposición -. De nuevo una mentira y, de nuevo, había salido de mi boca con total fluidez. Casi me daba miedo a mí misma esa facilidad para mentir que había adquirido a lo largo de los últimos meses.

- Eres lista, Shayleen - dijo entonces Lucius con un tono de voz que no supe del todo identificar -. Quizá demasiado.

- Nunca se es demasiado de nada, Lucius - contesté yo a mi vez. Él sólo me miró sin decir palabra.

Horas después, de vuelta en el Colegio, había quedado con Severus en mi refugio. Quería mantenerlo al día de lo que estaba pasando, no del todo, pero sí lo suficiente por si necesitaba que me cubriera las espaldas, por eso, y porque necesitaba de su sabiduría y comprensión. Era un gran amigo y confidente, tenía la sensación de que no importaba lo que le dijera, fuese lo que fuese, él estaría allí para apoyarme y ayudarme.

- Shayleen - dijo entrando en la habitación de la torre -. Casi es un milagro poder estar a solas contigo estos días.

- Lo sé - admití conminándolo a sentarse a mi lado -. De eso precisamente quería hablarte.

Le conté a grandes rasgos la prueba a la que los Black, o Lucius, eso no me quedaba del todo claro, me habían sometido (había querido dejar al pequeño de los Black al margen de toda la historia) y como había conseguido que poco a poco confiaran en mí; aunque Lucius siguiera un tanto sospechoso conmigo, era obvio que me había metido a Walburga y a su esposo en el bolsillo.

- Estás corriendo muchos riesgos - me dijo tras terminar -. No me gusta que estés tan cerca de ellos, sobretodo de Malfoy, lo recuerdo de los últimos años en el Colegio... No me gusta, no es de fiar.

- Ninguno de ellos lo es, Severus, pero tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que hacerles pagar por todo el sufrimiento que han causado, por todos los inocentes que han muerto y no pararé hasta que lo consiga - afirmé.

- Y, conociendo tu determinación, no me cabe duda de que conseguirás tu propósito - yo sonreí por sus palabras tomando su mano y apretándosela levemente -. ¿Y qué hay del pergamino? ¿Qué había en él?

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta - admití encogiéndome de hombros -. A decir verdad, no me enteré bien, pero Dumbledore dijo que no lo podíamos usar a nuestro favor y que era una suerte que hubiéramos evitado que ellos pudieran usarlo en nuestra contra.

- Qué críptico el Director, ¿no hubiera sido mejor simplemente decírtelo? - se quejó Sev.

- Oh, créeme, si algo he aprendido de mi padrino, es que con él las cosas nunca son sencillas - reí.

Aquel domingo volví a casa de los Black, Walburga me había invitado a comer con ellos y aprovechando que los chicos ya habían hecho sus propios planes, incluido el propio Severus lo cual me había resultado curioso en extremo, había aceptado la invitación. Como siempre, entré en el salón para saludar a Orion y Lucius, quien siempre estaba rondando la casa, sólo para encontrarme con lo que no sabría definir de otro modo que como una desagradable sorpresa.

- Bellatrix - exclamé. Había tenido la suerte de no volver a tropezarme con esa bruja tras el incidente de las Navidades, verla allí me molestaba, preocupaba y asqueaba todo al mismo tiempo.

- Shayleen - dijo ella pronunciando mi nombre imprimiéndole el mismo veneno que una serpiente habría hecho. Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos sin movernos hasta que alguien intercedió.

- Vamos, vamos, niñas. No podéis estar aún molestas por ese pequeño tropiezo de Navidades - sonrió ¿¡Druella!, fue entonces cuando me percaté del resto de los presentes. Druella y su esposo, así como sus tres hijas. Debía ser algo importante para que los Black al completo estuvieran allí. Bellatrix no contestó a su madre, sin embargo yo, tras unos segundos, conseguí recuperar la compostura y sonreí en su dirección.

- El pasado, pasado está, señora Black. Un placer volver a verla. Caballeros - dije en dirección a los hombres de la sala -. Andrómeda, Narcisa, señora Black - dije refiriéndome en esta ocasión a la dueña de la casa.

- Shayleen, el placer es todo nuestro - aseguró Cygnus.

- Shayleen - me saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza Narcisa quien estaba del brazo de Lucius, su hermana Andrómeda cabeceó levemente en mi dirección, ella, como yo, no habíamos olvidado con tanta facilidad lo que habían ocurrido la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Lo había visto en sus ojos al mirarme, ese destello de algo que me pareció miedo y que no pudo por menos que hacerme sentir culpable. Ese sentimiento, sin embargo, sólo duró unos segundos, justo lo que tardé en recordar que lo que había hecho, había sido en defensa propia, si debía tener miedo de alguien, esa debía ser la loca de su hermana que me había lanzado un cruciatus en medio de un salón lleno de gente, no de mí.

- ¿Y Regulus? - inquirí al mirar a mi alrededor y no verlo.

- En su cuarto haciendo no se qué cosa - me contestó su madre.

- En ese caso, subiré a buscarle - sonreí. Cualquier pretexto era bueno para poder abandonar esa habitación, era casi como si sintiera que Bellatrix estaba contaminado el aire con su mera presencia, sin pensarlo dos veces, salí en su dirección.

Como en la anterior ocasión, toqué en la puerta y esperé su permiso para entrar.

- Pasa, Shayleen - me dijo abriéndome.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? - sonreí.

- Eres la única que se molesta en subir hasta aquí y tocar - respondió él con una amplia sonrisa. Yo no pude por menos que reírme -. ¿Madre mandó a buscarme? - preguntó.

- En realidad sólo buscaba una excusa para alejarme de allí - admití.

- ¿Bellatrix? - supuso él, acertado.

- Tu odiosa prima - maticé sentándome en su cama.

- ¿Sigues enfadada por lo que pasó? - inquirió sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres decir si sigo molesta porque me lanzara un cruciatus que tu hermano recibió por defenderme? - le corregí sin ocultar la molestia -. No, por supuesto que no - respondí cargada de sarcasmo -. Ella tampoco lo ha olvidado, deberías haber visto su mirada al verme. Si hubiera podido me hubiera lanzado un kedavra allí mismo.

- ¡No digas esas cosas, Shayleen! - exclamó él alterado -. Eso está penado con Azkabán.

- Al igual que lo está el cruciatus que me lanzó y aquí sigue, pero no discutamos más - pedí. Lo menos que quería era comenzar una guerra dialéctica con el pequeño de los Black -. Mejor dime qué ocasión es la que celebramos hoy que están todos presentes.

- Para ser sincero, no tengo idea, tal vez sea para presentarte como nuevo componente de la Familia Black - sonrió él.

- Oh, sí, ya estoy viendo la celebración - reí. Eso no le iba a gustar nada a Bellatrix y eso, me alegraba a mí enormemente.

- Sólo falta Sirius - dijo él, su tono de voz estaba cargado de tristeza, eso me hizo dejar de reír al instante.

- ¿No has podido hablar con él a espaldas de tu madre? - pregunté.

- No podría - dijo él -, y aunque lo hiciera, no estoy seguro de que él quisiera hablar conmigo.

- Por supuesto que querría hablar contigo Regulus, es tu hermano - afirmé yo.

- Tal vez por nuestras venas corra la misma sangre, Shayleen, pero no es mi hermano. Al menos no en la definición normal. Desde pequeños nuestras vidas han corrido por caminos paralelos, él siendo un Gryffindor, siendo un rebelde... Es lo único que puedo recordar de él, sus constantes peleas con nuestros padres, queriendo imponer sus ideas y convicciones por encima de las tradiciones de la familia... No creo que nos hayamos sentado nunca a hablar como estamos haciendo tu y yo ahora, Shayleen, nunca.

- Lo siento - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tenía razón en lo que decía, hermanos de nombre, pero no de acción -. Tal vez algún día eso cambie - añadí intentando quitar parte de la pesada carga que había sobre sus hombros.

- Tal vez - asintió él, esbozando apenas una sonrisa. Como podía decirle a ese niño que el día que anhelaba con tanta ilusión, el día en que él y su hermano mayor finalmente fueran amigos, nunca llegaría. Si podía darle esperanzas, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, se la daría. Mi pobre, pobre Regulus -. ¿Cuándo crees que podremos conocer al fin al Señor Tenebroso? - preguntó con exitación. Tuve que contenerme de dar un paso atrás por el brusco cambio de tema.

- No lo sé - respondí.

- Un Mago tan poderoso, ¿te lo imaginas, Shayleen? Un mundo donde la pureza de la sangre sea lo más importante, donde la gente como nosotros pueda hacer y deshacer a su antojo - habló casi con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes en realidad acerca de él? - inquirí.

- Que es el legítimo sucesor de Salazar Slytherin, el creador de nuestra Casa y el Mago más poderoso de la historia - respondió casi con fanatismo.

- ¿Y qué crees que hará después? - pregunté entonces.

- ¿Después de qué? - dijo él sin entenderme.

- Después de que consiga lo que quiere, de que mate a todos los sangre-sucia, de que sea el dueño de Londres - le expliqué.

- Que nos llevará a una nueva época de prosperidad - contestó como si fuera algo tan obvio que fuera increíble que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

- ¿Y hará todo eso sólo por la bondad de su corazón?

- Pensaba que creías en sus palabras - dijo él sin entender mi actitud. Yo sonreí intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Lo único que digo, Regulus, es que, quizás, un día no muy lejano, la vida te enseñará lo mismo que a mí. Que un libro es mucho más que su portada - y con esas palabras me decidí a abandonar la habitación. Me detuve un instante con la mano en el pomo, ese niño que ahora pensaba así, acabaría siendo un héroe. Me lamenté de no poderle agradecer su sacrificio, con eso en mente, abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación.

- ¿¡Pero qué...! - exclamó entonces Shayleen. Porque al cruzar la puerta no había acabado en el pasillo de los Black como ella esperaba. No. Estaba justo en medio de ninguna parte.

**Sé que lo que menos apetece al terminar de leer un capítulo es escribir un comentario, pero para mí son precisamente vuestros comentarios los que me animan a seguir adelante, de modo que si podéis perder un par de minutos, hacedme feliz y decid algo ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lunarisita: **bienvenida a la familia :-D

Y ahora, mis queridos lectores, una advertencia. Este capítulo tiene serios spoilers de 'Las Reliquias de la Muerte', de modo que si no lo habeís visto o leído, os lo dejo a vuestra elección.

**Capítulo 31 **

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que esto haya pasado otra vez? - me pregunté en voz alta. Había ocurrido lo mismo que la primera vez, igual que había aparecido de pronto en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts, ahora estaba allí en medio de un sitio que era incapaz de identificar. Era una especie de bosque, pero no parecía ser el Bosque Prohibido, ¿dónde diablos estaba ahora? Y lo que era aún más importante, ¿en qué época? Aunque claro, la pregunta del millón era cómo podría regresar a donde estaba... Claro que... ¿habría regresado ahora? Quiero decir, ¿era ese mi verdadero mundo o seguía imbuida en el mundo de Harry Potter? Hallé la respuesta a esa pregunta justo dos segundos después, cuando oí tras de mí una vez que exclamó con sorpresa.

- ¿Shayleen? - me giré para ver quién había hablado, tropezándome ni más ni menos con el mismísimo Regulus, ahora más alto y varonil. Su voz también estaba más ronca, por eso no la había reconocido al oírla. A su lado, acompañándole, el fiel Kreacher. Bueno, al menos, eso contestaba a una de las preguntas, a dos en realidad, seguía en el Mundo Mágico y había viajado a un futuro no muy lejano del pasado en el que había aparecido en primer lugar.

- Regulus - lo saludé.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó aún sin moverse de donde se había detenido tras verme. Estaba apunto de inventarme algo cuando continuó -. Y lo que es aún más importante, ¿dónde has estado este último año?

UN AÑO, había pasado UN año, ¿pero desde el día que había hablado con él en su habitación o desde la última vez que él me había visto? En esta ocasión y por primera vez desde el día en que había conocido a Dumbledore por primera vez, opté por decirle la verdad.

- No tengo ni idea, hace un segundo estaba saliendo de tu habitación y después aparecí aquí.

- Magia - dijo él.

- Es la única explicación que se me ocurre - dije yo -. ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces?

- La pregunta sería más bien que _no_ha pasado desde entonces - contestó él -. El Señor Tenebroso ahora es el dueño de Londres y las batallas se suceden. Han muerto cientos de personas - dijo con cierto tono de culpabilidad que no me pasó desapercibido -. Pero es necesario para nuestra causa - añadió rápidamente. Por supuesto, él aún creía que yo estaba de parte de los Mortífagos, que era uno de ellos, sin embargo, por sus palabras y su actitud, era más que obvio que él había abierto los ojos.

- Esa nunca fue mi causa, Regulus - sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante mis palabras -. Mi único objetivo desde el día que entré en Grimmault Place fue la de hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho, a él y a todos lo que lo apoyaban, incluida tu familia - añadí.

- Eres una espía, ¡eres una espía de la Orden del Fénix! - exclamó él al entenderlo al fin. Kreacher miraba sorprendido de uno a otro -. Kreacher - dijo volviéndose hacia su elfo doméstico -, júrame que no dirás una palabra a nadie de lo que oigas decir esta noche.

- Lo juro, Amo Regulus - dijo el elfo sin dudarlo un instante.

- Debí haberlo supuesto - continuó él. Nos habíamos sentado sobre una de las rocas para poder seguir hablando con tranquilidad mientras Kreacher vigilaba que nadie se acercara sin previo aviso -. Aquel día en mi cuarto, cuando me preguntaste acerca de él, de si sabía lo que haría una vez hubiera conseguido su propósito, debería haber supuesto que tú nunca quisiste que ganara la guerra.

- La batalla - lo corregí -. Esta guerra durará mucho tiempo, mucho más del que tú y yo desearíamos.

- ¿Mi hermano lo sabía? ¿Que eras una espía? - me preguntó.

- Sabía algo, mas nunca le quise contar todo, después de todo era su familia, entre menos supiera, menos sufriría.

- Fui un estúpido, Shayleen - admitió él -. Creer que él... que él nos haría prosperar, que él quería nuestro bien cuando lo único que le importaba, lo único que siempre le importó, fue él y nadie más que él - puse mi mano sobre su brazo intentando consolarlo.

- Querías creer que era una buena persona, Regulus, eso no te hace estúpido, te hacer ser un ser humano.

- Un ser humano que luchó en el bando equivocado.

- Un ser humano que cuando se dio cuenta de que luchaba en el bando equivocado, decidió hacer lo correcto - maticé -. Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿dónde estamos exactamente y qué estamos haciendo aquí?

- Hace un tiempo, el señor Tenebroso pidió un elfo doméstico para un asunto privado, yo, por supuesto, ofrecí a Kreacher al momento. Es el mejor elfo doméstico que existe - dijo él con orgullo -. Lo que no me podía imaginar cuando le dejé a su cuidado fue que iba a usarlo para un horrible experimento que casi acaba con su vida. Deberías haberlo visto cuando regresó a casa, estaba medio muerto cuando apareció en mi habitación. Cuando supe la verdad, cuando supe lo que había hecho, me di cuenta de lo que mi ceguera me había impedido ver. De la maldad intrínseca dentro de ese hombre y ese acto, esa atrocidad que él estuvo a punto de cometer y que para él no era más que una nimiedad, me llevó a descubrir su secreto.

- ¿Su secreto? - repetí y entonces lo vi claro.

= Los horrocruxes - dijimos a la vez.

- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó él extremadamente sorprendido.

- Ahm, se podría decir que tú mismo me lo dijiste, pero, por favor, continua - le pedí. Él se demoró unos segundos, mirándome con intensidad, preguntándose que más sabría yo y no le estaba contando.

- La prueba a la que sometió a Kreacher fue la de beberse un veneno que debía proteger un relicario que perteneció a Salazar Slytherin, relicario que, como aparentemente ya sabes, convirtió en un horrocrux. Por eso, le pase lo que le pase nunca muere, porque ha dejado partes de si mismo en esos objetos.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Darle el cambiazo - contestó mostrándome lo que supongo era una réplica del relicario -. Y, después, destruirlo. Sé que hay más, pero este es del único que tengo conocimiento.

- Te acompañaré - le dije.

- No debes, es muy peligroso.

- Escucha, Regulus, no sé porqué desaparecí hace un año, ni porqué aparecí aquí ahora, lo que sí sé, es que esté donde esté ayudaré a quien quiera que desee ponerle fin a su reinado de terror, así que voy a ir contigo, te guste o no - afirmé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para que no le cupiera duda de que lo decía en serio.

- Con esa cabezonería casi pareces una Gryffindor - bromeó él haciéndome reír.

- ¿Es que no lo sabías? Tu hermano me nombró Gryffindor honoraria hace tiempo - sonreí.

Nos dejamos dirigir por Kreacher al interior de la cueva, nada más entrar en esa extraña cueva, un frío casi espectral me caló hasta los huesos, acabábamos de entrar en un lugar muy peligroso, lo podía sentir con cada una de la células de mi ser, nos iluminábamos sólo con el brillo de nuestras varitas.

- Es allí, mi Amo - señaló Kreacher. En el centro de la cueva, en lo que parecía una especie de pedestal había un cuenco con un líquido semitrasparente, el relicario estaba en el fondo.

- Este es el líquido que le hizo beber a Kreacher - dijo mirándolo -. Para poder cambiarlo por la réplica, debemos bebernoslo - dijo y sin dudarlo un segundo, tomó el cuenco entre sus manos.

- Espera - exclamé deteniéndolo -. Si bebes eso, morirás. Déjame que lo haga yo, después de todo, lo más seguro es que esté muerta en este tiempo -. Sí, lo sé, estaba rompiendo una de mis reglas principales, no cambiar el pasado, se suponía que Regulus debía morir en ese momento y en ese lugar. Pero yo, simplemente, no podía dejarlo morir, era tan joven, y tenía tanta vida por delante...

- Gracias, Shayleen, pero no, gracias - me dijo -. Estás aquí por una razón, ambos lo sabemos, como ambos sabemos que no es para que tomes mi lugar. Esta es mi misión, así como tú tienes la tuya. Déjame que haga esto, por mi hermano, por ti, por mí, por todos.

- Regulus... - exclamé sin saber qué decir. Entonces rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una carta junto con el relicario.

- Cuando termine de beberlo, saca el relicario y dáselo a Kreacher. Kreacher - dijo volviéndose hacia él -, te ordeno que lo destruyas, ¿me has oído, Kreacher?

- Sí, mi Amo - contestó él.

- En cuanto Shayleen te lo dé, vuelve a casa y destrúyelo.

- Sí, mi Amo - repitió el elfo.

- Shayleen, cuando termine, pon este relicario en su lugar y mete esta nota en su interior - yo cabeceé. Volvió a tomar el cuenco para comenzar a beber y, una vez más, yo lo detuve. En esta ocasión lo abracé, lo abracé con fuerza.

- Gracias - susurré en su oído -, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, gracias por tu sacrificio. Un día el mundo sabrá lo que has hecho y serás recordado como el héroe que eres -. Él esbozó una leve sonrisa, en lo que supongo sólo era un intento de tranquilizarme y decirme que todo iría bien. Por tercera vez, tomó el cuenco y, esta vez, nadie lo detuvo. En cuanto acabó de beber el líquido se mareó por lo que lo ayudé a sentarse para después coger rápidamente el relicario y dárselo a Kreacher. Pude ver su cara al tomarlo, su dolor al mirar a su Amo en lo que definitivamente sería la última vez. Me miró con esos enormes ojos y desapareció, no sin antes derramar una lágrima. Tuve que contenerme para no ponerme a llorar yo también, sin embargo, no podía dejar que Regulus me viera así, de modo que respiré hondo y me volví intentando mostrar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Tomé la réplica y abrí la tapa para poner la nota que había escrito Regulus, antes de hacerlo, me detuve un instante para leer lo que decía.

Al Señor Tenebroso,

Sé que estaré muerto mucho antes de que leas eso, pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. He robado el horrocrux real y tengo intención de destruirlo tan pronto pueda. Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te enfrentas a la batalla, seas mortal una vez más.

R.A.B.

La metí y cerré la tapa dejándolo de nuevo en el cuenco. Mágicamente, tan pronto el relicario tocó el fondo, el cuenco se volvió a llevar de ese líquido venenoso una vez más. Fue entonces cuando oí un ruido a mi espalda. Los inferi se habían despertado y comenzaban a arrastrarse hacia nosotros. Me acerqué corriendo a Regulus, varita en mano, él estaba débil pero aún seguía con vida. Su temblorosa mano alcanzó la mía y la estrechó sin fuerza.

- Cuida de mi hermano por mí - me pidió. Y, en esta ocasión, no pude evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos. Cabeceé sin ser capaz de hablar, sentía que si lo intentaba, ni un sólo sonido saldría de mis labios. Me abracé a él viendo como los inferi estaban cada vez más cerca.

- Un día pagará por esto, te lo prometo - susurré y cerré los ojos esperando el final.

- Shayleen, ¿estás bien? - dijo de pronto una voz haciéndola volver a abrir los ojos. Esa voz era la de Regulus, del joven Regulus, y ella se encontraba de nuevo en casa de los Black, más concretamente, en el baño del piso superior.

- Sí - respondió ella quitándose las lágrimas que aún vagaban sin control por sus mejillas.

- ¿Estás segura? - volvió a repetir él -. Llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

- Sí, tranquilo. Sólo me he distraído - afirmó ella intentando hacer lo posible por ocultar todo rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado.

- Está bien, en ese caso, ve abajo cuando salgas. Madre nos ha llamado.

- Ya voy - aseguró ella. Exhaló fuertemente mirándose al espejo una vez más y se puso su máscara de indiferencia. Sabía que le iba a costar volver a mirar a Regulus tras haberlo visto morir entre sus brazos.

Bajó las escaleras y entró al salón donde todos la estaban esperando. Forzó una sonrisa en su dirección y tomó asiento.

- Shayleen, supongo que te estarás preguntando el porqué de esta reunión familiar - comenzó Walburga.

- Lo cierto es que sí - admitió ella.

- Queríamos darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia formalmente.

- Gracias - sonrió ella.

- Pero eso no es todo - continuó Lucius en esta ocasión -. También es para felicitarte, tu trabajo ha llegado a oídos del Maestro y se siente muy orgulloso de ti. Es por eso por lo que te preguntamos ahora, ¿estás dispuesta al dar el siguiente paso? -. Shayleen volvió a recordar la imagen de Regulus muriendo entre sus brazos, entonces sonrió de una forma de la que el propio Lucius sintió envidia, y contestó sin pestañear.

- Más que nunca.

**Nota:** Para los amantes de HP, sé que se supone que murió ahogado a manos de los inferi, técnicamente lo hizo, pero sólo porque el líquido misterioso lo había debilitado lo suficiente como para no poder defenderse. Por favor, no me queméis en la hoguera si no es como lo esperabais ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Antetodo, quería pediros disculpas por el retraso por esta actualización, espero que los dos capítulos subidos os compensen por la espera.**

**La semana pasada cumplí años y eso me ha hecho darme cuenta del tiempo que llevo escribiendo esta historias y otras más, es increíble como pasa el tiempo sin apenas darnos cuenta. Aún recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir ésta, llevando unas pocas páginas y ya llevo más de ciento setenta :-D**

**Pero no me entretengo más, aquí os dejo el capítulo ;-)**

**Capítulo 32**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese día, dos largas semanas en las que por un instante casi podía pensar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La calma antes de la tormenta. Lucius no me había dicho mucho más tras preguntarme si estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso, sólo me dijo que estuviera preparada, que había un plan en marcha y que ya me pondría al corriente cuando fuera necesario. A decir verdad, tampoco esperaba mucho más, después de todo aún continuaba muy abajo en el escalafón de las de los Mortífagos, la conversación que había mantenido con Dumbledore y Kingsley aquella misma noche en el despacho del Director tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda.

_Flashback_

- Te estás ganando la confianza de los Black con una sencillez pasmosa - dijo Kingsley sentado a mi lado frente a la mesa de Albus. Había ido directamente hacia la oficina del Dumbledore en cuanto había regresado de Grimmault Place -. A este ritmo no me extrañaría que te reunieras con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso, Lucius aún tiene reparos hacia mí y Bellatrix no me soporta. Mientras pueda hará todo lo necesario para evitar que eso ocurra, tiene una especie de loca devoción por el hombre, claro que viniendo de ella cualquier acto de locura es lo esperable, no está bien de la cabeza. No sé si su familia no lo ve o no quiere verlo - comenté más para mí que para él -. En todo caso - añadí -, las medidas necesarias para sobrevivir a ese encuentro, en el caso de que ocurriera, ya han sido tomadas.

- ¿Medidas necesarias? - repitió el Auror en esta ocasión mirando al Director.

- He estado practicando la Oclumancia, si estoy frente a él no puedo permitir bajo ningún concepto que lea mi mente - elaboré en su beneficio.

- Desde luego - coincidió él -, las consecuencias para la Orden y para ti si él descubriera quien eres en realidad podrían ser terribles.

- No tiene idea de hasta qué punto - maticé. ¿Que Tom Riddle se hiciera con información sobre el futuro, sobre el Salvador? Terrible no alcanzaba a definir lo que las consecuencias de ese conocimiento podrían conllevar, no, serían catastróficas a nivel global. No pude reprimir el escalofrío que me recorrió al pensarlo.

- ¿Estás bien, querida? - me preguntó mi padrino al verme.

- Sólo un poco de frío - mentí -. Están planeando algo, algo grande, eso lo sé - continué -, pero aún no me han dicho nada, sólo me han pedido que esté preparada y, yo, me temo lo peor. Lo que quiera que sea que tengan en mente debe ser algo...

- Algo que dé un golpe definitivo a la Comunidad Mágica - terminó Dumbledore.

- Eso me temo, aunque, tras el atentado de hace poco, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? - me pregunté en voz alta.

- Mi opinión, atacará al Gobierno, esa sería la forma más rápida de hacerse con el control - dijo Kingsley.

- Es posible - admití.

- No pareces convencida - dijo entonces el Auror mirándome fijamente.

- No sé, llámalo intuición, pero no creo que sea eso lo que tenga en mente, por la forma en que Lucius se refirió al hecho... No sé, tal vez sólo sea que el cansancio acumulado de los últimos días me está volviendo hiperparanoica - concedí finalmente quitándole importancia.

_Fin __Flashback_

Esa había sido la última vez que había vuelto a hablar con ellos, habíamos acordado que para evitar peligros innecesarios era mejor que no volveríamos a reunirnos hasta que me dieran la información acerca del ataque que estaban planeando.

Y esas dos largas semanas habían transcurrido. No más noticias de los Black, ni de Lucius, ni del propio Regulus a quien había estado intentando evitar en el Colegio a toda costa, me era imposible dejar rememorar en mi mente la imagen de su cuerpo en mis brazos mientras se le escapaba la vida cada vez que lo veía...

No le había contado a nadie que había aparecido en el futuro y había visto a Regulus... Ni siquiera a Dumbledore... Era una carga más que debía llevar en mi corazón, me preguntaba cuanto más sería capaz de aguantar antes de romperme bajo el peso de todos los secretos y mentiras que llevaba guardando. Aunque había tratado de disimular la tristeza que desde ese día se había apoderado de mi corazón, había habido alguien al que no había podido engañar lo cual era algo que, a decir verdad, tampoco me había sorprendido en exceso.

_Flashback_

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Shayleen? - preguntó Severus sentándose a mi lado junto a la ventana de la torre. Yo lo miré sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

- ¿Quién dice que me ocurra algo, Severus? - pregunté poniendo en ristre una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo lo digo - afirmó -. Desde que volviste de la Casa de los Black la semana pasada has estado diferente. Más fría y distante, ya no sonríes tanto como antes y, cuando lo haces, como ahora, la sonrisa nunca llega a tus ojos -. Tras esas palabras deje caer la máscara de fingida felicidad que llevaba puesta y lo miré con seriedad, sabiendo que no le había engañado, lo consideraba un gasto innecesario de energía -. ¿Qué pasó allí, Shayleen? ¿Esa bruja de Bellatrix volvió a intentar algo contra ti?

- No - cabeceé -. Ella estaba allí, pero su familia me ha cogido demasiado apego como para dejar que volviera a ocurrir algo.

- Entonces, ¿qué? - insistió una vez más, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo su penetrante mirada, desvié mis ojos hacia el paisaje exterior -. Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, Severus - respondí volviéndome a mirarlo al escuchar la profunda preocupación que teñía su voz -. No es que no quiera contártelo, es que no puedo hacerlo. Lo que... Lo que pasó - dije sin poder evitar volver a rememorar a escena de la cueva -. No pude evitarlo, aunque quise, no pude... No puedo... Yo...

Cuando Severus vio como los ojos de Shayleen se anhegaban de lágrimas, cuando vio esa profunda tristeza y desesperación en su rostro, no pudo ni quiso insistir más. Sólo la abrazó fuertemente contra él dejándola llorar en su pecho intentando retransmitirle con su gesto lo que no podía con palabras, que él estaría allí para ella siempre, pasara lo que pasara. Él estaría ahí. Mientras su corazón se resentía viendo como la joven a la que amaba sufría de ese modo se juró que les haría pagar a esos monstruos haberle hecho daño a un ser tan puro como ella. Parco en palabras, acarició suavemente su pelo mientras la acunaba en su regazo dejándola desahogarse.

_Fin Flashback_

Tras haberme desmoronado de esa forma, Severus no había vuelto a preguntarme nada, pero tampoco se había vuelto a alejar de mí y, cuando la necesidad lo obligaba a apartarse de mi lado, se aseguraba de que Lily o uno de los Merodeadores estuviera a mi lado. Si bien eso no me había curado del todo, la compañía continua de personas a las que quería, recordando que era por ellos por lo que estaba haciendo eso, si que alivió en gran medida el dolor de mi corazón.

Ya casi había vuelto a la normalidad cuando una conocida cabellera rubia apareció en mi radio de visión. Malfoy me hizo señas para que me acercara por lo que me disculpé con unas compañeros de clase con las que estaba hablando y me acerqué a él.

- Esta noche a las 12 en esta dirección - dijo entregándome un papel doblado -. Usa la Red Flu del salón Slytherin - y sin más explicación, volvió a irse. Tan pronto lo hizo, desdoblé el papel, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba esa dirección, sin embargo, algo me decía que no podía ser nada bueno si lo trataba con tanto secretismo.

Esa noche esperé hasta que todos se hubieran acostado antes de salir de mi cuarto y bajar al salón, terminé de apagar las brasas que aún ardían en la chimenea antes de meterme dentro. Me subí la capucha y pronuncié la dirección alta y clara justo antes de tirar los polvos Flu. El lugar donde aparecí fue en el interior de la chimenea de una vieja y destartalada casa, estaba a oscuras y las arañas campaban a sus anchas a juzgar por la cantidad de telarañas colgando del techo y, prácticamente, cualquier otra superficie. Estaba tan ensimismada mirando a mi alrededor que no me percaté de la existencia de una sombra cercana a mí.

La sombra se acercó a Shayleen silenciosamente, sacó la varita de su capa y apuntó hacia ella, estaba apunto de pronunciar un hechizo cuando la joven se volvió de pronto cogiendo de la muñeca la mano de la varita y desarmándola; en la otra mano, Shayleen ya tenía su propia varita y estaba dispuesta a usarla cuando la sombra se quitó la capucha mostrando al hacerlo un conocido rostro.

- Lucius - exclamó ella sin ocultar su malestar -. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -. Él sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Sólo comprobaba tus reflejos. ¿Me podrías devolver la mano? - añadió sin perder la sonrisa, ella lo hizo pero no enfundó su varita -. ¿Qué me delató? - preguntó Malfoy recogiendo su varita del suelo percatándose de que Shayleen aún no había guardado la suya.

- Tu loción de afeitado, es tan fuerte que la podría oler un perro desde el pueblo vecino - respondió ella, finalmente relajándose y guardando su varita, no sin que antes lo hubiera hecho él. Lucius rió.

- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. Ponte esto - dijo dándole una máscara blanca - y, recuerda, no hables a menos que se te pregunte - añadió, esta vez con una seria expresión. Ella hizo lo que se le pedía y lo siguió por la casa, al bajar las escaleras del sótano se percató de que no eran los únicos que había en la casa, al contrario, había al menos otra docena de personas, todos portaban el mismo tipo de máscaras que ellos.

"Una reunión de Mortífagos, una verdadera reunión oficial" se dijo Shayleen al verlo. Esto era diferente a las veces anteriores, siempre que había hablado con los Black lo había hecho en su casa, rodeada sólo por miembros de esa familia. Pero aquí, estaba segura de que esto era totalmente diferente. Una reunión en medio de la noche, en una casa abandonada y todos con sus caras tapadas para que nadie pudiera saber a ciencia cierta quiénes eran los presentes... Quienes eran los Mortífagos. Un escalofrió no tardó en hacerse presente. Por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado, Shayleen estaba verdaderamente asustada. Dio Gracias al cielo por tener su cara oculta tras la máscara, de otro modo Lucius podría ver el miedo en su rostro y descubrir la verdad.

De pronto, los murmullos cesaron y todos los presentes comenzaron a posicionarse creando un círculo, Shayleen, hizo lo propio quedando junto al que (creía) era Lucius y entonces un hombre sin máscara apareció. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de quien era se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Lord Voldemort? ¿Esa era su cara antes de que su enfrentamiento con Harry siendo éste un bebé se la hubiera destrozado? Guau. Quién iba a decir que debajo de esa piel verde y esa cara de serpiente se escondía un hombre que se podía definir fácilmente como atractivo. Cuando comenzó a hablar, ella dejó de pensar para poder poner sus cinco sentidos en lo que fuera a decir.

Tras pasear la mirada por todos y cada uno de los presentes, Voldemort comenzó a hablar.

- Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar la lealtad que ha demostrado uno de vosotros y el honor que se le ha concedido por ello - Shayleen notó un movimiento detrás de Voldemort, al hacerlo vio que se trataba de un hombre (o, al menos, eso le pareció a ella) con la misma indumentaria que los demás. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Voldemort y se arrodilló frente a él al tiempo que exponía su brazo izquierdo desnudo. Entonces lo entendió, la Marca Tenebrosa, estaban allí reunidos para observar como Voldemort ponía su marca en uno de ellos, como si de un carnero se tratara. Era... repugnante. Y, sin embargo, por lo poco que podía ver de los ojos de los Mortífagos que estaban a su alrededor, todos parecían tener envidia, era la cosa más demencial que había presenciado hasta el momento. Volvió a mirar a Riddle/Voldemort quien observaba al encapuchado con una sonrisa, a continuación apoyó su varita sobre su brazo y dijo:

- Morsmordre - el olor a carne quemada fue tan intenso que Shayleen tuvo que contener las arcadas, aún así se forzó a mirar, quería aprender, quería saber hasta que punto esos lunáticos adoraban a ese hombre. Fue obvio por la forma en que apretaba su puño, que el dolor del hechizo era tan intenso como el olor a carne quemada que se desprendía de su brazo, segundos después el tono rojizo que su piel había adquirido se fue diluyendo hasta quedar en un dibujo bastante claro de lo que parecía ser una serpiente con una calavera como cabeza -. De ahora en adelante - continuó Voldemort viendo como la marca tomaba su color natural -, serás de los primeros en saber cuando te necesito.

- Es un inmenso honor, mi señor - exclamó el "afortunado", la modulación de su voz al pasar a través de la máscara le hacía imposible reconocerla. El hombre se levantó, inclinó la cabeza hacia su amo y pasó a formar parte del círculo junto a todos los demás.

- Tengo entendido que hay alguien nuevo entre nosotros hoy - dijo entonces paseando de nuevo la vista entre los presentes, en esta ocasión, su mirada se detuvo al llegar a Shayleen. "Maldición" pensó la joven mientras veía como se acercaba a ella.

**Hola otra vez ;-)**

**Lo siento chicos, pero no pude resistir la tentación de que se conocieran. Como siempre reviews esperados y deseados.**

**P.D. Minako: ¿es esto lo suficientemente inesperado? :-D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola a todo/as, antetodo queria pedir disculpas por la tardanza en subir este nuevo capitulo. Entre los examenes y los viajes (estoy de vacaciones fuera del pais) no he tenido tiempo. De nuevo, perdon por la tardanza y espero que disfruteis del capitulo :)**

**Capítulo 33**

Mentiría flagrantemente si dijera que en ese momento, mientras veía como ese psicópata se acercaba a mí sonrisa en ristre, no estaba total y completamente aterrorizada. Tragué fuertemente intentando contener la bilis que amenazaba con salir por mi boca y contuve la respiración intentando tranquilizarme. "No tengo nada que temer" me repetía una y otra vez intentando calmarme, aunque no es que estuviera teniendo mucho éxito con mi mantra.

- Tú - dijo deteniéndose a un metro escaso de mí -. Me han dicho que has demostrado ser un valioso activo durante nuestras últimas misiones -. Me quedé callada y petrificada sin saber qué hacer. Lucius me había advertido antes de entrar que no hablara a menos que se me preguntara de modo que, ¿contaba eso como un pregunta? Viendo que permanecía callado supuse que estaba esperando por algo por lo que sólo dije:

- Mi señor - se quedó allí, frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, casi como si con el único poder de su mirada fuera capaz de leer mis más profundos pensamientos. "No está usando la Legeremancia, así que tranquila" me ordené; pero los segundos pasaban y él parecía haberse quedado mirándome con la misma minuciosidad que un experto a una obra de arte.

- Podéis retiraros - dijo finalmente, dándome la tranquilidad que necesitaba o, al menos, fue así hasta que añadió señalándome con la mirada -. Todos menos tú.

- ¿Mi señor? - preguntó el que estaba a mi lado y ahora definitivamente había reconocido como Lucius.

- Tú también puedes irte, estoy seguro de que ella sabrá volver a casa por su cuenta - sonrió. El aludido cabeceó y se fue, a los pocos segundos estábamos completamente solos en esa casa abandonada, todo quedó en el más completo silencio tras escuchar al último de los Mortífagos usando los polvos Flu. Lo único que oía en ese momento eran los latidos casi ensordecedores de mi corazón, como acto reflejo agarré mi varita. ¿Habría descubierto que era una espía tan rápido? pensé, mas pronto desheché la idea. De ser ese el caso me habría usado como ejemplo delante de todos sus acólitos, no los habría mandado irse, de modo que la pregunta del millón era ¿qué quería de mí?

- Quítate la máscara - me ordenó, tardé unos segundos en obedecerle. Cuando lo hice ladeó su cabeza casi como si estuviera comparando que lo que él esperaba encontrar y lo que había encontrado fueran lo mismo. Tuve que contenerme para no dar un paso atrás cuando vi como alzaba su mano para quitarme la capucha, lo que no pude evitar fue tragar fuertemente -. Me tienes miedo - sonrió él como si eso le encantara, decidí que era mejor no contestarle, después de todo tampoco había sido una pregunta -. ¿Y tu nombre es?

- Shayleen... Mi señor - me apresuré a añadir, por un segundo me pregunté verdaderamente cuántos de los Mortífagos estaban allí por creer en la causa y cuántos por terror.

- Shayleen. Me gusta - dijo sin perder la sonrisa -. Y dime, Shayleen -, continuó casi paladeando mi nombre -. ¿Por qué has decidido unirte a esta noble causa?

- Es... lo adecuado, mi señor - respondí. Me maldije mentalmente, precisamente cuando más necesitaba de esa capacidad casi innata para mentir que había desarrollado durante los últimos meses, de pronto, nada salía de mi garganta.

- ¿Y por qué es lo adecuado, Shayleen? - repitió él.

- Porque somos sangrepura, mi señor, ¿si no nos protegemos a nosotros mismos, quién lo hará? - respondí. Al fin parecía que mi lengua volvía a funcionar con normalidad.

- Esa es una excelente pregunta, mi querida Shayleen, en verdad lo es - sonrió él -. Lucius me ha dicho que a pesar de ser este el primer año que estás en Hogwarts has sabido desenvolverte con facilidad y, por lo que he oído, los Black te han acogido como si fueras una más de la familia.

- Han sido muy amables conmigos, sobretodo la señora Black - dije -. Aunque no todos opinan igual - añadí no sé bien porque razón.

- Ah, sí - rió él -. Mi querida Bellatrix, me contaron lo de vuestro pequeño incidente de Navidades.

- Yo no lo consideraría precisamente pequeño - dije, de nuevo sin entender porqué. ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando con esas contestaciones? ¿Que se enfadara conmigo y me matara por mi osadía? Sin embargo, para mi alivio, parecía que mis respuestas lejos de molestarle le divertían.

- Supongo que todo es cuestión de cómo se mire - sonrió acariciándome suavemente la mejilla -. Estuviste a punto de matarla frente a toda su familia pero... Se lo merecía, ¿no es así? - preguntó sin que ni su mano ni sus ojos abandonaran mi rostro.

- Sí - respondí quedamente.

- Hmm ese fuego que brilla en tus ojos... Puedo entender porqué Walburga te ha acogido bajo su ala. Tú, mi querida Shayleen, si juegas bien tus cartas, podrías convertirte en alguien muy importante - dijo.

- ¿Importante? - repetí con un hilo de voz. Me costaba cada vez más respirar mientras él permanecía tan cerca de mí.

- No tanto como yo, por supuesto - rió -, pero sí. ¿No te gustaría tener a tu lado sirvientes tan leales que harían literamente cualquier cosa que tú les pidieras? ¿No te gustaría tener esa clase de poder? - preguntó acercando tanto su cara a la mía que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara.

- Sí... Seguro que sí - dijo Voldemort respondiendo el mismo a la pregunta que había formulado -. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Una verdadera Slytherin - sonrió deleitándose una vez más en su rostro antes de alejarse -. Ya puedes volver, es tarde y creo recordar que mañana tienes clase - dijo como si en realidad le importara. Shayleen cabeceó levemente y comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras -. ¿Shayleen? - la llamó él haciéndola detenerse justo cuando ya había comenzado a subir los escalones -. Volveremos a vernos - ella cabeceó una vez más y, en esta ocasión, aceleró el paso. No le quedaba del todo claro si eso había sido una promesa o una advertencia. Para cuando llegó junto a la chimenea, Shayleen estaba temblando tan fuertemente que casi no podía sacar los polvos Flu del bolsillo. Cuando, al fin, apareció en la Sala Común de su Casa se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Tom vio como la joven se alejaba a toda prisa de él y no pudo evitar una mueca de satisfacción. Había estado asustada en todo momento, lo había visto con facilidad en sus ojos, prácticamente había dado un salto cuando se había acercado a quitarle la capucha y, sin embargo, había permanecido allí, frente a él, intentando mostrarle una serenidad que a todas luces no sentía. Había querido conocerla desde que le habían contado lo que había pasado en casa de los Black entre ella y Bellatrix, intuía que esa jovencita debía de tener mucho valor para atraverse a atacarla de esa forma delante de su familia y también mucho poder para haber conseguido lanzarla contra la pared usando un simple Levicorpus. La había mandado a llamar esa noche aún a pesar de las protestas de Bellatrix (más que protestas consejos nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria abiertamente) su curiosidad no se había sentido decepcionada. No. Esa niña tenía mucho potencial si se la trataba adecuadamente. Y estaba deseando que esa ocasión llegara.

Shay permaneció varios minutos en esa posición hasta que al fin encontró las fuerzas para moverse, fue entonces cuando se percató de que aún llevaba la máscara de los Mortífagos en su mano. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con ella? Apuntó hacia ella con la varita y pronunció:

- Minimate* - la máscara se encogió en su mano hasta caber en ella con facilidad metiéndola a continuación en uno de los bolsillos internos de su capa. Miró hacia el reloj, ya era muy tarde pero sabía que no podría dormir después de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Severus estaba profundamente dormido cuando sintió que algo acababa de saltar sobre su cama, abrió sus ojos con pesadez encontrándose con una preciosa gata de color negro.

- ¿Shayleen? - exclamó con sorpresa al entenderlo -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó, la gata por toda respuesta se acurrucó junto a su pecho. Supo entonces que algo había pasado esa noche, algo que aún no estaba preparada para contar, de modo que cogió la sábana tapándola con ella para que sus compañeros de cuarto no la vieran si se despertaban y comenzó a acariciar su pelaje. Poco después tanto la gata como él se encontraban durmiendo profundamente.

- Shayleen, Shayleen despierta - dijo una voz despertándome de mi profundo sueño, cuando reconocí a Severus abrí los ojos sin entender que hacía Severus en mi habitación, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo enorme que él me parecía y recordé la pasada noche. Me había transformado en mi forma animaga y había ido a la habitación de Severus donde me había quedado dormida. Bostecé (ni siquiera sabía que los gatos pudieran bostezar) y me estiré bajando de la cama de un salto -. Ya no hay nadie abajo, tienes el camino libre. Te espero en el comedor - yo asentí y fui hasta el baño de Myrtle donde recuperé mi forma humana.

- Lo malo de ser un gato es que siempre acabo llena de pelos - rezongué mientras intentaba quitar parte de los pelos negros que se habían quedado por todo mi uniforme. Me lavé la cara intentando despejarme y me dirigí al comedor donde, como cada mañana, Severus me había reservado un asiento a su lado -. Hmm, dulce, cómo me apetecía - dije cogiendo chocolate de una de las bandejas de comida y pegándole un mordisco -. Ya lo iba necesitando - sonreí en dirección a Sev quien sólo me miró -. Más tarde, lo prometo -. Sabía que él quería saber qué había pasado para acabar durmiendo en su cama, y se lo iba a decir, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero aún no. Él sólo cabeceó.

Terminamos de desayunar y comenzamos el recorrido hacia nuestra primera clase.

- ¡Eh, Slytherin! - llamó una voz tras de mí, sonreí incluso antes de darme la vuelta. Se había convertido en nuestro ritual. Nada de "buenos días" u "hola", no, teníamos nuestro propio código, algo surgido tanto tiempo atrás que casi parecía otra vida.

- Eh, Gryffindor - respondí a Sirius.

- Dichosos los ojos que te ven - añadió Remus a su lado.

- Qué exagerado eres Lupin, hace apenas dos días estuve como vosotros - reí.

- Dos días es demasiado tiempo - sonrió entonces Sirius mirándome yo cabeceé por el implícito coqueteo de esa frase, no me quejaba. Al menos había cumplido su promesa y había vuelto a actuar conmigo como siempre -. Pasas tanto tiempo con las serpientes que ya apenas tienes tiempo para los amigos.

- Claro - reí -, porque vosotros no habéis estado ocupados con vuestras bromas. Como ese extraño e insoportable hedor que nos impidió dar clase de Numerología o cuando "mágicamente" los sapos salieron de sus jaulas en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas y eso sin olvidar la Mandrágora que casi nos deja sordos en Herbología - comencé a enumerar. Los chicos habían estado realmente ocupados esas últimas semanas.

- ¡Eh! Nadie ha sido capaz de demostrar que fuimos nosotros - se defendió James.

- Por supuesto que no, porque todos vosotros sois unos angelitos - afirmé.

- A mí no me mires - dijo Lily por su parte.

- En fin, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros? - inquirí.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? - dijo Sirius por respuesta.

- ¿Algún plan interesante?

- Pensábamos hacer una pequeña escapada - sonrió el aludido.

- Me gusta la idea - sonreí.

- Tú también puedes venir, si quieres - añadió esta vez mirando a Severus.

- No, gracias, tengo que estudiar para el examen de pociones de la semana que viene.

- ¡Venga! Estoy segura de que si lo hiciéramos mañana sacarías matrícula - exclamé volviéndome hacia él sabiendo que sólo era una excusa barata -. Ven con nosotros... ¿Por mí? - añadí al ver que aún no se había decidido. Severus sólo me miró con esos profundos ojos negros, había jugado sucio, sabía que él no podría negarse si yo se lo pedía. Lo único que quería era pasar el día junto a todos mis amigos. ¿Era eso tanto pedir?

- ¿Y esta noche estudiaremos? - preguntó. Sabía que lo que en realidad quería preguntarme con eso era "¿y esta noche me contarás lo que te pasó ayer?".

- Prometido - aseguré.

- Decidido entonces - exclamó Sirius tras de mí -. Al terminar las clases en la salida este.

Así lo hicimos, y tras nuestra última clase nos reunimos en el sitio acordado. Petegrew no estaba allí, pero no era porque aún siguieran enfadados con él por lo ocurrido con Mini sino porque había tenido que ausentarse por algún tipo de asunto familiar. Me sorprendía con que facilidad eran capaces de perdonarle claro que, en su defensa, ellos no sabían aún la clase de rata que era Colagusano.

- Entonces, ¿qué tenías en mente para hoy, Sirius? - le pregunté al llegar junto a él.

- Ya lo verás - sonrió él.

Acabamos caminando durante un par de horas hasta que llegamos a un sitio donde nunca antes había estado.

- Es... precioso - dije al verlo. Habíamos acabado junto a un pequeño lago que se surtía de agua mediante unas pequeñas cataratas -. ¿Cómo lo encontraste? - le pregunté.

- Digamos que eso de poder convertirme en perro me ha dado ciertas ventajas - sonrió él.

- Yo traje la merienda - dijo Lily sacando un mantel y comida y extendiéndolo en el suelo como si de un picnic se tratara.

- ¿Quién se apunta a un baño? - dijo James comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

- ¡Ya estás tardando! - respondió Sirius quien ya había comenzando a escalar las rocas para tirarse desde lo alto de la catarata.

- ¡Tened cuidado, chicos! - pidió Lily.

- No te preocupes, Lily, esta no es nuestra primera vez - aseguró Remus mientras él también se deshacía de su ropa -. ¿Te apuntas? - le preguntó a Severus.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí leyendo - contestó él sacando un libro de su capa. Yo no pude por menos que cabecear al verlo.

- ¿Y tú? - me preguntó a mí.

- Quizás más tarde, de momento, quiero disfrutar del paisaje - sonreí.

No pasaron más que unos pocos minutos cuando, de pronto, nos salpicó una enorme cantidad de agua.

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Lily molesta. Habían empapado la comida y a nosotros en el camino. Severus tampoco no parecía nada feliz al ver como su libro chorreaba agua al igual que su largo pelo. No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír mientras intentaba evitar que los empapados mechones de su pelo siguieram goteando sobre las hojas del libro.

- Debí haberme quedado en el castillo - rezongó Severus.

- No seas aguafiestas, Sev - lo amonesté -. Y nunca mejor dicho - reí, él sólo me miró con cara de pocos amigos -. ¡Esto es la guerra! - les grité a los chicos mientras me quitaba la capa. Ellos sólo rieron.

Tras un par de horas habíamos acabado todos en el agua, incluido el propio Severus "si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él" había dicho, ahora estábamos sentados comiendo y calentándonos al abrigo del fuego que habíamos convocado.

- ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? - me preguntó Sirius sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntarmelo? - sonreí.

- No, supongo que no. Me ha gustado mucho verte reír, Shay, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Últimamente habías estado algo triste, a falta de una palabra mejor.

- De modo que tú también lo habías notado - dije. No había conseguido engañarles ni a él ni a Severus.

- Era difícil no hacerlo... ¿Tiene algo que ver con mi familia? - preguntó con cuidado, casi como si en realidad no quisiera saber la respuesta.

- En parte - admití.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

- Tu hermano te echa de menos, le gustaría poder hablar contigo pero tu madre... - expliqué.

- Me imagino - dijo él evitándome darle el resto de la respuesta -. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo estás llevando tú?

- Bien, siguen creyendo que soy una Slytherin sangrepura por lo que me han acogido con los brazos abiertos. El otro día volví a ver a tu prima - dije finalmente. Él me miró intensamente antes de preguntar.

- ¿Y?

- Parece que todos están de acuerdo en que sólo fue una riña sin importancia y nos han pedido a las dos que pasemos página.

- ¿Pasar página? - repitió él alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Snape -. Eso no le pega a mi prima.

- No, no le pega para nada - cabeceé -. Es más, creo que cada día que pasa me odia más y que el único motivo por el que no se ha vengado de mí es porque se lo han impedido desde la más altas instancias.

- ¿Altas instancias? - repitió.

- Tus padres, los suyos... - dije sin querer hablarle del resto de Mortífagos.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que sigo aquí, ¿de cuerdo? Si necesitas cualquier cosa o quieres hablar con alguien, estoy aquí - dijo con seriedad.

- Lo sé, Sirius, siempre lo he sabido - afirmé -. Si me has notado algo más distante estas últimas semanas ha sido para protegeros, las compañías con las que me estoy juntando últimamente...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Mi único alivio es que Sni... Snape está contigo a sol y a sombra - confesó.

- Es un buen amigo y una buena persona.

- Sí, bueno... Supongo que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes podríamos haber llegado a ser buenos amigos - admitió él.

- ¿Te refieres a que los dos pertenecierais a la misma Casa? - inquirí.

- No, no me refiero precisamente a eso - sonrió él mirando al aludido de reojo.

- ¿Entonces? - interrogué.

- No tiene importancia - afirmó con una sonrisa, yo sólo lo miré sin entender a que se refería.

***Inventando por mí supongo el mismo que para el baúl.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, este es uno de los capitulos mas largos hasta el momento. Como siempre reviews esperadas y deseadas :-)**

**Vamos chicos! No os cuesta nada hacerme feliz escribiendo tan solo un par de lineas! ;) **


	34. Chapter 34

**Esta era una pequeña sorpresita que les tenia preparada ;) Cuando tardo mucho en subir intento hacer lo posible por que la espera valga la pena. Espero que disfruten leyendolo tanto coo yo escribiendolo. Nos vemos al final del capi ;)**

**Capítulo 34 **

Esa noche tras volver del lago estábamos muy cansados tanto por la caminata como por los juegos, aun así, cuando Severus me pidió que me reuniera con él en mi refugio sabía que tenía que ir. Me costó empezar más de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

- Has conocido en persona a Lord Voldemort, Shayleen, eso es... - me decía poco después.

- Lo sé - le corté -. Nunca había estado tan aterrotizada en mi vida, Severus. Nunca. Cuando lo vi aparecer, cuando me di cuenta de porqué estábamos reunidos... Me congelé, no podía moverme, apenas si podía respirar, lo único que hacía era mirar a ese hombre e intentar no pensar en nada. Jamás pensé que podría ser tan cobarde - admití en poco más que un susurro.

- ¿Cobarde, Shayleen? - exclamó él -. ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? Has decidido infiltrarte en una de las organizaciones más peligrosas que existen para conseguir la información necesaria que nos permita salvar al Mundo Mágico y al Mundo Muggle... ¿Cobarde? No. Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en mi vida - exclamó como pasión**.**

- Créeme, no pensarías eso si me hubieras visto anoche. Cuando se acercó a mí, cuando se quedó parado a un metro escaso, creía que me iba a desmayar o que acabaría vomitándole en los zapatos, pero lo peor fue cuando él...

- ¿Cuándo él que, Shayleen? ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo? - exclamó enervándose por momentos. Si ese despreciable ser había osado a ponerle una mano encima...

- Él... - lo intentó ella de nuevo -. Después de quedarse mirándome, les dijo a todos que se fueran, diciéndome a mí que me quedara - al oír esas palabras Severus pensó que iba a estallar de la rabia e impotencia que sus palabras le estaban causando -. Cuando nos quedamos solos me ordenó que me quitara la máscara. En ese momento, Sev, mi corazón iba tan rápido... Tenía tanto miedo de que me hubiera descubierto que por un instante pensé que él también podía oír mis latidos.

- ¿Te hizo algo? - preguntó apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

- No, no - negó ella -, sólo... Creo que tiene planes para mí. O al menos eso deduje por la forma en que me habló.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que si jugaba bien mis cartas podría convertirme en alguien importante.

- ¿Jugar bien tus cartas? ¿Por qué será que esa frase no me parece nada bueno? - rezongó él.

- Eso mismo pienso yo - admitió ella.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Dumbledore?

- ¿Que ayer estuve en una reunión con las personas más peligrosas del Mundo Mágico? No - negó ella.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿De qué serviría? No estoy más cerca que hace dos semanas de descubrir que clase de malvado plan tienen en mente ahora y no conviene que nos veamos más de lo necesario, este castillo está lleno de espías de Lucius - dijo ella.

- Supongo que tienes razón - admitió él, consiguiendo serenarse lo suficiente como para volver a tomar asiento a su lado, con los nervios había acabado de pie -. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Esperar, no queda otra más que seguir esperando. Que razón tenía quien dijo que el que espera, desespera.

Esa noche, en el cuarto femenino de Slytherin Shayleen estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se removía inquieta, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una de esas pesadillas. La última había sido de regreso en el expreso la pasada Navidad... Una vez más, tal vez instigada por el presente, Lord Voldemort volvía a ser el protagonista. En su sueño, sentía una presión que iba subiendo desde su pierna, la intentaban atrapar, pero ella tenía que huir, ella tenía que ser más rápida pero ese peso que lenta pero firmemente iba subiendo más y más, se lo impedía. La iban a coger, la iban...

Me desperté de la terrible pesadilla de sopetón, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el peso que había estado sintiendo durante mi sueño permanecía ahora que estaba despierta; cuando abrí los ojos para ver que era lo que lo causaba, deseé no haberlo hecho.

Una serpiente, una serpiente de algo más de un metro de largo, con una cabeza enorme y unos afilados colmillos estaba frente a mí. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta mi cuerto, hasta mi cama? Me quedé quieta, esperando a que se moviera, pero la bestia parecía limitarse a mirarme con esos enormes ojos. Con cuidado, para que no se percatara del movimiento, comencé a meter la mano debajo de mi almohada. Hacía tiempo que no dejaba que la varita se alejara de mí, rogaba a Merlín que no se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba hasta que hubiera conseguido poner mi mano sobre ella.

- Ssshhh shhhhhhhhh - siseó la serpiente, casi como si intentara decirme algo. Maldije mi suerte de no hablar parsel. Fue entonces cuando me fijé, atado a su cuello, había un pergamino atado con un cordón verde. La miré casi como si con sólo mirarla ella pudiera entenderme. El pergamino era para mí, dejé la varita donde estaba y me incorporé para poder desatar la nota. Parece que entregar el mensaje era su única misión pues, tan pronto lo hice, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a serpentear alejándose de mí. Por si acaso, preferí no correr más riesgos de los necesesarios por lo que esperé hasta que hubo abandonado el dormitorio antes de dirigir mi atención al mensaje. Cogí la varita para poder iluminarme y abrí el mensaje. Era escueto pero claro.

Medianoche, mismo lugar.

L.V.

L.V. Lord Voldemort. ¡Lord Voldemort en persona me había mandado llamar! Malo, muy malo, sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la espina dorsal. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que en la parte final del pergamino había escrito al go más.

PD. Será mejor que tires la nota antes de que se queme en tus manos.

Aún estaba preguntándome a qué se refería con eso cuando de pronto el pergamino comenzó a pegarse fuego. Lo tiré para no quemarme y antes de tocar el suelo ya se había incinerado completamente. Menos mal que se me había quedado grabada la dirección de la vez anterior. Expiré fuertemente y miré a mi alrededor, mis compañeras de cuarto aún estaban durmiendo, lo ocurrido no las había despertado y yo sabía que no sería capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño después de lo sucedido, de modo que me vestí y salí del cuarto procurando no hacer ruido.

La primera parada estaba clara, directa al despacho de Dumbledore, posiblemente tuviera que esperar un buen rato hasta que se levantara, pero podía hacerlo en su despacho, de ese modo siempre era más complicado que algún Slytherin pudiera verme.

- Fawkes - dije al llegar junto a la gárgola. Subí las escaleras con paso lento, no había prisa, tal como había supuesto el despacho se encontraba vacío y los antiguos directores de Hogwarts o bien no estaban en sus cuadros o bien se hallaban profundamente dormidos. Me senté y esperé. Para mí sorpresa apenas se pasaron unos minutos antes de volver a oír las escaleras desplegándose.

- Shayleen, buenos días - dijo Dumbledore al verme.

- Buenos días, qué temprano se levanta - dije al mirar la hora. Él sonrió tomando asiento con su taza de algo que parecía ser chocolate en la mano.

- A mi edad ya se duerme poco. Pero dime, ¿qué haces tú has estas horas despierta?

- He recibido un mensaje. Muffliato - exclamé al darme cuenta de que no había tomado las debidas precauciones.

- ¿Un mensaje de quién?

- De los Mortífagos, para ir a una reunión hoy a medianoche - le informé.

- ¿Crees que es importante? - preguntó perdiendo su sempiterna sonrisa.

- Sí, lo presiento. Lo que quiera que estén planeando va a ocurrir pronto, muy pronto - afirmé. Aún no se me había quitado esa sensación de angustia de la pesadilla. Además, el hecho de que el propio Voldemort me convocara debía significar algo.

- Estaremos preparados para ese momento - me aseguró el viejo director -. Me encargaré de hacérselo saber a la Orden.

- Acerca de eso... He estado pensando, los Mortífagos llevan máscaras durante sus ataques para permanecer en el anonimato. Tampoco vendría mal que nosotros las usásemos, si no saben quiénes somos, les será más difícil destruirnos - dije.

- Ya lo había pensado - coincidió él -. Te lo enseñaré en la próxima reunión de la Orden, ahora será mejor que te vayas, mientras aún no se hayan levantado el resto de alumnos - yo asentí, y sin necesidad de que me lo dijera dos veces, salí de allí.

El desayuno llegó y después las clases y finalmente el descanso y Shayleen seguía con ese presentimiento de que pronto pasaría lo que habían estado esperando. La batalla. La batalla que según había deducido de su conversación con Regulus en el futuro, sería donde desaparecería. Es decir, donde volvería a casa. O al menos eso esperaba ella, aunque le encantaba el Mundo Mágico y adoraba a sus amigos, también añoraba a su familia y las cosas que había dejado atrás. Sintiendo en sus entrañas que pronto dejaría a los chicos atrás y presintiendo que en el momento que todo comenzara no habría tiempo para las despedidas, decidió hacerlo mientras pudiera. Con ese pensamiento en mente se sentó junto a Sirius.

- Hey - lo saludó al sentarse en el césped junto a él.

- Hey - sonrió él en respuesta. Sirius miraba a James quien coqueteaba cada vez más descaradamente con Lily siendo gratamente correspondido por ella.

- ¿Y Remus? - preguntó Shay.

- Con Colagusano terminado unas tareas, ¿por?

- Sólo curiosidad - sonrió ella, después se lo quedó mirando largo rato sin saber cómo comenzar.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó al verla observándolo sin decir nada.

- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? - preguntó ella de sopetón, él sólo pudo quedarse mirándola abriendo los ojos en sorpresa -. Quizá no de la forma en que tu querrías pero te quiero y sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- Shay... - dijo él intentando detenerla, esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes. Él ya había aceptado que ella no lo amaba de la misma forma que él lo hacía y, aún así, había aceptado quedarse a su lado para ayudarla siempre que lo necesitara.

- Y eres valiente y serás un hombre al que admirarán por luchar sin desfallecer por tus ideales, por luchar siempre hasta el final.

- Shay... - intentó hablar de nuevo él comenzando a preocuparse, entonces ella tomó su cara entre sus manos.

- Y eres - continuó ella sin querer parar hasta que terminara de decirle todo lo que pensaba - apasionado, luchador, inteligente y, sí, también un rebelde pero son todas esas cualidades las que te hacen ser tú. Sirius Black. Un verdadero Gryffindor. Y es por todas esas razones por las que estoy tan tremendamente orgullosa de poder considerarme tu amiga.

- Shay - dijo él, serio, tomando sus manos que aún se encontraban en su cara -; ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que esto es una despedida y que no te voy a volver a ver nunca más?

Fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron darme cuenta de que quizá estaba hablando demasiado seriamente por lo que reí suavemente quitando las manos de su cara.

- No digas tonterías, por supuesto que vas a volver a verme, dentro de dos horas cuando tengamos clase juntos - sonreí y me levanté de allí antes de que no pudiera seguir conteniendo esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Sirius se quedó sentado mirándola irse con la desagradable sensación de que había algo que no le estaba contando. Aún podía sentir el calor de sus manos sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos... Sus ojos habían brillado de una forma mientras le hablaba, había podido ver con claridad como se formaban las lágrimas en sus ojos, su corazón se resintió dentro de su pecho sintiendo que esa había sido su despedida.

- Hey, ¿Shay está bien? - preguntó Lily acercándose a él -, parecía algo alterada al marcharse -, el león la miró y volviendo su cabeza hacia el punto donde había visto desaparecer a la Slytherin dijo.

- No lo sé, realmente, no lo sé.

Remus se acercó a mí a la salida de Pociones.

- Hola, Shay - me saludó.

- Hola, Remus - sonreí.

- ¿Estás... bien? - preguntó tras mirarme con cara rara unos segundos.

- Sí, claro - mentí -, ¿por qué?

- Es que los chicos me dijeron que te habían encontrado alga rara durante el descanso.

- ¿Por lo que le dije a Sirius? - completé.

- Bueno... Sí - afirmó finalmente.

- Hay veces que es mejor decir las cosas que esperar a un "momento apropiado". A veces uno espera demasiado y al final es demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Y nunca se sabe que es demasiado tarde hasta que es demasiado tarde - dije.

- Eso es cierto - admitió él.

- ¿Seguirás cuidando de ellos por mí? - pregunté.

- Por supuesto - afirmó. Yo sonreí acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.

- Por si lo dudabas, también te quiero a ti - añadí guiñándole el ojo antes de irme.

La última parada era Severus, había decidido no despedirse de Lily por miedo a echarse a llorar al ver esos ojos verdes y recordar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que aún les faltaba por llegar. Se reunió con él como ya era costumbre en la torre.

- ¿Una serpiente en tu cama? ¿Y cómo llegó hasta allí? - preguntó preocupado y curioso al mismo tiempo.

- No tengo ni idea pero, creéme, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. No te puedes ni imaginar el susto que me pegué al ver esa enorme cabeza con todos esos colmillos tan cerca de mí - dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza como si con ello pudiera librarse de ese recuerdo.

- Otra reunión de los Mortífagos, Shayleen. Y esta vez siendo el propio Lord Voldemort quien te reclama... No me da buena espina - dijo cabeceando, no le gustaba que ella se estuviera exponiendo a esa clase de peligro de forma tan continuada.

- Para serte sincera, a mí tampoco - admitió ella -, pero debo ir.

- Lo sé. Me quedaré despierto hasta que sepa que has regresado al castillo, sé que no sirve de nada que esté despierto aquí pero... - ella lo detuvo poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios para que callara.

- Te lo agradecería mucho - sonrió -. Ahora tengo que irme, la hora de la reunión se acerca y yo aún tengo que preparar algunas cosas antes de marchar - dijo la joven poniéndose en pie.

- Si me necesitas...

- Estarás aquí - terminó Shay, él cabeceó.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando cedí, una vez más, a la necesidad de mi corazón, por lo que me volví de nuevo hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza; él, supongo que sorprendido por el acto, tardó unos segundos en responder, mas cuando lo hizo me abrazó con igual fuerza o incluso más de la que yo misma estaba imprimiendo.

- Gracias por confiar en mí, gracias por creerme, gracias por cuidarme, gracias por ser mi amigo y, sobretodo, gracias por quererme - dije, en esta ocasión separándome unos centímetros para poder mirarlo a los ojos. A esos profundos ojos negros en los que más de una vez había creído perderme -. Gracias por estar aquí para mí. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo y más. Ojalá un día te veas como yo te veo a ti.

- Shayleen... - dijo él, intentando sin éxito poner en palabras lo que yo podía leer sin problemas en sus ojos.

- Sshh, no digas nada, no hace falta, lo sé - dándole un suave beso en la mejilla -. Te veré a la vuelta - dije y, en esta ocasión, me alejé definitivamente de él

Regresé a la misma casa de la última vez, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había nadie esperándome al llegar. Me aseguré de que la máscara estaba bien colocada en su lugar y me dirigí hacia el sótano. Miré a los demás que habían llegado, intenté buscar la cara de Lucius a través de la máscaras pero era imposible, aún llegaron un par de Mortífagos más hasta que, como la vez anterior, un círculo comenzó a formarse.

Nada más ver la cara de Voldemort supe que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar si no había ocurrido ya, estaba demasiado feliz, demasiado contento. Supe que estaba en lo correcto en mi asunción tan pronto escuché sus siguientes palabras.

- Hoy es el día -anunció -. En dos horas atacaremos Hogwarts.

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Como les ha parecido? Bien, mal regular? Esperando sus reviews, me despido hasta la proxima :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Soloemma: **No, gracias a Dios no me ha pasado nada... Nada más que no tener tiempo, entre las vacaciones y los exámenes que me esperaban a la vuelta me he despistado un poco, de modo que gracias por recordármelo, (ya que al enviar el review me aparece en mi correo). Eso y que he tenido que escribir este capítulo dos veces por problemas técnicos :-S

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, no sabes cuanto me alegra conseguir con una de mis historias algo que a mí me ha pasado con grandes libros, eso de leer y leer hasta terminarlo de una sola vez (o en tu caso de 'casi' terminarla, perdona por eso).

**Invitado del 23/07:** espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo por el que sé que habéis estado esperando tanto.

**Minako Uzumaki:** Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus palabras :-)

**Saffuran:** me temo que toda historia llega a su fin, y aunque a esta a un le queda un poco, es preferible que el lector se quede con ganas de más a que se aburra por lo larga que es.

**Con respecto a los saltos entre cuando se habla en primera y tercera persona... Os pido disculpas a tod s por ello, sé que es bastante confuso y más de una vez he intentado arreglarlo (de hecho en el documento original están bien diferenciados) por desgracia, cada vez que lo edito, el programa (de fanfiction) vuelve y los quita. Si alguien sabe como evitar que pase esto le agradecería que me lo dijera para evitarlo en futuras historias, ya que espero seguir subiendo, no de Harry Potter, pero si de otras series tanto de televición como de libros que me han gustado mucho.**

**Finalmente decir que ya queda poco, muy poco, para que esta historia de ya ¡200 páginas! acabe, sólo espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto vosotros leyéndola como yo escribiéndola y, sin más dilación:**

**Capítulo 35**

_**En capítulos anteriores...**_

_- Hoy es el día - anunció -. En dos horas atacaremos Hogwarts._

Me quedé petrificada al tiempo que comenzaba a aterrorizarme. ¿Qué? ¿Hoy? ¿Hoy atacaría y, Hogwarts, ni más ni menos? ¿Pero es qué estaba loco? Por supuesto que lo está respondió mi mente.

- Pero, mi señor - dijo uno de ellos ¿Lucius, tal vez? Era imposible saberlo con certeza -. Las defensas de Hogwarts son impenetrables. ¿Cómo conseguiremos entrar?

- No lo haremos - sonrió él ampliamente -, les haremos salir a ellos -. Y con esas sencillas palabras pareció convencer a todos los presentes. Cómo si fuera tan fácil, de ser así el castillo habría sido atacado mucho antes, me preguntaba que clase de farol estaría planeado. Aún así debía avisarlos, debían estar preparados, para cuando volvía a atender a la reunión Voldemort decía -. Para evitar posibles filtraciones, todos permaneceremos aquí hasta que llegue el momento del ataque - dijo dando la "reunión" por terminada. ¡Maldición! ¿Si no podía salir de allí cómo demonios iba a ponerlos sobre aviso?

De repente me acordé, ¡la pulsera! Gracias a Merlín por la pulsera, era el regalo más útil que me habían regalado en mi vida. Me di la vuelta y, disimuladamente, tomé la serpiente entre mis dedos. Por una vez todo este asunto de las máscaras iba a tener algo bueno, de ese modo no sólo no podrían oírme, sino que no podrían verme mover los labios.

- Severus - lo llamé -. ¿Me oyes, Severus? -. Sev me había dicho que permanecería despierto hasta mi regreso pero eso no significaba que no pudiera haberse quedado dormido mientras esperaba.

- Aquí estoy, Shayleen, ¿dónde estás? ¿Ya has vuelto al castillo?

- No. Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Atacarán el Castillo en dos horas, avisa a Dumbledore - acababa de decir eso cuando sentí una mano en el hombro, inmediatamente solté la serpiente y rogué para que Severus hubiera entendido el mensaje completamente y que mi actuación no hubiera sido sospechosa. Cuando me giré para saber quién se había acercado a mí vi que la mano pertenecía al mismísimo Voldemort.

- Acompáñame - fue todo lo que dijo. Cómo podía saber quien era yo bajo todo ese disfraz era algo que escapaba completamente a mi entendimiento, no obstante, no quise darle más vueltas por lo que lo seguí sin decir palabra. Cuando cruzamos una pequeña puerta casi escondida al fondo del cuarto me sorprendí al comprobar que se trataba de su propio cuarto -. Puedes quitarte la máscara - yo lo hice, sinceramente no creía tener otra opción, fue tras hacerlo cuando no pude evitar echar un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, vistazo que se detuvo en seco al ver la enorme serpiente que me había visitado la noche anterior sobre su cama. Voldemort sonrió al ver en mi mirada el reconocimiento -. Creo que ya la conoces. Shayleen, Nagini, Nagini, Shayleen.

¿¡Nagini!? ¿Esa serpiente era Nagini? ¿Pero cuántos años se suponía que vivía esa cosa? No pude evitar una mueca de asco que pasó desapercibida por él al estar demasiado ocupado acariciándola. Pude oírle hablando en Parsel y a ella contestándole algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de que se acababan de decir. Posiblemente algo acerca de la comida ya que, inmediatamente después, le ofreció lo que parecía ser el cadáver reciente de un... ¿¡Gato!? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

¡Esa cosa comía gatos! No pude evitar un escalofrío al pensar que hubiera pasado si me hubiera tropezado con ella en mi forma animaga. Cuando pareció satisfecho, volvió a acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente una vez más antes de volverse hacia mí.

- Dime, Shayleen, tus... "Amigos" esos Gryffindor, ¿confían en ti? - preguntó acercándose.

- Sí - respondí.

- ¿Les importas? - volvió a preguntar él dando un paso más en mi dirección.

- Sí - contesté.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó dando un nuevo paso, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí - repetí tajantemente.

- Bien - sonrió él -, porque serás tú quien los haga salir -. Entonces lo entendí, quizá su plan no era tan descabellado como había podido creer en un primer momento.

- ¿Seré el cebo?

- ¿Cebo? - repitió paladeando la palabra -. Sí, creo que eso lo define correctamente - él volvió a sonreír sin apartar su mirada de mí -. ¿Crees que saldrán a ayudarte? - a pesar de que hubiera deseado que no fuera así, la respuesta a su pregunta era muy simple.

- Sí - afirmé.

- ¿Estás convencida de ello?

- Lo estoy - repetí.

- Veamoslo - sonrió y, prácticamente, materializando su varita de la nada, me apuntó con ella.

Voldemort levantó su varita y, sin tan siquiera dudarlo un instante, pronunció un cruciatus. Shayleen no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor que ese ataque le acababa de causar. Su alarido fue tan fuerte y tan lleno de dolor que todos Mortífagos que se hallaban en la sala contigua miraron hacia la puerta desde donde había procedido el grito. Por las mentes de casi todos ellos pasó el mismo pensamiento, agradecían no haber sido los elegidos para esa particular misión.

Tras el primer grito, le siguieron algunos más pero ninguno tan alto como el primero. Era como si, tras ese primer alarido, su voz se hubiera roto. Lucius sabía que era Shayleen la dueña de esa voz. Desde que le hubiera hablado a Lord Voldemort de ella tras lo ocurrido en la casa de los Black el día de Navidad, éste se había mostrado extrañamente interesado en ella. Y su interés había alcanzado cuotas insospechadas tras haberla conocido finalmente. Estaba fascinado con ella, casi como si fuera un puzzle por resolver, un acertijo que descifrar y, ahora, la había convertido ni más ni menos que en la pieza clave de todo su plan; y, sin embargo, nada de eso le había impedido torturarla del modo en que lo estaba haciendo. Malfoy sintió como le recorría un escalofrío, si hacia eso con una persona que le gustaba... ¿Qué no haría con aquellos que odiara? Por primera vez se comenzó a preguntar si no sería mejor irse de allí y alejarse de él lo más posible, mas tan pronto como esos pensamientos aparecieron en su mente, desaparecieron.

No había escapatoria, nunca la había habido y nunca la habría. No si de verdad quería proteger a Narcisa y a sí mismo. Sin tan sólo supiera que podía ser derrotado... Pero no podía serlo, él era invencible. Lo sabía con cada célula de su ser. Voldemort ganaría esta batalla y ganaría la guerra.

Tras la paliza, Voldemort le había vuelto a cubrir la cara con la máscara para que el resto de Mortífagos continuara sin saber su identidad, sólo le había encargado a Lucius que la llevara de vuelta a Hogwarts y que la dejara en el lugar acordado. Shayleen había quedado en tan mal estado que Lucius se había visto forzado a llevarla en brazos todo el trayecto. La dejó justo en el límite de las defensas de Hogwarts tendida sobre el campo, al hacerlo le había quitado la mascara nuevamente para que los del interior pudieran reconocerla con facilidad.

Estaba exhausta y dolorida a partes iguales, Riddle realmente había disfrutado de la golpiza que me había dado, eso era lo que mas miedo me había dado, esa sádica sonrisa que había permanecido en su rostro mientras usaba su varita para lanzarme hechizos una y otra vez y Nagini... Esa asquerosa serpiente había disfrutado del espectáculo tanto o mas de lo que lo había hecho su dueño. Nunca había sido partidaria de las serpientes pero ahora... Ahora definitivamente no quería volver a ver una en lo que me quedaba de vida.

No estaba segura de que era lo que ese psicópata había planeado para hacerles saber que estaba ahí fuera tirada. En lo único que pensaba era que debía avisarles, hacerles saber que era una trampa, que no acudieran a mi rescate, aunque eso supusiera un nuevo castigo por parte de Riddle por haberle estropeado sus planes. Lucius me había llevado en brazos hasta una parte del campo donde me había dejado en el suelo con una delicadeza que no esperaba de él, lo había reconocido a pesar de la máscara por sus ojos. Me quitó la máscara y, justo antes de irse, juraría que le oí decir "lo siento" pero, en realidad, nunca supe si realmente lo había dicho o si mis oídos me habían jugado una mala pasada.

Tomé la serpiente entre mis dedos y rogué para que Severus pudiera escucharme a pesar de lo desfallecida que me encontraba.

- Es una trampa - dije -. No os acerquéis.

- ¿Shay? - lo escuché decir -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. No os acerquéis - repetí y solté la pulsera. Señor, estaba tan cansada, tan dolorida, podía sentir cada uno de los doscientos seis huesos de mi cuerpo, ni tan siquiera podía moverme sin que algo me doliera. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que oí una voz a mi lado.

- Shay, por Merlín, ¿qué te han hecho? - dijo la voz de Severus.

- ¿Severus? - lo llamé abriendo los ojos, sin embargo, no había nadie. No sabía que estaba tan mal como para estar teniendo alucinaciones. ¿Me estaría volviendo loca?

- Sí, estoy aquí, Shay - repitió su voz. Pero yo continuaba sin ver a nadie, fue entonces cuando levantó lo que llevaba puesto y me permitió verlo. Por supuesto, era la capa de la invisibilidad de Harry, ¿o ahora sería más bien la capa de James? No importaba, lo importante era que Severus estaba a mi lado -. Acércate a mé, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta.

Me llevó en brazos, como anteriormente había hecho Lucius, y me sacó de allí. Creí escuchar algo de pelea a lo lejos, supuse que sería una estrategia de distracción para poder sacarme de allí con disimulo. Severus me llevó hasta un lugar seguro donde me ayudo a sentar y nos quito la capa. Nada más hacerlo me quitó la capa que llevaba.

- Oh, Shay... - susurró él al verme.

- Es peor de lo que parece - fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Él cabeceó sin decir palabra y sacó su varita comenzando a decir cuanto hechizo de curación conocía.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó unos minutos después.

- Sí, gracias - contesté, esta vez siendo sincera, no sabía cuánto durarían sus efectos pero por el momento me sentía mucho mejor. Ya apenas tenía dolores -. Ahora debemos unirnos a la batalla. Tenemos que proteger el Colegio y hacerles entender a los Mortífagos que no somos tan fáciles de derrotar -. Severus sonrió, supongo que aun a pesar de sí mismo, y afirmó.

- Sabía que dirías eso, por eso te traje esto - yo lo miré sin entender hasta que me enseñó de lo que estaba hablando, eran una capa y una máscara -. Nos lo dio Dumbledore en la reunión.

- A eso se refería el otro día - sonreí tomando las cosas y poniéndomelas -. ¿Dónde están?

- En el lado norte - me dijo.

- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? - sonreí.

La Orden del Fenix combatía a cuanto Mortífago se le ponía enfrente. Comandados por Bellatrix, los seguidores de Voldemort atacaban una y otra vez las defensas del Castillo sin éxito, su plan inicial había fracasado, los habían atacado por sorpresa y habían perdido de vista a Shayleen quien ahora había desaparecido. Ella lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio, esa maldita de Shayleen no era confiable, al menos ahora también lo sabría Lord Voldemort. Deseaba tener la oportunidad de encontrársela en la batalla, entonces volvería a usar un Avada y esta vez no permitiría que nadie se lo impidiera.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Seguid lanzando Kevadas! - gritó ella, su voz se vio sofocada por la máscara.

Esquivó un par de hechizos mientras adelantaba filas, quería llegar al Castillo, quería ser ella quien consiguiera traspasar sus defensas para demostrarle a Lord Voldemort su valía.

Sirius estaba peleando lo mejor que sabía, usando todas las técnicas que habían aprendido y practicado tanto en las clases de Defensa como en las clases particulares que habían tomado de mano de Alastor, Dumbledore y Shackelbolt. Acababa de deshacerse otro Mortífago cuando uno que no había visto lo atacó por la espalda, apenas si tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo tirándose al suelo gracias al grito de advertencia de uno de los suyos. Desde donde estaba consiguió dejarlo inconsciente dándole tiempo a él para volver a levantarse y seguir con la batalla, pero no fue antes de que su máscara cayera al suelo partida en dos, demostrando lo cerca que ese conjuro había estado de conseguir su propósito.

Bellatrix casi no podía creer en su suerte, allí frente a ella, a tan solo unas decenas de metros, estaba su primo. Sirius Black, otro que había caído en las redes de esa intrigante, camino un par de metros más y dejó caer su máscara. Quería que él supiera que era ella, quería que lo último que viera en su vida fuera su cara. Su cara y su brazo al lanzarle su hechizo.

- Avada Kedavra.

Sirius se había quedado paralizado al ver a su prima en medio del campo de batalla, sabía que pertenecía a los seguidores de Voldemort, mas en su fuero interno no deseaba encontrarla allí, no quería tener que pelear con alguien de su propia sangre, aun no se encontraba preparado para ello y no sabía si algún día lo estaría; precisamente por ello, cuando la vio apuntándole con la varita y la oyó pronunciar esas palabras no se lo pudo creer. Se quedó allí, petrificado, mientras la luz verdosa del hechizo se acercaba a él. Justo cuando ya se daba por muerto, una sombra se cruzó en su camino haciéndolo caer y recibiendo el impacto del hechizo.

Severus y yo llegamos lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro hasta donde se encontraban luchando nuestros compañeros y amigos. Ahora que todos íbamos enmascarados, en nuestro caso con unas mascaras doradas, me era igual de imposible reconocer a quienes estaban bajo ellas. Vi como uno de los nuestros estaba a punto de ser atacado por la espalda al verse distraído por otro de los Mortífagos que lo estaba atacando.

- ¡Cuidado! - grité advirtiéndole. El chico consiguió apartarse a tiempo tirándose al suelo y desde la posición en la que tan mal había quedado, consiguió devolver el ataque y hacerlo perder el conocimiento. Al levantarse, su máscara cayó al suelo, rota en dos, tan cerca había estado de que ese ataque le alcanzara. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que a la persona que acababa de ayudar era el mismísimo Sirius. Estaba a punto de seguir mi camino, cuando la vi. Bellatrix, se había quitado la máscara y miraba a Sirius con esos ojos de loca que tanto miedo me habían causado una vez. Me bastó ver su expresión para saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¡Sirius! - grité, intentando advertirle una vez más del peligro que corría, no obstante, él no parecía oírme, parecía demasiado sorprendido de ver a su prima frente a él como para poder reaccionar. Ni siquiera lo pensé, corrí hacia él rogando llegar a tiempo. No podía usar el reversus y salvarle porque, por desgracia, el hechizo que había creado sólo funcionaba cuando uno mismo era el receptor de la maldición. Logré apartarle del camino, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para apartarme yo también. Sólo sentí el hechizo golpearme en la espalda y después... Todo se torno negro.

**Una vez más, y repitiéndome hasta la saciedad... Reviews, por favor, hacerme feliz no cuesta nada :-D**


	36. Chapter 36

**El capítulo anterior tardé, aunque pueda parecer mentira, casi dos meses en escribirlo porque mis musas estaban de vacaciones.**

**Por si fuera poco, además he estado los dos últimos meses sin ordenador porque se me rompió y no podía tener acceso a los documentos. Pensé varias vece en escribir una nota de autor explicando lo sucedido pero después pensé que si hacía eso al ver la actualización y después ver que en realidad no era un nuevo capítulo os llevarías un disgusto, de modo que decidí no hacerlo. Disculpadme si no fue la decisión adecuada. **

**Capítulo 36 **

Cuando volví abrir los ojos vi que estaba en el prado, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que había se suponía debía haber pasado a mejor vida. Era de nuevo de día, la luz bañaba el precioso prado dándole un color si cabe aún más verdoso. La batalla parecía haber terminado, aunque por el aspecto del campo, ni tan siquiera parecía haber ocurrido en primer lugar. No había nadie a mi alrededor por lo que pensé que la única forma de poder saber que estaba ocurriendo era entrar al Colegio y preguntar a Dumbledore directamente modo que sin más preámbulos, entré y me dirigí al que era, o una vez había sido, el despacho de Dumbledore. El Castillo se hallaba en el más completo silencio y no parecía que hubiera nadie más en los alrededores aparte de mí. Lo cierto era que no tenía idea de en que época había ido a parar, me detuve frente a la gárgola y rogué porque la contraseña maestra que Albus me había proporcionado tiempo atrás siguiera activa.

- Fawkes - dije, para mi regocijo la gárgola se hizo a un lado mostrando las escaleras. Sin dudarlo, corrí escaleras arriba. Cuando entré al despacho, por un segundo, me pareció que seguía en la misma época de la última vez, hasta que vi un nuevo cuadro entre los pertenecientes a los antiguos directores de Hogwarts.

- Bienvenida a casa, mi querida ahijada - habló Dumbledore desde su cuadro.

- Bien hallada, padrino - sonreí -. Lamento que hayas muerto - añadí entristeciéndome levemente.

- Tranquila, era mi hora. Me alegra que mi muerte sirviera para algo - respondió él. Yo sólo lo miré sin decir nada sin saber exactamente cómo preguntar.

- Padrino... ¿Voldemort está muerto? Quiero decir, ¿ha acabado todo?

- Sí, la guerra terminó hace dos días. Harry consiguió acabar con él - me informó.

- Gracias a Merlín - dije tomando asiento como tantas veces había hecho antaño, ame sentía mucho mejor. No se me podía olvidar la última vez que me había enfrentado a los esbirros del Señor Tenebroso, en realidad hacía apenas unos minutos -. Padrino, ya te había había comentado acerca de los problemas derivados de modificar el pasado, lo que quiero decir es...

- Que quieres saber si tu influencia en el pasado ha cambiado el futuro que tú ya conocías - completó él.

- Sí - asentí.

- No sé cómo sería en tu futuro, pero en el nuestro hemos sufrido desgraciadas muertes - yo asentí, lo único que quería era que siguiera hablando -. James y Lily... Murieron un par de años después de la primera venida de Voldemort - yo cabeceé, era imposible que eso hubiera cambiado, no si realmente querían derrotar a Voldemort definitivamente -. Sirius, estuvo en Azkabán, acusado por la muerte de Peter Petegrew, murió hace un año a manos de su prima Bellatrix... Ahora entiendo porqué nunca te cayó bien Peter, lo sabías desde el principio - yo volví a cabecear una única vez -. Durante la guerra, George, uno de los hermanos Wesley, perdió la vida, también Ojoloco Moody, a él lo conociste.

- El mejor Auror del Ministerio - dije yo.

- En cuanto a Severus - el corazón se me encogió -, Nagini lo atacó en la Casa de los Gritos - bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos por el dolor. Sabía que era eso lo que había pasado aunque eso no evitaba que me siguiera afectando -; gracias a Merlín, Harry llegó a tiempo y le dio el antídoto.

- Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que está vivo? ¿Severus está vivo? - dije casi levantándome del asiento, excitada.

- Sí - respondió él con una amplia sonrisa -. Debe estar en su habitación en las mazmorras, te diría donde está, pero supongo que aún tienes el mapa original de los Merodeadores - sonrió él ampliamente, aún no había terminado de decirlo cuando ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

- Espera, no puedo - dije deteniéndome de pronto -. Quiero ir a verlo, de verdad, ¿pero qué excusa le voy a dar? Se supone que estoy muerta. Se supone que morí hace más de veinte años.

- Abre el primer cajón de la derecha de mi escritorio - fruncí el entrecejo, sin embargo,acerqué al escritorio y abrí el cajón que me indicaba -. Verás una pequeña cinta saliendo de un de los lados, tira de ella. Es un doble fondo - seguí sus instrucciones y me encontré con un aparato que reconocí al instante.

- Un giratiempo - sonreí comprendiendo al instante la idea que se le había ocurrido a Dumbledore.

- Puedes decirle que lo usaste para asegurarte de que todo saldría bien. Se alegrará tanto de verte que dudo mucho que se pare a preguntarte nada más - sonrió una vez más el anciano -. Eso sí, antes de hacerlo deberías deshacerte de esa capa - yo me sorprendí durante unos instantes hasta que bajé la cabeza y vi a lo que se refería, aún llevaba puesta la capa de la Orden del Fénix.

- Gracias, muchas gracias, padrino - sonreí una vez más en su dirección quitándomela y dejándola en un rincón del despacho, después, salí corriendo.

De no haber sido por el mapa me habría perdido, es más, aún con él me costó llegar, estaba demasiado ansiosa por volver a verlo. Saber que estaba vivo... Eso era algo que sólo había podido soñar. Dejé de correr cuando llegué a las mazmorras, tan frías y húmedas como siempre, aunque a decir verdad, podía llegar a entender porqué Severus se encontraba tan cómodo en ellas. Estaba a punto de tocar en la puerta que sabía pertenecía a sus habitaciones cuando de pronto me paré a pensar qué había pasado. Se suponía que Severus se había hecho espía de la Orden para salvar la vida de Lily, de la que siempre había estado enamorado... Aunque eso había cambiado debido a mi participación en su pasado. De modo que ¿por qué lo había hecho? Decidiendo que lo mejor para saber como había llegado a esa situación era preguntárselo a él mismo, toqué en su puerta.

- Adelante - escuché su voz al otro lado de la puerta. El simple hecho de escuchar su voz me hizo sonreír, sin querer perder más tiempo la abrí encontrándome en el interior de su recámara, austera como él y con libros y pociones por doquier. Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro al tiempo que hacía anotaciones en un papel, iluminado tan solo por las llamas que desprendían las velas y la chimenea encendida. Ni tan siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada para ver quién era el visitante, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo sin prestarme atención. Apostaba a que hacía lo mismo con sus alumnos y no pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme como se debían sentir los pobres chicos solos en un lugar como este con la única compañía de su temido Profesor de Pociones. Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo la risa y, todo hay que admitirlo, deseando ver su cara cuando me viera parada frente a él, carraspeé lo más alto que pude -. Sí, ya sé que está ahí, pero tendrá que esperar a que termine - dijo él en un tono serio y frío que lejos de asustarme me recordó a los viejos tiempos.

- Veo que tus modales se han deteriorado con el paso del tiempo, Severus - dije sin poder aguantar por más tiempo permanecer en silencio. Tan pronto oyó mi voz dejó de escribir y, segundos después, alzó la cabeza.

**Sí, sí, sé que es muy corto pero no os preocupéis que mañana tendréis la continuación, sólo es para dejaros con la intriga un poco más ;-)**

**Soloemma: ¿Viste? Tenías razón en tus suposiciones :-) No podría haberla matado, hubiera sido como matarme a mi misma ;-)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Minako: ¡**Guau! A eso le llamo yo ser rápida en responder. Gracias :-)

En cuanto a lo que sentir... Espero que cuando termines de leerlo te sientas satisfecha, como yo cuando finalmente después de casi dos años, conseguí terminarlo.

**Angelus Tanenbraum: ** ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! Y ¡guau 2! Pero que rápidas habéis sido. Así da gusto subir un capítulo.

¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Xognadora:** De nada :-) Y no eres la única a la que le pareció mal su muerte. Sigo pensando que en la saga falta una conversación post batalla final entre Harry y él, para pedirle disculpas, principalmente.

**Soloemma: **me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles o guiños que he ido dejando a lo largo de la historia y, sobretodo, de que te guste tanto esta historia.

**Capítulo 37**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que había sido atacado por Nagini y, aunque el antídoto había sido administrado en el momento justo y por tanto se encontraba fuera de peligro, aún estaba algo cansado. Había perdido bastante sangre antes de que Harry consiguiera curar la herida. Lo que se agravaba con la continua visita de profesores, periodistas, gente del Ministerio y, por supuesto, del mismísimo Potter. Ahora que su papel en la derrota definitiva de Lord Voldemort había salido a la luz pública, se había convertido en una especie de héroe para el Mundo Mágico. Él siempre había odiado esa clase de publicidad. Lo que había hecho lo había hecho por ella. No por la fama, no por hacer lo correcto, ni siquiera por la justicia. Lo había hecho por ella. Todo lo había hecho porque sabía que eso era lo que ella hubiera querido. Pero qué más daban sus motivos ahora. Ella había perdido la vida hacía años y nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría devolvérsela. Cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, supuso que sería algún otro pesado por lo que le invitó a pasar, aunque no tenía ni la más leve intención de ponérselo fácil, de modo que le ignoró mientras continuaba leyendo su libro. Oyó el carraspeo de la persona que estaba esperando frente a él. Como si hiciera falta recordarle que estaba allí perturbando su tranquilidad.

- Sí, ya sé que está ahí, pero tendrá que esperar a que termine - respondió usando el tono que tantas veces antes había empleado como Mortífago esperando que se asustara lo suficiente como para que se fuera y lo dejara solo de una buena vez.

- Veo que tus modales se han deteriorado con el paso del tiempo, Severus - respondió entonces esa persona. Él dejó de escribir en ese mismo instante. Esa voz... Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había oído. No, no podía ser, se dijo; sin embargo, sin poderlo evitar, la llama de la esperanza se encendió en su corazón acelerándolo como tanto tiempo atrás. Despacio, casi preparado para ver frente a él a cualquier joven cuya voz fuera parecida a la de la persona que tanto había significado para él, convenciéndose de que era imposible y aún así esperanzado, alzó la cabeza.

:

:

:

:

- Hola, Severus - lo saludé en cuanto levantó la cabeza y me miró. Se quedó congelado donde estaba, la pluma seguía inmóvil sobre el papel y aún sostenía el libro con su otra mano -. ¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir hola? - pregunté intentando hacerlo salir de su conmoción. Podía entender su reacción, ver de pronto frente a él a una persona que había muerto veinte años atrás, debía ser un shock.

- ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú? - preguntó por fin dejando la pluma y el libro sobre la mesa.

- En carne y hueso - respondí con una tenue sonrisa. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba a mi lado abrazándome. Me sorprendí por su reacción, no era algo típico de él, no obstante, me relajé y lo abracé con ternura. Su cuerpo había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo había abrazado... En aquel entonces era un adolescente de apenas dieciséis años escuchimizado, ahora era todo un hombre, lo abracé y me dejé abrazar deleitándome con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- Hacía tanto tiempo que no olía este perfume - susurró contra mi pelo -. Creí que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

- Lo fabricaste tú, Severus. Hubieras podido hacerlo en cuanto quisieras - respondí en su mismo tono. Entonces él se separó de mí sin romper el abrazo, aunque lo suficiente como para poder mirarme a los ojos.

- Nunca volví a fabricarlo, Shayleen. No pude después de que... - dijo deteniéndose.

- De que muriera - terminé yo -. Lo sé, Dumbledore me lo dijo.

- Pero, ¿cómo? Quiero decir, aquí, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo de nuevo, casi temiendo que fuera a esfumarme entre sus brazos cual fantasma. Saqué el collar con el giratiempo y se lo mostré.

- Quería estar segura de que todo iría bien - respondí - tras la última reunión de los Mortífagos... Necesitaba saberlo. Severus -, dije soltándome de su abrazo y sentándome en el sillón obligándolo a él a hacer lo mismo -. Albus me dijo que Nagini, la mascota de Voldemort, te había atacado en la Casa de los Gritos, y que habías recibido el antídoto a tiempo. ¿Podrías explicarme un poco mejor lo que ha pasado? - pregunté. Realmente quería saber como había acabado ejerciendo el mismo papel en la historia a pesar de mi interferencia.

- Cuando... Cuando tu moriste - comenzó con cierta dificultad -, decidí que tenía que derrotar a Voldemort, que tenía que terminar con lo que tú habías empezado, de modo que me convertí en Mortífago con la única intención de acercarme lo suficiente a él para matarlo. Sin embargo, pronto me daría cuenta de que no tenía el suficiente poder como para derrotarlo por mi cuenta. No tenía el poder que tenías tú - yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos por su comentario, él esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa al ver mi reacción -. Cuando Trelawney, la Profesora de Adivinación, predijo la llegada de un bebé que lo destruiría, el elegido, decidí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para ayudarlo a conseguir su destino. No obstante, sabía que la mejor forma de hacerlo era permanecer como espía de la Orden entre los siervos del Señor Tenebroso. Y eso fue lo que hice. Interpreté mi papel tan bien que todos, salvo Dumbledore, creyeron que los había traicionado. Sin embargo, en el último momento, Harry, el elegido, descubrió unos recuerdos míos que Dumbledore guardaba en su despacho. Unos recuerdos donde estabas tú, fue entonces cuando entendió la razón por la cual me había hecho espía y comprendió que nunca los había traicionado. Por suerte, justo a tiempo, ya que al ver como Nagini me atacaba y Voldemort salía de la habitación, me proporcionó el antídoto y me curó.

- Así que... Te hiciste espía por mí - dije sintiéndome inexplicablemente aliviada y atormentada al mismo tiempo -. Has hecho todo esto por mí - dije tomando su brazo izquierdo y levantando la manga mirando la Marca Tenebrosa que se hallaba tatuada en él sin poder evitar ser consciente del inmenso dolor que tuvo que sufrir mientras le era impuesta.

- Era lo que tú hubieras querido - habló mirándome, yo sin embargo no pude mirarlo a los ojos. Los sentía llenos de lágrimas.

- Todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa - susurré con la voz rota pasando la yema de los dedos sobre el tatuaje con suavidad.

- No, escúchame - habló con la voz firme obligándome a mirarlo -. No es culpa tuya, yo tomé esta decisión, no tú. Tú no me obligaste a nada.

- Pero si yo no hubiera aparecido, si yo no hubiera estado... - intenté protestar.

- Entonces habría encontrado otro motivo para hacer lo correcto - afirmó. Eso era algo que no le podía discutir, sabía que lo había hecho.

- Deberías calentar esta habitación un poco - dije forzando una sonrisa en un intento de cambiar de tema unos segundos después -. Hace demasiado frío aquí abajo - añadí sin poder evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

- ¿Tú crees? - dijo frotándome levemente los brazos para transmitirme calor -. Yo apenas lo noto, será porque desde que te fuiste sólo hay frío en mi corazón - respondió clavando sus profundos ojos oscuros en los míos.

- Que cursi eres cuando quieres - cabeceé sin poder evitar sonreír.

- No lo digas muy alto o perderé mi reputación de malvado Profesor de Pociones - sonrió él a su vez, apartando con su pulgar unas lágrimas rebeldes, yo sólo reí -. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? - dijo levantándose entonces -. Hay un par de personas que estarán encantadas de volver a verte.

Tiempo después estábamos entre los números 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place.

- La casa de Sirius se convirtió en el cuartel general de la Orden - me explicó Severus mientras cruzaba el jardín. Tocó en la puerta siendo abierta por un elfo doméstico, era Kreacher, aún me sorprendía la cantidad de años que podían vivir estos seres, sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue encontrar en su mirada el reconocimiento. Se acordaba de mí; aunque, a decir verdad, teniendo en cuenta la última vez que me había visto, lo que había pasado ese día, tampoco es que fuera algo tan extraño. Ese día nos había marcado a los dos. Severus le hizo un gesto diciéndole que se callara y pasando directamente al salón donde, según oía, había unas cuantas personas reunidas.

- Severus, qué sorpresa verte por aquí - dijo una voz desde el interior. "Remus", sonreí al reconocerle, de modo que en esta versión de la historia él también había logrado sobrevivir a la guerra -. Pensaba que seguirías encerrado en las mazmorras un par de semanas más.

- Ese era el plan, Lupin - respondió éste sin dejarse molestar por el tono sarcástico del lobo -. Sin embargo, pensé que querrías ver a alguien.

- ¿A alguien? ¿A quién? - preguntó entonces el licántropo olvidando su tono mordaz, diría que un tanto curioso por la forma en que le había hablado el ex-Mortífago. Severus entonces se hizo a un lado dejando que las personas del interior de la habitación se dieran cuenta de que había alguien oculto tras él. Para mi regocijo vi como la mandíbula del lobo se abría ostensiblemente al fijar su mirada en mí, después, para sorpresa de muchos y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Severus, se lanzó hacia mi posición estrechándome entre sus brazos hasta casi dejarme sin respiración.

- Remus, aire - pedí tras unos segundos golpeando levemente su espalda logrando que aflojara su agarre.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres tú, eres realmente tú! - exclamó él con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó una joven de pelo morado.

- Tonks, mi amor, ella es la persona que me salvó la vida. Fue ella quien ideó la poción matalobos - respondió el lobo.

- ¿Tú? - preguntó ella con la duda en sus ojos. Por supuesto, tenía el aspecto de una adolescente y hacía más de veinte años que Remus tomaba esa poción.

- En realidad el mérito es de Severus, fue el quien dio con la proporción correcta de ingredientes - lo contradije.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian - sonrió el lobo mirando de reojo a Severus -. Sigue siendo incapaz de aceptar un cumplido.

- ¡Yo no...! - intenté protestar, aunque al verlos mirarse entre sí con esa sonrisita lo di por perdido -. Da igual - ellos se rieron.

- ¿Eres... tú, verdad? Eres la chica que vi en sus recuerdos - dijo entonces una voz joven procedente de mi izquierda. Al mirar en su dirección me topé con un joven alto, exactamente igual de James con los ojos verdes de Lily. Sin duda, Harry Potter. No estaba solo, por su aspecto, reconocí también a Ron y Hermione, y a un hombre que supuse sería el padre de Ron debido al color de su pelo.

- Sí, soy yo - asentí, mientras los demás me miraban como intentando entender que parte de la historia se habían perdido -. O, mejor dicho, **era **.

- Tú eres la razón de que Snape se hiciera espía de la Orden - dijo él como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto. Tras este último comentario, los demás comenzaron a entender -. Pensaba que estabas...

- Muerta - terminé yo una vez más -. Y lo sigo estando - los tranquilicé entonces mostrándoles el giratiempo, eso le hizo comprender.

- Usaste un giratiempo para viajar más de veinte años al futuro. ¿Por qué? - preguntó él. Vaya, él parecía ser el primero en ver algo raro en esa situación.

- Las cosas están tensas en mi tiempo, los ataques de Mortífagos se suceden y Voldemort parece imparable. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo acabaría bien - respondí. Una excusa de lo más tonta, aún así, la única que se nos había ocurrido en su momento.

- ¿De dónde sacaste uno? - preguntó entonces Hermione -. Se parece al que me prestó la Profesora McGonagall durante el tercer año.

- Se lo di yo - respondió entonces Dumbledore desde su cuadro. Cómo no, su cuadro debía estar presente en el cuartel de la Orden, después de todo, él era su fundador -. Estaba preocupada, comenzaba a ser pesimista y creía que no conseguiríamos derrotar a Voldemort, de modo que le ofrecí la posibilidad de ver que todo acabaría bien por sí misma.

- Aunque no fuera así para ella - dijo entonces Ron, haciendo que todos lo miraran -. Quiero decir, perdón, pero tú moriste.

- El tiempo es sabio, si debe pasar algo pasará, por mucho que intentes cambiar las cosas - respondí -. Mi muerte era necesaria, como la de Dumbledore en su momento. Lo entiendo y lo acepto. Además... Nadie me podrá quitar los maravillosos momentos que viví entre los Merodeadores, Lily y Severus - afirmé mirando a este último con una sonrisa.

- Los Merodeadores - repitió entonces Remus quedando serio de pronto -. Ojalá te hubiéramos hecho caso, Shay, todo hubiera sido tan diferente... - dejó en el aire sentándose a la mesa con aire derrotado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó entonces Harry sin entender.

- Shayleen nunca confió en Colagusano - explicó entonces Severus sentándose a la mesa también -. Nunca.

- Al menos, al hacerte caso acerca de no decir quien me había proporcionado la poción, Severus pudo introducirse en las filas de los Mortífagos sin tanta desconfianza.

- Entonces... ¡entonces podrías volver al pasado y avisar a mis padres y a Sirius! Decirles que no confíen en él, decirles lo que hará - exclamó naciendo una nueva luz en sus ojos.

- Lo siento, Harry, no serviría de nada. Ellos no me creían en ese entonces. Nunca entendieron porqué nunca confié en él. Además, me temo que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar - rechacé. Su mirada se volvió a apagar al tiempo que cabeceaba, sabía que yo tenía razón.

- ¿Conociste a mis padres y a mi padrino? - yo asentí -. ¿Eras su amiga? ¿Eran felices, qué me puedes decir de ellos? - preguntó en un intento de recopilar más información acerca de ellos. Me senté sobre la mesa, desde allí podía verlos a todos.

- Lily fue mi primera amiga, la primera que vio más allá del color de mi uniforme. Era una Slytherin... Soy una Slytherin - me corregí -. Después de todo, no todos los Slytherin somos malos, ¿verdad, Remus? - sonreí en su dirección.

- Leones entre las serpientes - dijo él rememorando una frase dicha tanto tiempo atrás.

- Y Regulus, mi pobre Regulus, nunca olvidaré el inmenso sacrificio que hizo.

- ¿Que nunca lo olvidarás? Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes siquiera? Él murió un año después de ti - dijo entonces Severus sin entender. Forcé una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

- Yo estaba allí, ese día... Regulus murió entre mis brazos - respondí sin poder evitar que se me formaran lágrimas al recordarlo y entonces miré a Kreacher quien aún permanecía en la habitación. En sus ojos, como en los míos, la pena -. Ojalá hubiera podido cumplir la promesa que le hice, ojalá... Ojalá hubiera podido proteger a su hermano... - dije sin poder evitar los sollozos.

- Lo hiciste, Shayleen. Tú lo protegiste, moriste por salvarle la vida - dijo entonces Remus.

- No es suficiente, Remus, nada de lo que hice, de lo que he hecho, es suficiente.

- Yo tampoco pude cumplir la última orden de mi Amo Regulus - dijo entonces el elfo, supongo que intentando hacerme sentir mejor.

- Lo intentaste, Kreacher, y estoy segura que, desde donde quiera que esté. Él lo sabe - le intenté consolar apartando en esta ocasión de mi rostro, unas lágrimas rebeldes.

- Pero eso no explica cómo es que estabas allí ese día - insistió Harry en esta ocasión.

- Esa es una pregunta que no te puedo contestar, Harry. Simplemente aparecí allí, él se sorprendió tanto de verme como yo de verle a él. Y más cuando me dijo que llevaba más de un año desaparecida. Regulus idolatró siempre a su hermano mayor a pesar de todo. Bellatrix, sin embargo...

- Ella mató a mi padrino, lo odiaba - dijo Harry.

- Cierto, pero apuesto a que no sabes porqué - respondí yo -. Yo lo descubrí un día hace algún tiempo, sentada en esta misma mesa durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Había venido a pedirle a Sirius que me acompañara de vuelta al colegio tras un ataque de Mortífagos, lo que no sabía era que justamente estaban celebrando una reunión familiar, por lo que acabé sentándome a la mesa con los Black y, el que por entonces era el novio de tu tía Narcisa - le dije a Tonks -, Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix... Aún entonces tenía una mirada que me daba escalofríos... El caso es que ella le preguntó como era que ahora se juntaba con serpientes. Cuando él le contestó le lanzó tal mirada... Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de porqué ese odio hacia Sirius. Eran celos, puros y simples celos.

- ¿Bellatrix estaba enamorada de Sirius? - exclamó entonces Hermione, me giré en su dirección y asentí -. Eso explica muchas cosas, o eso creo.

- Sirius estaba enamorado de ti, lo estuvo hasta el final - afirmó entonces Remus haciéndome mirarlo -. Al igual que él - dijo mirando fijamente a Severus quien estaba sentado frente a él.

- Lo sé - fue lo único que dije. ¿Qué más podía decir? Tras esto sobrevino un silencio que se rompió cuando a través de la chimenea llegó Kingsley. Al verme se paró en seco.

- Señorita Diggori - dijo -. ¿Cómo...?

- Giratiempo - contesté a sin dejarlo terminar.

- Me alegra volver a verla señorita Diggori, aunque supongo que no se quedará entre nosotros mucho tiempo.

- No, aunque me gustaría - sonreí con pena.

- ¿Sabe que hasta el día de hoy nadie ha conseguido nunca repetir lo que usted hizo? - dijo mirándome con una leve sonrisa, yo sonreí a mi vez. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron de uno a otro sin entender -. Ella ha sido la única persona desde que me convertí en Auror capaz de desarmarme y no digamos de ganarme en un duelo.

- No me lo recuerdes - habló entonces Severus mirándolo fija y seriamente -. Aún no te he perdonado que usaras una imperdonable contra ella.

- ¿No fue suficiente con que me la devolviera? - le preguntó entonces al Profesor de Pociones.

- No - respondió él -. Creo que eso ha sido lo único en que Sirius y yo estuvimos de acuerdo.

- Curioso, ella era lo único en lo que siempre estabais de acuerdo - sonrió Remus. Severus le lanzó una clara mira advirtiéndole que lo dejara.

- Ya vale, Rem - le pedí amonestándole levemente aunque sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- Querida niña - dijo Albus -, creo que es la hora.

- Tienes razón, padrino - yo asentí levantándome de la mesa.

- ¿¡Padrino!? - exclamaron todos ellos excepto Severus.

- Sí, Shayleen es mi ahijada - explicó Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? - preguntaron ellos.

- McGonagall, Hagrid, Sirius y Severus lo sabían - respondí yo entonces ganándome las miradas de los presentes -. Mientras estuve en el Colegio no quería que se enteraran de que él era mi padrino. Para evitar habladurías al principio, para que Malfoy no sospechara de mi lealtad hacia ellos después. Ahora sí me voy - sonreí -. Severus, ¿me acompañas fuera?

- Por supuesto - dijo él.

- Nunca me lo llegaste a decir - dijo entonces Remus haciéndome detener cuando estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿Decir el qué? - pregunté sin intender.

- A favor de quién ibas en los partidos de Gryffindor y Slytherin - sonrió enarcando una ceja en mi dirección. Exhalé y le hice un gesto con la mano como diciéndole "paso de contestarte".

Salí de la casa junto a Severus alejándonos unas calles de Grimmauld Place hasta encontrarnos en un lugar más o menos deshabitado. Me paré y me giré hacia él. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos durante lo que bien pudieron ser minutos u horas.

- ¿Qué te parecería que una chica de unos dieciséis años diera un beso a un hombre de unos treinta y pico? - le pregunté entonces rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido.

- Sería algo muy mal visto, tanto en el Mundo Muggle como en el Mundo Mágico - respondió él sin tan siquiera dudarlo.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te parecería a ti? - inquirí queriendo encontrar en su alma una sincera respuesta.

- Sería... Algo con lo que habría estado soñando mucho tiempo - sonreí, eso era justo lo que estaba esperando oír. Me acerqué a él despacio y lo besé, no fue pasional o desesperado. Fue un beso suave, lento, que denotaba lo mucho que me amaba y lo mucho que yo lo quería. Si bien nunca había llegado a enamorarme de él, sí que lo había llegado a querer con locura. Nos separamos y nos miramos unos instantes más.

- Nos veremos pronto - sonreí intentando darle ánimos. Él sólo cabeceó en respuesta, tomé el giratiempo en mis manos y simplemente lo giré dejándolo dar vueltas hasta que paró. Entonces desaparecí. Sólo que cuando reaparecí... No estaba donde había esperado.

**Para aquellos que se pregunten cómo o porqué Shayleen acabó en el mundo de Hogwarts... Las respuestas en el próximo y último capítulo. Sí, último, lo sé, es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo :-)**

**Y, finalmente, como siempre, reviews más que bienvenidos :-D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Antes de este último capítulo, de este pequeño epílogo donde se terminan de explicar algunas cuestiones importantes quería hacer una confesión, sobre todo a aquellos/as lestores/as que como yo sentimos cierta debilidad por Severus.**

**Al principio, cuando se me ocurrió la idea de esta historia lo hice con la idea fija de agradecer, valorar la participación de Severus en la historia de Harry Potter que ami parecer Rowling dejó un tanto en el aire y, efectivamente, Soloemma, lo hice con la intención de que Shayleen y él se entendieran, de darle ese momento de felicidad que en los libros no tuvo. Sin embargo, después apareció Sirius en escena, y, finalmente, el libro (la historia) tomó otros derroteros. Sin embargo lo que tenía muy claro desde el principio es que Severus, nuestro Severus sobreviviría. Y dicha esta confesión, aquí tenéis, el último capítulo. **

**Capítulo 38 - Epílogo**

Era un sitio extraño, en realidad... Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera "un" sitio. Era... No sé cómo describirlo, era como si estuviera en todos los lugares y en ningún lugar a la vez. Veía flashes del entorno a mi alrededor, mil paisajes cambiando sin cesar bosque, ciudad, desierto, océano... Pasaban a tal velocidad que me resultaba materialmente imposible ser capaz de retenerlos todos en mi cerebro... Pero era más que eso, no era sólo estar en miles de lugares. Era estar en mil lugares en mil instantes a la vez. Tenía la sensación de que mi cuerpo se desmaterializaba, se disgregaba, como si cada célula de mi cuerpo se hallara en un lugar y momento diferente. Me encontraba tan saturada por lo que estaba experimentando que no me percaté de la presencia de otra persona en ese lugar hasta que oí su voz.

- Bienvenida - dijo. Era un hombre mayor o, joven, era incapaz de decirlo. Parecía que su aspecto cambiaba a la misma velocidad que lo hacían los paisajes a mi alrededor.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? O mejor dicho, ¿qué lugares son estos? - dije. Él sólo sonrió.

- Eres un chica muy lista, por eso te elegí.

- ¿Me elegiste? - pregunté sin entender.

- ¿No te habías preguntado cómo apareciste de pronto en Hogwarts? - sonrió amablemente.

- A decir verdad, casi se me había olvidado - admití con una leve sonrisa de culpabilidad -. Después de todos estos meses, del mundo que se había abierto a mi alrededor...

- De la magia - me ayudó él.

- Sí, de eso también - admití. Seguía sin saber cómo iba a vivir a partir de ahora sin magia después de haber respirado en ella durante todo ese tiempo.

- Discúlpame, aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Cronos - dijo tendiéndome la mano.

- ¿Cronos? ¿Cómo en el Dios griego del tiempo, **ese **Cronos? - pregunté demasiado sorprendida cómo para responder a su saludo.

- El mismo.

- ¿Así que el Dios griego del tiempo me envió al mundo de Harry Potter? - pregunté sin entender. Finalmente él bajó su brazo antes de responder.

- Llámalo una experiencia práctica. Quería saber que tal te desenvolverías en una situación extraña - me explicó.

- Y bien, ¿aprobé el examen? - pregunté.

- Con nota - sonrió él.

- ¿Y ahora qué, vuelvo a casa como si no hubiera pasado nada? - inquirí.

- No necesariamente - respondió él, lo miré con una simple pregunta en mis ojos -. Puedes repetirlo, hacer otros viajes.

- ¿Al interior de otros libros? - pregunté.

- ¿Libros? ¿Quién habla de libros? - exclamó él, yo fruncí el entrecejo sin entender -. Son realidades, realidades de otros mundos, de otros universos y, si quieres, tú puedes verlos. Puedes seguir viajando, aprendiendo... Cambiando sus mundos a mejor - nos miramos durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo, queriendo adentrarme en el fondo de su alma. Intentando descubrir la mentira, intentando ver la trampa en todo eso. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad -. Lo que ha ocurrido en tu vida te ha hecho sospechar de que ocurran cosas buenas sin razón, pero todo ha ido bien en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Has hecho buenos amigos y has visto cosas que no habrías podido conocer de otro modo.

- Tiene razón -, admití tras unos segundos.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas el reto? - preguntó volviendo a tenderme la mano.

- Lo acepto - respondí esta vez estrechándosela.

Estaba de nuevo en casa, en mi mundo y mi tiempo, estaba releyendo un libro que me había adjudicado unos días antes. Cronos se había equivocado en una cosa, sí que habían ocurrido ciertos cambios en mi mundo como consecuencia de mi pequeño viaje a Hogwarts. Para empezar, ya no era una completa squib, algunas de mis facultades mágicas se habían mantenido intactas al regresar a mi mundo y para continuar, uno de los best-seller más aclamados de los últimos tiempos había sufrido ciertas modificaciones en sus páginas. Había un nuevo personaje en la saga y Severus no había muerto, si me preguntas, los cambios lo habían mejorado ostensiblemente. Tras leer la última página, cerré el libro sonriente y miré el collar que Cronos me había regalado. Esto prometía ser sólo el principio de una gran aventura.

**Y hemos llegado al final. Quería daros las gracias a todos aquellos que os habéis molestado en dedicar unos minutos a darme vuestra opinión acerca de los capítulos; pero tampoco me quiero olvidar de aquellos que, aun a pesar de no haber escrito ningún comentario, también la han seguido. Muchas gracias a todos/as de todo corazón. Os echaré de menos.**


End file.
